A life that was never lost
by Selenethetwin
Summary: What if there was no "Boy" who lived? What if it was someone else, and everyone assumed Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord just based on what they saw? But who was the survivor of the curse? Who defeated the Dark Lord for real?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only Selene is mine, all the other characters are JK Rowling's

A life that was never lost

Chapter 1: the Girl who lived

As always, the brown with flaming red highlights hair in the mirror was uncontrollable. Neither straight, nor curled, just fizzy hair. Her eyes were deep green, with a dash of brown on the edge. But she liked it, cause it was her natural appearance that she discovered at an early age, very hard thing for a metamorphmagus, tough she wasn't like others, she was the strangest witch to ever walk on Earth: she was imune to all poisons, basilisk venom, stare and others. She was a Parseltongue, metamorphmagus, could do very powerful wandless magic and other incredible things. And although she didn't understand her immunity, she was happy because of it.

The story of the girl started nearly 11 years ago. She was born in a wizard's family, a strange little creature, the new master of death, since she got the powers of the Deathly Hallows when she was born. Few people knew about her, including her parents' best friends, the Hogwarts staff, her godfather and twin brother. One night, when she was 1 year old, not knowing about her, Voldemort came to their house, killed her parents and tried to kill her brother too. Unaware about the little master of death, he was terrified when the girl came in front of the bed, caught the killing curse in her little hands and handed it to him. Of course, her powers weren't trained, so a little bit of the curse went to the twins' birthmarks, shaped like lightning bolts. The girl, catching it, got twice as much as her brother and, unknowingly, the three people that were still alive in that room connected forever. She was taken away by her godfather and lived at Hogwarts ever since.

Since nobody knew about her, the whole wizarding world assumed that her brother defeated the Dark Lord and called him " The boy who lived". All of them thought that his birthmark, that she also had, was a scar from the curse. But how wrong they were...

While little Harry was taken away to live with the Muggles, because he had only the ancient love magic to protect him, she was taken to Hogwarts, having also her never before possessed magic, the 1 year old master of death, taken to train her powers and mind.

And she also had the soulmate thing. When she was three, she started noticing the color stains on her body and the fact that she had moments when she saw another's mind, what he was thinking. She also felt an intrusion in her mind regularly and heard someone in her head and could talk to him. So, when she was seven, she finally went to Dumbledore and McGonagall and told them. She was told that it was about ancient magic. Everybody has a soulmate, but the ones with the mind seeing thing are each other's significant other too. Also, the color stains on her body meant the emotions that the boy had. She also found out that he could only hear the thoughts she wanted him to hear, and the other way around.The boy too told her that his mother told him that and they decided not to reveal their identity untill they eventually meet (fate was gonna bring them together) . She appreciated him very much, because although he was a pure blood from an ancient family and his family hated muggles and muggle-borns(she knew that due to her powers), and he thought that she was muggle-born, he was friends with her and loved her. She remembered happily the day when he told her about magic...

FLASHBACK

" _I didn't know that wizards can talk this way_ " he said.

She decided that everyone should think that she is a muggle-born, because it gave her the opportunity to make real friends and to change her surname so nobody could know about her ancient powers and her connection with Harry.

" _Wizards_? "she replied _" what are you talking about? Wizards and witches don't exist"_

" _Oh, so you're a muggle-born..."_

She thought that was the end of the conversation cause she knew that he was pure blood and hated Muggles.But, happily, she was wrong.

" _But that doesn't matter. It's even better. That means I get to tell you everything about the wizarding world_ ".

And so their conversation evolved and their friendship too, they got to know each other truly(maybe without the blood status), and she already had a friend in the wizarding world, other than the Hogwarts staff and other adult friends.

END OF FLASHBACK

The girl's name was Selene Alia Potter (Alia from the Latin word 'alium' that meant different, not like others). She was the twin of Harry Potter, she was the true "Girl who lived", and this is her story...

A/N: The italic words is when she talks to the boy. I hope you like the story and the idea. I got the idea weeks ago but I only put it on paper some days ago. English is not my first language, but I did my best to spell all the words correctly. If you want, feel free to give me suggestions, and constructive criticism is appreciated.

\- Selene_the_twin


	2. Chapter 2: The hurt innocent

**A/N: When Selene was born, the powers of the deathly Hallows kind of doubled and half went to her, but she also eliminating the curse on the ring.(that's how she gets to talk to her mother and does wandless magic)**

Chapter 2: The hurt innocent

She silently Apparated in the hospital wing, careful not to be caught by her godfather. She went to Madame Pomfrey and nearly fell on the floor because her body felt like she was beaten with a hammer. "Bloody double amount of curse", she thought, but it wasn't meant for her soulmate to hear(because she got twice as much of the curse as her brother, whenever he was hurt or beaten, she felt it twice as bad as him).

"Oh, dear," Madame Pomfrey said, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, but it hurts like hell. Can you give me a pain reliever potion please? "

At that, Madame Pomfrey made a stern face"What he did this time, fell off a roof?". She already hated Harry since Selene was three years old, because his talent to often get beaten hurt her so much, her little girl that she adored. Tough, he was lucky she didn't have marks on her skin because of the beats Harry got...he would've been dead till now if she had.

"No", she said, "but he could as well have had. Seems like our cousin, Dudley is beating him again" She groaned at the sudden pain she felt in her ribs. "I think Dudley's gang caught him again. Do you have any more potion, or do I have to go make some myself? I finnished building the lab in my room and the potion is almost done."

'"No, dear", Poppy said, her expression softening. "I have some supplies ready for you at any time, if he suddenly decides to confront Dudley, as he also does."She said the last part more for her than for Selene.

She took the potion and sat on the bed, resting her exhausted body, trying to stop the twitching of her limbs, as pain was hitting every single part of her.

"So", Poppy said, "I heard you wanted to write the acceptance letter for your brother by yourself"

"Yes, I want to put protection spells on it, so after he gets it, Harry will be protected till the end of the summer and no one can beat him. I want to read the books for the first year and I don't want sudden pain to interrupt me."

"You want to read them again??? You already read them countless times, you solved the hardest exam questions ever and you solve NEWT exams for fun."She said, with a suspicious look on her face.

"And I also want to exercise my behavior so I don't let others see the truth about me."

"Don't lie! You want to talk to the boy. It's normal for soulmates to want to talk to each other, so go talk to Dumbledore and write that letter so you can concentrate. There are almost two weeks left till you turn eleven, so one week until he has to get the letter."

Happy, she sprinted out of the hospital wing but bumped into someone. Terrified, she looked the tall, black haired man in the eye. His black robes were hiding him in the shadows. His usually stern expression was always softening in her presence, but now it was suspicious.

"Sev! I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was going to Dumbledore"

"Not your destination concerns me, but the place you came from. What were you doing in the hospital wing?"

"I was helping Madame Pomfrey to finish the Pepperup potions for the first years. It can be stored up to half an year, and the first years are gonna catch a cold from falling in the Lake because of the storm announced on the Sorting Day."

"You don't even try to lie, and you should tell me when you're hurt"

"If I tell you, you're going to persecute Harry even more when he comes here."

"I won't. I'm only going to persecute him as much as he deserves." He said, a mischievous grin spreading on his face.

With that promise (even tough she wasn't happy about it) , Selene got to Dumbledore's office and used the resurrection stone's powers to talk to her mother.

"Good evening Lily",Dumbledore said, his ocean blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"Good evening, Dumbledore"

"Mom, what protection spells should I use?"

And that way, Harry unknowingly got to be protected by his hidden sister.

TWO WEEKS LATER

" And I really think that ya' 'll like him very much, and that the protection spells really wo'ked."

"Ok Hagrid, I got it! My brother is amazing, but if you don't stop talking about him, I might know him too well when he gets here." Hagrid told her a thousand times the story about his meeting with Harry and the Dursleys and she was tired just from hearing the story.

She suddenly felt her forehead being pressed and knew he wanted to talk to her.

 _"What happened?"_ he said

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well, in the last two days, I didn't notice black spots on my skin anymore, and that means you're not stressed, but you're always stressed."_ He caught her. The stress came from Harry being regularly beaten. But he didn't have to know that.

" _Nothing. I just came back from my week at the sea and I'm relaxed."_

" _Anyways_ ," he said, " _big news. I'm finally starting my first year at Hogwarts in a month and I'm so happy about it."_ Selene froze. He was coming to Hogwarts and that meant they were finally going to meet, but also that she had to hide more from him.

" _Oh, really? That's awesome, because I got my letter too. That means maybe we are going to be classmates. I already read all the school books and I hope I'm gonna do well at Hogwarts. Can't wait to see you."_

 _"I'm looking forward to meeting you too, dear. We're finally going to see each other every day. And since we're soulmates, maybe we are going to be in the same house."_

" _Ok, I got to go. See you at Hogwarts then. I hope we'll recognize each other"_

 _"We will. We have a very strong connection. Bye, dear."_

What was she going to do? Due to her personality, the Sorting Hat told her that she has to choose her house because she fitted in all four of them. Was she going to help her brother and be by his side, or try to follow her love destiny? But what if both of them were in the same house? What was she going to do then?

 **A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update this earlier, but I wanted to make sure that the spelling is correct and I wanted at least to start chapter three before I post this one. The third is mostly about Sorting Day and I already have it planned, but if you have any suggestions, I may change it. I probably am going to post it in four or five days.Thank you so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions and discoveries

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I didn't have inspiration. Please review, I really want to know what you think about the story so far. I know the begging is kind of childish, but she's eleven after all, and since this is her first year, that means she never had to hide her powers before. PS: The Weasley twins know her secret due to their wanderings around the castle at night, and they know all about her, but kept her secret and they're her BFFs and will always support her (you'll see)** **The list of colors and the feeling they represent on soulmates' skin:** **-pink: love** **-red: anger** **-orange: embarrassment** **-yellow:happiness** **-light blue: nervousness** **-dark blue:sadness** **-purple:fear** **-black:stress** **-green:disgust**

Chapter 3: Decisions and discoveries

One day before the Sorting Day, and Hogwarts castle was a disaster. Books flying by themselves 'round the castle, the Giant Squid chilling in the sun near the Womping Willow, a ghost party on the 5th floor, first floor flooded and, in the middle of all these, a 11 years old girl, with rainbow eyebrows, intense turquoise hair, metallic purple eyes and pale skin was...reading.

"Selene, dear, what happened here?"asked a calm, friendly voice.

"Hi, Minnie!"she greeted professor McGonagall. "Well, since until next summer this is the last day when I can truly be myself, I've let my magic free so I can control it trough the year. And don't worry. I'll put everything back when I go to sleep."

"Are you ok? You've been very worried in the last two weeks. Have you decided what house you want to be in? This year is not going to be as hard for you as it is going to be for your classmates. You know all the spells and lessons by heart."

"I know, but I feel something bad is going to happen. And I'm afraid that someone is going to find out my secret." But there was something that none of the teachers at Hogwarts knew: The Weasley twins knew her secret and they were ok about it. That also meant that Selene already had two best friends that were older than her, and she was happy about it.

"It's gonna be ok, Selene. You practiced so much to learn how to hide your powers, and the staff is going to help you as well so nobody notices anything. You just have to be careful not to morph in front of others."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. After all, I taught your father and his friends. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, and you have to be rested. Put all these things back and head back to your room."

Even if she went to bed early, Selene couldn't sleep that night. Harry kept pinching himself, probably because he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and her soulmate kept talking to her.

The next day was a big bunch of stress. She carefully removed every sign of her magic from around the castle, and then changed into her Hogwarts robe, but before that, she put on some muggle clothes.

"Agglo" she said, as she watched her blouse glue on her skin

"What was that?" asked her godfather, coming our of the shadows.

"It's a spell I invented so your clothes stick to your skin when it's windy outside for example"(but the true reason was that she didn't want anyone to see the spots on her skin)

"Ok, now come on. You have to come in the Great Hall. They nearly arrived."

Carefully, so no one could see that she wasn't there from the beginning, she joined the group of first years, looking at the same time for marked arms. When she saw it, she nearly fainted: thin arms, with light blue and black spots on them. When the boy realized that his arms weren't covered, he quickly crossed his arms, but it was too late. Now she knew who he was and there was no way that he and her brother were going to be in the same house. No, Draco Malloy had Slytherin blood running through his veins, and that wasn't gonna change. Then, her brother came to her, and it seemed that he had some new friends: a redhead that seemed to be one of the twins' brothers, and a bushy haired girl that was surrounded by an aura of intelligence.

"Hi! I'm Harry and they're Ron and Hermione. Do you have any idea about how they sort us into our houses ?"

"Hi! I'm Selene. Sorry, but I'm muggle-born so I don't know. Tough, I have to admit, Hogwarts is wonderful."

" _Hogwarts is awesome, but there are way too many muggle-borns and blood traitors here. But I didn't spot you yet, dear."_ _"That's the best joke you know? You have to work more at your humor. Maybe then I'll tell you who I am. Although I have to admit, those spots look good on your pale skin. Unlike you, I already discovered you."_

At that Draco started to look around with a confused expression on his face. It was funny to see that, so she started to giggle, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco frowned at them and walked up to them with his bodyguards.

"What's so funny, you lunatics? Oh, Potter, see you've already made bad decisions. A blood traitor and a mudblood as friends."

"What's so wrong about that? All wizards are the same. And who do you think you call lunatics? You're looking so confused and the lessons didn't even start."

" And you are?"

"I am Selene. And, before you ask, I am a muggle-born and proud of it."

"So you can't even talk by yourself Potter, you need a girl to talk for you."

"Problems here, kids?" McGonagall asked.

"No professor, we were just getting to know each other." Draco said and then went back to his friends.

They all entered the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat sang its song and then McGonagall started to call the children. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Gryffindor and were welcomed by the Weasley twins, Draco went to Slytherin and she was very nervous and could see Draco desperately trying to cover his arms. And then, McGonagall called the name she made up by combining the surnames of her parents:

"Povens, Selene"

She walked up to the three legged stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her had.

" I see you've finally decided your house, Selene" the Hat whispered to her.

"Yes, I did"

And so, the entire table of professors froze in their seats, each of them wanting to know who was going to be the closest to the little girl they've raised together. And then, surprising them all, the Sorting Hat shouted...


	4. Chapter 4: The final decision

**A/N:I updated now because I'm going on a trip for the weekend and probably I won't update till tuesday or wednesday. I hope you like the chapter.** **PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY.**

 _Last chapter: I see you've finally decided your house, Selene" the Hat whispered to her._

 _"Yes, I did"_ _And so, the entire table of professors froze in their seats, each of them wanting to know who was going to be the closest to the little girl they've raised together. And then, surprising them all, the Sorting Hat shouted..._

Chapter 4: The final decision

Selene's POV :

"Gryffindor!"

I told them several times that I won't choose Gryffindor because I'd be too close to Harry, Ron and Hermione and together they'd figure out my secret, so they thought that I'll go to Slytherin in order to be irrelevant for them to find out everything about me. So, when the Sorting Hat shouted Gryffindor, they all acted in consequence: Professor Sprout let out a surprised squeak, professor Flitwick fell of his books, professor McGonagall's eyes widened, Dumbledore was petrified and Snape went pale, looking like he was a muggle seeing a ghost.

The students, however, didn't seem to notice their professors' reactions, and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, aside from Fred and George who seemed to have the time of their lives laughing at the teachers' reactions. I walked slowly to the Gryffindor table, praying that nobody else aside from the Weasley twins noticed the teachers' reactions and that they won't act weird in the following hours.

After all the kids were sorted, Dumbledore got to his feet to talk to them: "And so another year begins at Hogwarts, with a lot of new minds ready to be shaped, and the other ones, successfully emptied over the summer. The new students shall know that the Forest near the castle is strictly forbidden, and some of the older ones should also remember that" he eyed Fred and George as he spoke, and strangely, me too, as if he knew about our friendship. I shook the thought of my mind. Also, the third floor is strictly forbidden to anyone who doesn't wish to die in a most painful way." That time, he only eyed me, hinting that I have to make sure again that the charms were strong enough to keep everyone away from the Sorcerer's Stone. "Now, let the feast begin!" And so the food appeared. Taking advantage of the fact that everyone was neck deep in conversation, Fred and George, on my left and right sides, started talking to me.

"We knew you wouldn't betray us..."

"...and go to the snakes"

"We mean, you may see the good part of Snape..."

"...with the godfather thing and everything..."

"...but we are still..."

"...awesome and..."

"...extremely handsome and..."

" Your best friends" they ended up together.

" If you say so" I replied, a grin playing on my lips.

"Now, that you chose us over the serpents, did you see McGonagall's face when you got sorted?..." Fred asked.

"...She looked sooo surprised. Never saw her like that."

"Now, you have to be more careful boys. Nobody shall know about our friendship, the students will ask questions. The teachers shall not know either, cause they'll start following you closer, especially Severus."

"Yeah, he really cares about you..."

"...but he's still a big nosed and greasy haired git"

They both looked like only my stern expression was keeping them from bursting into laughter.

"You just met her and you're already getting on her nerves?"Ron asked, taking my expression as a sign that the twins were teasing me. Luckily, he didn't know about my secret, because Fred and George were loyal friends.

"Now, we shall continue our conversations and games in the Room of Requirement. Still got the Deathly Hallows pendants I have you?" The Twins showed me their pendants, identical to the one I had(A/N: The pendants work as the fake Galleons Hermione made in Order of the Phoenix)

"Wouldn't lose them" George said, identical grins on both their faces.

"Great.We can keep going with inventing spells then. I made some over the summer. Maybe I'll show you them tomorrow."

"Awesome. Now, pay attention: Percy the Great Prefect is leading you to the dormitories."

"I took advantage of knowing my house to choose the closest bed to the door so I can sneak out at night. Not that anyone in the staff would mind me wandering around the castle at night, or that Peeves my friend would tell them, but I don't want my roommates to know."

"Bye bye, Sely-Allie!"

"Good night Gred, Forge."

Percy led us to the Fat Lady portrait, and told us the password: "Double trouble". The twins will laugh their asses off when they'll hear the password: I chose it to reflect their relationship and mine with Harry also. I was a very "good" sister, already giving Harry subliminal messages.

I didn't fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, instead I thought about my family. It was going to be a hard year, but also full of happiness.

 _"Good night, darling...I love you_. Even if i don't know who you are..."

 _"I love you too"_ I replied, before I fell into the magical world of dreams.

 **A/N: Do you think I got Fred and George's essence? :))**


	5. Suspicions and unexpected feelings

**A/N: Hi, guys! Got back from my trip. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not vey interesting, but I wanted to show all her sass. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think about the story so far and if you have any suggestions.**

Chapter 5: Suspicions and unexpected feelings

 **Harry's Point of view:**

I entered the large round bedroom with Ron and spotted my bed, next to his. We've been here just for 5 minutes and Seamus still managed to fill a wall with the posters of a Quidditch team.

"Hey, Ron, what do you think about that girl, Selene?"

"She's awesome. She's a muggle-born, but she still managed to put Malfoy down in the first five minutes after she met him"

"I don't know...there's something about her...something strange...like I know her or something. But that can't be true. I never saw her in the muggle world."

"Maybe she just brings you back memories of someone else."

" Never mind. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. The lessons start."

"Yeah, and our first breakfast at Hogwarts is also tomorrow."

I laughed. I knew Ron for barely a day, but it was clear that he was a foodie. I changed into my pajamas and drifted into sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Selene's point of view:**

I sat next to Fred and George at the breakfast next morning. As soon as I let out a huge yawn, they started brotherly teasing me.

"Isn't Sleeping Beauty..."

"...fully awake?"

"Oh, the great master..."

"...of life and death..."

"...isn't a morning person?"

"You know, strutting around the castle at night with you two made me a night owl. Besides, I've never had to wake up early before. The lessons I took to train my powers were always afternoon, and I usually read at night so, no, I'm not a morning person."

"Forgive us..."

"...your ignorant servants..."

"...oh, you great master."

"Oh, shut up, you bags of cinnamon." I said, and I nearly fell off the bench I was sitting on, because of the laughter."

"What's going on here?"said a deep voice behind us. Hearing Snape, half of the Gryffindor table froze on their seats. "Well, Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley? Why do you have to disturb our breakfast with all the noise you do?"

"We're sorry, professor." I answered in their place." We were just excited about the beginning of the year. We will be quiet from now on."

"Very well then" he said as he left.

"Have a nice morning professor..." the twins told him loud enough for him to hear. And then, just for me:

"...bat of the dungeons..."

"...serpent of the boiled liquids.."

"...your greasy haired majesty" they finished with a muffled laugh.

 _"Trouble makers, the Weasel boys, aren't they?"_

 _"Sorry, I didn't pay attention to them. I was eating my breakfast. What happened?"_ I asked Draco.

 _"They got scolded by Snape. My favorite teacher so far."_ My ring was now bright yellow. Because my sleeves had to be glued to my arms, I enchanted a ring so it will have the colors of the spots on my arms. Draco was cruel, but I knew he had a soft side under the malice and cruelty that his father made him believe were necessary to survive. And I was going to reach that part.

 _"They're Gryffindors. Why do you care so much? You know I won't tell you which house I am in. When I think you're ready to meet me, I'll tell you. Until then, maybe you'll stop letting **it** dictate your life. This thing with soulmates doesn't mean that we have to love each other. It only says that we match each other. Of course, I love you, I know you have good inside you. And I'll find it."_

"Selene..!!"

"What?" I asked Harry.

"I've been calling you for two minutes. Are you still on this planet? I said we have to go. We have potions first in the dungeons with the bat and the Slytherins. I don't think it's a good idea to run late, so come on. "

When we reached the potions class, the students were gathered in front of the door.

"Hey, Weasel, I always had a question in my mind, this red hair thing, is it a genetic mutation or a contagious illness?" Draco asked Ron.

"Oh, so you're talking, bleached blonde? When I saw you first time I wondered if you're not just a short old dwarf. Or maybe you just fell with your hole head into a bucket of albescent when you were little." I defended Ron.

He was about to say something when someone cleared his throat and stepped outside the classroom. The other students only saw the stern expression Snape always had, but I was able to see the smirk that was trying to make his way to his mouth.

"I believe the lesson is about to start. Why aren't you all in the classroom already?"

As we entered the classroom, I heard Draco tell his friends: " I couldn't wait for the first potions lesson. The Slytherins are favoured, so the Gryffindors are going to loose points."

I swallowed whole the wide grin that was fiercely fighting its way to my face. I couldn't wait to wipe the smile off of this pale face. He may be my soulmate, but I had to show him how strong I am.

After Sev made his speech, he started asking Harry questions, and some of them contained secret messages, that I barely understood, let alone the rest of the kids.

"Tell me, Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I barely resisted the urge to slam my head on the bench at that. How could he expect anyone to understand that ?

Five minutes later, he stopped persecuting Harry after he took away 10 points from Gryffindor.

Then, he turned to the rest of us:

"Which one of you, dunderheads, can tell me where can I find a bezoar and what can I use it for ?" I raised my hand.

"Yes, S...Miss Povans?"

"A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and it can be used as a cure for most of the poisons."

"Very well, 10 points to Gryffindor." At that, the Slytherins' jaws dropped, and some of the Gryffindors' .

 **Ron's point of view:**

I felt my jaw dropping. Snape just awarded points to **Gryffindor?!?!??** He was well known for favouring the Slytherins and persecuting all the Gryffindors.

"Harry, I think you're right about Selene. There _is_ something strange about her, I think she is very weird. And in a bad way."

"How can that be true? She's a muggle-born, so it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, I know, but Snape has a well known reputation for persecuting all the Gryffindors, especially the muggle-born ones. And you are the Boy who lived and he just took 10 points from Gryffindor cause you didn't know the answer to impossible questions, and then gave her 10 points."

"Calm down, Ron. She seems to be a good girl. You're paranoid."

"Maybe you're right, Harry."

 **Draco's point of view:**

 _" I can't believe that! "_

 _"What happened?"_ she asked me, and i felt my expression softening as she talked to me.

 _"Snape just awarded some Gryffindor muggle-born points. It's not fair. He's supposed to favour us."_

 _"Well, maybe it was time for a change. Professors are meant to be fair, and you have to accept that, otherwise, you'll never learn properly."_

 _"That speech means you're a Ravenclaw?"_

 _"Stop it! I won't tell you."_ She said. Well, at least I tried. Someday, she'll tell me and it's going to be the most beautiful day of my life.

 **Selene's point of view:**

After class, we had transfiguration with Minnie and I managed to turn my match into a needle at first attempt. Minnie sent me a horrified look when she saw I did it wandless. I quickly grabbed my wand. l

Luckily, everyone was too busy staring at their needles and the class was so loud that no one saw me.

At lunch Fred and George sat next to me (again).

"We nearly..."

"...forgot to ask..."

"...you something,oh..."

"...you great master."

"Ask me, and stop calling me like that."

"Who's after all..."

"...the lucky man..."

"...that gets to call himself..."

"...your soulmate?"

"I'm not telling you, or you'll have a new reason to tease me."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"

"Ok, I said...It's...Draco Malfoy"I said quickly and cautiously

"The serpent one?"

"The bleached blonde?"

"The one and only."

"Hey, Selene!" Harry shouted from across the Gryffindor table.

"What ?"

"Do you have any idea why Snape actually gave you house points?" he asked, and I saw Ron next to him, with a cautious look on his face.

"I'm a muggle-born. How could I have any idea about that? This is, after all, my first day here."

"Congratulations for roasting the crap out of Malfoy this morning!" Ron said.

I had to do something. I've let alone my soulmate to help my brother and now Harry was suspicious. I had to gain his trust in order to help him. But how...?

 **Third point of view:**

If Selene wouldn't have been so deep into thought, she would've noticed the looks Draco was giving her. He was examining each and every muggle-born girl in his year, and God, there were lots of them. It could've been the fact that she reminded him of the strong personality his soulmate had, the reason why looked at her more, but _she_ couldn't be a Gryffindor, so he started looking at the Ravenclaw table. He had to find out who _she_ was, so he could stop looking lost every time _she_ spoke into his mind. And he had to find out fast, because he was so deep in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6: Frightening the purebloods

**A/N: In this story, in the timeline they have all the songs that we have now. PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't, I won't know if anyone does read the story.**

 **PS: The first song is "What's my name" from descendants 2.**

Chapter 6: Frightening the purebloods

 **Draco's point of view** :

The lunch went on without any problems. After that, we had DADA with the Gryffindorks. Great, another hour with the mudblood that seems to hate me even tough it's just the first day of school. And Snape seems to like her too. It's not fair.

 _"Something's wrong with that Gryffindor muggle-born"_

 _"And what would be that ?"_

 _"It's just...every teacher likes her. Even Snape. And she doesn't seem to know a lot about the muggle world. I didn't hear her saying anything about the muggles."_

 _"Hey, i think she's ok. I heard her talking about some muggle movies and songs. I think you're just paranoid. Stop trying to find out who I am. Just calm down and try to be nice. Maybe I'll tell you sooner then ."_

 _"Ok"_

 **Selene's point of view** :

I knew he already was nicer than he would've turned out if I wouldn't have been in his life. I mean, his father was terrible. But I wanted him to think that I didn't know that. So, he wanted me to know things about muggles. Good thing that I learned everything about the muggle world from mom and my trips to muggle cities. I was going to combine magic and muggle culture. The purebloods(half of the school) are going to be sooo terrified. I talked to Fred and George and they sent me a Howler. It was going to be awesome. And it was also going to erase any suspicions my brother and his friends could've had about me.

The rest of the day went smoothly, without any problems. After the curfew, I went to Sev to tell him what I've hold the whole day.

"You did that just for the sake of knowing you told him?"

"What do you mean, Sweetie?"

"Oh, don't try to deceive me by calling me sweetie...why did you do that ?"

"Ok, really now, what are you talking about?"

"You asked Harry:'what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' "

"Sooo...?"

"Let the theater...asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolized bitter sorrow. If you combined that, it meant 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'. So, technically, you apologized to Harry. But you just did that for apologize's sake. Nobody in the class could've broke the code. I've finished the fifth year Herbology lessons and also muggle biology. And I also know the story. But I and mum have already told you, you're a different person now, you don't have to blame yourself for everything that happened. Now, why did you code the message so much?"

"He is Lily's son, but also Potter's son. I don't know if I can trust him."

"But you trust me. And I'm his twin"

"Of course, but I raised you. And you're the only one who truly knows me. He only thinks I'm a mean teacher that hates him. And also, he's been hurting you for 10 years."

"Maybe, but I'm ok with that. Stop persecuting him for hurting me."

"Ok, I'll stop persecuting Potter for _hurting you_."

 **NEXT MORNING**

"Sooo..."

"...the post is..."

"...about to arrive"

"Are you ready to..."

"...sing at the top of your lungs?"

"Yes, I am."

 _"The post is about to arrive. My parents sent me some muggle sweets, cause I forgot them home. But I just adore them, so they are sending them to me."_ I told him.

 _"Hey, my parents are sending me sweets too. Maybe we can exchange some."_

 _"Give up!"_

Right then, the owls flew in. An owl with grey feathers tipped with golden let a scarlet envelope fall on my plate. When they saw it, the Gryffindors' faces grew the same shade of red as the envelope. They thought that a student sent it to me.

And then, the Howler exploded, and screamed, on the tune of a song: "WHAT'S MY NAME, WHAT'S MY NAME?"and then caught fire.

The purebloods were all bewildered, but the muggle-borns had smirks playing on their faces. And then, after a moment of silence, we (half the school) screamed back. "UMA!" and escalated into a coordinated song, half of us doing the pirates and the other half Uma. When we got to sing the first strophe, we were the happiest, and I could bet we had maniac like, weird smiles on our faces, cause the purebloods looked terrified. Of course, it could also be that, combined with the lyrics:

This is all hands on deck

Calling out to lost boys and girls

I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect

We won't stop 'til we rule the world

It's our time, we up next! (next, next)

Our sail's about to be set (set, set)

They ain't seen nothing yet!

Tell 'em who's in charge

So they don't forget

Considering how crazy they thought muggles were, they could also think we were literally planning to take over the world.

The first hour went smoothly, if you don't consider the purebloods looking cautiously once in ten seconds at us, while Minnie was trying her best, and failing spectacularly at suppressing her laughter.

After that, I met Malfoy on the corridors (I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione whose trust I gained that morning for driving the purebloods crazy).

"Oh look! Potter with his blood traitor friend and his two mudblood friends." At that, an idea struck me.

"So Bleached blonde, I'm a mudblood you say?" I asked, a mischievous grin on my face

"Of course you are."

Lucky for me, the hall was full of muggle-borns, so I did the best I could. I licked my palm and then spread it al over Malfoy's pale face. Then I sang, loud enough for everyone to hear:

"Got mud on your face, you big disgrace,

Somebody better put you back in your place"

At that, the hall erupted in the STOMP STOMP CLAP tune, and the purebloods were bewildered again, this time by the muggle-borns singing "We will rock you." Hermione was giggling next to me while singing along. Harry only knew half of the lyrics. Ron was just amused by Malfoy's face.

As the days went on, it became kind of a tradition that every morning I'd receive a Howler with one lyric from a muggle song and we'd sing along. We became a group of best friends: I, Harry and Ron. I was trying to introduce Hermione in our group and on Halloween night, I had the opportunity. A troll got into the castle and I was trying to get Hermione out of the bathroom. She was there because Ron made her cry because he was angry with her cause she told him how to do a spell better. I succeeded first try.

Anyways, I was trying to get Hermione out of the bathroom, when a mountain troll burst inside with Harry and Ron behind him. Together we knocked it out, and then the teachers burst in:Minnie, Sev and Quirrell. As the first two's eyes fell on me, their jaws dropped. They thought that I exposed my powers in front of Hermione, Harry and Ron. I slowly shook my head to tell them it wasn't like that. They took and awarded points to us.

The next morning, Harry reminded us all how we saw Fluffy and the trap door.

"Why are you reminding us of that?"

"Ron said that the trolls are dumb and I think that means someone let it in as a diversion."

"Sooo?"

"Snape's limping. Whatever Fluffy guards, ha tried to take it last night."

I froze. I knew Sev wasn't trying to get the Stone, but if he approached Fluffy so much that he got bit, that meant someone _was_ trying to get it. My charms were strong enough to keep anyone out, but if I got injured they'll fall. And I had the reputation of getting injured regularly. That meant I had to be careful this time.

But there still was an important question: _Who was trying to get the Stone?_


	7. Chapter 7: Prank for the ginger

**A/N: I really like writing this, but I have a feeling that no one reads it anymore. If you do, and you like it, please review, so I can continue to write it.**

 **PS: None of the teachers knows who is Selene's soulmate. Here's another chapter.**

Chapter 7: Prank for the ginger

If you read this story and want it to continue, read the A/N !!!

 **THIRD POINT OF VIEW** :

Over the next days, she strengthened the charms and curses protecting the Stone and calmed down cause whoever was trying to get it, wasn't going to try as long as Dumbledore was there. But that became the last of her problems very quick.

 **Selene's point of view** :

We were waiting for the friends of Ron's older brother, Charlie, to come get Norbert , Hagrid's baby dragon. But right after they flew away with him, Minnie burst into the Astronomy tower with Draco on her tail, a mischievous grin on his face.

After she took fifty points from each of us and gave us all detention, she said:

"Now, head back to your dormitories, all except you, miss Povans."

They looked at me like saying sorry, and they left.

"Are we alone?"she asked me. I used a spell I invented and searched the area.

"Yeah, they really left."

"Ok, now tell me what really happened. Why were you there? Not like I am afraid for you being out after curfew, but for them it's dangerous."

"I'm sorry, can't tell you. It's a secret of someone else, but it's not dangerous to us anymore."

"Ok, now that this is sorted out, how is it going with protecting the Stone?"

"Well, someone certainly tried to get it, but I strengthened the charms and curses protecting it, and I Saw that no one is going to try and steal it until the end of the year. "

"Great. Now you can focus on your social life finally." Minnie similed. She tried to persuade me to stop learning that much and live life since I was five. No one would believe that the most severe teacher at Hogwarts would ever try to convince someone to do that. It was an advantage of living here and them liking me that made me know them as well as they knew themselves.

"I think I can...But Iꞌm afraid that someone could discover my secret. I mean...I didnꞌt have to hide my powers from anyone before. What if I make a mistake and then theyꞌll see what I am"

"Calm down, sweetie. Itꞌs going to be ok. Just try to act like any eleven year old would. Weꞌll help you to do that. "

"Ok, Iꞌll try, but I still think that weꞌll have to prepare for whatever is waiting for us at the end of the year. I mean, Voldemort doesnꞌt know that Iꞌm still alive an even if he did, heꞌd presume that I forgot what happened that night."

"Yes, youꞌll have to prepare, but that is still months far, and now youꞌll have to focus on your friends. "

"ok"

"By the way, I'm proud of you for following your father's footsteps, no matter what Severus says, even tough that implies the pranks. "

"What?How..."

"Oh, Selene, you didn't think I didn't know about your friendship with the Weasley twins, did you?"

"I certainly hoped so." we laughed together.

"Ok, now go answer your brother and your friends the questions they have." taking one last glance at her proud mama face, I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. The moment I stepped in, five people jumped on me, drowning me with questions. Of course, Fred and George knew that McGonagall probably wanted to talk to me about my powers but they went with the crowd, holding their questions for later.

"So...Ron asked. What did McGonagall want from you?"

"She wanted me to stop you from getting Gryffindor into trouble. She told me that you should concentrate more on your lessons and less on getting into trouble. She said that our house shouldn't lose any more points because of us. "

"Of course she asked you to hold us back, goodie two shoes Povans." said Harry.

"Well, it's late. We should go to sleep." Hermione suggested.

"I'll come later. I have some letters from my parents to answer to. You go now."

The three of them went to their dorm rooms.

"Ok, they're gone now." I told Fred and George. That moment, they both burst into laughter.

"Goodie two shoes Povans?"

"Better chief..."

"...troublemaker Povans"

"Oh," I grinned "so you finally accept that I'm the boss"

"Whatever. What did McGonagall want from you?" Fred asked.

"She wanted to make sure the Stone is safe. Oh, and...she knows about our friendship."

"What?!?!?!!!?"they both asked.

"Calm down, she's ok with that. "'they seemed to calm down. "Wait" I interrupted them "you two told her about it ???"

"Well, maybe...but only because you were so worried about schschool and friends at the beginning of the year. We had to tell her about us, cause it would be suspicious if we cared so much otherwise."

"Awwwwweeee, I love you guys." I said as I pulled both of them in a bone crushing hug.

"We love you too, but we won't have the chance to say it again if you kill us with hugs." George said.

"Now, go to bed or otherwise Snape will kill us cause you're tired."

"Yeah, but **he** doesn't have to know about our friendship."

"We agree. He'll kill us if he finds out"

"Ok then. I'll go to sleep then. "

"Night looove" they sang together.

I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs. As I entered the bedroom, all my roommates were sleeping. After such a full day, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **NEXT DAY**

After the dinner, Ron caught me alone.

"Hey, Selene. I wanted you to know that I understand and fully support you."

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"I know that you fancy Fred and George. And by their behavior, I think they fancy you too."

Caught off guard, I thanked him for the support and headed to the common room, with muffled laughter.

As I stumbled into the common room, not in full control over my limbs, I fell and burst into laughter. Fred and George caught me and carried me to a dark corner of the room.

"What happened..."

"...Sally-Allie?"

"Your little brother is an idiot, and a bloody funny one."

"What he did this time ?"

"He told me: (I tried my best to impersonate him) _I know that you fancy Fred and George. And by their behavior, I think they fancy you too."_

Both of them also burst into laughter.

"Maybe it's just the too familiar behavior of the three of us that made him think that." I said as I watched the situation in which we were. George had his feet on a table, as well as Fred. I sat on Fred's lap with my feet on George's.

"We don't see it." they said in unison.

Then all of us laughed.

"But he is brilliant in some way, he gave me a prank idea."

"Do you think..."

"...what we think you think?"

"Probably. We'll prank Ron and keep him thinking I fancy both of you and you both fancy me."

"Well, that was our thought too"

"Great, then we'll stay like that until Ron comes here."

They smirked. We all knew the prank was going to take time and that their brother will believe us. It was going to be the best prank we ever did together.

When Ron entered the common room, it was like we had a huge arrow with rainbow lights pointing to us. He looked straight in that corner and saw us. He smiled and slightly nodded at me.

At this, Fred whispered into my ear "Is it something you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah, he said he supports me."

"Really? Better he nearly shouted at you with red ears"

"Maybe", I laughed

They both laughed, Fred right into my ear.

"Hey, Selly" said George.

"What is it, Gred?"

"Your hair is Weasley red"said Fred

"Shit" I answered as I turned my hair brown again.

"I bet Malfoy's arms are neon orange right now."

"What does he feel Allie?"

I raised my ring. It was light blue, dark blue and pink.

"So the moron is still trying to find you"

"He's not a moron. I just want to make sure he's trustworthy and then I'll tell him."

"Something..."

"...happened"

"You two know me to well. Let's go to RoR"

When we arrived at the Room of Requirement we wanted our spellproof room.

"We'll gather here just for two more weeks. I've been working at a room for training and spellproof that only our pendants along with a password will open."

"Ok. Now what happened?"

"Someone is trying to get the Stone. It's not going to try and steal it until the end of the year, but we have to train. I know Harry, Ron and Hermione will try and stop whoever is going to do it. But we all know that Voldy is trying to do it. Harry can't stop him. But he doesn't know that."

"Sooo, we're..."

"...training to go after..."

"...the three of them..."

"...to stop Voldy."

"Basically, yeah."

"One thing is for sure..."

"...you'll lead the mission"

"That, and...I have to stay with them to see what they know and things."

We left the Room of Requirement and went to the Gryffindor tower.

"This is where..."

"...we part ways..."

"...oh, you great master..."

"...of life and death."

"Ok you two, go to sleep, you act like you're drunk."

We all went to sleep, waiting for the training. But things weren't going to go as planned. Because it seems like I was meant to discover one more power I had, and someone had plans for me and Draco to get together sooner than I expected.

 **A/N: Who do you think is trying to get them together? And how? ;)))**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	8. AN

Sorry for this, but I needed to express my opinion

A/N: I read some headcanons that seemed interesting and I want to include them in my story. What do you think ?

Also, to the guest reviewer, thank you for the review and I appreciate your opinion, but I want to clarify something: This is NOT a self insert. I've been told to write the book I'd like to read, and so I started writing this. I asked several times for opinions, and I appreciate that, I want to know what you really think. I always wondered what would the books be like if Harry had a sister and the think with the Boy who lived was just a misinterpretation. And you know the saying: If you don't like it, don't read it. No one forces you to read it. So there you have it.

Selene_the_twin


	9. Chapter 8: Letters and revelations

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You inspire me to continue the story. So, in one of the previous chapters, Selene said she "Saw" something. She is kind of half-seer.**

 **PS: I'm not really going to tell the things in the original order, but most of them are going to happen anyone.** **And some (more)**

 **things are going to be different from the books. The underlined lines are thoughts of people.**

Chapter 8 : Letters and revelations

 **Selene's point of view:**

As the days went on, the prank we pulled on Ron reached massive proportions. Fred and George were giving me flowers, we were always staying together and talked whispering to each other in dark corners and giggling. But while Ron thought we were whispering sweet words to each other, we were really having masked real conversations. Of course, my ickle brother was totally oblivious about the whole situation at that made it funnier.

But my whole good disposition just evaporated when I found out I also had another power.

Of course, the power itself wasn't the reason why my happiness evaporated, but the way I found out about it.

I was talking to Sev at some late hour on friday. He was going through an old potions book to choose some potions to do before Christmas break. Suddenly, he started giggling while outlining a potion.

"What's so funny? You found a good potion to make us brew, or a potion to humiliate Harry?"

"First one" he said, as he closed the book and continued giggling. That was a view many students would pay good Galleons for:Severus Snape rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What potion is it, then?"

"Oh no, that's a surprise."

After five good minutes of trying to persuade him to tell me, I was just staring at his forehead, wishing I could know what he was thinking. And that's what happened. I saw two words floating big at the surface of his thoughts, the words that terrified me the most in the world: Animapar video. That was the potion.

"WHAT?!?!?" Why do you want us to do that one? My soulmate will find out then"

"What? How do you know that? You didn't do any spell. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You're a born-legiliment"

"Ok. That I can understand. Kind of...But why do you want us to brew that potion?"

"You won't tell me who your soulmate is, so I'll find out on my own. "

"I won't tell anyone until I am ready. I understand you're trying to protect me, but it's too much. I have a plan to wait until he's ready. "

"But I want to know who he is."

"You're acting like a crazy teen girl rather than a grown up man that three quarters of the school are afraid of." I said, rising a turquoise eyebrow.

"Ok,ok. We'll see. But stop morphing your eyebrows in outrageous colors. It's to funny to handle. I can't take you seriously."

"And there goes the last drop of my conviction that your reputation was even barely true."I said, giggling as his smile just wiped off as fast as the eyebrows of some Gryffindor girls.

"Ok now, you should go back to the common room. I think your friends are looking for you."

"Ok. See you tomorrow"I said, though I was suspicious at his attempt to have me gone.

I walked slowly trough the corridors, noting in my mind to research the subject of born-legilimens in some books about rare wizard powers. But before I went to the common room, I went to the Forbidden Forest to watch the unicorns. It calmed me. I disillusioned myself when I exited the castle, but right before I entered the Forest, I noticed two strange things: First, Sev was nearly strangling Quirrell while interrogating him about his knowledge on how to get past Fluffy(so Quirrell was the one trying to get the Stone...), and second, Harry was spying them. Forgetting about the unicorns, I went straight to the Gryffindor tower, disillusioning myself while on an empty corridor.I went to the dorm room, got my books and went to stay in the dark corner where I always stayed with the Weasley twins. But I couldn't really concentrate on the books. I had the image of Harry trying to hear what Quirrell and Sev were saying. I wondered what he thought about that.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Harry entered the common room, visibly shaken. He marched over to me and dragged me to a couch where Hermione sat. He told us the whole conversation he heard.

"And I think that's why he's threatening Quirrell. So he won't tell the other teachers of his attempts to take whatever Fluffy is guarding."

I mentally slapped my forehead. With that kind of conversations, of course everyone thought he was evil. Sev was literally asking for it.

"Harry, calm down. We have to stop looking for information about Nicholas Flamel. I still have a feeling that I know about him. But we'll search again after Christmas break."

"Ok. Now I have to go find Ron to tell him about it. He said something that he wanted to talk to the twins earlier." Harry said as he left through the portrait hole. I went back to my corner. The only thing that stuck to my brain was that born-legilimens had more power into mind reading and didn't necessary needed eye contact.

It seemed like the odds were against me learning anything today, because as soon as I reached the next page, Fred and George entered the common room, or more like fell into it. They were shaking with laughter. Fred was with one foot in the room, when George's legs gave up and he leant on his twin, and they both fell on the floor. They half walked, half dragged their bodies to where I was sitting, faces the Weasley red with laughter and loud thoughts.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that. When she'll find out.."

"Maybe she'll kill us but it was worth it"

"Maybe you'll tell me what's so funny and what should I kill you for! I'll explain that later to you."I snapped, as Ron entered the room with Harry, the second basically oblivious to the redness of the other's face. I knew they did something that had something to do with me when we arranged ourselves in the exact same positions we had when we decided to pull the prank on Ron: They both had their feets on the table, and I was sitting on Fred's lap with my feet on George's.

"Well, you..."

"...great master..."

"...ickle Ronniekins told us..."

"...that he shouldn't say..."

"...something concerning you..."

"...that was said to him by someone else."

"But he thought you..."

"...deserve to know about that..."

"...cause it's gonna be weird other way"

"...but he didn't want to tell you himself..."

"...so we got to be his massagers."

They looked at each other and them whispered to me at the same time:

"Harry fancies you"

"WHAT?!?!"I shouted

"And it's possible that..."

"...we told Ronniekins..."

"...that's bad luck cause you're choosing between us two"

At that I slapped them so hard they had the outline of a hand on their cheeks.

"Whoa, woman..."

"...calm down"

I raised an eyebrow at them and they said together: "Sorry"

"It's ok, but we have to handle this somehow."

Then I told them about the born-legiliment thing and the potion.

"So basically..."

"...he'll have every student brew and try the potion?"

"Yeah. When brewed correctly, you have to drink only a spoonful and you'll see the clear image of your soulmate. I'll have to do something about it."

"Ok, but really now..."

"...calm down, cause..."

"...the birthmark on your forehead is showing"

"I'm calm. Now off to bed, both of you."

I went to sleep and fell into the world of dreams, finally conscious about the tiredness I felt.

Next morning, I received an unexpected letter that the twins read with me, not as surprised as I was.

 _Dear Selene,_

 _I heard from Ron, Fred and George that you're a very good friend of them, along with Harry and Hermione with Ron._

 _Given that it's your first year, I wandered if you three would like to come to our house during the winter break and spend the holidays with us. I hope your parents will let you come._

 _Can't wait to meet you,_

 _Molly Weasley_

I started in disbelief at the paper in front of me.

"You think it's a good idea?"

"We think that..."

"...It's a great idea."

"But we have to warn you..."

"...dad will keep asking you lots of things about muggles."

"It's ok, I can handle that. But you think I'll be able to control my powers? I mean...I never paused using them, here there's no need to do it. But there...it will be."

"We'll be there..."

"...right by your side..."

"...to help you."

"Besides, you still have..."

"...three weeks left to decide."

"You're right."

I had three weeks, but I also had to solve the Harry problem, cause I couldn't spend the holidays with my brother with him liking me. But I had a feeling that the soulmate potion was going to arrange that for me. Damn, it had plus and minus points. Should I let Sev to put us brew it?

One thing was for sure: I was going to spend my first Christmas outside of Hogwarts with my best friends.It was going to be amazing.

 **A/N: I've got a one shot in two parts written about McGonagall's childhood before she got her Hogwarts letter. Should I post it?**


	10. Chapter 9: The potion

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. You're awesome. Probably I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow because I can't make a longer chapter now and I really want to continue this as soon as possible.**

Chapter 9: The potion

 **Selene's point of view:** That evening, I went to Minnie's office to talk to her about the letter. I knocked at the door.

"Come in" the sound was muffled by the bewitched door.

I entered the large oval room. The walls were bathing in the warm light coming from the fire. The Transfiguration teacher was sitting at her desk, surrounded by books, already planning the first classes for after the Holidays.

"Good evening..." I said sheepishly

Her concentration evaporated the moment she heard my voice.

"Selene dear, good that you came. I went to your room last night and found a book on advanced defense. Maybe you'd like to practice with the Weasley twins for the Stone plam."

"How comes you always know everything?" I barely smiled

"That's my job, dear. "She looked at me and her smile faded. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath and started

"Well, you know that I'm friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione and with Fred and George..."

"Yes, and what's with that ?"

"Well, Igotinvitedtostayattheweasleysovertheholidays"I said without breathing. She blinked fast.

"What was that? Calm down, you can tell me anything."

"Ok. Soo...this morning I received a letter from Molly Weasley. She knows that I'm friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins and she invited me to stay with them over the Holidays. And since I spent my whole life here I wondered if I could go."

I could've anticipated the blood draining from her face while her smile was wiping off. I could've anticipated her to get angry (although she never got angry at me). But I could never had anticipated her smile growing larger or the excited squeak coming from her.

"Oh dear, that's amazing. You're finally making more friends and get self confidence in your ability to hide your powers. And now you're theoretically in your first year and already going to your friends' house. I'm so proud of you. "

I blinked, unsure of what to do.

"So, I can go? "

"Of course you can go. I'll help you pack your things. I'm so excited. You're finally getting out of this castle and with your friends."

"Thank you so much. I'm going to tell the twins tomorrow. I'll have to write to Mrs. Weasley and to start packing my things."

"Ok. It's just one and a half weeks till Christmas break. You need something else?"

"I'll have to buy presents for everyone so I'll order them by owl."

"Ok, now go to sleep."

I went to sleep while thinking about Draco. I decided that I wouldn't let him find out with the potion who I am. I had to tell him myself. And that before Christmas.

Next day, at the breakfast, I was writing the letter for Mrs. Weasley:

 _"Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _I wanted to thank you for remembering me and for the invitation to spend the holidays with your family and Harry and Hermione._

 _I'll come, even though I've only spent the Christmas with my family before._

 _See you at Christmas,_

 _Selene Povans"_

What do you think, boys? I asked Fred and George, that were sitting on my sides as always.

"Oh, but how..."

"...polite you are..."

"...miss Povans"

"We're sure that..."

"...our female parental..."

"...figure, also known..."

"...as mother will..."

"...appreciate your letter"

That was when I noticed that my entire ring was bright pink. Hmmm... I was wondering...

Even if he didn't know, I entered his mind. He was watching...me

 _"She's beautiful"_ I told him. At that, he jumped from his seat, making the half of the Gryffindor table that was facing the Slytherins to laugh and half my ring to turn orange(embarrassment).

 _"What are you talking about? "_

 _"C'mon, you can't lie to me while I still have colored arms."_

 _"Nope, still no idea what you talk about"_

I dropped the conversation. He was too stubborn. But that was also a sign that I had to tell him soon.

 **Draco's point of view:**

I didn't know what to do. I was falling in love with two different girls. On one side, was my wonderful soulmate that I loved since I was six. On the other side, was the charming Gryffindor muggle-born. Oh, how I wish they were the same person...

The third hour we had potions, and professor Snape gave me the best news: We were going to brew a potion that was showing us an image of our soulmate, romantic or not

 _"Now you can't hide anymore."_ I told her

 _"What?"_

 _"We're brewing a potion that's showing us an image of our soulmate. I'll find out today."_

 _"Well, I guess it was about time to tell you. I think I can trust you with my secrets."_

 _"You always can. You're the most important person for me."_

After an hour and a half, the potion was ready.

 **Selene's point of view:**

Everyone was excited to try the potion, while I was staring at Draco's head, praying that his potion was somehow not finnished, cause I wanted to tell him myself. Everyone took the potion, one at a time. I saw, him, of course. Then I took a look at the others' minds. Ron and Hermione saw each other and Harry saw Ron's little sister, Ginny. That resolved the Harry problem. Then it was his turn. I was staring at his forehead, praying for the impossible. And then, he made a strange face.

"It's blurred"

"What?" Sev asked.

"The image is blurred. Like I'm seeing something, but my vision has been altered."

Sev looked discreetly in my direction. That must've been another thing about the born-legilimens. I think I read about that. We can alter someone's memories. So, after all, it wasn't impossible.

After class, we headed to the Great Hall.

"Can you believe what happened to Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"If I didn't know it's not possible, cause no one knew till today, I would've said that his soulmate didn't want him to find out." added Ron.

That evening, the four of us went outside to breathe fresh air. After a while, the others headed back to the Gryffindor tower, but I stayed.

"I'll come later. I want to sort out my thoughts." I told them.

Instead, I started making a list of gifts for Christmas. At five, I got up from the ground next to the there near the lake to go inside. But my plans were cut by crazy bludger that ran from the Quidditch pitch. It collided with my head and I hit the three with my head and tripped over some sharp rocks. When I got up, my nose was bleeding, and I had deep cuts on my legs and arms. I had to go to the hospital wing before losing too much blood.

And then, on a corridor near the hospital wing, I spotted a sad Draco Malfoy. This could've been my chance. I started walking to him but my legs gave up when I made half the distance. He raised his head. It was now or never. Was he going to help the muggle-born he knew it was something strange about, or was he going to let me bleed and leave without telling anyone where I am? But more important was the answer his behaviour was going to give for the question _Should I tell him who I am_?

 **A/N: Sorry for the relative cliff hanger, but I can't make a longer chapter now. Sorry for not posting the ome about McGonagall yet, but I have to re-write it. See ya tomorrow.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	11. Chapter 10: Truth

**A/N: I said I'll post today, and I did. School will start soon so I'm trying to post as frequently as possible in the next two weeks. I'll continue it even after the school starts, but I don't know how frequently I'm going to post then. Now...enough talk...enjoy the chapter**

The list again, upgraded:

-pink: love

-red: anger

-orange: embarrassment

-yellow:happiness

-light blue: nervousness

-dark blue:sadness

-purple:fear

-black:stress

-green:disgust

-brown: guilt

Last chapter:

 _And then, on a corridor near the hospital wing, I spotted a sad Draco Malfoy. This could've been my chance. I started walking towards him but my legs gave up when I made half the distance. He raised his head. It was now or never. Was he going to help the muggle-born he knew it was something strange about, or was he going to let me bleed and leave without telling anyone where I am? But more important was the answer his behaviour was going to give for the question: Should I tell him who I am?_

Chapter 10: Truth

 **Selene's point of view:**

It seemed like he didn't find a way to hide it, since his arms were covered in colors, but they seemed different now: like it had evolved. On his right forearm he had a question sign, that may represent the question I had in my mind. It was surrounded by orange. Of course I was embarrassed. I just fell in the middle of the corridor. I wondered if he noticed. My ring had a cross on it...indecision...and it was surrounded by pink. The corner of my mouth twitched. I was putting him in a strange position by not telling him. He thought we were different persons. Me and his soulmate.

He stood up and started walking towards me. Hesitating, he stretched out his hand and I took it. He helped me get up from the puddle of blood that was getting bigger and bigger. Because I didn't pay attention, I got smashed into his chest and flinched. I looked back and found myself starring in two deep grey dreamy pearls, a pair of sad eyes. It was my fault that he was like that. Thinking fast, I knew I didn't have much time before I passed out for a couple of days and I also knew that I just managed to gather my courage.

I looked straight into his eyes, and before he could say anything, I started:

"I'm truly sorry, and I know that you might already hate me for it, but I had to. It's not just me in this. Now I don't have much time, but soon I will. It's just my fault. Even though we're in different houses, this is very important and I need you to do me a favour: please take me to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomfrey to call professor McGonagall and tell them both I said 'no one until I wake up' . Then she should call Snape and it's essential for you to tell him the words are:'ut reglo' and then tell him I said he has to show you too. "

I hugged him and with tears streaming down my face, I told him: "I hope you'll forgive me" Then I fell into unconsciousness.

 **Draco's point of view:**

My face froze while she melted into my arms, dazzled by the loss of blood. I didn't understand anything from what she just said. Thankfully, no one knew about the good side of me (aside from my soulmate) but I had to do what she asked me. I may have been raised by my dad, but I wasn't going to let her lose all her blood there. I carried her to the hospital wing.

When Madame Pomfrey saw us, the blood drained from her face and she hurried towards us.

"Put her there." she indicated a bed in the middle of the row.

"She said I have to tell you 'no one until she wakes up' "

Her face changed from alarmed to knowing.

"Oh, she did. Then put her there." she indicated a bed in a dark corner.

"And she also said that you should call professor McGonagall"

As the nurse left, I carefully placed the girl on the bed. She was sleeping so peaceful and she was so beautiful. I shook that thought of my mind and started examining my arms to draw the attention away from the unconscious girl...my arms were half brown half pink. Maybemy soulmate cheated on a test. That could explain why was _she_ feeling guilty.

Then McGonagall arrived. Her face went pale and her eyes wide in shock. I told her what happened on the corridor.

"Then she told me to tell you 'no one until she wakes up' "

Her shocked expression turned into the same knowing look as Madame Pomfrey's.

"She also had a message for professor Snape" I said. They shared a look and then McGonagall went to take him. While she was gone, the nurse performed some healing spells and gave her some potions, but she avoided her forearms, where her blouse seemed to be glued to her skin. I wondered why.

When Snape came, he didn't seem shocked like the two women. Instead, he was looking straight at me, a murderous look on his face. I never understood the connection between him and the muggle-born.

"What did she say?" he asked angrily.

"She said that the words are 'ut reglo' and that you have to show me too."

As soon as I said the last part, the anger wiped off of his face, his eyes widened and he had an mistrustful look on his face.

"Very well then, Mr. Malfoy" he snapped out of his daze and approached the girl.

He pointed his wand firstly at her left, then at her right hand and muttered 'ut reglo'. Her blouse unglued from her skin, revealing her forearms. I froze on the spot: her left forearm had a question mark and an exclamation mark on it, signs of bewilderment, and her right one was entirely pink. I rolled up my sleeves:one of my forearms was pink, the other one brown.

That's why she always acted so weird and why she said those things to me: Selene Povans, the Gryffindor muggle-born...was my soulmate...

 **A/N: DON, DON, DON... Finally he realized his two beloved girls were the same. But how is he going to react to other secrets? You'll find out as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think about it.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	12. Chapter 11: More revelations

**A/N: It's kind of weird, I know, but secrets are finally out and it's hard for her at the beginning. She's never told to anyone about it. Here's another chapter. Enjoy...**

Chapter 11: More revelations

It was the time to save someone. This was the right moment to be something else for my parents than a big secret. But my little baby body couldn't do much. A green light shined on the corridor and I fell something break inside me. _He_ killed dad and now he was coming to us. I heard a terrible laugh as he blasted the door of our room. Harry cried as mom put him in his bed. As she was telling him to calm down and that she loved us the most, she reached for me. But then _he_ entered and I hid behind the bed. He tried to get mom out of the way but she didn't move, she tried to protect us. A heartbreaking scream echoed in the room and she fell on the floor. He turned to Harry, aiming to kill him. 'Bloody prophecy' I thought. As the curse left the wand, I jumped in front of my brother and grabbed the green lightning. Two little balls left my hand, and was absorbed by our birthmarks. I handed the curse to Voldemort and, with a terrified look on his face, he evaporated. Everything blacked out.

I felt trapped in my own skin. I couldn't move or speak and my head was still pulsing. Suddenly, I remembered what happened before I fainted. Now, he knew who I was. I took a look into his mind. He was sitting next to me, in the darkest corner of the hospital wing. He was examining his and my hands and also didn't know what to think. I've been unconscious for three days. Fortunately, none of the teachers threatened him _yet_. I still couldn't move when he left the hospital wing. My whole body was benumbed but I was starting to feel it again.

"He left finally?"

"Well, it had..."

"...to happen sometime..."

"...Madame Pomfrey"

"Ok boys, now you can go and watch over her. That Malfoy boy can't find out about you now. "

"Thank you very..."

"...much, Madame"

That could only be the twins. I heard them walking up to me.

"Maybe we'll tell mum to put a hospital sign on her Weasley sweater for Christmas"

"Or a white serpent"

Finally, I was again in full control of my body and told them:

"You two are legit idiots"

"Oh, finally the..."

"...Sleeping Beauty..."

"...woke up."

"I shouldn't have let you read those muggle story"

"Now, why don't you..."

"...tell us what happened?"

"How did you..."

"...manage to get..."

"...into the hospital wing and..."

"...make Pomfrey, McGonagall and Snape..."

"...find out about Malfoy?"

"Well, I've got a strong sensation that you two either kicked or bewitched the bludger that hit me and made me bleed till I fainted."

"Oh, no we didn't. The Ravenclaws were determined to find out how far can a bludger go."

"But thanks for the information. Now we know."

"Know what?"

"Who needs a..."

"...strong round of pranks and why"

"No! I forbid you to do that."

"Ok, maybe we'll listen..."

"...but we still have a question for..."

"...you: What were you..."

"...doing outside on Thursday anyway?"

"I was making a list of presents for Christmas for everyone"

"Ok. Then, that means..."

"...there's no way back, because..."

"...you're spending this Christmas with..."

"...the Weasley family!"

"Ok. Two questions:First, what does the rest of the school know?"

"That you've been hit by a crazy bludger sent off the pitch by the Ravenclaws..."

"...and then you've been unconscious for the last two full days."

"Ok, so basically the truth. Secondly, can you please take me to _my_ room? I want you to finally meet someone and it would be weird to do that here."

"Ok, but firstly, do the..."

"...invisibility cloak thing so..."

"...people won't ask why we're taking..."

"...you out of the hospital wing."

"Ok." I said as I concentrated on being invisible. Then I put one of my hands behind each of them so they could basically carry me to my room.

We walked the halls like this, met a few people on our way, but they didn't suspect anything.

Finally we made it to the painting of three mermaids on a rock. I stroked the tail of one of them and the painting turned around, revealing another painting, one of the four founders. I approached Rowena Ravenclaw and whispered to her the password: "Deathly Hallows". A big, wood door swung open, revealing my big, tower like room. At the bottom, there was a living room with a library covering the walls. In the middle, there was a room where I managed to make muggle technology work, so I had laptops and routers there, and at the top of the tower there was a huge, queen sized bed, a TV and some photos of my family, left by my parents.

I reversed the spell, to make myself visible and we all sat on the big, comfortable sofa in the middle of the living room.

"Now, you both saw the power of the elder wand and of the Cloak. But you didn't see the power of the resurrection stones. And I think it's time you both finally meet my mother."

"What? Do you..."

"...mean, by real, like it was..."

"...described in those books?"

"Is she really like..."

"...more than a ghost but less than..."

"...a real human being?"

"Yes. But you'll see yourself."

Again, I thought of my mother and concentrated on her. _She_ appeared then.

"Hi mom! I thought it was about time for you three to meet. They are Fred and George, my first best friends, but of course you already know that. Fred, George, she's my mom."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss Potter"they chorused.

"Pleasure to meet you too boys. I've heard a lot about you two."

"Mom, Draco found out...somehow"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Not yet. The last time we were near each other was half an hour ago and I couldn't control my body."

"Well, you have to talk to him and tell him the whole truth"

"Ok then. I'll go and meet him. I'll have to do it anyway so..."

"Bye dear..." mom said as she disappeared.

 _"Hey, you already know what I feel and the other way around. Please meet me at the old tree near the lake in 20 minutes. I have more to tell you."_

When I arrived, he was already there.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm really sorry for not telling you, but there is more than you know. Sit down please. But you have to promise not to tell anyone ever. I know I can trust you."

"I promise. Thanks for trusting me."

And then I told him the whole story...

"...and I didn't want to tell you cause I grew up fearing that anyone would find out my secrets. I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, I understand. I'm sorry for pressing you to tell me."

"Consider yourself forgiven. But we have to keep everything secret. Aside from Fred, George, Madame Pomfrey, Severus, Dumbledore and Minnie, no one can find out. Ok?"

"Ok. But can I..."

"Yes, you can tell your mom. But only to her. Not even to your father."

" Of course not."

We headed back to our common rooms, careful not to be seen together and I started packing. There were only five days left of school, then we were going to the Weasleys. I was going to be surrounded by my friends, by a family...

It was going to be the most beautiful Christmas of my life.

 **A/N: Please review.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	13. Chapter 12: A busy day

**A/N: I might post a one-shot on the Founders tomorrow.**

 _Last chapter:_ _We headed back to our common rooms, careful not to be seen together and I started packing. There were only five days left of school, then we were going to the Weasleys. I was going to be surrounded by my friends, by a family..._

 _It was going to be the most beautiful Christmas of my life._

Chapter 12: A busy day

After that, I went to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone was chatting nervously and the Slytherins kept shouting insults to the Gryffindors. There was something I didn't know. I sat as always between Fred and George.

"What's happening? Everyone is acting strange."

"Well, we may have forgotten..."

"...or intentionally didn't tell you..."

"...that the Gryffindor vs Slytherin..."

"...Quidditch match is..."

"...scheduled for this afternoon."

"What? This afternoon? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we and Snape..."

"...McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey..."

"...thought that you..."

"...shouldn't know."

"Why not? I could've found a way to come to the game without any problems or to stay in the castle."

"Well, we didn't know what..."

"...we should do. If you chose to..."

"...stay in the castle people would ask..."

"...why, cause your house team is..."

"...playing, but if you chose to come, and..."

"...someone hurts Harry, it would be suspicious if you show your pain."

"Ok. But I will come. I know you all try to protect me, but I have to get used to it and try to conceal my pain."

"Selene, it's not your fault..."

"...that you have this connection, you..."

"...just tried to save him."

"It's going to be ok. I'll stay close to the teachers. Their balcony is immediately next to the Gryffindor section."

"Ok, but we don't..."

"...want to have problems with our teachers"

"You won't. I'll be fine. And if something happens, it's not your fault."

Out of all the members of the team, Harry was the most stressed one.

"Hey, Harry. Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"There's no need for that. If McGonagall made you a Seeker, that means you're really good."

"Yes", Hermione helped me." Even Wood said that you're awesome, and he's very picky about the team members."

That afternoon we went to the Quidditch pitch.

 _"Calm down, don't be so nervous dear. My arms look like the sky"_

 _"It's easy for you to talk Draco, if someone on the pitch is hurt, you won't feel it. And no offense, but the Slytherins form the team are very violent. They usually send the seekers especially to the hospital wing. Imagine what's gonna happen to me."_

 _"If it makes you feel better, me, the Weasel twins and all the teachers will be against them if they hurt you."_

 _"It helps a little."_ I said, and I felt my forearms itching as a medal appeared on my left arm, indicating that he felt proud for making me feel better.

Finally, the game started. All the teachers looked nervously at me, and I gave them a small smile along with a soft nod.

"And, the Quaffle is in the possession of Angelina Johnson, from Gryffindor. What a good Chaser, and beautiful too"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Ma'm"

Minnie was right next to me, watching Jordan carefully and being prepared to cast painkiller spells if anything went wrong.

"Oh, c'mon, you like his jokes." I whispered to her.

"Yeah, but the others don't have to know about it."

Things went well for the first part of the game. Hagrid arrived.

"No s'gn of the Snitc' yet, huh ?"

"No, Harry didn't have much to do till now." Ron answered.

"Well, he di'n't get hurt, that's a thing too, right?" he eyed me with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow so high it nearly met my hairline.

But Hagrid didn't have time to laugh, cause Harry's broom went crazy, trying to knock him off.

"It's Quirrell, he's jinxing the broom" I whispered to Minnie.

But Hermione had another idea. As I muttered a wandless confundus charm to Quirrell, she set Sev's robes on fire. Anyway, Harry took control of his broom again. He wanted to catch the Snitch, but ended up trapping it in his mouth. But only I noticed, and that because the wings of the bloody thing hurt my mouth. It was so powerful that he fell off the broom one meter and a half from the ground. I was nearly breaking the wood bench by squeezing it because of the pain.

Finally, he let the Snitch fall into his hands and Gryffindor was declared the winner.

Finally, I was free of pain till next term.

We headed back to the Gryffindor tower, where we celebrated the victory. Fred and George borrowed the map from me and went to the kitchens and took food. I liked the party and we all wanted it to keep going, but we had school tomorrow and around midnight Percy sent us all to sleep. I feared the nightmare I might have if I slept, but at a late hour, I eventually drifted off to sleep.

 _The pale face had an anticipating victory smirk on it, though it wouldn't last long. I never noticed that before, too worried about Harry, but I saw something that confirmed my theory: From the black robes on the floor, the last material proof of Voldemort's existence, a shadow slipped and left our room in silence. Voldemort was still alive in a way or another and it was my job to find and kill him once and forever. A blinding flash of green light obscured my vision._

I woke up taking a deep breath. I felt like drowning. A stinging pain burned my left wrist: I had the Dark Mark on it. I felt guilty for that. He was thinking about him cause I didn't control my mind and he saw my nightmare.

 _"Sorry for that. I should've controlled my mind. You should've have saw that. I just..."_

 _"How often?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"How often do you have that nightmare?"_

 _"I had it a few times a month when I was little, but then it stopped. It came back while I was unconscious."_

 _"You don't have to be sorry. Now I finally saw what kind of man he was. But I'm not like my father. When You-Know-Who comes in the light, I'm going to help you defeat him. I love you and I won't let you suffer anymore. Flint already has a leg tied to his bed with a stinging rope. If he tries to escape, it'll tighten around his ankle."_

 _"Release him. I appreciate, but you're not better than him if you do that. I love you too. Good night."_

Maybe I can't stop Voldemort now, but I already won an alley and decreased the number of possible Death Eaters.

It wasn't a huge step, but he was one of the most powerful Heirs in the wizarding world and him not being a Death Eater, it's a very important thing for the light side. As he drifted off to sleep, the Dark Mark disappeared from my wrist.

With small victories, we will win this war.

 **A/N: Please review**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	14. Chapter 13: Burst of power

**A/N: School starts on Monday for me, so I'm not sure when I'm going to post, but I'll keep writing it for sure. If you're bored or need some reading material, you can check my one shot about the Founders: "Life gives second chances" and tell me what you think. In the second half of Christmas(first day of Christmas), they'll have a big surprise from Hogwarts ;))**

Chapter 13: Burst of power

The last week passed fast, without any events, or so it seemed for everyone else.

On Tuesday I saw Minnie writing a letter. When I entered the room, she suddenly stopped. I took a look into her mind. It was for Mrs. Weasley. But I didn't want to know what was it about.

On Thursday night I went to the teachers room to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you all. But I'll be back and I'll be be careful with my powers."

"About that, we came to the conclusion that you don't need to hide your powers. Your magical core is of a grown-up since birth so you dont have the Trace on you." Sev said

"But you should still be careful not to be seen by anyone while using your powers."

"Ok, Minnie. I'll be careful."

I headed back to my common room but suddenly saw in another's mind two familiar redheads with identical expressions I never saw: Threatening.

 **Draco's mind**

"We won't tell..."

"...you twice, Malfoy..."

"...we're always going to..."

"...protect her so you should..."

"...be very careful about..."

"...what you say to her..."

"...and everything."

"Or else,you'll..."

"...see how protective..."

"...we can get"

Draco flinched, both his forearms turning a

violent shade of red and daggers appearing on them. Maybe he kept his arms uncovered in anticipation.

 **Selene's point of view again**

Anyway, the only things I knew were that the twins looked terrified of his arms and that I felt my head heating and my eyebrows being pushed into a frown. They were threatening him!

I made my way to the Gryffindor tower and waited in front of the portrait hole, invisible. As soon as their mops of red hair appeared in the room, I took both of them by their ears and dragged them to our corner. Making a magical border between us and the rest of the room, I put a silencing spell on it and turned to the guilty looking pair.

"WHAT ON EARTH YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING??!?!?!?!!!? "

"We were trying..."

"...to protect you."

"I didn't need that. You're scaring him. He's just eleven. I know him better than you do. Don't judge him by his family."

"Did he do anything..."

"...to earn your trust?"

"He saw The Dream. And he still loves me. He's not becoming a Death Eater when Voldemort will come back."

"Oh, we didn't..."

"...know that."

"Of course you didn't. I didn't tell you. Never mind. Did you two pack your things? Tomorrow we're going to your house."

"Ok, we know that..."

"...you're excited, but calm down..."

"...flame hair."

"Oh, shove off you two. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Good night,sleep..."

"...tight, don't let the..."

"...fear keep you up at night."

Next day, I didn't really concentrate at the lessons or anything, and before I realized, it was time to leave. On the train, I stayed in a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione, while Fred and George went to find Lee.

"Ron, again, how many siblings do you have?"

"Six. Five brothers and a sister. But Bill and Charlie aren't home so it will be just the four of us, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Mom and Dad."

"Wow. A lot of people. I bet it will be wonderful. I don't have any siblings. Just me and my parents." Harry put his hand on the birthmark.

"Harry, are you ok ?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, just my scar hurt a little. I'm fine."

I frowned. Maybe he could sense the lies that were about him...

The rest of the ride we talked and I and Hermione taught Harry and Ron how to play muggle cards.

When the seven of us got to the Burrow, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for us in the garden. They showed us our rooms. I was going to stay with Ginny and Hermione and Harry with Ron.

At the dinner, Mrs Weasley kept telling us how skinny we were and she constantly filled our plates. But she also kept looking at me. I wondered if it was about the letter...

After dinner, we all stayed in the living room till about two in the morning talking about how was the start of the year and telling stories about ourselves. When I was asked about my family, Fred and George saved my by interrupting me and telling jokes.

We went to sleep, thinking tomorrow it's going to be a beautiful day, without trouble, but that didn't mean we were right.

Hermione and Ginny left the room early in the morning but around ten, I was still sleeping. Because I didn't answer when they called for me, Ginny came and started shaking me. I didn't wake up so she went down to take Mrs Weasley to help her. But shaking me...that was a terrible idea, cause it woke up my magic.

When Mrs Weasley and Ginny entered the room, a scared squeak startled me out of my sleep, and I could've screamed when I realized why was the girl scared: I was floating about one and a half meters above the ground in the middle of the room, with my long, silver blue hair wrapped around me. When I realized that, I fell with a thump on the floor. Remembering of Ginny and Mrs Weasley, I turned my hair back to brown and relatively short.

I gathered all my courage and stood up and looked at the two in front of me. Ginny looked, but Mrs Weasley had a strange look on her face, as she shouted happy

"Finally!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but it's more interesting this way :)). Please review**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	15. Chapter 14: A full Christmas

**A/N: Ginny already acts strange around Harry, so it won't really make a difference.**

 **PS: "The Glow" is made of members of the Order, but only the best friends of James and Lily.** **And they were the ones that knew about Selene.**

Last chapter:

 _When Mrs Weasley and Ginny entered the room, a scared squeak startled me out of my sleep, and I could've screamed when I realized why was the girl scared: I was floating about one and a half meters above the ground in the middle of the room, with my long, silver blue hair wrapped around me. When I realized that, I fell with a thump on the floor. Remembering of Ginny and Mrs Weasley, I turned my hair back to brown and relatively short._

 _I gathered all my courage and stood up and looked at the two in front of me. Ginny looked, but Mrs Weasley had a strange look on her face, as she shouted happy_

 _"Finally!"_

Chapter 14: A full Christmas

I was bewildered. What could've been in that letter to keep the woman from jumping two meters in the air at the sight she just witnessed? And why was she happy? I was just terrified that my greatest fear came true. Someone saw me using my powers outside of school without a wand.

Right next to her, Ginny looked like her feet were glued to the floor. Her jaw was dropped, her eyes wide, her freckles pale and she was barely even breathing. The girl was more terrified than me, and that was saying something. The silence was like a pressure, amplifying the heartbeats and being somehow loud.

I watched both of them, not daring to move even the slightest. Mrs Weasley with a wide smile on her face, Ginny looking like statue.

Finally, the happy woman spoke :

"Oh, Selene dear, I'm so happy that you finally...well, you know. When I got the letter from Minerva I was so happy I'm finally getting to see you again after all those years. Poor girl, I think it was hard for you to stay away, and with your bond, all the pain, he had a bad childhood with those horrible people, but for you it was so much worse, plus wanting to see him again and he didn't know. I need to tell Arthur that..."

Then she suddenly realized that her daughter was staying beside her and was listening carefully.

"Ginny dear, why don't you go and keep Hermione company. She's eating alone. The boys went with your dad on the hill to play Quidditch."

Visibly disappointed, the redhead walked up to the door and wanted to get out of the room, when I remembered...

"Wait! She can stay. She'll find out eventually. They're soulmates. We had to brew the Animapar video. Failed attempt to find out mine."

Molly turned to me, three didifferent looks combined on her face: distrust, bewilderment and happiness.

"She is? It can't be. You're sure? "

"Very. But he didn't tell anyone. And I'm also sure that we have to tell her. And I want to know too. I didn't know you knew and also don't know what was in that letter."

"They didn't tell you? Back then you were too little, but the remaining of us thought you were told who was in The Glow."

"I was told about like 5 or 6 that are still alive. But I had a very evolved mind for a 1 year old, you know. "

"You know , I would like to be told about what you're talking now, since you said it concerns me too, and I'm still here..." Ginny cut in.

"Oh yeah, right. So..." I started. Half an hour later, she knew my whole story. It was time to tell her about Harry.

"And there's one more thing you should know...in potions class we brewed a potion named Animapar video. When you drink it, you see a clear image of your soulmate. My soulmate is my significant other too, but the majority of romantic soulmate pairs are not so strong, and they don't have the thing with the skin too. But we all brewed it and I took a look in their minds. Soulmates don't have to fall in love or marry, but still. Now, promise me not to do anything crazy or scream or other things ok? "

"Ok. I promise I won't. "

"Well...Harry is your soulmate." Her face, now the normal color, paled again, a smile formed on her lips and her mind started dancing around the idea that the boy of her dreams was her soulmate.

"Gin, you're still here?"

"What? Yeah. But, you're sure? Like, very, absolutely, irrevocable sure?"

"Im extremely sure. And he didn't seem upset bout the idea either. But you have to keep the secret. From everyone."

"Ok, I'll keep it."

The day flew by and the Christmas came faster than we even expected. We all gathered around the Christmas tree to open our presents. I sat down between Fred and George and before we started, I asked them:

"Does Ginny seem to act strange from your perspective?"

"No, just as usually, she..."

"...turns red and forgets how to..."

"...speak when she sees Harry. But..."

"...why do you ask?"

"She found out. Well, she saw me floating with my hair out of control again.Your mom knew and I told her too, you know...since Harry is her soulmate..."

"Yes, now let's..."

"...open presents"

We all opened the sweaters first. Mine was, as promised by the twins, red with a white snake on it. My face turned red when I saw it.

I also got books on advanced magic from Hermione, sweets from Harry and Ron and I had a huge box of Zonko's products in my truck from the twins.

I got the twins some books on muggle science, for Ron sweets and for Harry books on Quidditch (there were surprisingly a lot of them).

And then...we got the letter. A Hogwarts owl entered the living room and let it fall in front of me. I opened it and read out loud:

 _"To_ _Fred, George, Percy, Ronald, Ginevra, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Selene Povans, The Christmas tree in the living room, the Burrow._

 _The Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is hosting a new event this year. Children will return to the school one week earlier and in that week a talent show will take place in the Great Hall. The students can dance, sing, joke and do anything related to talents individually or in teams.On Tuesday, ten numbers will be chosen for the final, that will be on Thursday. Every student that wants to participate can send a letter or talk to the deputy headmistress McGonagall till Monday evening._

 _Merry Christmas and a happy New year,_

 _Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

My face fell as the twins grew identical grins and everyone started chatting happily about the numbers they were going to do.

Later that night, the boys told the truth.

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!?!???!?"

"Well, we knew them, and we..."

"...thought he should read them too."

"How could you send muggle stories to him? He'll make references now too. As if you two weren't enough."

"It's ok, now he'll..."

"...know how to be..."

"...your Prince Charming." They smiled together...

Everyone in the house was full of Christmas spirit, even me, even though I was still thinking about the letter.

For me, it was the most beautiful Christmas ever, here at the Burrow, surrounded by a happy and full family, unlike mine was, and by friends.

As we started boarding the train one week before the term started, my eyes fell on a nearly white head, and I didn't understand the grin on his face until I saw he had his eyes fixed on my sweater. And then I decided...I was going to participate in the talent show.

 **A/N: I tried hard, and I succeeded in posting this exactly five days later too. I'm happy when I write, so even though I won't also post the chapter with five days between them, I'll continue posting.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	16. Chapter 15: The talent show

**A/N: The beginning is a little weird, but it gets more interesting towards the end. Though, you should read the whole chapter ;)).**

 **There you go...another chapter :)**

Chapter 15: The talent show

When we got to Hogwarts, I subtly went in front of a carriage and petted the Thestral. It was Parva ( the small), and it was my favourite out of all of them. She was small, but very strong and stubborn.

As I was making eye contact with Parva, Neville came next to me and asked.

"You see them?"

"Yeah, I can. But you see them too?"

"I can, but no one else seems to. They just pass the poor animals and seem to see right through them. What are they ?"

I eyed the little boy in front of me. Who did he see dying? He was just eleven. But I knew what Bellatrix Lestrange did to his parents, so I told him.

"They are Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death." I said, and I saw his expression changing, from curiosity to surprise.

"I...ummm...you know..."

"Neville, you don't have to explain yourself. Things like this just happen. Calm down."

"Ummm...thanks Selene." he managed to form a small smile. He was thinking about his parents.

We all made our way to Hogwarts in the carriages, I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but my mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, Sel, what you're thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking about joining the contest as well. You're all participating?"

"Yeah" they chorused.

"What do you want to do?" Mione asked.

"I think I'm gonna sing. But I have to go talk to McGonagall after the feast bout it. And you?"

"I'm singing as well, Fred and George are telling jokes, Ron is doing muggle magic and Harry is rapping."

"Rapping? Muggle magic? Who are you and what have you done to the two dumb asses I met in September?"

We laughed together, and I felt again my age, without all the worries I really had and all the thoughts racing in my mind.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore got up and clarified our questions about the talent show.

"As you all know, tomorrow is the first day of the talent show that we host this year. All of you that want to participate and didn't send a letter to professor McGonagall by now, have the chance to talk to her this evening. You can do anything related to talents, magical or non-magical, they will be judged equally. Ten numbers will be chosen for the final on Thursday. The winner will receive 100 points for his or her house. Second place receives 50 points and third place, 25 points. I hope this is motivational enough. Now, you're free to go to your rooms, even though I strongly doubt that any of you will do that, since you still have a week off, or you can go talk to professor McGonagall."he said, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

The chats started all at the same time and it sounded like a sudden, loud bang. After everyone finnished entering the contest, I walked in the big, oval office and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"So, Dumbledore just decided to make up a contest all of a sudden?" I said as I raised a bright blue eyebrow. That always worked on her when I wanted to find out her secrets.

"No, we just wanted you to meet more people, to make more friends. And you have a great voice, you like singing, take advantage of that. Selene dear, stop isolating yourself from people. Why are you doing that?"

"Minnie, why didn't you tell me ? "

"Tell you what?"

"About the rest of The Glow. And about Mrs and Mr Weasley. I found out simply because of the fact that my hair got out of control again. And Ginny found out too."

"Well, you were already sad about everything and we didn't want you start blabbering again about how many people were in danger because of you. Now, you wanted to enter the contest?"

"Yes. I'll sing. But please don't put me first or second or last. I don't want too much attention. "

"And what will you sing, may I ask?"

"That's a surprise. And I also have another surprise about the contest. You'll see tomorrow.".

"Well, if that's all go to sleep young lady, tomorrow is a big day. "

But as I was laying in my bed that night, instead of sleeping, another memory came out of nowhere...an erased memory...

 _I was playing with Harry in front of the fireplace in our living room. Mom and dad went in a mission for the Order and we were left with Sirius and Remus. We heard a knock at the door. It was Mr and Mrs Weasley along with a little boy. His flaming red hair was his most dominant feature._

 _"We thought maybe the twins would like to play with our little boy, Ron. He's 1 year old too."_

 _"That's brilliant Molly. They'll finally have a friend their age."_

 _Harry and Ron started playing with the toy broom Harry got for his birthday. I sat down and read some muggle stories that I liked._

So it was destiny that brought them together again. They have been friends since forever, but separated when Harry moved.

And although everything seemed perfect, I still had the feeling that something bad was coming. And I fell asleep with that thought in my mind.

The next morning, the only subject everyone was talking about was the show. What were they going to wear, what will the stage look like, what were they going to do to impress the judges. No one was on the halls as usually, everyone was in their common rooms preparing and practicing.

Meanwhile, I was with Fred and George in my room, practicing for the thousandth time my last spell.

"...And I'm pretty sure it should last at least five hours."

"You're sure that..."

"...you want to do this ?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Ok, then what can..."

"...we help you with?"

"Help me charm my dress...you know, here it should keep switching between purple and blue, here red and pink, here between yellow and orange and there between black and gray."

The first five numbers were of Hermione, that sang "Kill em with kindness", Ron who made some card tricks, Dean Thomas who danced, Lavender Brown sang with Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson that had a surprisingly good voice.

Then, it was my turn. I got up on stage and, in the dark I took my jacket off, revealing the sleeveless dress with changing colors that I made. When the spotlight was fixed on me and Draco saw that my arms weren't covered, he jumped on his feet, eyes wide and ready to scream, but I talked into his mind

 _"Sit down, I hope you didn't think I came here with rainbow coloured arms."_

 _"Oh, sorry..."_

He sat, not caring about the glances the Slytherins were throwing him. My arms were covered by a spell that made them keep the natural skin color.

And then the song started. I chose a meaningful one.

 **People say we shouldn't be together**

 **We're too young to know about forever**

 **But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)**

 **'Cause this love is only getting stronger**

 **So I don't wanna wait any longer**

 **I just wanna tell the world that you're mine**

 **Oh**

 **They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the "I love yous"**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They would just be jealous of us,**

 **They don't know about the up all nights**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**

 **Baby they don't know about**

 **They don't know about us (They don't know about us)**

 **Just one touch and I was a believer**

 **Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**

 **It's getting better**

 **Keeps getting better all the time**

 **They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the "I love yous"**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They would just be jealous of us,**

 **They don't know about the up all nights**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**

 **Baby, they don't know about (They don't know about us)**

 **They don't know how special you are**

 **They don't know what you've done to my heart**

 **They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us**

 **They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret**

 **But I wanna tell 'em**

 **I wanna tell the world that you're mine**

 **They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the "I love yous"**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They would just be jealous of us,**

 **They don't know about the up all nights**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**

 **Baby they don't know about**

 **They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the "I love yous"**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They would just be jealous of us,**

 **They don't know about the up all nights**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**

 **Baby they don't know about**

 **They don't know about us**

 **They don't know about us**

When the song ended, everyone was on their feet, applauding, Draco smirking and we were happy. But what happened all the time happened again. The universe wanted to balance everything. And it seemed like my extraordinary powers were only balanced by something happening every time I was too happy. I overestimated the length of the spell. Just when the applauds were about to stop, both my arms turned pink and yellow with pink roses on them, symbols of happiness. At that was the good part because right after that...

 **Draco's point of view:**

After her arms colored, she let out the most terrifying sound I ever heard: A heartbreaking scream left her lips, sounding more like she was tortured than anything else. The Great Hall echoed with that scream of pain while he fragile body fell off the stage, pale as paper and looking like a puppet with her strings cut. Every sound faded around me, every move slowed as I watched petrified the love of my life falling, not knowing anything about what was going to happen. Everyone rushed to the front of a stage, and that was probably the first time anyone saw professor McGonagall and Snape crying with bitter tears.

Dumbledore sent everyone off to their common rooms and we escorted Selene to the hospital wing. When she saw the girl, Madame Pomfrey's face turned an unhealthy shade of yellow and she put her on the bed in the corner. Scarhead, Weaselbee and the Mudblood came along with the Twins to see her and the first three gave me strange looks. They left at midnight.

Watching the haunted faces of Snape and McGonagall, refusing to even move, I remembered why they raised her: there was no one to understand her out there. And she completed them in all those years, filling the cold and empty halls of the castle. And now they could loose her...they were as terrified of that as I was. Reaching in the pocket with my left hand the letter and engraved box that my mother sent me, I promised myself to never wait again. The first chance I had, I was going to tell her...

 **A/N: Yay, cliffhanger again :))). Please REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	17. Chapter16:Letter from a forgotten friend

**A/N: Hope you like it. :))**

Chapter 16: Letters from a forgotten friend

Darkness... silence... void. I didn't know how long have I been there. There was no way to measure time. I didn't even know how I got there... all I could remember was Draco's livid face, incredible pain and a terrible scream that couldn't have been mine. Or, could it?

I've been trying to remember everything that happened for a long time. Minutes, hours, or maybe days...I didn't even know what was going on outside the dark and silent cellar that my body became. I tried to scream for help but no sound came out...I walked and walked, but I didn't feel my body moving.

I could've been there for days, when it happened.

 _The Headmaster's office was big and round and Fawkes watched me with interest, while the teachers' voices, although they were right next to me, were muffled._

 _"She's not even two years old. You can't ask her to find out if your theory is true."_

 _"But it is very important to know if it is what we think it is"_

 _"The majority of adult wizards never even heard of them. And you want a one year old to check your theory?"_

 _"Severus is right. Dumbledore, if her powers really consume it, then we don't have to worry. And they probably really are."_

 _"We may check that when she is older, maybe 14 or so. But not now. She suffered a lot during her short life. Let's give her a rest."_

 _"You're right. She's too small. And since Voldemort thinks she's dead, we have time."_ _Dumbledore finally agreed_.

Great...another one. Why were there memories erased from my mind? What were they trying to hide from me? What could've been so terrible that even I couldn't support it?

But after I asked myself that, some words ringed in my head: "...her powers...". Why didn't I think of that before? Maybe I couldn't move my body, but my mind was still working...

 **Draco's point of view:**

We've been staying in the hospital wing for the last seven hours, staring at her unmoved body, praying that she'll wake up soon. To make everyone worry less, and think there's nothing wrong with her, Dumbledore continued the contest. It started again at midnight and ended at 2 o'clock on Wednesday morning. Now it was four in the morning and I, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madame Pomfrey looked like too pale statues of sadness and despair. At about 5 in the morning I started to wonder what was written in the letter. Mom insisted in her letter to me that I only open the box in Selene's presence, although she suggested what was in there, but she didn't say anything about the letter. So I moved to a distant corner of the room and opened it.

It seemed to have been written some years ago, and it had a lot of tear stains on it. What was inside startled me.

 _"Dear Selene,_

 _given the facts, I don't know if you will believe me, and probably you hadn't been told about it by anyone, given that we are part of the secret. I befriended Lily Evans when we were first years at Hogwarts. We were sneaking every night to meet each other. We were best friends. And then, my sister run off with a muggle and my parents became stricter. Bella wouldn't leave me alone a second. And then we've been absolutely brutally torn apart. I married Lucius, already a Death Eater. I had to protect my son so I had to pretend joining the dark side. But I never got the Dark Mark. And as soon as you were born, I joined the Glow. There's a big chance that you don't remember me, because of the erased memories, but I'll always love you as a mother baby girl. Your mom died, but she left me to protect you. You've always been special and whatever choice you make, I'll be proud._

 _hoping you'll get some of the memories back,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy"_

I froze on the spot, eyeing the letter distrustful. But I didn't have time to be surprised, causing a familiar feeling filled my head.

 _"Do you hear me, Draco?"_

 _"Selene, thank God you're alright. How can you speak with me if you're unconscious?"_

 _"I'm not...I'm...I don't know how to explain. I'm in a dark, silent place. My mind is still working, I just can't do anything with my body: move, speak, open my eyes..."_

 _"But you're ok?"_

 _"I think so. But I don't remember how I got here. How long have I been like this? "_

 _"About 8 hours. You think you'll wake up soon? "_

 _" Well, since my mind is working, I don't think I'll be out for longer. "_

 _"Ok, then we'll wait you."_

The three redheads along with Mudblood and Potter walked in the room. I probably had a weird face, because even the twins looked at me confused. I heard Weaselbee whispering to one of his brothers: "What's he doing here? "

"Problems, Weaselbee? Maybe you'll end up like her. Unconscious, or dead, who knows, reasons unknown. "

"Hey, Malfoy, you don't know..."

"...what to do to get yourself beaten up? "

As the twins walked up to me, the trio headed to Selene's bed.

"Do you know..."

"...anything new?" they whispered.

"She succeeded in contacting me. She just can't move her body, but she thinks she'll be fine soon."

"What's this, really now? " Harry asked

"Yeah, what's going on with her hands? " Mudblood completed

Her arms were a combination of pink, yellow and black.

 _"Hey, what's up with that letter? Was it for me? When did your mom send it to you? Why didn't you tell me? "_

 _"I thought my mother was angry because the relationship we have and I was afraid of what could've been in the letter. "_

 _"Yes, but she's right. I start getting memories back. But I need to see or hear something to ring a bell in order to get them back. "_

 _"Well, now you have it. Maybe you'll remember about her too."_

 _"Who knows..."_

"Draco!" McGonagall whisper screamed in my ear. "calm, down, her brother and friends don't know about it. They're getting scared."

But right after that, the thing that they were scared of her _colored arms_ was our last problem...

 **Selene's point of view:**

I was slowly staring to feel more like a physical being again. I was fighting to speak again. But I didn't need to do that. Out of nowhere, a spark of life hit me so hard that I basically jumped in a sitting position. And with my brother, Ron and Hermione there, it was probably the worst context to scream out the thing I finally remembered. The most damned words I ever said left my lips before I could stop them. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked confused, while the others' eyes widened as I said: "HE GOT AFTER THE BARRIER!"

 **A/N: What do you think of her remembering all those things? What do you think they're hiding? :)))))I can't wait to write the next chapter. I have something that I really what to put down on "paper". Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	18. Chapter 17: The box

**A/N: I know it is kind of too early, but after I finnish the Sorcerer's Stone, should I continue writing this story on the same book? I think it will take about 170 chapters lile that, including summers. Please tell me what you think.** **Here's another chapter .Enjoy** .

Last chapter:

 _I was slowly staring to feel more like a physical being again. I was fighting to speak again. But I didn't need to do that. Out of nowhere, a spark of life hit me so hard that I basically jumped in a sitting position. And with my brother, Ron and Hermione there, it was probably the worst context to scream out the thing I finally remembered. The most damned words I ever said left my lips before I could stop them. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked confused, while the others' eyes widened as I said: "HE GOT AFTER THE BARRIER!"_

Chapter 17: The box

That exact moment, both my and Draco's arms turned black and purple, eyes wide at what I just said, just like the teachers' and the twins' eyes. Just then, Ron demanded:

"What are you talking about? Who's he? What barrier?" Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Let the girl breathe. She fell of the stage and fainted Ron!"

"She's right, but still, what you're talking about, Sel?" Harry asked.

I subtly looked at the others around me. Fred and George had subtle, knowing grins on their faces. They had an idea. I looked into their minds as they wanted. Of course!

"Well, since you all have these depressed faces, I thought how about making you smile a little? That was a line from a muggle cartoon I was watching when I was little. A very powerful soldier with supernatural powers succeeded in getting trough a very strong and well guarded barrier at the entrance of a kingdom. A general, who was sleeping near that barrier, felt the breaking of it and jumped from his sleep screaming that. So I remade that scene."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that one! But it was funnier to see general Yunn jumping than you." Hermione agreed.

Madame Pomfrey seemed to become herself again.

"Now, everyone out! She needs to recover. And you," she pointed at Harry "keep out of trouble and don't hurt yourself!"

"Why ?" Harry was bewildered.

"Can't you see she's seriously physically exhausted? I need to concentrate all my attention on her. And you have the reputation of gravelly injuring yourself. I can't take both of you. Now go, out!"

When they left, I pointed out.

"That was close.Anyway, Quirrell broke the magical barrier. Now there's only the obstacles left. He'll probably try and steal it when Dumbledore's gone. We have to tell him to leave soon so we can get rid of this problem."

"Ok then. Recover. You shouldn't have connected it so powerful to yourself. You could've been seriously injured."

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

As the day went on, I kept thinking about the letter. But the memory didn't come back. Around noon, Draco came to visit me. He was nervous, but I wanted him ro tell me, not to find out myself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. I took a nap and cleared my mind. And you?"

"I'm ok now that you're fine. Selene...my mother sent me something more along with the letter..."

"Really? What?"

"Well, I think it's actually for you. I technically know what's inside although I never opened it, cause my mom said so."

"For me? What could your mother have sent me?"

"Let's see."

He grabbed an engraved box from the pocket of his robe. It was an octagonal wood box with an ouroboros on it. Inside tje circle formed by the snake it was written in a very beautiful calligraphy: _External love._ I looked him in the eye.

"We're alone, dear. Go on, open it." He said, a soft smile on his lips.

I lifted the cover and gasped: on a black velvet cushion was rested a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It already had a pale pink spherical charm on it, on the side of which was engraved _love._ But I barely had time to observe the unique jewelry, when a soft clear voice started talking from inside the box.

 _Selene dear,_

 _I know that you've already read the letter so now I think it's time for you to get this as well. When Lily and I were in third year, we made an unique bracelet with charmed charms. Each charm has inside it a spell that when you wear it, and you feel the feeling engraved on it, a tattoo starts flying all over your arms for a few minutes. When we finnished it, we decided that the one of us that has a kid first will have the bracelet. If it was a girl, the mother had to give it to her. If it was a boy, he'd give it to the love of his life. Draco was born before you so I got it. Now that you found out that you have such a beautiful connection, I think it's time you receive it. I know your love will last forever, cause you're meant to be._

We both blushed.

"So your mother supports our love? She's very kind. I like her. "

"She likes you too. It seems like she was very close to your mother. "

"Yes, it does."

He put the bracelet on my hand. When I looked into his eyes, I felt pure love. A beautiful phoenix started flying on my arm, throwing looks to Draco.

We stood on the chairs next to my bed hours, laughing and talking, telling stories from our childhood and joking. It was the first time we really had time for ourselves and it was pure bliss.

After he left, I felt a growing heat in my stomach and realized: the bracelet was the bell, not the letter. But that memory, it was definitely not what I expected...

 **A/N : Thanks for reading.PLEASE REVIEW :))))**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	19. Chapter 18: Memories

**A/N: You guys are wonderful.Thanks so much for all te reviews. *Slight language*** **Please tell me what you think of the chapter, I put music in it again:))). If you have any more suggestions, please tell me, because you all have wonderful ideas.**

Last chapter:

 _After he left, I felt a growing heat in my stomach and realized: the bracelet was the bell, not the letter. But that memory, it was definitely not what I expected.._

Chapter 18: Memories...

 _The night was dark, heavy clouds covering the moon. I was holding a warm hand in the cold darkness. My mother was right next to me, her flaming red hair matching the cold roses on her cheeks. She was waiting for something, her eyes fixed far away I felt a slight heat in my head as my hair started glowing in the darkness. My mother had a little smile on her face, happiness tears flooding her cheeks and she whispered "Finally, it's really her" as a tall, cloaked silhouette was making its way to us. The long, black cloak was kept around her neck with a beautiful brooch, a silver ouroboros with shining red eyes and an silver infinity loop inside it._

 _"So you finally decided to make your apparition?" mom said, a slight tremble in her voice._

 _"I'm so happy to see you again Lils! I can't believe what's happening. Everything is taken away from us. You're sure about it?"_

 _"That's what the prophecy says. You know he'll come for us. And they'll survive. Both."_

 _"Please Lily! You have to stay up against him. You can win. Please..." The woman said, her voice failing with every syllable she spoke "I can't lose you more than this. Please..."_

 _"Narcissa, listen. We talked to Dumbledore. They'll both survive. They'll take Harry. But...I have something I want you to do for me."_

 _"Anything..."_

 _"Please take Selene. She only knows the Glow. And she trusts you. Besides, no one would expect a Potter to live with the Malfoys."_

 _"Is there really no way in which I can convince you to fight? Please..."_

 _"No. We decided. It's for both of them. They'll have more protection this way."_

 _The woman came in front of me and at my level. She took her hood of. Shining light blonde hair was falling in waves on her back. She had delicate features, although she seemed very strong. She was very beautiful._

 _"Selene, keep this in mind. Whatever happens, I'll protect you." Her eyes were swimming in tears. She didn't succeed in convincing my mother.She kissed my forehead and slowly went away, Disappearing when she was ten meters away from us._

That was it! That was why it was called the Glow. Whenever I was near a true member, my hair started glowing. But that was only when I was little. Wait a minute...if Narcissa promised mom that she'll take me and Harry was supposed to be at Hogwarts, why were the things this way? And it hit me again.

 _"I promised her, Dumbledore, I'll take her. You can't keep her here. And do you have any idea what a terrible person her sister is? What kind of man do you think she married? You can't let Harry there!"_

 _"Calm down, Narcissa. It was me that suggested Lily that you take Selene. But things changed. Harry has now a certain place where he has to stay. And Selene can't stay with you anymore."_

 _"What changed Dumbledore? What changed? It can't be that bad!"_

 _"Yes it is...you don't know one new thing that happened in the four months that passed since you talked to Lily...now, Selene is..."_

Bloody hell! Why were the most important things hidden. I need to know what's that thing!

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins entered the hospital wing.

"What's the..."

"...unconscious beauty..."

"...doing now?"

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Mione scolded them.

"How are you feeling? We know we shouldn't be here, but we wanted to see you."

"I'm so much better. But Madame Pomfrey insists that I need to rest. Now, you need to get my mind off the thing that I fainted. What happened after it? Who's in the finale

They all started telling the story of the amazing talents people presented: talking with animals, gymnastics, painting, dancing step, more muggle magic...I got into the finale along with all of them and others. We talked about everything anyone could think about and ended up falling asleep there.

Next morning, Madame Pomfrey finally let me go to breakfast and to the contest.

In the Great Hall, something happened that didn't happen in a long time: I got a Howler. My face lit up, along with those of the other muggle-borns and the rest of the students seemed happy too that our daily dose of music returned. With a ticklish feeling in my stomach, anticipating what Fred and George prepared for me, I opened the crimson red envelope and it screamed:

"I GOT THIS FEELING INSIDE MY BONES!!!"

Probably, the muggle-borns started teaching their friends lots of songs, cause a lot of the pure bloods knew the lyrics too. So, smiling, we continued.

 **It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on**

 **All through my city, all through my home**

 **We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone**

 **I got that sunshine in my pocket**

 **Got that good soul in my feet**

 **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops**

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**

 **Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 **And under the lights when everything goes**

 **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**

 **When we move, well, you already know**

 **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

 **A feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance**

 **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **Ooh, it's something magical**

 **It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on**

 **I don't need no reason, don't need control**

 **I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone**

 **'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket**

 **Got that good soul in my feet**

 **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops**

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**

 **Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 **Under the lights when everything goes**

 **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**

 **When we move, well, you already know**

 **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

 **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance**

 **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

 **So keep dancing, come on**

 **I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

 **I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feeling)**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)**

 **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 **Everybody sing (I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Got this feeling in my body**

 **Break it down**

 **Got this feeling in my body**

 **Can't stop the feeling**

 **Got this feeling in my body, come on**

And although last night they witnessed a terrible scene, screaming and sudden fainting, everyone in the Great Hall was happy now. So music really affects the way you feel...

And that's when I decided...everyone deserved fun and happiness...the tradition was going to continue, because even though we might have reasons to be sad or depressed, there were more reasons to be happy, and everyone deserved to know that...

 **A/N: That's a lot for reading. Probably the rest of the year is going to go very fast, she suffered a lot since the beginning, so probably there's going to be like three more chapters of the first year. But that doesn't mean there won't be any more revelations or surprises :))))**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	20. Chapter 19: The shadow

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys. You're awesome**

Chapter 19: The shadow

I talked with Hermione after breakfast, and we decided that we'll sing together. I felt like the song we were going to sing was already in our minds even before we talked, but we needed someone to sing it with. So, after all, there were going to be only 19 numbers at the show. No one really talked to the others that day, well...no one that was a contestant. We were getting ready.

Before our number started, without Hermione noticing, I put on the spell hiding my arms, although I had long sleeves.

 **Harry's point of view:**

Selene and Hermione got on the stage. The reflectors were on them. Hermione had her hair braided and a knee long black dress with a tight top, loose skirt and black heels. She did something to her face, it looked brighter... Selene had a jumpsuit with a tight top and lace sleeves and loose pants and black high heels sandals. Her hair and Hermione's had been dyed silver. It was a beautiful color. The song started with a military sound while the two of them stood there like statues, with their heads down. Selene started the song and Hermione continued.

 **Ladies all across the world**

 **Listen up, we're looking for recruits**

 **If you with me, lemme see your hands**

 **Stand up and salute**

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Ladies all across the world**

 **Listen up, we're looking for recruits**

 **If you with me, lemme see your hands**

 **Stand up and salute**

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **It's who we are**

 **We don't need no camouflage**

 **It's the female federal**

 **And we're taking off**

 **If you with me, women lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world**

 **Listen up, we're looking for recruits**

 **If you with me, lemme see your hands**

 **Stand up and salute**

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)**

 **Attention (salute)**

 **Attention (huh)**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Sisters we are everywhere**

 **Warriors, your country needs you**

 **If you ready ladies, better keep steady**

 **Ready, aim, shoot it**

 **Don't need ammunition, on a mission**

 **And we'll hit you with the truth**

 **Divas, Queens, we don't need no man, salute**

 **Sisters we are everywhere**

 **Warriors, your country needs you** **If you ready ladies, better keep steady**

 **Ready, aim, shoot it**

 **Don't need ammunition, on a mission**

 **And we'll hit you with the truth**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute!**

 **It's who we are**

 **We don't need no camouflage** **It's the female federal**

 **And we're taking off** **If you with me, women lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world**

 **Listen up, we're looking for recruits**

 **If you with me, lemme see your hands**

 **Stand up and salute**

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)**

 **Attention (salute)**

 **Attention (huh)**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **You think we're just pretty things**

 **You couldn't be more wrong**

 **(We standing strong, we carry on)**

 **Knock us but we keep moving on**

 **(we're moving up, yeah)**

 **Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake(yeah)**

 **Attention**

 **Attention**

 **Individuals**

 **Originals**

 **Huh**

 **Lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world**

 **Listen up, we're looking for recruits**

 **If you with me, lemme see your hands**

 **Stand up and salute**

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)**

 **Attention (salute)**

 **Attention (huh)**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute!**

 **(Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun** **Let us stand together** **And remember, men fight great, but women are greater fighters)**

 **Huh!**

 **Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Selene's point of view:**

We finished the song in applauds. Thankfully, this time I didn't faint. After us there were ten more contestants and after that, the judges got up on stage, ready to tell us who the winner was. Minnie started talking.

" Dear students, all the 19 contestants were amazing and we all liked all the numbers but only one can win."

We were all waiting to hear a name. To know who won. And we got it.

"And the winner is...Harry Potter!"

The applauds were deafening. Everyone was on their feet. I was proud of him, not sad. I couldn't win everything. He deserved to win. His rap was amazing. He got on the stage, the biggest smile on his face and got the trophy from Dumbledore. And after all, it was still Gryffindor that won 100 points. But I spoke too early...

"And second place goes to Selene Povans and Hermione Granger."...we won 150 points after all.

"And third place to Pansy Parkinson."

After that, we all went to the common room to the party Fred and George were organizing. I was happy especially because I finally succeeded in makmaking everyone see Hermione as more than a bookworm.

We partied until like two in the morning, when everyone was too tired to even stay on their feet.

Next day, a lot of people were still sleeping at 12. Only I, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the common room. Harry was staring at the fire with a lost look. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Ron sat beside him.

"Mate, what's up? You ok ?" He didn't answer.

"Harry, what has that poor fire done to you that you're eyeing it so fiercely?"

"What ??" he snapped out of his trance.

"Are you ok? You've been staring at that fire for a while..."

"Yeah, I just...you know the smoke that was on the stage last night?"

"Yeah, it was from a smoke machine...so what's with it ?"

"Well, it reminded me of something I saw in the mirror of Erised."

"I thought you saw your parents and grandparents and everything."

"Yes, but there was something more there."

"What?" I felt adrenaline rushing through my stomach.

"Next to me, in front of my parents, there was...a shadow"

"A shadow ?"

"Yeah, just as tall as me."

"Like...and what do you think about it?"

"I don't know...it's like...like there's something lacking from my life..."

"That sounds strange..." Hermione said

I felt adrenaline rushing through every part of my body as I ran out of the common room as fast as I could. My face was gradually heating and I saw my hair turn dark blue as I ran through the corridors. Finally, tears started streaming down my face, flooding my eyes and blurring my sight. Unlucky for me, I ran straight into the twins that were coming back from breakfast. Although my head was down and they couldn't see my tears, I let out an ear screeching squeal that scared them. As my legs gave up, they caught me and carried me to my room.

They let me cry my eyes out on my bed as they stood next to me, trying to calm me down. As I ran out of tears, my hair gradually turned back to brown and I finally started breathing properly again, without chocking on air.

"Now, that you cried the..."

"...hell out of you in..."

"...the last half an hour, will..."

"...you tell us who are..."

"...we supposed to..."

"...beat up?"

"Don't beat anyone..."

"Well, then what..."

"...happened to you?"

"Harry said that in the mirror of Erised he saw a shadow next to him, in front of mum and dad...he said it's like something is lacking from his life"

"Yeah, that probably was..."

"...you, but he was small back then..."

"...it's normal that he doesn't remember..."

"...so what's up with that?"

"Well, that means he starts to remember as I do. I start to get back the memories that were erased from my mind and maybe because of our connection, he starts to remember me..."

"We don't..."

"...understand. What do you mean he..."

"...starts to _remember_ you?"

"Well, after Voldemort killed our parents, I knew they were going to separate us, so..."

"So what?"

"I hid that in the darkest corner of my mind and heart, there's no surprise that they didn't find it out when they erased memories."

"Selene, what..."

"...happened? Tell..."

"...us."

" I erased myself from his mind and memories..."

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading. PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think about the chapter :))))**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	21. Chapter 20: Peaceful months

**A/N : Hope you like it. Thanks for the support. :)))**

 _Last chapter : "I erased myself from his mind and memories…"_

Chapter 20: Peaceful months

"You did…"

"…what ?"

" Well, there was a possibility that…well, I couldve died. The curse he casted was very strong…after we survived…it could have been just a matter of days for the curse to sink in and kill me. If he remembered me and I would have been dead…we had a very special and strong brother-sister relation. It would have been my fault if he did anything reckless when he would have found out. "

"You know that…"

"…someday you are gonna have…"

"…to tell him. You cannot…"

"…keep the secret forever."

" Maybe. But not now. I kept the secret for ten years…I can keep it at least until he is 12. I have to prepare myself first. I mean, if someone finds out that I am his sister, that will not be a secret to anyone in the school anymore."

"…oh, my lady, master…"

"… of life and death, newly discovered…"

"…sister of the defeater of the Dark Lord, will…"

"…you do us the favour of permiting us to…"

"…accompany you to your class ?"

" Oh, shove off, dunderheads…"

" Well, maybe…"

"…you are right…"

"…if everyone finds out about you, then…"

"…they may find aut about the other things too."

"Yes, that is what I am talking about. Being the sister of The Boy Who Lived, they will not let me alone for a moment. And with time, they may fiind out bout the fact that I saved Harry from the curse…"

" Okay, now let's go…"

"…and maybe let drama aside…"

"…cause we've had enough of it…"

"…for some time."

"Now we have three more…"

"…days before the term starts…"

"…so we have to make the most of them."

"We should go back…"

"… to the common room."

"Wait ! I just got an idea…"

I sat on the bed again and thought intensely of mom and I got excited that it might work just as the not ghostly, nor humanly figure appeared in front of me.

"Hi, sweetie, hi boys! How's your day ?"

" Mom, I wanna ask you something…that night in Godric's Hollow, after…it happend, I was taken. And in the following months, several memories were -erased out of my mind. Now I start to remember, but there is something, it feels very important, that I just can't reach. What is it ?" If it was possible, she paled, seeming to be afaid to say something she shouldn't.

"I'm so sorry, honey, but I can't tell you. It's… sorry…"

"It's ok, mom if you cant tell me, then I won't ask. I'll fiind out later"

We left our room, my mind craving for answers, answers to the question that I kept asking myself…What were they hiding?

But I couldn't find out. The days were racing past me, exams, the cold, cloudy days were taken over by the sun and warmth and the Easter was closer and closer. And I still didn't find aut what was going on. Without new information, no new memories were unlocked. Now that the end of the year was less than two months away, I was starting to get more and more worried about the Philosopher's Stone. In the last months, Quirrel didn't do anything to get past any of the obstacles. He was wating for a proper moment. Harry wasn't far away from this idea either, although…

"Snape's just waiting for Dumbledore to get out of school so he can steal the Stone."

"We'll be ready when he is."

"And we'll save the Stone…"

On the other side, I and the twins were getting ready to save the three of them and the Stone. We just had to staybehind them and not to do any loud noises. The Devil's Snare wasn't so hard to get past, the chess set would let me pass, the poisons, I could just drink them one by one, the key accio it and the trol was theoretically sleeping. The twins were to take Ron and Hermione back to the common room. The only problem was…how was I supposed to fight Quirrel without revealing my identity? But I found a solution…as soon as I got there, I was supposed to send Harry to sleep. The plan was good. Now all we had to do was to wait.

On Easter morning, we got huge baskets of sweets from Mrs Weasley, with dragon sized chocolate eggs, brownies and homemade lemon cake, my favorite.

After that, of course, I got a crimson red Howler, that became the most waited moment of the day by everyone in the school. I opened it, keeping it far away from my face in anticipation, and it shouted: " I DON'T LIKE YOUR LITTLE GAMES!!"

I smiled in anticipation, the lyrics being a combination of all the things that happened in my life till now. Also, it was one of my favorite songs. So, as always, we jumped on our feets, on the tables and soon the Great Hall was full of happy, singing teens:

 **I don't like your little games**

 **Don't like your tilted stage**

 **The role you made me play**

 **Of the fool, no, I don't like you**

 **I don't like your perfect crime**

 **How you laugh when you lie**

 **You said the gun was mine**

 **Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)**

 **But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**

 **Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**

 **I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**

 **I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **I don't like your kingdom keys**

 **They once belonged to me**

 **You ask me for a place to sleep**

 **Locked me out and threw a feast (what?)**

 **The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama**

 **But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma**

 **And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure**

 **Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours**

 **But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**

 **Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**

 **I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**

 **I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**

 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**

 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**

 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**

 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**

 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**

 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**

 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**

 **(Look what you made me do)**

 **(Look what you made me do)**

 **(Look what you just made me do)**

 **"I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (oh!)**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**

 **Look what you made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Look what you just made me do**

Whatever happened, I hoped that I'll be happy and that I'll keep most of my secrets...secret. I knew deep down in my heart and slightly wished, that there was a chance of Harry being still awake when I fight Quirrell. If he found out or not...that was more a matter of destiny...but continuing being my friend, that was a choice that he had to make...and I hoped to keep my brother safe and close to me...

 **A/N : Thanks for reading. Love you guys. PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	22. Chapter 21: Reveal

**A/N: Big chapter. :)))Hope you'll like it. Thank you for the support and for keeping on with reading the story. Enough talk. Enjoy.**

 _Last chapter: I knew deep down in my heart and slightly wished, that there was a chance of Harry being still awake when I fight Quirrell. If he found out or not...that was more a matter of destiny...but continuing being my friend, that was a choice that he had to make...and I hoped to keep my brother safe and close to me..._

Chapter 21: Reveal

Unfortunately though, the moment came faster than I anticipated.At the beggining of May, Dumbledore got a letter from the Minister. It said:

"Dear Dumbledore,

Your presence is requested at the Ministry this afternoon, your opinion being importand in an urgent matter. I know it is hard to leave Hogwarts, but I can assure you that it wont last much. In a matter of hours, you'll be back there.

With respect, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic "

Of course, Quirrel didn't know, but we observed immediatly that there was something wrong with that letter. Of course, Fudge respected Dumbledore, but he wouldn't ask for his opinion even if someone threatened him. Besides, our dear Minister couldn't write a letter without listing all of his titles. But we carried on the game for him. Quirrel thought that he fooled us with that letter, so all the teachers were told that Dumbledore was off to the Ministry with urgent buisness. He locked up his study and remained there. No one could go up there when the Headmaster wasn't there, so locking it was the best idea.

But even though the teachers knew about a part of my plan, they didn't know that the twins were involved. But they were gonna find out. After all, they were going to take Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing after finding them. They couldn't all get past the bloody chess table uninjured. We talked again, they wished me luck and then I headed off to the Gryffindor common room. There I met Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Selene! We've been looking for you." Harry said the moment I entered.

"And why is it so?"

"Well, we met Snape. He said Dumbledore went off to the Ministry. And McGonagall doesn't belive us that Snape is going to try and steal it."

"So we want to go and save it ourselves. And you're our friend too. Toghether we are stronger."

"Look guys, I really want to come, but I think I have a better idea."

"What idea?"

"Well, now that you told McGonagall about it, and she knows that we don't necesarily…have a sense of self conservation...I think she will try to send someone to make sure that we dont do anything potentially lethal. So, instead of all of us going, maybe I should stay and make sure that she can't send anyone to follow you, and you three go and save the Stone."

"Thats brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed and then face-palmed herself. "Why haven't I realized that she may send someone after us ? "

"Ok then..go now! Or maybe it will be too late."

But before they couldn't get out of the room, Neville came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing? You're going out again, aren't you? Well, I wont let you get us in trouble again, I will fight you."

"Neville, this is important. Very important. "I said, but he still wouldn't let his guard down.

"Im sorry Neville, but its for your own good...Petrifcus Totalus!" Hermione chanted and Neville fell on the carpet.

As the three of them got out, I reversed the spell on Neville.

"Listen, what they are doing is extremly important, and the teachers already know, so we won't lose any house points. Now you should go to sleep."

Then I walked up to the third year boys dormitory, and got in.

"Fred, George, its time. Let's go."

"We are ready oh,…"

"…great master, to follow…"

"…you into the dark chambers…"

"…to save the Stone."

"Oh, shut up already, we have to go!"

As we walked quietly through the dark corridors and staircases leading to the third floor, we made sure that the other thre weren't seeing us. After we heard a flute sound from behind the door, I turned to face the twins.

"Now, I'll make us invisible but the three of us will see each other, cause I'm putting us all under the same spell. Just stay close and quiet."

"Ok then,…"

"…we will."

We entered the room. The music stopped so the dog was as awake as it could. He nearly jumped to rip our throats off.

"Easy Fluffy, we just want to save it from the bad guy" I said, looking the dog in the eye. Hearing that and seeing me, he calmed down and sat on the cold floor. All three of us got down the trapdoor. The Devil's Snare already had a big hole in it, so we fell directly on the floor beneath it.

In the next chamber, the flying key was already in the door. I casted a simple shield charm to get past the other ones and we got into the next room…the chess table. Ron was on the floor, bleeding a little, with Hermione next to him, trying to heal the cut on his arm. The whole room was a mess, half the figures broke beside the table. I reversed the invisibility charm. We literally appeared out of nowhere so I wasn't surprised that Hermione jumped when she saw us.

"What are you doing here? "

"Well, I thought that the obstacles were designed to keep the thing safe, they would be dangerous. Sooo….I kind of locked McGonagall in her office. The muggle way, with a chair. Untill she'll figure it aut, we can save our asses. Where is Harry ?"

"Three rooms away, trying to fight Snape."

"Ok, I'll wait here for him. You three go take Ron to the hospital wing."

"Ok" They chorused.

After they left, I quitely passed the sleeping trol and drank the potions one after another. I didnt have time to solve the riddle. I had to help my brother. I went through the flames.

On the other side Harry was chained, and Quirrel had his back at him, facing the Mirror of Erised. Only then, when I got a little closer, still hidden from both of them, I saw a face sticking out of the back of Quirrels head. It was very pale, with a snakelike nose, red eyes and extremely ugly. Even though it looke quiet different, I recognised that face…it was Voldemort.

"Liar! Tell me the truth Potter. Where is the Stone?"

"I won't tell you. Why would I willingly throw the Wizarding world back into darkness?"

"Curse him!" Voldemort screeched

And Quirrel threw a curse at Harry, probably Cruciatus, but I deviated it.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted

Harry's head snapped in my direction, just like the back of Quirrel's.

"What are you doing here? Its dangerous!"

"Oh, really? Unlike you, I notice what's going on around me oblivious-ass."

"What do we have here? Little hero tries to save her boyfriend?"

"Hes not my boyfriend! And dont call me little hero, Tom, we both know I'm stronger than you."

A terrifying laugh came out of his mouth, although he looked surprised that I knew his name.

"A little bit too arrogant, don't you think? Silly girl, how could you think that you can defeat me?"

"Well, as I recall, I did it once, who says I can't do it again?"

"You didnt defeat me," he lauged in my face" Potter here did, although I don't know why."

"Oh, please, you can tell that story to whoever listens, but me, you cant fool me Tom. I understand why you do not want anyone to know that you have been defeated by a 1 year old girl intentionally."

His eyes widened.

"What? But you…that night in Godric's Hollow…you died…"

"No I did not…you died…or, at least, your body died. I just did what I had to do to protect my brother."

Then I suddenly remembered that Harry was there too and put him to sleep.

"I will hunt you down untill you die forever, you did terrible things, the world has to get rid of you."

He tried to strangle me, but the moment he touched me, he started to disintegrate. I put my hands on his neck and kept them there until he was gone. But he wasn't fully dead this time either. A dense smoke approached me and took me out of consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in the Hospital Wing, Harry next to me. Although I never planned that, he required to know what was it all about. So I told him only the parts of my story that were related to him.

"So, this is a birthmark, not a scar, you are really my twin sinter and you are the one who deafeated Voldemort."

"Yeah, that is the main point. But you cannot tell ANYONE"

"Whoah…that is a lot to take in." He hugged me " Thanks for saving me sis"

The others walked in.

"What are you two doing?"

"Thanking her for waiting me there."

We spent the next hours talking about everything. Harry ocasionally shot me glances. It would take some time for him to get used to it. But it wasnt so bad after all…

 **A/N: Yaaas! First year finnished. Thanks for reading, this is a really important chapter for me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	23. Chapter 22: Sibling feelings

**A/N:** **To Sakura Lisel: I'm trying to make the characters act as real life as possible. When Selene was hurt, Poppy's first instinct was to get angry even though it wasn't necessarily Harry's fault.(though you have to admit, he liked making Dudley angry:)) ). Secondly, maybe she tried getting the boy out of that household, but let's be honest Dumbledore had his reasons to keep Harry there, and he wouldn't explain them to anyone. Here's another chapter. Enjoy. :))**

 _Last chapter:We spent the next hours talking about everything. Harry ocasionally shot me glances. It would take some time for him to get used to it. But it wasnt so bad after all…_

Chapter 22: Sibling feelings

But even if I told him just a part of it and he didn't realize what else I was hiding, the things werent as pink as they seemed. There was still one month left of school and now I was in the hospital wing, they all left about two hours ago. And then Dumbledore entered.

"Hello, Selene. How are you doing? I heard you told Harry."

" Well, Voldemort had a little bit of a contribution there too. He recognized me after a little too much suggestions. Of course, he thought I was dead. But now he knows I am alive. We lost one of our secrets now. And I forgot to send Harry to sleep when I entered. I was far too surprised to see Tom there. And then he found out a part and was curious. So I told him a little bit. And now I think I am afraid of what will happen if he-"

"Calm down, it's going to be okay. Now, what did you tell him ?"

"I told him that I am his sister and that I was the one who defeated Voldemort for real but we don't know why."

"And you sure you dont want to tell him more?"

"I wasn't planning on even telling him that I am his sister until he was at least twelve in first place, let alone that I defeated Voldemort. I will not tell him anything else than that until I think he is prepared. A lot of things happend to me alone. I wont throw him into this now. "

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me? Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes. What are you all hiding from me?" The question left my lips before I could stop it. My eyes widened.

"I don't know that youre talking about, Selene." His face was calm and honest, but I knew him far too well for his own good: he was lying.

"Well, you all just seemed so reserved in the last days, and I thought there was something you didn't want to tell me."

"Ah, about that, we actually didn't want you to go face Quirrel. We didn't know why he wanted to steal the Stone and he could've been far too dangerous. But no one had the guts to tell you" Liar…

"Well, that's answered then" I smiled. Can I got o the Burrow during the summer holiday? The twins said Molly invited me. From July of course, not June."

"Of course you can go ." I could see in his eyes that he was relieved I changed the subject. He believed me. There was the Slytherin in me…I was a good liar, it was helping me to succeed in my plans. But I was going to find aut the secret. If I could only reach that blasted word, find it out…

"Well, I'll better be going now."

After he left, I thought about something. Harry looked like he was thinking of something more when he was with me and the others. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Selene? I want to ask you something. Are you hiding something from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is one thing left to clarify…why you lived here and I lived with the Dursleys?"

"Oh, right. Well, no one ever survived to the Killing Curse, so they thought I was more like a walking timebomb. Ready to die or something at any moment. You were safer there, no matter what."

His face paled, finding out that I could've died a long time ago with him not even knowing he had a sister.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's okay, there wasn't anyone to tell you that, and I just forgot. It was a long time ago…now we're togheter."

"Now, I'll try to make Madame Pomfrey let me go. I'm going insane being locked up here. I'll catch up with y'all. We'll meet at lunch. Ok?"

"Ok." He said and headed up to the common room.

 _ **"Why was I such a jerk? There had to be a reason for us to live separately. I could've lost her and not even know..."**_

"Poppy! "

"Yes, sweetie ?"

"Can I go now? We have a tradition to continue."

"Hmm...ok. But you'll come back later for a consultation."

"Ok!" I shouted, already on the other side of the big room.

I ran as fast as I could, eager to see what song they thought of this time.

As I entered the room, everyone was already on their feet. Harry arrived a few moments before me and everyone was bombarding him with questions. I was careful to slip the gossip that Harry was the one to defeat Quirrell and Voldemort. From what they knew, I never even was there.

After everyone calmed down, we started eating. I sat between Fred and George.

"Fellow pranksters."

"Our great..."

"...and venerable master and..."

"...two times defeater..."

"...of the Dark Lord."

Just before the desserts appeared, a lone owl let a crimson envelope fall in front of me.

At that sight, everyone's heads jerked towards me, impatient to know this day's song, the one that was about to be sung all day long through the halls of Hogwarts.

As I opened the envelope, it screamed:"THE WORLD CAN BE A NASTY PLACE..."

"Boys, is this song a suggestion for me?"

"We, maybe, although..."

"...that doesn't really work..."

"...with the Dark Lord"

Nevertheless, we started singing, happy, with full stomachs, ready for desert:

 **The world can be a nasty place**

 **You know it, I know it, yeah**

 **We don't have to fall from grace**

 **Put down the weapons you fight with**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now**

 **We're running out of time**

 **Chasing our lies**

 **Everyday a small piece of you dies**

 **Always somebody**

 **You're willing to fight, to be right**

 **Your lies are bullets**

 **Your mouth's a gun**

 **And no war and anger**

 **Was ever won**

 **Put out the fire before igniting**

 **Next time you're fighting**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Your lies are bullets**

 **Your mouth's a gun**

 **No war and anger**

 **Was ever won**

 **Put out the fire before igniting**

 **Next time you're fighting**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. You're awesome guys. :))) PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	24. Chapter 23: Complications

**A/N: The song is "Fight song" from Rachel Platten. Hope you like the chapter. Thank you for the support, you're awesome guys. Enough talk. Enjoy.**

Chapter 23:Complications

I had to be more and more careful than ever because everyone in the school was digging deeper into the story of the defeat of Quirrell. It looked more like they were professional detectives than anything else, finding inconsistencies in the story and demanding to know more details. But every time someone tried to assault Harry with questions, I saved him. It was even worse than before, having to take care of Harry keeping the secrets, not only me. But I felt like it was better. I had my brother back...somehow. I knew I had to tell him sometime, but after I found out what was hidden from me, and maybe after he found out more by himself.

I was outside talking to a llittle snake from the lake uder my favorite tree.

 _So they do speak when there's no human around there?_

 _Well, not really. The merepeople niw speak something between their language and human language. The constant presence of teen wizards and witches round the lake affected them._

 _Well, then-_

"What do..."

"...we have here ?"

"A little hero..."

"...hiding from the spot light?"

"Really, that's the best you could do?"

"Well, we were just..."

"...wondering what did you..."

"...tell Harry more precisely?"

"Ok...I just told him that he's my brother and I defeated Voldemort and I was a walking time bomb, and that's why he lived there and I lived here. That's all. But why you wanted to know?"

"We wanted to know if..."

"...it will be weird or funny..."

"...when they meet."

"When who meets?"

"We told Drakey that..."

"...your brother doesn't let..."

"...you date him."

"And then we told..."

"...Harry that you're gonna..."

"...marry Malfoy."

"YOU DID WHAT?!!! YOU TWO, COMPLETE UTTER IDIOTS!!!"

They both started laughing madly, and fell on the grass, without breathing.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?"

"Well, we wanted to..."

"...know how you would..."

"...react, flaming hair Sellie."

As I realized it, my hair turned back normal.

"Ok, so it was a joke, but what's up with that marrying thing anyway?"

They looked at each other.

"You really..."

"...don't know? I mean..."

"...you grew up in..."

"...the Wizarding World."

"Yeah, but this kind of things...never thought of them. So tell me."

"Well, you know how the..."

"...Muggles have those promise rings?"

"Yeah."

"In the pureblood tradition, if a boy..."

"...gives a girl jewelry, it's like..."

"...a promise ring."

"Oh, you're talking about the bracelet?"

"Of course. What else could..."

"...we be talking about?"

"Oh...no, he didn't really gave it to me, his mother and mum made it in their school years. She thought it was time to become mine. Although she said something about soulmates."

"So, how did you..."

"...do in your exams?"

"Perfect scores."

"Of course."

"And you two? "

"I think we..."

"...did acceptable for mum."

"Then it's perfect."

"Now, shall we make the..."

"...best out of our last..."

"...week at Hogwarts this year?"

"How else?"

But just as we tried to get inside and to the Gryffindor tower, we were stopped by Sev.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, you are free to go."

"Thank you professor, but..."

"...we want to wait here for our friend."

Sending them a death glare, he turned to me.

"Se...Miss Povans, your presence is demanded in the headmaster's study. I assume you two will not follow her there..."

Fred and George sent me encouraging looks and headed to the common room. We walked up the stairs and then got carried by the gargoyle up to the study.

There, Minnie and Dumbledore were trying to convince each other to do something.

"...no, you tell her."

"You are closer to her."

"You're the headmaster."

"maybe she won't even remember."

"yeah, who knows."

"Remember what? Why did you call me here?"

"Selene dear, we have something to tell you..."

"Since your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is no longer in service, we had to find someone else."

"And we found the famous Gilderoy Lockhart. But he can only teach till Christmas because he has to go to France to get rid of some misbehaving trolls after that."

"So ?"

"Well, we found someone else to teach after that."

"Well, who is it ?"

"Remus Lupin." Minnie said, a serious look on her face. Sev grimaced. On the other hand, I jumped on the spot.

"Remus is coming here? Really? Haven't seen him in ages."

 _ **"Damn, she remembers him"**_ Dumbledore thought.

"And why shouldn't I remember him ?" I caught him off guard with that.

"Ummm...nothing. Just, be calm, we don't want anyone finding out the secret, do we?"

"No."

"Ok then. That was it. You can go now ."

Just as I stepped outside the study and the door closed behind me, I stopped there.

"You know, there is a high possibility that they know you were here."

"How on earth..."

"...do you do that?"

"Please, I spent 3 years with you. That's a piece of cake. Now let's go to lunch."

I was starting to get nervous that now that Harry knew about me, he could start to suspect something based on the songs I was receiving, but his mind and face were as oblivious as ever as the crimson envelope shouted:LIKE A SMALL BOAT, ON THE OCEAN

So I let the problems aside and joined the Great Hall chorus

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

 **Everybody's worried about me**

 **In too deep**

 **Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**

 **And it's been two years I miss my home**

 **But there's a fire burning in my bones**

 **Still believe**

 **Yeah, I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

They were right, I was a fighter. I will fight for my memories because I deserve them. I lost a lot if people along with them. But uncle Moony was coming to Hogwarts, and I would get him back, whatever happens.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope my plan to combine the second and third book will work, I got solutions for most of the problems already. Do you like the idea ?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	25. Chapter 24: End of the year

**A/N: Hope you'll like it. You're awesome guys. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: End of the year

"Boys...".I said as I entered the Room of Requirement, two days before the end of the school year.

"Yeah, what's..."

"...up Sellie?"

"Well, I think it's about time I tell you something. You know, the Marauders map...you know who wrote it, right?

"Yeah, Moony, Wormtail,..."

"Padfoot and Prongs. We owe..."

"...the four of them so much."

"Well, I have to tell you who they are...you're gonna find out anyway."

"Wait, all this time..

"...you knew who they were..."

"...and you didn't tell us?"

"Well, I didn't know if I'll ever see any of them again, but it seems like fate is on my side."

"Well, then..."

"...tell us"

"Ok then...they were my father and his friends."

"What?!?! Who were..."

"...they, more exactly?"

"Well, dad was Prongs, Moony was Remus Lupin, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew and Padfoot..."

"Go on, who..."

"...was he, there's nothing..."

"...that can really surprise..."

"...us anymore."

"Hmmm...he was...Sirius Black"

"Like in Sirius Black..."

"...the mass murderer? The one..."

"...who's in Azkaban for..."

"...killing eleven Muggles and..."

"...a wizard? And by what you said..."

"...that wizard was his friend."

"Yes, that one. The four of them were best of friends. Each of them had a copy of it."

"Well, life clearly..."

"...didn't go easy on them.Two dead, one..."

"...in Azkaban for killing his friend, and..."

"...one...wait, what..."

"...happened to Lupin?"

"That's where I wanted to get. You know that because of...health reasons, we don't have a teacher for DADA anymore. Well, Dumbledore found another teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, but he can only teach until the Christmas holiday. When the term starts again, we will be educated by none other than uncle Moony."

"So,you tell us that one of the..."

"...writers of the Marauders map is..."

"...coming right here to teach us?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to tell you. I don't know if he knows I'm still alive, but he'll find out eventually so... Anyway, I need to get him back, and maybe he'll help me get some memories back too. Now, well discuss that when I'll come to the Burrow. Now, go make your luggage. You shouldn't let it untill the last day."

As I left the room, I headed back to the common room to talk to Harry. He was on a sofa, looking at a photo of mum and dad.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey sis. What are you doing?"

"Well, since I'm not going anywhere with the Hogwarts express, I have some time. I also found something that I wanted to give you, since I have two of them."

I handed him an old photo of a flaming red haired woman with a bright smile on her face next to a brown haired man with glasses, looking with love at the woman. Between them, there were two kids. A boy and a girl, no older than one year, holding their little hands and looking at their parents. They were the perfect family.

"We were happy back then you know, although we had to stay inside all the time. Dumbledore told me. We had lots of guests, mum and dad were with us all the time, and we were loved."

"Well, I guess I just wish I'd have known them better, you know, spend more time with them. But now, I have to stay with the Dursleys and they never told me anything about our parents."

"Look, from what you said by now, they are terrible people, but maybe you can go stay with the Weasleys at the Burrow after one or two weeks. "

"That's a great idea."

"Well, go pack your things then, and talk with Ron then. "

After Harry left, I observed something. My arms had a three on them.

 _"Hey, we haven't talked in a while. Let's meet at the three near the lake."_

 _"Ok, I'll come. See you there."_

I went to the lake.

"Hey. Are you ready for the summer break?"

"Well, yes, but I don't really leave Hogwarts now. In a month. But you, are you ok with going back home?"

"Well, now I know some new things about my father, and I've changed a lot through the year, but I think it's going to be ok. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll talk. And maybe send letters."

"Of course, and a birthday gift for you."

"There's no need for that."

"Yes it is. Subject closed. Let's go to lunch."

As worry free as they seemed, the twins were very sensitive. And the song showed that too. The red envelope fell on my plate and as I opened it, it screamed: IT'S BEEN A LOOONG DAY...

"Well, that's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?"

Nonetheless, we all sang, knowing we're gonna miss our friends over the summer.

 **Without you, my friend,**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **Dang, who knew?**

 **All the planes we flew**

 **Good things we've been through**

 **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

 **'Bout another path**

 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**

 **Had to switch up**

 **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

 **Those were the days**

 **Hard work forever pays**

 **Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**

 **Uh**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh, aah oh**

 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Yeah**

 **First you both go out your way**

 **And the vibe is feeling strong**

 **And what's small turn to a friendship**

 **A friendship turn to a bond**

 **And that bond will never be broken**

 **The love will never get lost**

 **And when brotherhood come first**

 **Then the line will never be crossed**

 **Established it on our own**

 **When that line had to be drawn**

 **And that line is what we reach**

 **So remember me when I'm gone**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **So let the light guide your way, yeah**

 **Hold every memory as you go**

 **And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **Aah oh, aah oh**

 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Yeah**

 **When I see you again**

 **See you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **Aah oh, aah oh**

 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Yeah**

 **When I see you again**

 **A/N: I know it's kind of short, but the next will start directly with summer, so it's better this way. Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	26. Chapter 25: Summer part one

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 25: Summer part one

With the twins gone, the castle felt so empty, but this year was worse than before because Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were gone as well. I felt completely alone without my friends my brother and my...umm...soulmate. Peeves made sure I wasn't bored though, occasionally dropped vases on the newly cleaned floors or cabinets from 10 meters high, making noise and angering Filch. He even closed Mrs Norris in a hidden place behind a statue one day. The caretaker searched for his cat two full hours before the portraits guided him. I was raiding the Forest with Hagrid, feeding the Thestrals and occasionally reading the stars with some centaurs. Dumbledore went with me to Godric's Hollow to the graves of mum and dad and Minnie started teaching me how to become an animagus.

But even though I had all this distractions, I still felt a growing black hole in my stomach from not having the people who grew closer and closer to me during the year with me. When July approached, the last week before it felt like a century. I dreaded the feeling that I was so close to seeing my friends, I could basically see that day, but it still felt so far away.

Finally, the awaited day came, July 15, and I was eager to leave the castle, to be surrounded by the Weasleys and maybe Harry, who knows, to see Mrs Weasley and Ginny, she was about to start her first year at Hogwarts and I was going to help her even before she set foot on the school grounds. As I would have the twins, and I wasn't going to be anywhere near Hogwarts, I could freely fly on a broom, maybe play some Quidditch, feel the air running through my hair, brushing against my skin, a cool sensation that I missed. If someone was to see my broom, they most probably wouldn't even know what it is. It wasn't purchased. It was carefully carved by Madame Hooch, Hagrid chose the wood, and Flitwick, Minnie and Dumbledore enchanted it, and Sev finnished it with a bit of protection potions for curses and nature. But it was special, for me, and in my opinion the best. I put it in my trunk,(magically enlarged with a non detectable charm) along with my clothes, books and other things. I was going to stay there for the rest of the summer and that's why I took my trunk with me.

The last thing I was sad about was that no matter what, I still wasn't going to see Draco over the summer. Hopefully though, after Voldemort is truly defeated and dead, we'll be able to stay together with no one judging. But because of him, and the twins, I was dreading the day when my birthday will be. They said they had something special in mind to give me, and they smirks didn't help me being calm at that. Also, maybe some people will get suspicious that mine and Harry's birthday is on the same day. Never mind, I brushed that idea off and looked at the fireplace in front of me. Fred and George were coming through Floo to get my trunk and I would go after them. The flames suddenly went green, and two identical boys, with identical grins plastered on their faces stepped out.

"My lady, what a..."

"...pleasure it is to see your..."

"...royal face on this beautiful..."

"...day. May we take..."

"...your trunk please?"

I looked at them, one eyebrow raised with an expression saying _'Really now? Are you serious?'_

"Yes you absolute dumbasses, you may" I said, a smirk sliding on my face.

The next moment, letting the taunting and sarcasm aside, I jumped into their arms, hugging them tightly, as they caught me into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you two boys..."

"We missed you..."

"...too, Sallie-Allie"

"Now let's go before mum..."

"...decides we've been gone for..."

"...too long and comes after us."

I turned to face Minnie and Sev. Minnie was looking at the boys with a softer look than normally. Sev, on the other side, looked at them like he wanted to bury them alive, as he said, in a harsh tone:

"You two better take care of her. She's on your watch now."

"Yes sir." they chorused, and I could feel fear slipping in their voices.

We told our goodbyes and left to the Burrow. Ron was apparently training at Quidditch, Ginny throwing balls at him. Mrs Weasley was waiting just beside the fireplace.

"I was just about to come after you. Why did it take so much?" she questioned the boys, then turned to me, her face softening

"Selene, dear, you're so skinny, aren't you eating enough? You should take care of your health. How was your holiday till now?"

"Boring. I missed my friends and...the...the other two"

"Well, from now on, you'll be surrounded by them. Harry is coming in about a week, so we'll celebrate your birthday."

"Actually, Mrs Weasley, I was wondering, can't we celebrate just Harry's? For the others it might be a little suspicious. I mean, I know it's just Ron and Percy left, but Ron will tell Hermione and she's very bright."

"Selene dear, it's okay, no one will find out. I'm sure of that. Now, boys, help her get her trunk upstairs and settle in. Then we'll have lunch."

"Ok mum."

"Oh, and George dear, you have some ash on your face" she said and cleaned him.

"I'm Fred, he's George!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"I'm sorry, Fred dear"

"Joking, I'm George" He said and ran away laughing, before his mother could hit him round his head.

"Those boys..." she shook her head and went to make lunch.

The boys helped me unpack and we ran off to the field to play Quidditch with Ron. He was amazed by my broom, saying he never saw something like that and asked me about the model. I said I didn't know it, that it was a Christmas gift but it didn't appear to have a sender.

"If Hermione heard you..." he said, chuckling.

And so the days went on, me being finally carefree, and happy like a child should be.

There were just two days before Harry came and I just started one of my hardest projects: Trying to convince Mrs Weasley that there was something wrong about Gilderoy Lockhart. I hit a wall of stubbornness like I've never seen before.

 **A/N: Hey guys, not a cliffhanger, just a bit of a funny ending for this chapter. Thanks for the support and for reading this story. You're the best and inspire me to continue writing. If you have any questions, or things to say, leave it in the comments and I'll answer in author's note in the next chapter after the comment was posted. See you in five days with another part of the summer(maybe all of it :)))**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	27. Chapter 26: Summer part two

**A/N: To Nichole** **87: I don't know what to say about getting around the journal, I feel it like an important part of the story and somehow it has to be present. But it doesn't mean it will necessarily be like in the Second book ;)))**

 **Now, enough chit chat. Here's another chapter. Love you guys. Enjoy.**

Chapter 26:Summer part two

It was my last attempt to convince Mrs Weasley. If it didn't work, then I'd give up. Harry was about to come to the Burrow next day and I was sitting with Molly in the kitchen at midnight.

"But Mrs Weasley, it doesn't even make any sense. Some of the dates overlap each other. He can't be in two places at the same time. No one can."

"Well, maybe he found a way. And he's not forced to tell anyone if he did, you know that."

"Really now, you can't be like that. There's something wrong with him, and he's relying on the fact that he's attractive to make us blind about it."

"He is a great wizard, a brilliant defender of dark creatures, not a liar."

"Oh, come on! I...you know what? Forget it. Everyone has the right to think and belive what they want. But I can bet you'll see it at some point Mrs Weasley. I'm making sure he shows his true colors before he leaves Hogwarts."

"Oh, Selene, but why do…" She didn't get to finnish her sentence because just then a loud BANG! was heard from outside. We looked at each other, both knowing that it might involve the twins, me slightly disappointed that they didn't ask for me to come too. We rushed outside, in the dark cold night, running to the place from where the sound came. The sight we witnessed, altough it was hard to see because of the darkness, was the weirdest ever. A light blue Ford Anglia slammed into the garage full of muggle objects of Mr Weasley. Fred and George were in the front seats, their long limbs tangled, each one trying desperately to get the other off him. In the back, Ron and Harry were in a similar situation, trying and hilariously failing to get outside the car, but Hedwig's cage was blocking their way, along with Harry's trunk. None of them had seen us yet.

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened, her hands got on her hips and her thin eyebrows formed a frown above her brown eyes. She waved her wand so the boys untangled and got out of the car, still not seeing us in the faint light that came from the kitchen all the way across the garden.

"Merlin, Fred, that was a harsh landing. Maybe…" But he didn't get to finnish his sentence before he saw his mother in her ready to yell position. His brothers saw him pale even in that light and looked at their mother.

"Hey mom,we…"

"…were just…"

"Stop right there ! How dare you steal that car?!! And in the middle of the night! What if it stopped mid air and you fell and never came back home again???? You put Harry in danger too, and why did you even go?! We were supposed to go take him tomorrow. You all could have died…you could have been seen!!"

"But mum! You know the magic Harry had been warned about by the ministry? Turns out, it wasn't him. And his aunt and uncle put bars on his window. We just couldn't let him there even for one more night."

Mrs Weasley had a perplexed look on her face, wondering how could some people be this cruel. If the results of their beatings and Dudley's box practice on Harry wouldn't have been felt by myself, I wouldn't have had belive that either. Mrs Weasley started rattling on about how skinny Harry is, leading him to the house, Ron beside him.

"Any luck into convincing her…"

"…Lockhart is lying, Sellie?"

"Nope, not even a little bit. It's impossible to convince her that the man is a freaking liar."

"We've been supporting that for an…"

"…outrageous amount of time."

"Ughhhhh! I guess were gonna have to wait untill I can unmask him."

As the days went on,Hermione came too and I started spending more and more time with my brother.

We were talking about how our lives have been in the last years, without each other, and I was very careful not so say anything that could somehow reveal the truth about me and the rest of the story. But the question I was hoping will never come was asked.

"Hey, sis ? I've still got a question for you. Why is Snape so kind to you comparing to the rest of us?"

"Well, I don't really know that. He usually isn't. I don't understand why he is now, I mean, he's already fed up with my presence, ten years is a lot after all. But it is weird for me. If I find out, I'll tell you."

"Ok" he said and hugged me. "I'm glad we found each other."

"Me too, I missed you."

 **Hermiones point of view:**

In the days following my arrival at the Burrow, Selene grew really close to Harry, and they started spending more and more time with each other.

"Ron," I said just a couple of days before Harry's birthday " don't you think that Selene and Harry got really close to each other? I mean, they're spending almost all their time toghether."

"Now that you say it, I really think you're right, Hermione. They talk a lot and spend a lot of time toghether."

"Do you think…?"

"Definitely not. I mean, I don't think so."

Whatever, I dropped the subject and minded my own buisness, even though my mind sometimes drifted off to that particular subject. And even though I knew it wasn't like that, I couldn't stop asking myself _"What if?"_

 **A/N: I know it's not a long chapter, but school is taking time and I want the chapters to be of quality not quantity.:) Thanks for reading and do come back.:)) Hope you liked it and the rest of the story. See you in five days.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	28. Chapter 27: Not a bad day after all

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 27: Not a bad day after all

Two days before our birthday and...we got some weird looks. Ron and Hermione were looking suspiciously at us. Well, Ron gave up after about two hours but Hermione kept it going, with pauses between, and the twins kept looking between me and Harry and Ron and Hermione, laughing their asses off.

I tried finding out what was wrong with them, but everytime they opened their mouths to talk, they would start laughing uncontrollably. After a day though, I dropped it, although it was still bothering me.

But now I had more important things to worry about: our birthday was tomorrow and from what I got out from the twins before their laughting crisis , and from the ambiguous letters I got from Draco, my birthday should be feared.

Getting and reading the letters, although they were short, because we were mainly talking in our minds, was a relatively hard thing, because Hermione was very curious and Percy was too. But I got them one way or another and the last one made me wish I never had a birthday the same time as my brother, bacause, well…that was it:

"Dear Selene,

I miss you and I know I can't tell too much in a letter because of the secrets and, unfortunately, my father. But I think it's not too much to say that I can't wait for your birthday to come and I made, along with the twins something special for you. I greatly hope you'll like it and I await for a letter from you as soon as you recieve what was prepared for you. My mother thought that now you should get something from her and I really think and hope you'll like it. The more the time passes, the more impatient I become for the year to start.

Hoping to see you soon,

Draco L. Malfoy

P.S.: Dont mind the weirdness of this letter, my mom got her nose in it a bit. "

The Post Scriptum was obviously written just before the letter was sent, because it was not so neat compared to the rest of it. But he was right, some of the leter had a too formal writing, it was obviously that an adult took part in writing it. But I really didn't mind, I was happy to have someone outside of Hogwarts care about me. Well, someone more, I had the Weasleys after all.

The dreaded day came faster than I wanted, even faster than I expected and I was woken up in a way I didnt, but I should have anticipated.

"Goooooood moooorniiiing your royal birthday giiiiirl!!!" two voices chorused.

I jumped from the bed and they caught me, cause I was about to fall.

"Oh, well, arent you a bit too…"

"…clumsy for a 12 year old ?"

"Oh, shut it! How early is it?"

" Well, we could say you slept a little…"

"…too much. The cake is already in the kitchen, and…."

"…for a little while we tried to keep away Hermiones bewilderment…"

"…at finding out it's your birthday too. She feels…"

"...very bad for not buying you anything. Well, that's all, isn't it Gred?"

"I think it is, Forge."

"Then let's go and let the Sleeping Beauty get ready."

They left and I pulled on a pair of high waisted jeans and a light pink sweater. The moment I got downstairs, Hermione jumped from a sofa she was sitting on and runned up to me with Ron on her heels, pushing me in a hug and started saying as fast as she could:

"Oh, Selene, Im sososo sorry. I wasn't really paying attention sometimes and I don't really know if you ever said, but I really can't forgive myself cause I forgot your birthday and…"

"Hermione, calm down. It's ok, you're right, I never said, I mean, I knew it was Harry's birthday and mine wasn't so important, after all, he is The Boy Who Lived and he is very important for our world. I'm not so special."

Fred and George started laughing along with Harry in a corner and Mrs Weasley was slightly chuckling.

"Whats so funny ? " Hermione asked as I raised one of my eyebrows so high that it was threatening to get lost in my hair.

"Nothing. " They all said.

The day went by really fast and I wasn't really very attentive to anything. But the night…

Fred and George entered my room where I hid after the party got too much. They had a little lightning bolt shaped cake with a 12 candle in the middle and Fred held a round box with a huge ass ribbon on it. I blowed the candle and we ate the candle. Then it was time to open the box.

Inside it was an album and a little black velvet box. The photo album was filled with photos taken in secret of me, with the twins and Draco. On the first page it was written: " One day doesn't define your life. Make your own destiny and memories. Yours, Fred, George and Draco."

In the little box there was a little note: "This is the second. It is yours now. You deserve it. I hope we'll meet soon face to face because I haven't seen you in eleven years. Narcissa Malfoy." It was another charm, a fire red little sphere. On its side it was written: " Frienship". I also hoped the day will come when I meet the woman that was so close to my mother. And it will come.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and do come back. See you in five days.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	29. Chapter 28: Books and attitude

**A/N: Hey! For Dragonrider97213: Can you please say that again? I think a part of the message got lost while it was posting, because I didn't really understand what you said. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 28: Books and attitude

As Draco requested, I wrote him a letter after I got the present. It wasn't much, but it still was something.

 _"Dear Draco,_ _I got the presents from both you and the twins and from your mother, to whom I send my deepest thanks for connecting me to my mother and sending me memories from her more than anyone ever could till now and becuse the charm is very pretty and I can't wait too se the magical tatoo it brings. For you,what can I say? Thank you very much for the most unexpected gift I could ever have received. If there is something that no one could ever have expected, that is a Malfoy making team with someone from the Weasley family, but you three have done it for me, and that is something that I really am grateful for._ _Yours,_ _Selene A. Povans_ _P.S.: Sorry for the surname, but you can never know who reads this letter first. "_

As I sent it, I opened my mind:

 _"I just sent you the letter we wanted. It should arrive this night."_ _"Great. I'll wait for it then, and make sure my father doesn't get it first."_ His voice seemed happy, but my arms destroyed his plan: They were of such a dark blue that it was almost black. _"With me that doesn't work, and you know that."_ _"What are you talking about?"_ _"Oh, really now, my arms are as blue as the trim of the Ravenclaw's robes. You can't hide. Whats bothering you? "_ _"Well, I just realized that from what you have told me, we are going to be on Diagon Alley on the same day. And my father….he has his prejudices and mom can't stop him. He is ready to start offending the first person that gets in his way whose surname is not in the sacred 28. And Potter is, but you can't tell him that name of yours. I don't want to witness that. "_ _"Hey, it's ok. I can deal with it. And you should keep the appearences in front of your father. If you don't want to say anything, then you can just stay there with a judging look on your face."_ I said, the last part in a jokingly manner. _"But…"_ _"No buts, you can't reveal anything to your father, and you know it. Now, I have to go. Our letters arrived and I have too see what books we have to get. You got yours?"_ _"Yeah, just read it now. I think all of Lockhart's books are on the list. And there's a lot of them. Good luck . Bye."_ _"Ok, bye. "_

As I got downstairs, Mrs Weasley was giving everyone their letters.

"Oh, come dear, here's your letter. " She gave me a yellowish envelope made of parchment and God, it was heavy. How many books could that fool have written?

I sat dovn at the nearly fool table, on one side of me being the twins, and on the other, Harry.

"Mom, all of Lockhart's books are here. Based on how popular he is, there won't be any books left."

"Maybe, but when we'll go, the stock will be full again. Now, eat, and we'll talk about it later. Well go to Diagon Alley saturday, so your father can come with us too. "

The days passed fast, and Draco got more and more nervous with each day. Honestly, I got nervous too, because I knew what his father might say, but also because I knew his mother might be there too. Sturday came, both dreaded and expected, and we made our way through Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. I went with George, and Harry with Fred because we were supposed not to know how to do it.

As we entered Flourish and Blotts, a long line of women were waiting to meet the so called "Role model of young witches and wizards", Gilderoy Lockhart. We made our way through the shelves but Harry was caught in a little photoshoot by Lockhart and he got a full set of his books, so we had to buy one less. Unfortunately, Draco was up the stairs, and while he was reserved about insulting me, he had no problem about doing that to Harry. But only I saw him even before he started tallking, wearing, as I suggested him, a long sleeved blouse under his robes.

" Can't even enter a bookstore without making front page, can you, Potter?" At that, everyone in our group turned to the blonde, who had his characteristic smirk plastered on his pale face, although he was more nervous than ever. I looked at my ring; just a little more pressure and the supposedly light blue was about to turn to something bluish, to despair.

"Why don't you let him, he didn't ask for it." Ginny got into the conversation. She didn't know about us, so it was a bit of a reflex to defend Harry, although I didn't know how she got it.

"Oh, look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend."He sneered.

At that, both Ginny and Harry blushed, but so slightly that only I saw it. After all, their soulmate connection didn't mean that they had to get together, but they both wanted, even though they were just almost friends at the moment.

By now, Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived, and just before Draco started talking again, the end of a walking cane touched his shoulder. A tall man with long, white-blonde hair and black robes fixed his eyes on Mr Weasley. He clutched a little book with a black cover in his hand, half hidden in his wide sleeve.

"Arthur, what a surprise to see you here. With more than your own kids" he looked at me, Harry and Hernione"and with such a company"he looked at Hermiones parents in the other end of the shop. "You're degrading the name of wizard"

"We clearly have a very different meaning of what degrading the name of wizard meand, Lucius."

Draco's father grabbed one of Ginnys books from her cauldron.

"Hmmm, first year Weasley girl….I thought you had only boys. I'm surprised that you were even brought here, little girl, hand me downs can also be found at your home, I'm sure of that."

"Leave her alone!" I said.

"Oh, what do we have here? Another mudblood, I suppose, aside from Mrs Granger. Strange, Draco didn't tell me about you… Whats your name? " Draco looked impasively at me, but he was on the edge of either crying in my mind, or hitting his father.

"Selene Povans. And yes, I am a muggleborn, what's wrong with that? I just told you to leave Ginny alone." I kept my chin up, looking straight into his eyes. He nearly sighted, and he put the book back into Ginnys cauldron, carefully hiding and sliding the little book too. Hmmm…

"Here you are, little girl. That's the best your father can give you." As he said that, he turned his back and with Draco just behind him, he left the shop. Just then, Hagrid entered, looking after the two of them.

"Wha' did that bastar' want ?"

"Nothing. Just as usual, getting on peoples nerves." Mr Weasley answered, face red with anger. Meanwhile, I was sad that I didn't get to meet Narcissa. But, you can't have it all.

We went back to the Burrow and Mrs Weasley made us a delicious dinner, because we shopped at Diagon Alley all day. Later that night, while I was laying in my bed, one thing didn't let me sleep…what was with that little black book? If Lucius was so careful to slide it so that no one would see it, it might be very dangerous. Maybe Draco knew something…or that house elf that tried to convince Harry not to go to Hogwarts this year….Lucius Malfoy seems the type of master who terrifies his servants.

 **A/N: Wow, three full months without much pain or without fainting! Thats something :))) Now, thank you so much for the support and for reading. Hope you liked it. See you in five days.** **PLEASE REVIEW** **Selene_the_twin**


	30. Chapter29: End of the sweet dream of sum

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting me. Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 29: End of the sweet dream of summer

 _"Draco, Draco…"_ nothing _.."Draco, wake up, sleepyhead"_

 _"W-wh-what is…mmmm…it? Its freaking two in the morning"_

 _"So? Your parents are asleep, aren't they?_ _"_

 _Yeah, so ?"_

 _"I wanted to ask you about something but I have a feeling that it is very secret, so I don't want your father to find out, whatever happens. He doesn't know about me, so it's better this way."_

 _"Oh, then, say, what do you want to ask me about?"_

 _"Is your house elve's name Dobby?"_

 _"Well, yes, but how did you know that? "_

 _"That's not important. So I was right…"_

 _"That's it? Thats why you woke me up in the middle of the night? "_

 _"Well, is there something happening at Hogwarts this year? And does it have something to do with the little black book your father was hiding carefully at Flourish and Blotts?"_

 _"Wh-what? How…"_

 _"Cut it short. I just know something and I want to find out more. Whatever it is, I have to solve it. Just say whatyou know, I'm just as tired as you are."_

 _"Hmm, ok, I'll say, but it's not much, just what I heard him say. He said(it looked like he was talking to that book) that something big is going to happen at Hogwarts this year, but that he still neded someone who wouldn't suspect anything to complete his plan. And…when he saw that Weasley girl…hmmm…"_

 _"Ginny?"_

 _"Yeah, Ginny, his eyes lit up, and he put it in her cauldron."_

 _"I saw that too… And, just so you know, she knows about me and Harry too, but not about us, so shut up, but you better keep her out of the bullying list. You know, this is the first year when we get to go to Hogwarts on the same train. Last year, I was already there."_

 _"Cool, maybe our paths will cross…when I'm not with Crabbe and Goyle. You know, my father wants to get me in the Quidditch team this year. "_

 _"Let me guess, he won't even let you try out, will he ?_ _"_

 _"Nope, he's buying brooms for the team. But you know who doesnt know why I didn't try out? "_

 _"It's ok, just try to ignore them, they just think its unfair, but don't know why you had no choice. Now, go to sleep. Good night."_

 _"Good night!"_

The morning of September the first, there was such a chaos at the Burrow, children running up and down the stairs, Mrs Weasley shouting at the twins for God knows what prank or fireworks set up in their room, Mr Weasley nearly breaking his neck when he tripped over a cage or trunk left somewhere between the first and second floor, and me running trough the house to help everyone. I somehow ended up in the twins' room, after a despaired Ron pushed me out of his way. If there was possible, that room was messier than the rest of the house. The twins were in the center, between their opened trunks, sorting the prank elements they should get this year, their clothes were in a pile near the bed, the books in an empty drawer, and the desks full of ink bottles and quills. When they saw me entering, they looked up to me, hope in their eyes.

"Would you mind if you…"

"…helped us a little?"

"What would you two do without me? " I said while locking the door and slowly waving my hands from the clothes to the books, quills and ink to the trunks. They folded and stacked themselves and then the two trunks locked.

"There. Now, we should have taken your father's car, but because you crushed it….were taking a taxi, so we have to make all our trunks, cages and everything small, and your father will bring them back to normal on the platform. " after that, I made them small and they put them in their pockets.

After an hour that felt like going through a war, we were in the taxi, on our way to Kings Cross. When I was about to go through before Ron and Harry, I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck…someone was watching us…and I could bet I knew who it was, after what Harry told me. So I slowly whispered:" Dobby?" And a small creature with too big ears and a long nose, wearing what looked like an old pillow case showed up.

"Yes? Who is miss? Miss knows Dobby? "

"Well, Dobby, I'm Selene. And I think you were following us."

"Oh, oh, Dobby knows who miss is. Mrs Narcissa talks to Miss a lot. Miss is Harry Potter's sister. But Dobby is trying to protect Harry Potter. Something terrible will happen at Hogwarts, Miss has to know that"

"Yes, Dobby, I know that. But I promise that I will keep Harry safe. And whatever happens at Hogwarts, I will take care of it. You should let Harry go. He's safe with me."

"Ok, Miss. But Dobby will come check on Miss and Harry Potter."

"Ok Dobby."

As I got on the train, I only thought about one thing: God, it was going to be one looong year…

 **A/N : Thanks for reading and for the support. I hope you liked it.** **PLEASE REVIEW** **Selene_the_twin**


	31. Chapter 30: Back, but not quite right

**A/N: I'm baaaack. Here it is...finally back at Hogwarts. Let the changes begin :)))** **Here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 30: Back, but not quite right

The train ride was nothing special as I thought, just something normal, kids running everywhere to find their friends. Neville lost Trevor again and was running up to exasperated kids asking them about it. I found seats with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. As soon as the train left, Hermione went to change into her robes and the boys started talking about Quidditch and eating Chocolate Frogs. Ginny on the other hand, pulled the little book out of her bag.

"Hey Gin, whats that book about?"

"It's not a book, it's a diary. Mum got it for me on Diagon Alley." So she tought Molly bought it…

"Oh, I see…can I see it please? I like the cover."

"Oh, sure. I didn't get to write in it yet." Hmm, odd. She was with it in her hand non stop since she got it and she didn't write?

She handed it to me, and from distance it looked like it was glowing. As the little diary approached my hand, right before it touched my skin, Ginny stopped. I looked up to her, and she had a bewildered look on her face. She whispered to me: "Ummm…why is your hair turning green?"

I looked at my loose hair: It was already half emerald green. And it took a little effort to make it back to normal (well, as normal as it could be)

Then I took the book from Ginny. As soon as the leather cover touched my hand, I felt an electric shock spread through my body and a sharp pain in my head. The last thing I saw was my purple ring and then I felt paralized looking straight at the window. I also couldn't hear a thing, although I could see Harry, Ginny and Ron staying in front of me, their lips moving. Well, I could hear something, but like inside my head. It wasnt Draco tough, it was an ice cold voice that gave me goose bumps.

 _"What do you think youre doing? You cant compare with me…you are nothing, useless, helpless, as good as dead…"_

The twins came in, and when they saw me, they left. I could faintly hear shouting outside our compartment, and see Harry shouting at someone who didn't seem to answer.

 _"Sel, Sel, are you ok? What happened? Please…can we help you? Sel…"_

Eventually, I gained control over my body again and turned around. The twins were "arguing" with Draco at the door and now I could see a hint of relief in his eyes. He then left and George closed the door before everyone sat down.

Ron started speaking, everyone else fearing what could have done that to me. They didn't want to hear that…

"What happened? You were paralized, your hair turned completely green and you started shaking. Why?"

"Well, Ginny accidentally turned my hair green, she was laughing way too hard at some joke, and then, I don't know, I think I had a panic attack or something, its a muggle thing." He dropped the subject, although the twins left the compartment whispering and Harry and Ginny kept shoting me glances. I couldn't turn my hair back to brown…When Ron left to change, I remembered something: Harry and Ginny didn't know that the other knew about me too…

"Harry, Gin?"They looked at me. "I forgot to tell you something. You both know about….you-know-what. About my real story…"

"Really?" they looked at each other.

"Then we can talk" Ginny caught courage then. "What happend to you? And why isn't your hair changing back?"

"Well, I think it's something about the diary…I felt something like a shock through me and a weird voice…" Seeing Gins face, I thought it was better keeping this hidden "but whatever, I'm always hearing voices, so, nothing special." We left the subject like that, then Hermione came back from finding Trevor, and Ron too. The rest of the ride was silent and when we got to Hogsmeade, it was lightly raining, but it was freezing cold, or at least for me.

The Great Hall was full of chattering students catching up after a summer apart, and the Head Table was full of teachers. Of course, Lockhart was also there, next to Sev, obviously getting on his nerves, in his crimson red robes. I tried not pay attention at the feast at all, but I saw the looks the teachers were shooting at me and I was forced to answer to the questions the others were asking.

"Hey, Selene! You wanna move to Slytherin? That's why you made your hair green?" some third year laughed.

"No, one of my friends dared me to choose a hair dye blindfolded and then she dyed my hair. I didnt know what the color was till it was done. It should wash off in a couple of days." Everyone was asking me about the hair color change, and I had to tell the story so many times I knew it by heart.

None of the teachers could catch me to talk about my hair or suddenly pale complexion I gained until after curfew, when I was in my tower. The twins were helping me put back all the books I packed for staying at the Burrow when Sev entered the room.

"Welcome back, Selene. Of course I'm happy you had a good time but what happened to your hair, because it's obvious it doesn't change back. You two did this to her, didn't you? Or was it the boy? "

"Calm down, neither of them, it was a book, and some voice and…the point is, its ok now." Judging by his look, he didn't belive me, but it was ok…I was going to get that diary and solve the problem and….do everything I can.

He eventually left after I assured him multiple times that I was ok. It was Friday so we weren't going to have classes the next day. Fred and George talked me through the night, slowly getting the cold out of me. Right before I fell asleep I saw the new charm lighting up, and a little ginger cat tatoo walked up to my neck, sitting there like a necklace. And then I fell into the world of dreams.

The faded sounds and figures that Ive grown used to showed again, this time only two.

 _"You know she's going to remember someday, right?"_

 _"If we do this properly, that will be only when we tell her."_

 _"And where are you going to keep the memories?"_

 _"In the Pensieve cabinet. And…-what? Has something happened?"_

 _"Just-there is something there…like…locked memories, a lot of them, but…I can't reach them. Can someone do that?"_

 _"Well, we never had to deal with someone like her before so, why not? Now, let's get down to business. It's going to take some time."_

 _"Yes, but it's the only way…"_

 _"And what if she finds the others?"_

 _"Well, let's just hope she doesnt. We cant predict what will happen if she does…"_

Next day, the green color was almost gone. Fred and George were laying on the carpet, two meters from each other, snoring lowdly. So that's what woke me up. I looked at the clock: It was 9. I went to the bathroom and when I was about to brush my hair, I saw something orange in the mirror from the corner if my eye. I turned. The ginger cat from last night was sleeping curled around my neck. I smiled and then remembered the weird dream I had…another memory. They were starting to get less and less faded. But not the thing that I was going to finally fiind out the secrets soon preocuppied me. No, I was just wondering….why did I lock so many memories…what was I hiding from…myself?

 **A/N: Hahaha :)) She got in contact with the diary. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	32. Chapter 31: Closer

**A/N: Thanks for all the support.** **Here's another chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 31: Closer

School started too soon, but it was calming for me because I had something to keep me occupied. I had homework to do and things to learn. Fred and George kept me occupied when I had some spare time so I couldn't think about the diary. Though it was better that way, because it kept me healthy to be away from the electricity, it wasn't good for my plan, because I didn't have time to investigate. And I wanted it solved till Christmas so I could continue the other plan after Moony came to Hogwarts. So one day after classes, I went to the library before the twins could catch up. I searched for books about spells that paralyze, and I found about two of them, but none of the effects seemed like what I felt. The victim in general felt nothing at all, while I felt a freezing cold. I could hear nothing at first but then I could faintly hear something. But the other spells never took your hearing. Maybe the spells didn't sound like what I felt, but then again, I wasn't a normal person. Then I searced for a book on metamormaguses and found it. It said that only very dark magic or very powerful feelings could change appearances or make it very hard for a metamorphmagus to change his or her appearances back. That frightened me, because such dark magic was so close to Ginny, so I had to take it away. But how to do that without nearly killing myself?

But next day, how to get it without getting hurt wasnet such a big problem as how to take it from her. Next day when I saw her she was always clutching it tight and never let it down. Her dormmates said she even slept with it under her pillow. And everytime someone got too close, she hid it behind her with a fearful expression on her face. One week after this behaviour started, I tried to look in her mind to see what does she try to keep so safe. And I saw nothing, only blur, like someone was blocking me. But not even Dumbledore could do that. What was happening? Then I got half the answer. One evening after dinner, Harry and I heard a whisper…someone talking about blood and death…but Harry didn't catch the idea. It wasn't someone, it was something, a snake. His voice was reverberating everywhere. Hermione and Ron didn't hear anything, obviously, but I wasn't going to blow Harrys bubble now. And then I changed my mind: we got into a corridor filled with water…Myrtle cried again… And we saw a shadow and some words on the water. On the wall, a cat was hanging paralized…it was Mrs Norris. God, even I hated the bloody cat. And above her, it was written in a bloody red substance: "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware".

While Hermione and Ron were staring at the wall, I leaned over and whispered to my brother:

"Harry, I have to tell you…something's not right here…what you heard wasn't a someone, it was a snake. You're a Parseltongue, like me, that means you can speak to snakes. But don't tell anyone yet, we have to tell the others in a delicate manner, or they might get suspicious."

"Ron, Hermione, let's go get someone. Tell the teachers about it."

But we didn't have time for that. Filch came and the whole schoole with him, the feast was over. The teachers came too and Sev said that "Maybe Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" when Argus tried accusing Harry of that, surprising almost everyone. Pansy read the wall and yelled at me and Hermione :

"You're next mudbloods!", causing my ring to turn fiery red. Then everyone left as we got to Lockhart's office. After Dumbledore declared that the cat is not dead, just paralized, he asked us if we had anything to tell him and we said no.

But there was something. When Filch screamed that the criminal must tell his or her secret, Ginny started trembling and her palms were painted the same shade of red as the wall. I had to get hold of the diary.

That night, as I was playing with the little ginger cat, well, more like the twins were drawing little balls for her, enchanting them and them throwing them on my arms so she could play, they said something about preparing a prank in Myrtles bathroom, and a shiver went through my body as I got another memory.

But it was different: _it was very clear, and it wasn't even mine. I was in a boys body. He was walking fast through the halls of Hogwarts, clutching the diary that was at Ginny now, mumbling to himself that it's perfect for that. He entered a bathroom. From the corner of the eye, I saw a snake's tail and in one of the stalls, a girl was crying. The boy said in a soft voice but with a hint of cruelty: "Myrtle?"_

 _Moaning Myrtle came out, but she was human, not ghost. Her eyes grew wide, but I couldn't see why, because the boy turned his back. I heard a terrible scream as the girl probably died, and I didn't even want to imagine how._

As I got back to reality, the twins were shaking the hell out of me.

"Selene, come back…"

"…to us, you have to…"

"…come back"

"Ok,ok, I'm back, now stop shaking me like a bottle of soda, or I might throw up."

They stopped.

"Ok, so? What…"

"…. happened to you? Another…"

"…memory?"

"Yes, but…it wasn't mine."

"What?"

"Yes. Remember what I told you about that diary? I think we got a clue on that. "

"Really? What…"

"…clue have we got?"

"Well, I know it sounds weird, but the only thing that we can do now is to go talk to…Moaning Myrtle."

They got up, although they had weird, bewildered looks, and we went to Myrtles bathroom. She was floating above a sink, sobbing.

"Myrtle?"I said. "We're here to ask you about the day when you died"….

 **A/N: I've always hated Pansy. What bout you? Hope you liked the chapter. :)) PLEASE read this: When you post a comment, make sure you read it after it is posted, because I saw that when comments are posted(happened to me too) sometimes half of what is written disappears and then you can't understand. So just read them to make sure they're whole.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	33. Chapter 32: Reveal

**A/N: After you finnish reading, please read the note at the end too, it's about something in the chapter that might give you...contradictory feelings. Here's another chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 32: Reveal

The ghost girl smiled at us as she soared through the bathroom.

"Reaaalyyy?? You're here to talk to me? Well," she said as she suddently went down and plastered a dramatic look on her face. "it was a tragic day.."

We listened as she told us the story of the snake that killed her, and the boy whose name she didn't remember. The school was close to getting closed that year.

"And you really don't remember his name?"

"Well, no. But if somebody told me, then maybe I could remember. But…I also remember one more thing. He was carying a little black book. I didn't get a good look at it."

"It's ok, I think I know what youre talking about. Thank you very much for giving up your time for us, Myrtle."

"Oh, what are you trying to say? That I didn't have any plans? Well, you better know that I am very busy…" and she sat on a window, starting to cry.

As we left, the boys started:

"Merlin, that girl…"

"…is far too sensitive."

"Well, if she died like that, maybe she has reasons. Just let her cry. We have a diary to get our hands on. Before Ginny gets hurt. "

Next day, everybody was talking about the Chamber of Secrets, and Hermione was asking each and every teacher about it. Putting the stories together, we were able to find some sort of a path: in the Chamber there was the monster of Slytherin, ready to kill all the muggleborns in the school when the Heir came. And it seemed like, it came to the school. So teachers were walking students to classes, and Lockhart started a duelling club. But it didn't end up very well. Draco duelled with Harry and couldn't hold himself back so he sent a snake his way. It went to a Hufflepuff instead of him, so I and Harry started talking in Parseltongue to stop him. But Harry didn't have much of a chance to talk before I caught the viper's attention and made it dissapear with a spell.

Next day, rumours started that either Harry or I were the Heir of Slytherin. The majority though said it was Harry because only a few heard me talking to the snake and I was a muggleborn, so I couldn't be the Heir of the pureblood obsessed wizard. Fred and George on the other side, were having fun walking in front of us like guards.

"Beware, the Heir of Slytherin is…"

"…coming. Make way, possible future petrified victims. "

Their jokes were fun, of course, but the other kids were also gossiping about us and Dumbledore even called for me one day.

"Of course you know that people talk, especially teenagers with no other job to do than make up silly stories. But tell me the truth. Do you or Harry have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets? "

"No, we don't, and before you ask, we don't know either who might be behind all of this." He tried to look into my mind, but but all he met were cold steel grey eyes and I knew that.

As I left to go back to the Potions class, on a hall I met an interesting sight that was just about to become terrifying. Justin Finch-Fletchey, the Hufflepuff that the snake went to at the duelling club was speeding to God knows what class he was late for and he collided with Nearly-Headless Nick that was just floating in the middle, contemplating something. The ghost stopped as the boy shivered at the cold feeling of going through a ghost and stepped back and said.

"You know boy, its not comfortable for us either, it tickles."

But before Justin could answer, Ginny appeared at the end of the hallway, diary in her red covered hands, head flinching to the left every now and then. She had a cold, empty gaze and seemed strangled as she opened her mouth and started talking in Parseltongue.

 _"Come, my dear, two more victims for you today. Its a new treat, a ghost, never seen what would happen with them…"_

As she ended, a giant snake came behind her. _"Of courssse massster."_ And stared at the two in front of him. The boy fell on the ground, petrified, and the ghost was no more see through. I quickly ran away before any of them could see me and arrived in the dungeons.

"Care to join us, Miss Povans?" Sev asked sarcastically before he saw my terrfied face and he let me find my seat.

 _"What happened? Where were you? Are you ok?"_

 _"Calm down, Draco, Im fine, just saw two more petrified victims on the third floor. The teachers are going to find out soon enough too. But I have to take care of the matter as soon as possible. Before anyone dies like last time."_

The rest of the hour passed quickly and we all found the two petrified bodies after that. They took them away.

As days passed, the security measures were becoming stricter and stricter. But that didn't stop me from being alone that time, in the middle of the night. I was going back to the common room after finishing the homework in my tower when she appeared again. Empty gaze, pale face, flinching head. I was ready for the worst when I saw the long tail of the snake. But when it caught my sight…nothing. I didn't understand. It killed people and petrified lots, but nothing happened to me. Whoever was controlling Ginny was thinking the same.

 _"What? What is this? Do it again. Kill her!"_

But I didn't want to try my luck again. I ran as fast as I could till I was in my bed in the dorm room.

But I couldn't sleep, thinking of what happened. As far as I knew, there was no explanation to this. Maybe the answer to why I escaped was somehow related to what was hiding in the memories that the teachers erased. One more reason to find that out. But before that, maybe I should try and get that diary away from Ginny before anyone died for good this time.

 **A/N: Sooo, before you start saying anything about her becoming a Mary Sue because of the immunity to the gaze of the Basilisk, I have to tell you it is related to the secret, you'll find out what I'm talking about when she does. :)) Aaanyway, thanks a lot for the support and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	34. Chapter 33: Plan delay

**A/N: So, I succeeded in uploading the chapter today. It is longer than usual, so I hope it makes up for the delay. Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Plan delay

After weeks of delay and of observing, I decided to take the matter into my own (and the boys' hands). Of course, Harry couldn't know about the others, so I was to give him different tasks. One more boy was petrified, from Ravenclaw, and, unfortunately Ron and Hermione. Ron while he was coming back from the kitchen in the middle of the night, and Hermione while she was coming back from the Library. Prof Sprouts' Mandrakes were ready and there only were two more days before the petrified ones were to be brought back. I went to the Library to search on giant snakes and to meet with Draco, because I had to tell him at some point. We met in one of the most hidden place, between two rows of books about History, where no one dared to come, thanks to professor Binns.

"Hey, did you bring the book?" I asked as soon as he arrived

"Yes, but why…"

"I'll tell you after I search for what I need. Now give me the book please, and after that we'll talk"

He handed me an old book in a worn out green cover with a very beautiful written title: _"The life and work of Salazar Slytherin"_ My fingers were aching to open the book, to find out a clue about the favourite part of the castle of something about where the Chamber might be hidden. I carefully opened the old book. A cloud of dust rised from between its pages as I shuffled though them until I found what I was looking for near the end.

 _"When looking for the mysterious Chamber of Secrets, the three founders carefully searched through Salazars own built library, where he seemed to spend most of his time behind the closed doors, supposedly deciphering old manuscripts. Although they never found anything, they kept looking until they demolished the entire room and built another bathroom at the requests of Helga Hufflepuff.(…)"_

"That's it! That's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco was becoming anoyed.

"Ok, listen: Remember what happened when I touched your father's diary? Well, it seems like it wasn't a coincidence. The Heir of Slytherin isn't in this school. He or she is posessing Ginny through that journal and it is trying to kill muggleborns with a giant snake. I saw it too but it didn't kill or petrify me, and I don't know why. So we have to fiind the Chamber of Secrets, kill the snake, free Ginny and find out whos posessing her and get rid of the journal,all before Christmas."

"What? Why before Christmas?"

"Surprise. You'll see after you get back from the Holiday. Now, let's find something about that snake."

"We started seaching everywhere through the library for books on magical snakes, and Merlin, I never thought there were so many species of them. Eventually we eliminated nearly all of them and had only 3 left : the Amazonian giant snake, the Basilisk and the Norwegian Slange. They were all giant snakes but there was a problem: the Basilisk killed people by staring at them, and the other two were related, just from other countries, but they only petrified people. The decision was made when we saw the life expectancy: while the Amazonian and the Slange lived between thirty and fifty years, the Basilisk could live up to thousands of years. While the last opening was 50 years ago, Slytherin lived nearly a thousand years ago so the monster was a Basilisk. The problem was…its only weakness was the song of the rooster, and we didnt have something like that. Draco left to his common room and I went to the twins. We decided to go and search for the Chamber in the bathroom that night.

Maybe we were lucky and the…person was there. But our plan was completely destroyed just after dinner, again. On the same hallway where Mrs Norris was found some weeks ago, the three of us found a red wall with three feet long letters on it. The sight wasn't as bad as the pain I felt through my body as I read: " _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever"._

The boys froze in place while processing what they read. Their sister was taken by the one who posessed her in a chamber with an unknown place with a giant killing snake and there was a posibility that they weren't going to see her ever again. And it was all my fault that I didn't do anything earlier…. We saw Lockhart trying to get out of trouble when the teachers saw the wall:

"Yes, Gylderoy, yesterday you said that you know the exact place where the chamber is. We trust you that you will save the girl. Good luck!"

As we heard the loud voice of the headmaster telling us to go to our common rooms, the three of us headed to the Great Hall.

" _Come to the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. No time to explain now, I'll tell you when you get there. And, try to be nice."_ _"Be nice with who?"_ _"See you there."_

I found Harry somewhere near the door leading outside. He was pale after both our friends got petrified, but now there was color again in his cheeks because they were going to get back tomorrow. He seemed lost in the ocean of people.

"Harry, let's go!"

"Go where? Sel, what's going on?"

"We are supposed to go to bed because the monster took someone and it's written again on a wall"

"Whats written this time?" he said, face going slightly green.

" _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._ And…it doesn't matter how we know, but the one that has been taken is…Ginny."

His face was a pale green now. His soulmate was taken, but he couldn't say anything because he tought no one knew. And I wasn't going to tell him anything. It was his choice and his choice only.

We entered Lockhart's study to get him to help us find the Chamber.But…he wasn't getting ready, he was packing.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I…I have to go…something urgent…"

"But our sister is…"

"…going to die thre."

"Look, kids, I can't do that, Im not good with that…"

"But you wrote lots of books and done so many things."

"Look, the only thing I'm good at is narating and memory spells. Now, you can't tell this to anyone. Where's my wand?" he asked as a cracking sound was heard.

I looked up at him innocently, with a broken wand in hand.

"I'm sorry, this is it? I tripped over it. Why did you let it on the floor?"

"There's the Slytherin side…" the twins mumbled

"You come with us, or everyone will find out the truth. At least you should help save a little girl…"

We began running to the meeting place.

"And you should try to be nice too." I told Harry

"What do you mean be nice too? And be nice to who?"

But I shut him up as we arrived to the bathroom. There was no time for their drama now and there was time to ask questions later if we were to survive. But then we entered.

"Selene, is that you? What did you mean with-" but Draco didn't get to finnish his sentence cause he made eye contact with Harry.

They said at the same time: "What does he-" but I cut them short.

"Shut up, both of you. Now it's more important to save Ginny and get rid of the bloody snake than it is for you two to fight. And if you want to get out from there alive, stop arguing. Understood?"

They looked at me and nodded.

"Whoah, calm down…"

"fire hair." The twins whispered. Bloody hair…

" Lets go. Look out for anything odd in the bathroom."

We eventually used a spell that detected magic traces because the room was too big. That led us to a water tap that had a snake engraved in it. I told it to open itself, because Harry was too busy shooting dagger like glances at Draco and recieving others too. A nearly vertical tunnel opened and I sat on the enge of it, ready to slide.

"You boys come after me, ok? Better, you should send Mr Fraud here right after me, so he can't escape. I'll get his broken wand, just to be sure, ok?"

"Ok" they all said, except Lockhart, who was desperately looking for a way out of this.

"You're all crazy and you're going to get us all killed, crazy kids!"

"Oh, shut up!"

I got my hands in the opening of the tunnel and slid down into unknown darkness.

 **A/N : Hey, thanks for understanding me and for reading. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	35. Chapter 34: Saved

**A/N: I really don't know why the notifications for the last chapter weren't sent, but if you didn't read it already you should read that one before this. :)** **Here's another chapter. Merry Christmas everyone. I hope your holidays will be fun. Enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Saved

I slid down a long dark tunnel till I hit a cold stone floor. It was very dark, but as my eyes got used to that, I could see a long, dry snake skin. But I barely had time to take it in before I heard a childish scream and Lockhart hit the floor with a thud. After him came the twins, Harry and Draco, the last two still trying to pierce each other with their glances. I rolled my eyes. We didn't have time for that. We kept walking straight until…we saw another snake skin and Lockhart screamed.

God, that man was such a coward. Anyway, his scream made the already unstable ceiling break and he got traped on the side of the tunnel where we came from along with the twins. Seeing himself locked there, he picked up his broke wand.

"Well, at least we can start. I won't let anyone ruin my reputation. Say goodbye to your memories boys…OBLIVIATE!" unfortunately for him, the spell was shot from the other end, and he was thrown back.

"What happened? Hi. I'm Gylderoy, mum says I shouldn't talk to strangers, but you seem good."

"Fred, George, what happened?"

"The spell backfired and…"

"…he erased a lot of his memory."

"Alright, then well go and save Ginny. You should try and unblock the way."

"Think you can stop the other…"

"…two from killing each other?"

"I'll try."

As they started moving the rocks from the path, the three of us left and continued walking straight, a deafening silence surrounding us.

After some time, we arrived in front of a big solid rock wall with a round iron door. The door had five snakes in the middle. Well, it was now or never.

 _"Open"_

The heavy door opened and we entered the room. It was dark and the air was heavy, snake statues around the rectangular room. On the other end there was a huge statue of a head of a man.

"Who's that ?" I asked

 _"It's Salazar Slytherin. He wasn't such a beauty as I am. "_

I chuckled.

"You know, you can talk aloud."

He eyed Harry with clear disgust as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we don't have time for your couple therapy now, we have to save someone."

They looked at me surprised and Harry started:

"But why...how do-"

"Stop it now! We will have time for that after and if we ever get out of here ALIVE. God, you two are like two year olds. I'm not your nanny! So stop fighting already and let's find Gin so we can get out of here!!"

"Ok ma'm" they replied with small voices.

As we looked through the Chamber more carefully, we saw a small body in front of the head statue near a little object that was covered in a faint light.

"Ginny!"

I run over to her with the boys following me. She was very pale and her lashes looked frozen. I put a hand on her neck. She was freezing cold. She probably has been there for a few hours. The shining object was in fact the diary that emitted electricity. I flinched a little when a bolt of electricity came near me from between its yellowish pages.

"What? Is everything alright?"

"Huh? You two boys don't see it ?"

"See what ?"

"Never mind, let's go. Ginny, wake up, come on !"

"She's not going to wake up. Not now, nor ever. Me, on the other hand, I'm more alive than I've been in fifty years."

We turned to the boy that spoke. He looked like he was about 16 or something. His black, short slightly curled hair fell a little over his forehead, accentuating his firm jawline. He was dressed in Slytherin robes. The green trim was complimentary to his pale skin and dark eyes. I would've said he was beautiful, if only I wouldn't have known who he was.

"Tom..."

"You? Who are you more exactly?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait, I remember..."

I got goosebumps that moment

"...you're the girl who got petrified. Well, this girl is going to die soon, and I have a world to take over, so let's cut it short. You're not gonna make it out of here"

As he spoke, the mouth of the statue opened and the Basilisk got out.

We ran around the room, distracting him, before Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix made his appearance. He got the Basilisk's eyes out and let the sorting hat at Harry's feet. I didn't have the time for him to figure it out.

"Harry, wish for help!"

He did as I said and got a sword out of the hat. As I and Draco distracted the snake, he stabbed it. But we still had to handle Voldemort. I took one of the fangs form the serpent's mouth and stabbed the journal with my whole power. An electric shock went through my whole body and the last thing I saw was Tom dissolving into a spectrum of light and Ginny waking up as I fell again into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: I know I repeated "we don't have time" like ten times, sorry for that. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the support and Merry Christmas again.PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	36. Chapter 35: Feels like home

**A/N: I hope you like it and had a beautiful Christmas. Here's another chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 35: Feels like home

 _A spine chilling female laughter echoed through what seemed like a big round room, then a cold voice emerged from the shadows where a mane of black messy hair seemed to cover a woman._

 _"She'll be like him, and you know it. You can't stop destiny. And when he'll be back, what's his will be by his_ _side. And all of you will be tortured for standing up to him."_

 _"Tell me how to stop it Bella. Tell me who was with you. I can't understand why someone so gifted like you went so wrong."_ _A terrifying_ _burst of laughter started from somewhere in the curly hair._ _She was shaking like a mentally ill person. It scared me._

 _"Old man, so sad that you can't understand. Someday he'll rule and I'll be by his side. The Potter girl can't stop anyone. Give up. We won."_ _Dumbledore sighted defeated._

 _"Take her away. Lock her back."_ _Everything became blurred again as the woman was taken away, laughing maniacally and in the shadowed room, it was easy to focus on her words_

 _"We'll be back..."_

A faint light entered through my eyelids, bringing me back to reality. Blasted dream. What was it all about? Another secret about me? Or the same? But my thinking was interrupted when I realized the pain in my body. My head and arms hurt as well as my back. Weird. I didn't remember falling or getting hit.

I opened my eyes and painfully moved my head.

Ginny was laying on a bed next to my left, and Draco on the left, both awake. Between my and Ginny's bed were Harry, Ron and Hermione and Draco was reading a letter.

"Look, she woke up!" Hermione pointed at me.

"Hey guys, are you all ok ?"

"Yeah, the teachers got me and Hermione unpretrified . But Ginny still needs some days to be ok, and a rock fell over Harry, but the twins are alright.They went back to the common room and I was left with Draco and Ginny in an awkward silence.

"Drake, it's ok, she knows since last Christmas."

His face lit up as they turned to me and he jumped off his bed to hug me.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? I dragged you there."

"If it wasn't for me fighting with your brother, we would've got out of there faster and unharmed."

"Ginny, are you ok ?" she was pale, but other than that, she seemed ok.

"I- I'm ok. I just- is he gone?" she asked flinching.

"It's ok, he's gone. At least for now", I said to myself.

Days passed and every time my brother tried to ask me about Draco, I would brush him off. On the other hand, Ginny grew closer and closer to my soulmate, until they were good friends. There we were, two days before Christmas break, just me, Ginny and Draco sitting on cushions in my tower.

"Soo...tell her" Gin said excitedly

"Tell me what?"

"Well, my mother sent me a letter. Father isn't home for the holidays. He's going to an yearly reunion with childhood friends in America. And since she hasn't seen you in...a while, she asked if you would like to come at us over the holiday break."

"Oh, I'd like to come. But...are you sure your farther isn't going to be there until we're back at Hogwarts?"

"Absolutely sure. " he said smiling.

So there I was, on the Hogwarts express, the same compartment with my friends, aside from Draco, not all of them knowing where I was going. As we arrived in London, Dobby was waiting for us. Draco told me his mother freed him as soon as his father lived, but he wanted to meet her again before leaving. We Apparated at the grandiose Malfoy manor.

It was a huge building with beige walls with black accents. Very well groomed gardens surrounded the manor and white peacocks were walking free. Hands sweating, we walked towards the house and entered.

 _"It's going to be okay. She already likes you."_

A tall white haired woman stood at the base of the stairs, waiting for us with a serious look on her face. But as soon as we closed the door behind us, she smiled largely and ran to hug me.

"Oh, Selene, I haven't seen you in years. I missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"Mom, you're choking her! And can I get a hug too?"

And that's how Dobby found us all when dinner was ready: the three of us in a group hug, sitting on the cold floor of the entering hall. If someone was to hear that a kid of the Potters and two Malfoys were friends, they would never believe it.

But for me... it felt like home with my mother's old friend.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. As always, thanks for the support and for reading. Merry belated Christmas.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	37. Chapter 36: Family vibes

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. Hope this one is better. Thanks for supporting me. Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 36: Family vibes

 _" You don't understand, we shouldn't hide it from her. We should tell her."_ _"She's just a kid, let her have a happy childhood."_

 _"It won't be worth it. Not when she'll find out that she's not prepared for all of this. You can't pamper her forever. Someday she'll find out."_

 _"Maybe, but we can still train her, even if she doesn't realize."_

 _"But how? How can we train her if we don't know anything about this? It hasn't happened before. Ever. How?"_

 _"Everyone in the Glow will research. We'll be ready when we have too. Calm down you'll see."_

 _Although I wasn't capable of seeing anything, I could tell that my surroundings changed. Where before I was in a warm, fire lit room where the little flames heated_ _my face, now I was in a cold, wet room, getting a claustrophobic feeling._ _A spine chilling laugh was heard from somewhere behind me, along with a sound that resembled a cloak dragged on the stone floor._ _"Such fools they are. It's already happening. Even they can't stop it, let alone you. You're just a weak little girl. Untrained, weak powers, skinny body hmm! Not a chance at stopping me. You're as good as dead. Hahahhhhaa..."_

A shiver went through my body as I jumped out of my sleep, waking up in the cold sheets of the big bed in my room at the Malfoy manor. I couldn't believe that Narcissa made a room for me right after my mother told me that after she dies, I'll stay with her. Even though I thought it was a bit too much, I liked the room. The ceiling was tall, giving the round room the look of a tower, the walls were a light turquoise with white paintings on them. Spirals and magical creatures decorated the wall(s) and a big crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A big queen sized bed with turquoise silk sheets was sitting in opposite part of the room from the door, white thin curtains hanging around it, fixed on a bed frame. Other than that, there was a big white vanity, a dresser and a huge window next to the bed. The room was cold because the rest of the house was too hot and I put a spell on the air in my bedroom.

I couldn't go back to sleep although there seem to be still night outside, so I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a lila sweater, brushed my hair before pulling it into a ponytail and exited my room barefoot, feet making a clicking sound on the marble floor. Those blasted nightmares were starting to get on my nerves. Right now I didn't want anymore of them. I wanted to spend my holidays in happiness. And if they waited eleven years they could wait one more so I could spend a happy year with uncle Moony.

When I got to the kitchen, it was empty so I lit the fire and started making some forest fruits tea for myself. As the teabag was infusing the water, Narcissa entered the room in a dark purple loose top and jeans. She looked so different compared to the day I came. She was more relaxed and wasn't sporting a straight, cold look. She looked kind and happy as she closed the door behind her and opened a window so we weren't going to cook ourselves there. Oddly, the sun was shining outside, even though just a moment before I saw stars outside the window. I think she saw my funny glance, because she chuckled.

"It's ok dear, you're not going insane. On holidays, we put a spell on all the windows so it always looks like it's night. That way, we can sleep properly. So, you're up early, what happened?"

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

I felt the awkwardness in the air as her smile faded a little. It was just for a second, but I saw it.

"But...you know about that, don't you ? You're in the Glow after all. You know what this is about."

"Well,- no, I don't."

"You do, you just aren't allowed to tell me anything. Just one thing I want to know. When will they tell me everything? When will all these nightmares stop? I can't take it anymore. Please, please tell me..." I felt my face heating and my eyes watering. I used my hands as fans, shaking them to cool my face.

She looked at me with a sad look on her face. He blue eyes shone with concern.

"Well, it wont be until you're ready sweetie. I'm sorry. But you can't know until then."

"But what if-" I cut mid sentence wondering of it was ok to tell her.

"What if what ?"

"Well...I get these dreams where...I start getting parts of my memories back. And it's killing me that they're hard to rich. At least the most important parts," I mumbled.

Her smile grew wider as she hug me.

"I knew your mom was right. You're very powerful, more than others. Look, whatever you're going to find out, we're gonna be here for you. All of us. You're not alone in this. It's our problem too. "

Then Draco came and we started making pancakes. By the time we were finnished, the three of us were full of flour.

The first week passed like this, cooking, singing muggle songs in the dining room and fighting with books in the library, occasionally actually reading a page or two. One day, as Draco was whining about how bored he was, I and Narcissa painted my bed frame with magical paint. After an hour, black flowers and natural forms were flying around the pilings of my bed, and my soulmate was full of painted that we threw at him for whining too much.

As my head fell on my pillow that night after a long shower to get all the paint (that Draco covered me in to take revenge for turning his mother against him) off, I smiled genuinely, feeling a warmth in my heart.

"So that's what it's like to have a family"

(although the Hogwarts staff was like a family to me, Draco and his mom had a blood connection and it felt...different.)

 **A/N: I can't help but ask it: has anyone else here read the All Souls trilogy by Deborah Harkness? Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Happy New Year!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	38. Chapter 37: Not mad

**A/N: To Nichole87: Yeah, it's really good. Well, if you read them in the right order :)))) (one of my friends started with the second one accidentally) But I really liked them, although they have some "romantic" moments. Btw, they involve witches and vampires and I liked the idea very much. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 37: Not mad

As the days passed at the manor, I grew more and more attached to Narcissa. We baked, painted and had a snow fight in the ballroom. Well...at least it started in there. Somehow we got into Draco's bedroom and hit him with snowballs, and he joined our fight. We had a lot of fun, but I took advantage of the fact that I was there to do research in the library on werewolves and I decided not to tell Harry about it. Maybe I could tell him about Draco...somehow. But about our teacher's furry little problem...

In the time spent at the Malfoys I had no more nightmares, I suspected my mom's friend put a Dreamless Sleep potion in my water at dinner every night, but I wasn't going to complain, I finally got full nights of sleep, not only halves of them. I didn't write letters to anyone during the break, because the twins would get on my nerves with their curiosity about how it was there and if I was having fun, and the others would just ask too much questions. Besides, the Weasleys won some Ministry contest and were in Egypt during Christmas and they took Harry with them.

We decided to go back to Hogwarts a few days earlier to accomodate and because Draco's father was going to come back any moment now and we couldn't risk anything. The night before our leaving, we were in front of the fire, to rest a little after dinner.

"Selene dear, before you leave, I have something for you." She pulled out of a hidden pocket of her dress a little black velvet box in the shape of a rose.

"Another charm..." I whispered, eyes fixed on the little box.

"Yes, a charm indeed" she chuckled softly and opened it.

Inside there was an aqua blue sphere. I took it carefully between my thumb and index fingers and raised it to the level of my eyes.

 _"Wit"_ was written on the side. I smiled a little.

"Draco, will you help me put it on the bracelet?"

"Of course..." He stood and came next to me to put on the delicate charm.

"Now, we leave tomorrow and I talked to some people and they said they are coming back tomorrow too. So, different compartments. And be sure that when school starts you don't leave the impression that you know more than you should about what happened in the Chamber or about the new DADA teacher. Just stick to what you behaved like until now and no one will suspect a thing. And by the way, I have to somehow tell Harry about you. Sooner or later. But by how impatient he is, it will be sooner."

That night I fell asleep watching the little blue raven flying across my pink forearm.

Next morning, after breakfast we packed our things. Aside from the clothes that I came there with, I also packed a few dresses that Narcissa gave me. As I finished my trunk, I lifted the charms that I put on the room and looked out the white framed window one last time. Maybe more breaks will be spent at the mannor on the future, but for now, that was it.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes ?"

A white head entered followed by a body dressed in a knee length coral dress.

"Cisa. When are we leaving? "

"Well, are you ready? "

"Yeah, just finnished packing."

"Then come to the main hall and I'll Apparate you and Draco to the platform" she said. She pointed her wand at my trunk and it disappeared. Then as she exited the room her dress changed to floor length black robes as she always wore outside the house. I followed her, looking one last time at the room.

Draco was waiting for us, dressed in black jeans and a Slytherin green sweater, a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, cheer up. We're going back to Hogwarts. You're seeing your friends again."

"Yeah, friends. Parkinson I can't stand, Crabbe and Goyle give me headaches and the rest of them are plain mean. Well, Zabinni and Nott seem a little different though. But still...I can't stay with you."

"It's ok. Stay more with the two of them then. And maybe you'll be able to stay at Hogwarts during the first part of the summer. Everything will be alright. Besides, the new DADA teacher isn't Voldy or some narcissist fraud. I bet the rest of the year is going to be just fine."

Draco and his mother looked at each other with serious expressions. My smile faded.

"What? Tell me what happened this time."

"Well, a prisoner...escaped from Azkaban. And...he's quite after you we think."

"What? Who?"

"Sirius Black..."

I burst into a fit of laughter, unable to stop myself. After I calmed down, I realized that the two were staring at me with bewildered looks.

"Are you ok? A mad escapee is running after you and you're laughing?"

"He's definitely not mad, that I know for sure. And he's not after me, but of he _is_ after someone, I don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

I proceeded to tell them the story, well, what I knew of it at least.

"...and after that, I don't know what really happened on that muggle street, but if Pettigrew died, he deserved it."

The story let them both stunned, unable to talk.

"But...Lucius never told me about Pettigrew being a Death Eater. And I never saw him there."

"His cover had to be good. Now, shall we go? I want to meet Lupin as soon as possible. And maybe Sirius' name will be cleared soon. "

"With that, we Apparated to the wall between platform 9 and 10. They passed and I waited for the Weasleys and Harry.

We barely had time to speak between hugs and hurrying to catch the train.

We ended up in a compartment with a sleeping man in it.

"Wonder who that is." Ron said

"Remus John Lupin." Hermione stated

"How comes you know everything?"

"It's on the suitcase Ronald"

So it was Moony. After the corridor cleared, Harry closed the door and told us what he heard about how Black was after him. Apparently, not even the Glow knew who he really was after (even if he really wasn't).

Well, the rest of the ride went well, at least until the train stopped in the middle of nowhere...

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	39. Chapter 38: Reunited

**A/N: For Guest reviewer: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll stay till the end.**

 **For Nichole87: I hope you'll like the books. And Selene will still be alive, even if she faints or not :))**

 **For spicy-pink: keep reading, and you'll see that a lot of this are happening. The story certainly doesn't lack action:)) I'm sooo happy that I could help you and that you liked the story so far.**

 **Enough talking now. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 38: Reunited

The train stopped suddenly.

"We can't be there yet." stated Hermione and I nodded. Something wasn't right.

Slowly, all the lights closed and we were left with just the light coming through the clouds outside. Obviously, it wasn't much. The temperature decreased until the window froze and we could see our breaths.

 _"Oh,no dementors are coming."_

 _"No shit Sherlock."_

I retorted, rolling my eyes. With all those things, Moony still seemed to be asleep. 'Seemed' being the key word. He most probably heard our entire conversation, not that I would mind that.

Even though a lot of strange things happened, no one screamed or said a word as a dementor opened the compartment door with his long thin fingers and entered. Not that they could. Their feeling of unhappiness and maybe some of the worst memories were too shocking to say a word about the horrible floating cloaked creature. I fought with my own powers as in the faint l could see my hair turning white and my skin pale. Even though I read about them and was told a lot about them, nothing could prepare someone to face a dementor. At first it seemed to try and decide between me and Harry, but as we were next to each other, that wasn't necessary. The creature floated to us and started sucking our happiness but I couldn't risk setting my patronus free, so I let it continue.

It didn't last too much, because Moony got up and performed a patronus himself. I couldn't see it enough too se if it had a form or not as both me and my brother fell into the dark claws of our worst memory.

 _"No, no please, not Harry, please."_

 _"Step aside foolish girl, it won't change a thing."_

 _Mom was crying and screaming but she didn't step aside. It was all my fault, I knew it, if he would have known about me... But mom was taken by the skeletal wings of death, I could see him there, standing tall and taking her away. Voldemort turneturned to Harry and attempted to kill him, but as soon as he started speaking, I jumped in front of my brother and caught the green wire that turned to a ball in my hand. But my power wasn't trained, little balls, one double than the other exited the big one and were absorbed by our birthmarks. Despite the pain, I walked to the man and put the ball in his hands. His eyes were already wide and full of confusion as he disappeared in a little cloud of smoke. He was dead, yes, but Harry wasn't fine, he was hurt and he had to live with my mistake for the rest of his life. Even worse, I left him..._

A pair of warm hands were shaking the life out of me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was with Harry on the floor, and everyone who was with us in the compartment was looking down to us. But there was a noise in my head and I concentrated.

 _"...mean really now. Selene! Selene! Are you okay? Selene!"_

"Stop it! I'm fine!" my eyes widened when I realized I spoke aloud.

"Sorry Hermione, not you. But really, please stop shaking me, I'm not feeling too well."

She gave me little smile and helped me stand. Moony was looking at me and Harry. He gave chocolate.

"Here Harry, and miss..."

"Oh, I'm Alia Sir." He squinted at me, but but didn't say anything.

"What was that ?" asked Harry."The thing that came inside. And so we listened to all we had to know about dementors.

"I'll go talk to the conductor. He looked back at all of us, we still had the chocolate in our hands. Eat, you'll feel better."

After he left, Harry talked about what he saw, but I kept quiet. After we all stopped talking, waiting to arrive, he put his hand on the top of mine in order to calm me and then took it away. It felt good to start slowly going back to what we once had.

When we arrived at the carriages, I saw Neville patting a Thestral, Sorley.

"Hey Neville! How were your holidays?" I said, slightly bowing to the other Thestral, Dominique if I was right.

"Good, nothing unusual. But gran kept telling me about how I had to get good grades and everything. "

"Hey, it's ok, happens to everyone."

Before dinner, professor Lupin was introduced and my heart shrunk knowing that I couldn't avoid him forever. I felt so excited before this day, but now I was just plain nervous.

 _"Calm down, the meeting is going to go just fine. I'm sure he'll be very happy. "_

 _"Thanks. You're great."_

 _"Well of course I am, after all, I'm Draco Malfoy."_

I chuckled.

"Hey, Selene?" Harry whispered to me. He was just beside me, on my right and the twins on the left shooting every now and then piercing gazes to Draco. I rolled my eyes at them and then turned to my brother.

"What?"

"You still haven't told me about what's up with Malfoy. I sighted.

"Well, you see Harry, I-"

"Miss Povans."

I turned to see Sev sneering towards Harry. He had a angry and pained look on his face. He clearly hated what he was supposed to communicate to me.

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office right now. Obviously not accompanied Potter!" he said when Harry tried to get up. I shot Harry a sorry gaze and exited the room along with the Potions Master.

"Is it about-"

"Yes, dear, it is about that werewolf man"

"He has a name you know. And it's not his fault about what happened, and you know that very well."

He sighted, but didn't say anything.

In Dumbledore's office I saw him staying at his desk and one one of the two chairs in front of him, Moony.

"Severus, I know you don't feel really well so you can go if you want."

"Thank you Albus, but I think I'll stay." He walked me to my chair and then stood next to the desk. Remus sent us a confused look.

"Mind your business Lupin." Sev sneered

"Now, three of us know why we're here, now I think that you Remus have to find out. "

What if he got angry? What if he decided he wouldn't want to see me anymore? What if he hated me?

"Sel..." I heard a whisper and saw a sad look on my godfather's face. My hair was freaking white again.Dammit!

"Then, I think we can start." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Remus, today you're meeting her again, and it was about time." he then looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "I am...I'm Selene"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Selene, I...I thought you died. I missed you so much. He hugged me so tight I thought my bones are gonna break.

Someone cleared his throat. Sev was obviously feeling uneasy.

"And what's with you Severus? Since when you don't hate a Potter child?"

"For your information Lupin, I'm her godfather and she's in my care." He said with a cold voice.

Although he looked surprised, Moony didn't say anything.

After some more chit chat we got to a delicate subject.

"But now it seems even we can't agree. Who is Sirius really after? We can't risk not knowing that. " Dumbledore stated.

I cut in.

"Well, now that we're at it, I think we should talk a bit about Sirius, I mean, about what really happened."

The three of them looked at each other and then at me, listening carefully.

 **A/N: Well, she's back and fine. I can't wait to write about the rest of the year :)) Well, hope you liked it and thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	40. Chapter 39: Back

**A/N: Well, I certainly hope you'll like it. There are some things in this chapter thst I didn't particularly like writing, but they had to be written. Enough talking. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 39: Back

After I finnished telling the story, the three of them looked at me like I just sprouted a second head. Seconds later though, I wished it would have remained like that when they started drowning me in questions.

"Why didn't they tell me though?"

"Then it wasn't Black the traitor?"

"So when did they-"

"But if they changed their mind then why-"

I just stood from the chair, going to Fawkes and petting him. Dumbledore stoped his questions, although Moony and Sev started a fight over whose fault it was for all of this.

"You know, maybe if you two would stop talking maybe I could finnish what I was saying. "

They suddently stopped mid sentence and straightened their backs to look at me.

"I really dont know what happened after Pettigrew sold us to Voldemort. Only that I heard Sirius went after him to kill him. Maybe the prat deserved it. I don't know if he's dead, but I know for sure that he is the one responsible for the deaths of my parents and not P-Sirius. Now, if you dont mind, I think Ill go back to the Gryffindor tower and maybe get some sleep at night."

Unfortunately for me, when I got into the common room, I had no chance of going to sleep, for Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for me. Ron and Harry had determined looks on their faces, and Hermione a half worried, half curious one.

"What did Dumbledore want? "Harry asked

"Asked why we all got back so early. There's a whole week left until school starts. He was worried. I mean, we are many kids to get back at the same time." I mentally slapped myself. Usually, I was really good at lying. That just caught me off guard. But they didn't seem to notice.

"Never mind, what are you all doing here? You were supposed to go to sleep."

"We were waiting for you" Ron intervened. "Harry told us all about how apparently Malfoy was with you when you saved my sister. And you told him to act nice towards the prat." He rasied an eyebrow.

"So? What does that have to do with you ?"

"Well, Selene, you told me you'd tell me after we got out of the Chamber but ypu didnt get to tell me what was that about because Snape called you to Dumbledore's office and the other time we were leaving fo Christmas break. Now its a perfect time to say."

"Ok then. At the time Snape assigned the two of us a potions project to prove if we really had a talent at potions or it was just luck that got us there. Malfoy was eager to make Snape belive that I was just as bad at at it as Crabbe and Goyle. But we made a deal. If I let him throw insults at me without shouting back while we worked on our project, that was about a week, then he wouldn't try and ruin my work and that way, Snape wouldn't say I was only lucky or something. When we went to the Chamber, it just so happened that we were in the library when we heard Dumbledore's voice so he came with me, because even though he hates any muggleborn, he would be even sadder if the school got closed. But don't worry, our deal is over. You won't see us acting like that again. "I finished with a disgusted look on my face. Better.

"Hmm…ok I guess. But try and stay away from him before he curses you, okay?" they seemed to buy it.

"Oh, and Selene?" Hermione turned to me " Be careful. "

They went to their dorms and I sat on a couch, thinking of how stupid I was. I should've just told Harry, not lie to him again. Sometimes I wondered why had I chose Gryffindor in first place. In Slytherin no one would question my relation with Draco…besides the fact that they tought I was a muggleborn. I had to speak to Draco.

 _"Hey, we need to speak."_

 _"Its after curfew."_

 _"First, since when do you care about curfew? And second, what do you think will happen if anyone find us on the corridors after curfew? Give us detention for inter houses friendship?"_

 _"Good point…Meet me at the Great Hall staircase in ten minutes?"_

 _"Yup. See you there."_

I carefully exited the common room after making sure no one was there to follow me. He was waiting by the staircase dressed in all black pajamas. I smirked.

"Why the vampire aura?"

"Very funny. Says miss ghost." He glanced at me. I looked like a ghost indeed with my hair white to match my pajamas. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, we need to talk. I…I couldn't do it. I just couldn't tell Harry. I told him and Ron and Hermione that you were there because we had a potions project and were in the library and I had to be nice to you so you wouldn't ruin my work, and-"

"Hey, calm down, I knew you wouldn't do it. Saint Potter is just too much of an idiot to let you live peacefully if you had told him. It's ok. So I suppose we just have to not talk anymore in his presence?"

"Well, I suppose we just have to be at least as much of enemies as you and Hermione are. I personally don't really mind being called a Mudblood, but don't call Hermione that anymore. We can talk and everything in the Room of Requirement or my room if you want. But none of that in front of anyone who isn't Fred, George, Ginny and maybe Severus. I don't like it either, but it's safer."

That exact moment, two owls burst through the door and let identical letters in front of us. We took them.

 _"To Miss Selene Alia Povans_

 _The great hall staircase_

 _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _As all of our student know, last year a talent contest took place just before the term started again before Christmas, and aside from a minor incident, it was a succes. That is why, from now on, this will become a yearly event on Hogwarts and this year it will take place on the Thursday before school starts, and the final on Saturday. All those who want to take part shall send a letter or talk to Prof McGonagall until Thursday morning._

 _Hoping you have a great winter break,_

 _Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

We looked at each other and I broke the silence.

"Seems like we'll have one this year too."

"Maybe you won't fall off the stage again. Last year my heart almost stopped. "

"I don't know if Ill participate this year."

"Whatever you do, I support you. Now and always." He smiled at me, one of his rare smiles that wasnt a smirk and his steel grey eyes softened. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug that rivaled Mrs Weasley's and whispered to me " I can't belive last year it took me so much to figure out who you are. And I definitely don't want to remember what it took for me to notice."

As he left me stunned near the Grand staircase, a light blush spread across my cheeks, I tried to ignore the little phoenix flying across my forearm the best I could, but that didn't mean I was good at it.

The contest came sooner than we expected, and everyone that participated last year did this one too. This time, the winner was Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Nothing like a surprise. As soon as he started doing those muggle magical tricks, almost all girls in the Great Hall lost themselves in his big warm honey brown eyes that looked right into your very soul. Not like I was looking or something.

After classes started on Monday, I saw I had no DADA until Wednesday. Monday had been pretty basic, at least till after lunch. We met Draco and his two guards on our way to Charms. They blocked the hall.

"Look who's here. Potter and company. Weasel, Know-it-all and Mudblood. Be careful this year. If you faint or cut yourself anymore you might infect us too." He told us, making the other two laugh.

"Let her Malfoy. Get auto of the way." Harry requested

"What Potter? Your girlfriend can't speak for herself? Lost her gut this year?" I winced internally and could feel Draco doing that too. And for me at least it was obvious Harry was taken aback even more.

Yup, everything was perfect.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for sticking with me. I wonder what you think about this chapter :))**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	41. Chapter 40: First DADA lesson

**A/N: Very long chapter ahead. I like how this one turned out. I hope you like it too. Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 40: First DADA lesson

Over the next days, I and Draco kept taunting each other, the responses getting harsher every time, to the point when Harry asked me if Ive done anything to the Slytherin like that could answer his question. And that was why were we like that with each other.

I was very stressed and my brother tried to calm me down all the time so Hermione and Ron obviously started thinking...things but I honestly didnt give a damn because the first DADA lesson was growing closer and I really didnt like the curriculum for this year and I couldnt bear all the sorries that Draco was showering me in every evening. It went so far that the twins were starting to impersonate him every time they needed a good laugh. And on top of all that, I didnt anticipate that the lack of nightmares over the holidays will make me so affected by the amount of them that Ill get when back at Hogwarts.

But I was strong and I had to keep acting normal. Even though it wasn't that easy. Lavander and Parvati couldn't stop gossiping about their various ideas on why did I and Draco fight so much. And Hermione…at least she was supportive. She knew I was having nightmares, not what kind of nightmares, but I still made her swear not to tell anyone, no matter what happened. That made her a bit suspicious at the begining, but she trusted me a lot so she didn't say anything. But they were getting worse. I was so close, but still so far. I knew a lot of the things they kept hidden, but apparently not the most important. In one of my dreams, Dumbledore was actually going to say the words, the crucial ones apparently, but Hermione woke me because I fell off my bed breathing heavily.

Back to the point…the first DADA lesson was a day far and I was very close to having a panic attack. I've only been for 15 minutes in the same room with Moony since the term started and then I barely kept myself from crying. He lost his best friends, one to Voldemort, one to Azkaban and one who was the traitor. And he lived 11 years beliving Sirius was the traitor and the others were dead. And I haven't seen him in 11 years before revealing to him that I was the one half the Glow thought to be dead. And it really wasn't my biggest wish to embarrass myself in front of all the Gryffindors and Slytherins in my year.(beacuse with Harry's luck we were having DADA with them again)

Eventually Wednesday came and Hermione barely managed to drag me to breakfast.

"You're not hungry?" Harry asked pointing to my untouched food.

"No, not really. Unlike others…" my frown turned into a smirk before pointing towards Ron who was using his fork as a shovel to fill his mouth. He stopped when we looked at him.

"Wha' ? I han' ean' sine last 'it" (What? I haven't eaten since last night)

"Close your mouth Ronald! And eat before you speak."

I didn't hear the rest of Hermiones scolding as the twins sat on either side of me and shot me worried glances then we started whispering.

"Still worried about…"

"…the first DADA lesson today?" I nodded.

"Well, if it helps, we…"

"…had our first yesterday. And it was…"

"…pretty cool. We didn't take any…"

"…notes. Started straight practically "

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. What if he brings some dark snake? Or a Boggart? Or Cornish Pixies again?"

"Oh, calm down, anything he…"

"…brings can't be that bad."

"I hope so…"

Each of them squeezed one of my hands reassuringly as Hermione dragged me out of the Great Hall to the classroom.

When we got there, Remus was already there. We sat and opened our books.

"Oh, you won't need those. Today were starting with something more practical. Follow me."

Seeing my worried face, Ron whispered."Hey, it's okay. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

When we arrived at the office of the teachers, only Sev was there. He sneered when he saw us entering.

 _"That Boggart is bound to scare them away. Maybe then Lupin won't_ _be such a good teacher."_

That exact moment after hearing him, only one word occupied my whole mind: "Boggart". Certainly Draco's arms were telling a story, one of pure terror of what might possibly get out of the wobbling drawer in front of us. Even if I couldn't see him, for he was at the back of the room, I was positive that his dark purple forearms were full of dementors, green lightnings and dead people.

Shoting me a last worried glance, Sev exited the room. Moony looked at me confused but shrugged and turned to the class.

"Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Unsurprisingly, Hermione's hand shot up. Not like anyone even bothered trying.

"They're shapeshifters. They take the form of whatever frightens the person in front of them the most. Nobody knows what they really look like."

"Excellent, Miss…"

"Granger sir"

"Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." That earned Hermione a round of rolling eyes from the Slytherins.

"Now, the Boggart repelling spell if for transforming them into something funny, beacause laughter is the only thing that defeats them. It is very simple as incantation and wand motion, but what makes it hard is making fun of your worst fear. Repeat after me 'Ridkulus'" We chorused the spell three times before Remus played a song on the gramophone and opened the drawer.

BONG

A snake

BONG

A mummy

BONG

A harpy

BONG

A giant spider

This were pretty easy to make fun of actually, but what made us all laugh was at the begining, when Sev exited the drawer for Neville and ended up in Mrs Longbottom's green dress and matching hat with a stuffed eagle on it. And then…it was Harry's turn. Before the boggart could even change his form form the Jack-in-the-box that it was, Remus jumped in front of my brother. It turned into a full moon and he deflated it, sending it right back into the drawer and dismissing the class. Harry remained there to ask why he couldn't see his boggart and we only had time to talk to him at lunch.

"He said he was afraid it might turn into Voldemort." Hermione and Ron winced

"Well, maybe its not that bad. Imagine what would have happened if he suddenly appeared into the school. Maybe it's better this way."

At potions, Sev told us all how bad most of our potions were. So on paper he wrote the names of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had to randomly pick one. Like choose your own punishment.

Harry got Goyle, Hermione Pansy, Ron Crabbe and I…Draco. I made a disgusted and horrified face for the others too see, altough from the corner of my eye I could see his yellow arms and I felt the tickling of the phoenix around my right arm.

As soon as the potion has been assigned, we started talking, ocasionaly making angry or taunting faces so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"You got to see your Boggart?"

"Not really, the Golden Boy had been rescued before I had a chance. You?"

"Nope. And I rather preffer it this way. Who knows what might have come out of that drawer?"

His mouth turned up into a smirk.

"What?"

"You wanna go tonight and see what form it takes?"

"Why not? Better see it now than later in life when I don't know it is real or not."

"Perfect…"

After curfew, we met in front of the office of the teachers. The tall drawer was looking even more ancient in the dim light of the fire.

"Can I go first? I'd like to get this over with."

"Sure milady." He outstretched his arm towards the drawer. I waved my wand at it and it opened. My heart was racing. This was it.

A tall, thin figure stepped out of it. His platinum blond locks, pale skin and Slytherin uniform looked painfully real. The full mouth was straighted in a line, not a smirk and his grey eyes were no longer warm, but icy cold and distant. It obviously was an older version of him, but seeing Draco like that made my blood run cold. But what stunned me the most and left me speechless was the black paint along his left arm, revealed by his rolled up sleeves. The Dark Mark was trailed up his pale forearm, and a merciless look was plastered on his face. I froze on the spot, not able to move or speak as I watched him raise his wand, a cruel smirk now taking over his pale face. As he lowered it, the real Draco jumped in front of me. I barely had time to see his mother and a man that looked like an older, long haired version of him(his father propably) laying in a puddle of dark red blood on the floor before the Boggart was back into the drawer.

Just as he got next to me, his eyes soft unlike the cold ones of my nightmare, my knees gave up under me and I fell into Draco's open arms, the tears I didn't realize I was holding finally breaking free and streaming down my face.

 **Draco's point of view**

She broke down, shaking with violent sobs, looking like she was on the edge of screaming, my left arm too full of dark colors to realize how many there were or what emotions. After a while, she started to calm down and to breathe relatively normal. She looked up at me. Her emerald eyes were swollen and her entire face red and full of salty tears. She was still shaking a little, but she was much better than before. And that's when we noticed it: It was her main thought now, so it was on my right forearm. A deep black skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"You-you need to cover th-that." She said between sobs.

"Shhh, it's ok, it was just a Boggart. I promised you ,haven't I ?"

"You did, bu-but he won't ask you pol-politely. He'll threaten you some-how. And-and I know that you'll have to if- if he ever comes back, and I won't get mad at- at you, but-"

"Shhh, it's ok" I calmed her before leading her to the Gryffinfor tower.

 **Third point of view**

None of them noticed though the stunned Remus Lupin who saw all of this from his spot in the corner of the room.

After leading Selene safely to the tower, Draco got back angry and sad to his own common room just to find Pansy on the couch, questioning him. He mumbled somehing about a nasty fight with Povans before storming off to his room, leaving a Pansy with her eyes glowing with a burning desire for revenge.

The next morning was bound to be interesting for Selene as a little Slytherin was seeking revenge for her sad friend/love interest.

 **A/N: So, first things first. The next chapter will start with Pansy's revenge, just for you to know :)). Then, I really am not good at writing emotional or heartbreaking scenes, but please tell me how it was. Now, hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	42. Chapter 41:What can be worse than that?

**A/N: To Nichole87: I'm glad you liked it and hope you'll stick with the story till the end :))** **Warning: Secret spilling ahead. :)))** **Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 41: What can be worse than that?

The next day I woke up, just like always. My vision was blurred from the remains of the tears spilled, and I felt my eyes swollen. Altough I fell sound asleep the night before as soon as my head hit the pillow, I somehow knew that I trembled at least an hour after that. When my mind cleared a little, it all hit me, all that happened merely eight hours ago. The older Draco getting out of the cabinet, Narcissa laying dead on the ground, the Dark Mark, the blurry way to the common room. I had to swallow back my tears because I had to go to class. I got up and sleepily did my morning routine. As I finnished getting my clothes on, the others finally woke up. Hermione's eyes widened when she looked at me.

"Selene…"

"What? Hermione, are you ok? What happened?"

"Your hair…"

"My hair?"

I ran up to the mirror in the bathroom to look at my hair. Out of all the crazy looks I ever had for my hair this was by far the most unexpected. My hair was short, bowl cut, dyed in stripes: green and silver, Slytherin colors. I took a strand of it in my hand. It wasn't my natural hair, it was dyed by someone. I frowned and went back to the room to take my wand for the sake of the others seeing that, before I just naturally turned my hair back to normal. I headed to the Great Hall with a stunned Hermione on my heels and anger burning through my veins. I didn't look at the Slytherin table at all during breakfast, at least until Fred and George sat next to me.

"What happened…"

"…to you? Last night…"

"…you didn't come back to the…"

"…common room"

"Oh, I came back, only at midnight." I shot a sad look to the farthest table from us, to a bunch of blond hair."

"Oh, problems in…"

"….paradise? " they smirked

I looked at them with a tired face as their smirks turned into worried frowns.

"What happened Selene? Where…"

"…were you last night? And why did..."

"...you cry? Your eyes are..."

"...all swollen."

"I went to the teachers office to see what my boggart looked like. With him. And I realized that unfortunately, for many people to be safe, my worst nightmare has to become a reality first. And I have a feeling it won't be long before the time comes. And I also have a really bad feeling, that something bad is coming"

"But then what-"

"Don't bother, I won't tell you that here, where everyone can hear."

After breakfast, we had the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid.

The look on Pansy's face when I arrived was priceless. She was gossiping with Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass and laughing when I arrived with Hermione, Harry and Ron, not a single strand of green or silver in my hair, just my messy brown and ocasionally red hair. She looked at me like she had seen a ghost. Her jaw dropped and her brows were so high, the were almost getting lost into her hair.

We approached her and I stopped half a meter away from her, with a smirk plastered on my face.

I whispered to her.

"Next time you try something like that, make at least sure it's permanent. We're in the wizarding World, Puginson, we have spells to fix that." I flipped my hair and left with three confused friends to the hut where we were all supposed to go to start the lesson.

 _"Puginson? Well that's new"_

 _"Oh, shut up! She deserved it. You should've seen what she has done to my hair. It looked horrible. What the hell did you tell her last night?"_

 _"Me? Nothing. I don't even remember what I did after leaving you. Just saying something about fighting with you. Why?"_

 _"She got revenge for you dumbass. Revenge at me for angering you."_

Hagrid came and introduced the Hipogriffs to us. The biggest of them was apparently his favorite, Buckbeak. And he had every reason for it. His white shiny feathers had grey tips and his big eyes were a deep golden yellow. He was very beautiful.

"...Moreover, the Hipogriffs are very good creatures for detecting danger. Now, who wants to pet him first?"

Everyone stepped back, besides Harry. He went for a ride with the creature and then all of us were able to go pet all of them. I approached the second biggest one who had entirely grey feathers and light blue eyes and bowed to him. The Hipogriff bowed back, but when I tried to pet him, he pulled back. Curious...

I haven't really had time to worry about it, because Draco was obviously trying to show he's better than Harry again and insulted Buckbeak. As the animal got up on his back legs, I casted a slight shield charm between Draco and him. Unfortunately, it didn't go as well as planned. Buckbeak slipped on the shield, one of his claws digging into Harry's leg, as he was right next to Draco, trying to tell him not to anger the Hipogriff. The beak tough was strong enough to break by spell and cut right through Draco's arm. Even though I felt my leg pulsating from the pain, I didn't say anything and waited for Hagrid to dismiss the class before running off to the Hospital Wing where both my brother and my friend were.

 **Harry's point of view:**

Madame Pomfrey gave the Slytherin a potion and put him to sleep before she turned to me and frowned.

"At least it's you this time and not her." she stated as she started to clean the blood off me.

"What are you talking about Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Maybe it's better that way if she wants to torture herself who am I to stand up to her ?"

"Please, is this about my sister? What is it about? I have to know in order to protect her!" I stated desperately.

 **Third point of view:**

The nurse's eyes softened, her heart pounding with guilt for hating this boy for so long. It wasn't his fault for his beatings. And now all he wanted to do was protect Selene. She sighted.

"She'll have my head if she founds out I told you, so you don't know from me, om kid?"Harry nodded. "Well, you see, the two of you have a rather...special connection and ever time- every time you get hurt, she feels the pain twice as bad. But she never once complained all those years, for she only thought about how hard it must be for you."

Too stunned to talk, Harry looked at the woman in front of him as she finnished healing him and hardly sent him back to his common room.

 **Selene's point of view:**

I stumbled into the Hospital Wing, only to see that my brother was gone and Draco sound asleep. Poppy wasn't there so I pulled a chair next to Draco's bed and sat there watching him. At some point I must have fell asleep because I could see now the usual fog covering my memories.

 _"You can't have a kid now that Severus"_

 _"Maybe that wasn't a good idea, I admit, but when are you going to tell her?"_

 _"At the same time I'm going to tell her brother, when they're older."_

 _"But...can we do something about it? Can we save them and kill the Dark Lord if they have those in them?"_

 _"Momentarily we can't do anything about them being...Horcruxes... "_

 _"There's more, isn't it? Something you didn't tell me."_

 _Dumbledore sighted._

 _"I'm afraid, getting the Horcruxes out of them is the simplest part. They can survive that, yes, but Selene..."_

 _"What about her?"_

 _"She has more in her than just a Horcrux"_

 _" What can be so bad?"_

 _"You see, the night she was born-"_

But I didn't get to find out what happened the night I was born, because Draco shifting into his sleep woke me.

"Shhh, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

I couldn't go back to sleep thinking of that memory.

I read about Horcruxes, they were really dark forms of magic, the darkest even. It was a living nightmare if we really were such things. But the thought that haunted me wasn't that. I was thinking more along the lines of "I have a Horcrux inside of me. What can be worse than that? And what had that to do with me?"

 **A/N: Yasss, one of the secrets found out, more to go. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	43. Chapter 42: The Marauder

**A/N: Ok, so , nothing super mega exciting in this chapter. But she gets to talk to Harry and to tell the twins something. Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 42: The Marauder

 **Draco's point of view:**

I woke up next morning to hear something softly breathing. I slightly turned into my bed, wincing when I accidentally sat on my injured arm, to see a sleeping Selene sitting on a chair next to my curtain surrounded bed. She was sleeping with a calm expression on her face, although once in a while her face would twist in a frown. Still wearing her school robes, faintly I remembered her coming after me the last day. Her head was echoing with her mental screams when the beast's claw digged into Golden Boy's leg. It looked painful on him, let alone her. Her brown hair was falling in slight waves on the back of the chair and she had her legs pulled to her chest.

Breaking my gaze, I turned to examine my left arm. Fortunately, the right one wasn't harmed so I could write, and even better, the spitting image of the Dark Mark was out of view, hidden under the white cast covering me to the elbow. The bloody Hipogriff broke my arm. Well, it hurt her more than me, she walked on her legs. But still, it was very dangerous. It had to be dealt with.

The moment I tried to get out of bed, she jumped in her seat and her eyes shot open. Her surprise immediately melted into a smile as she saw me.

"You woke up. I'm sorry for your arm, but you know, arrogance isn't doing you any good."

"But I wasn't-"

"Trying to be better than Harry _again_ is arrogance before you say anything. And young lad, don't you ever _think_ of doing anything to Hagrid of Buckbeak as it was your fault for what happened."

My eyes widened in surprise. Had she just-

"What? You think if I'm sleeping I don't hear you?"

 **Selene's point of view:**

He sunk under my angry look and sheepishly murmured.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...everyone thinks Potter's the best because he supposedly is The Boy Who Lived. And I know that's not true and-"

"You're jealous"

He opened his mouth to contradict me but I silenced him.

"Now, I'll go to breakfast and taunt Pansy a little. She'll probably come to see you later. " he groaned

I ran to the Great Hall only to be met with a weird sight. Absolutely everyone seemed to be tired and all the Prefects, the Head Boy and Head Girl practically slept in their shoes. I plopped down between the twins and looked at all of them. Hermione and Ron were nearly falling on Harry's shoulders, he had to try three times until he actually put his spoon into the porridge bowl and Fred and George fell on me as soon as I said. "Merlin's beard, what happened to all of you?" I asked nobody in particular. Harry answered between yawns.

"Well, last-last night when we were going ba-back to our common room after dinner we saw the Fat Lady's por-portrait teared up. And she-she told us it was Sirius Black. So while the teachers and Prefects were searching the s-school, they had us sleep here. We fel-fell asleep late."

"Dammn it Padfoot !" I whispered to myself. That seemed to wake the twins up.

"What did..."

"...you just say?"

"Nothing" I said with a brilliant smile. I knew they had the Map, but they didn't know much about the Marauders as I never told them.

"By the way Sel, what did you do yesterday? I didn't see you after Care of Magical Creatures. " Hermione asked more awake.

" Well, I ran to the Hospital Wing to check on Harry after his leg got hurt but I tripped over a forgotten broom and knocked my head on the stairs." Harry winced at that and looked guilty, but I didn't pay attention to that. "I had to stay there the whole night. Malfoy kept complaining about his arm" I said loud enough for the little pug snake to hear. "But from what Madame Pomfrey said, Buckbeak actually broke his arm." A gasp was heard over two tables as Pansy ran from the Great Hall.

"Probably going to check on her boyfriend." Ron smirked, obviously more awake after shoving food down his throat. I frowned a little, but only Fred and George saw it. I anticipated taunting from the two idiots now.

"Whatever, did they catch Black?"

"No, and now the most ridiculous rumors are going around. Some say that he can turn into a bush" I burst out with laughter at this.

" Well, we don't actually know if it is true. But one thing we know for sure: He's dangerous, really dangerous."

 _Dangerous..._ the word floated into my mind and went deeper until I remembered my dream. Maybe he wasn't really dangerous, but I surely was more dangerous than they thought Sirius was. I had to research on Horcruxes, to find out how to destroy them.

But first, I had to find out what Padfoot wanted, and maybe prove him innocent.

After breakfast, I dragged the twins to their room. Their dormmates just left for breakfast after changing in new clothes after a night in the Great Hall.

"Look, I have to tell you something. But first, give me the map, I have to check something." they looked confused, but pulled it from under a bed and handed it to me. I tapped it with my wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

I opened it as traces of steps appeared everywhere and desperately checked the whole map until I found what I was looking for. In the Shreiking Shack two footsteps were pacing round the room with the name of someone I longed to see above them: Sirius Black.

I closed the map and turned to the boys.

"Look, Sirius is in the Shreiking Shack. I need you two to come with me because I have to find out why he's here. And more important, why he tried to enter the Gryffindor tower last night."

They looked scared at me.

"C'mon, you know he's harmless. I already told you."

"It's not that we're afraid of..."

"... _him_ , but...the Shreiking..."

"...Shack? What if something..."

"...happens to us there?"

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you about that. Look, it's not haunted, it's just a rumor. Trust me, I know for sure, it's just as haunted as my muggle aunt's house. We're safe."

"Ok then..."

"...we'll come with you, after all,..."

"...what kind of knights would we be if..."

"...we let our princess alone?"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. He's...he's Padfoot."

"WHAT???" they screamed together

"Ok, calm down. It would've ruined the fun if you knew."

"Then that means you..."

"...know who the others are?" I sighted

"My father was Prongs , Lupin is Moony and the filthy traitor was Wormtail"

I opened my mouth again to tell them about my dream, but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I shook my head and exited the room.

As we were about to exit through the portrait hole, Harry entered and came straight to me. The common room was empty, except the four of us.

"Sel, can I have a word?" He asked eyeing the twins.

"Harry, they know, remember? "

"Oh, right. Well then. Sis, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" there was so many things I didn't tell him that I couldn't even try and guess what was it.

He sighted and took a deep breath.

"Yesterday when I was in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey told me about our...pain connection."

My jaw dropped. How-why did she tell him? He was going to be even more annoying now.

"Well, you were already getting beaten so much, and hurt with Quidditch and stuff...I didn't want you thinking of me too."

"You're my sister! Of course I'm thinking of you. Especially since apparently you were in so much more pain than me all these years. I seriously am surprised you're still alive!"

"C'mon, it's not so bad. I never got open wounds or bruises because of that. Besides, I have experience with strong pain now, I can face the Cruciatus curse now without screamed I suppose."

All three of them had stunned expressions on their faces.

"What? Never mind. We gotta go. See you later Harry."

As we got into the Shreiking Shack, my heart was pounding heavily against my chest. I was going to see him again. And he got out of Azkaban. Maybe we can clear his name and Harry won't have to stay with the Dursleys anymore. I slowly opened the door of the room where I knew he was and breathed deeply.

As we entered the room my gaze fell on my brother's godfather. He wasn't too tall and he got skinny in the prison. His long unkempt black curls fell over his haunted eyes and he looked at with a mix of curiosity and fear. I threw myself at him.

"Uncle Padfoot! I never thought I'll see you again."

He looked at me very confused.

"Who are you?" he said in a hoarse voice. Behind it though I could still hear his smooth tone, the voice from eleven years ago, the voice that argued with mom when he dressed Harry and myself into bikers for our birthday and took us for a ride, the voice that sometimes read us bedtime stories...

A wicked smirk appeared on my face. I took a step back and faked an innocent smile.

"You mean you don't remember me?" I asked as my hair turned jet black and two black dog ears sprouted on the top of my head. His eyes widened and I could see the old spark in his eyes and something more: hope.

"Little Prongslet!" He exclaimed pulling me into a hug "Oh, Merlin, I-I thought you were dead! The papers, they said there were no survivors except Harry."

"I got out of there fast."

"And who are your friends?" he requested, turning his attention to the twins.

"Oh, they are Fred and George Weasley."

"Oh, the kids of Molly and Arthur. Have you-"

"Yeah, met Molly last Christmas. I freaked out when she saw me floating in the middle of the room."

We kept chatting like that, the boys finally meeting one of the Marauders properly and we stood there for hours while they exchanged prank ideas and I told Sirius all that happened in the last eleven years. It almost made me forget about the Horcrux thing. But I couldn't delay it forever. I had to deal with it eventually.

 **A/N: Well, hope you liked it. Btw, tomorrow I'll post another story, since I had an idea for some days and finally wrote it down. I don't know, for sure, but I think it'll be a two shot, not a one shot and I hope I'll put both of the chapters tomorrow. I hope you'll like that too.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	44. Chapter 43: Dealing with it

**A/N: Here's chapter 43. Wow, how far we've come. Thanks for sticking with the story and with me. You're amazing guys. I hope you you liked the story of Melisande too. (If you haven't read it yet, it's called 'Destiny will have its way')**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 43: Dealing with it

The weekend passed fast, with the three of us visiting Sirius everyday, and the twins having a strong bond with him, thanks to their common passions. But eventually Monday came and I had to face Sev, Minnie, Pomona and Filius for the first time after learning of what was hidden within me…well, at least one of the things. But there were no alternatives. I plucked up all my courage and headed to the Transfiguration clasroom, but right after I exited the Great HalllI bumped into two boys.

"Ok, I have to go to Transfiguration, so speak fast."

"Well, we wondered if you…"

"…will come with us this afternoon…"

"…to Padfoot. He promised that…"

"…he will tell us more Hogwarts stories if…"

"…we go tonight."

"Ok, I'll come, I want to hear more too. Maybe we could find a way to make Sev and Padfoot stop hating each other."

"We have to say,.."

"…the chances are poor."

"Now, out of my way, I have to go to class."

But before I could get away from them, a hand caught my right arm.

"Wait, what's this?" George asked me, turning my arm and showing it to his brother. I froze in place, staring at my marked forearm.

"Selene,what is this…"

"…all about?" they ended with scared looks on their faces.

"Are you sure that…"

"…Malfoy is good, and not an…"

"…aspiring Death Eater?" I slapped both their arms.

"Come on! You're ridiculous. You really don't think I'm capable of knowing this kind of things? He's only thinking of this because of me. It is about what got out of the closet with the dammned boggart. He has this on his left arm because I kept thinking of this after what happened, and he is thinking of it too, feeling guilty even though he shouldn't. But his is covered by his cast. Now will you let go of me?!!? I have to go!"

I left them seemingly angry but as I sat in the Transfiguration class next to Hermione, my face was pale and I was scared. About the Dark Mark, about the Horcrux, everything.

We were learning to turn rats into match boxes. Hermione got it on the third try, though the matches were still a bit pinkish like the tail of the rat. Harry and Ron only managed to change the tails into matches, and I did it fast, and the rest of the hour I thought of all the dreams I had, maybe I could figure out what the other thing was. Because honestly, if it were to judge on how long it took for the Horcrux memory to be revealed, I would have to wait a very long time for the memory to surface.

While the other kids were practicing the spell, Minnie looked at me once and her eyes widened. But she didn't say anything. Hermione, on the other hand looked at me and started to snap her fingers in front of my face.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"What happened to you? You look terrible. Are you ok? "

"I'm fine. Just a little bit tired. And I probably should've eaten more at breakfast."

She didn't look convinced but dropped the subject. The rest of the day went pretty uneventful, but Sev stared at me all through Double Potions with the Slytherins and I talked with Draco in the meantime. I succeded in avoiding Harry and the twins during lunch, but my luck dropped at dinner. I sat near the end of the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione plopped in front of me.

"You look like hell." Ron said

"She really does…"

"…doesn't she?" the twins dropped on either side of me, starting to pile food on my plate.

"Stop it! You shouldn't even eat mashed potatoes along with bread." I protested, looking at the slices of bread next to my plate

"You need to eat. You…"

"…won't tell us what happened to…"

"…you, but we'll feed you properly."

"I told you already, what do you want?"

"Oh, we know…"

"…you Sel, that was true, what you said,…"

"…but it is not the reason for this."

"I-well, you see-hmmpf"

"We care for you, please…"

"…tell us. We can't help you…"

"…if you don't."

"I-…never mind." I grabbed a sandwich from near the pile of food and left the Great Hall. I went straight to my room, jumped on my bed and put up silence wards. I just wanted to be left to scream and cry in peace, but apparently someone had other plans for me.

 _"Sel, what happened? Why did you run like that? Did you have another dream? Please say something."_

 _"I'm fine. Yes, I had another dream and unfortunately I found out one of the things they were hiding. And its bad, really bad."_ _"What is it? "_

 _"I can't tell you. Sorry. But I'm scared of what you'll think. You won't want to be near me then. None of you. Sorry. Bye"_ _"But-"_ I cut him off. All the sadness and anger washed off over the next hours, and my face was red with tears. I tried to contact someone, but failed. It saddened me even more. It wasn't working anymore. Why??? Why couldn't I talk to my mother anymore??

I had to talk to them, to find out why they hid it. I mean, I knew why, but why for so long?

I grabbed a pen and some parchment and wrote a note for Dumbledore that I had to talk to him. I got an answer faster than expected, and within half an hour, I was in front of his office door. Unfortunately, my anger came to me again and I pushed the door open to reveal Dumbledore, Minnie and Sev.

"Why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you not tell me at least when I started school? When were you planning to tell me?"

"Selene, what are you talking about?" Sev asked, obviously not able to look through my mind.

"I'm a bloody Horcrux! When were you going to tell me ? And can I know just how are you going to get this out of me?" they all stared at me and I turned to Dumbledore.

"You wanted to hide this, didn't you? Why? I-"

"Selene." Sev called out. "Actually...it was me. I-I wanted to protect you more than anything. You were just a little, innocent girl. We just couldn't tell you something like that. "

I turned to him with disbelief. He did this?

"I...sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Just, I'm still scared and don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared for everything. He's going to come back someday and I have to get this out of me in order for him to be killed and I don't even know how."

Only then, the additional breathing sounds caught my attention. I turned to the door to see three gaping boys, staring at me with sadness and fear. I paled to the tips of my hair.

"You...I...I told you so Draco!"

"Sel, we're not afraid of you, but for you. You wouldn't tell us what happened so we had to talk to Dumbledore. You couldn't just keep it in forever. It would've had eaten you alive. "

I walked up to them and felt comfort and like home in the hug they pulled me into. Maybe I had a Horcrux inside of me, but I wasn't alone in this.

 **A/N: Well, hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	45. Chapter 44: Another friend

**A/N: Nicole87: I'm glad you liked it.** **Btw, when Selene finds out the other secret, she'll find out why she has all these powers too. :))** **Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 44: Another friend

I was in the common room with the twins, in our corner, one week after they found out about the secret. We just came back from the Shrieking Shack, and Sirius was more and more secretive. I was struggling to pluck up the courage to tell them about one other thing I found out.

"Boys...I think I have to tell you something else that I found out last week."

"What was it? Is..."

"...it a bad thing, can we help you with it?"

"No it's ok, I just...I found out I can't talk to mum anymore. Or any of _them_ "

"What? Did that..."

"...ever happen before?"

"Never. I think it's because of me finding out about you-know-what. Maybe the shock made me lose that power."

I didn't have time to come up with any other idea tough, cause a first year girl came to us.

"Are you Selene Povans?" she asked me

"Yes, why?"

"Professor Lupin asked you to come to his office as soon as you can."

"Oh, thanks. C'mon guys, let's go."

"Well, he asked you to come, maybe it's..."

"...better if we just wait here for you."

I practically fled to Moony's office and as soon as I knocked on the door, he told me to enter.

"Hey, you asked me to come?"

"Yes, Selene, there was an event some time ago, but I had to think more about it and decided to confront you now."

"What event? What happened?"

" Why is your Boggart that way?"

I froze when I heard him.

"How-"

"I was there that night Selene. Don't beat round the bush. Tell me."

"Well, I...it's complicated and a long story."

"I have time. "

"Well, I...do I really have to tell you this? Please I'm not ready."

"Well, hmmm, I guess I could wait a little more."

"Thank you, thank you a lot. I have to go now, solve some other business thanks again."

When I got into our dorm, Hermione still had Harry and Ron under scolding, and my brother had his Firebolt into his hands again.

"Hey, Mione, calm down, what happened this time? "

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. McGonagall gave Harry his broomstick back and now he thinks that just because this wasn't cursed, then he can just accept gifts from random strangers from now on."

"Well, that's a very wrong way to think. But you can scold them later, he has a big game tomorrow and has to rest. Now go boys straight to sleep or you won't have that broom at the next game anymore."

Next morning at breakfast everyone was nervous about the Quidditch match and the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was more powerful than ever, even though the game was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.

Still, everyone in a Quidditch team came to our table to see Harry's broom with their own eyes. Fred and George being on the team anticipated the nervous atmosphere and prepared a Howler. We already sang that song, but it felt good to sing so loud along with everyone in the room.

"I GOT THIS FEELING"!"

 **inside my bones**

 **It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on**

 **All through my city, all through my home**

 **We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone**

 **I got that sunshine in my pocket**

 **Got that good soul in my feet**

 **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)**

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally**

 **Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 **And under the lights when everything goes**

 **Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close**

 **When we move, well, you already know**

 **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

 **Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

 **Feel a good, good creepin' up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance**

 **And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'**

 **I can't stop the feelin'**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feelin'**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **Ooh, it's something magical**

 **It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushin' on (rushin' on)**

 **I don't need no reason, don't need control (need control)**

 **I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone**

 **'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket**

 **Got that good soul in my feet**

 **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)**

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**

 **Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop (stop, stop, stop)**

 **Under the lights when everything goes**

 **Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close**

 **When we move, well, you already know**

 **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

 **Feel a good, good, creepin' up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance**

 **And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'**

 **I can't stop the feelin'**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feelin'**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feelin'**

 **So just dance, dance, dance**

 **I can't stop the feelin' (yeah)**

 **So keep dancin', come on**

 **Oh, yeah, yeah**

 **I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

 **I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

 **I can't stop the feelin'**

 **Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feelin')**

 **Feel the good, good, creepin' up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feelin')**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance (dance, dance, dance) (I can't stop the feelin')**

 **And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'**

 **Everybody sing (I can't stop the feelin')**

 **Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feelin')**

 **Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feelin')**

 **Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feelin')**

 **Got this feelin' in my body**

 **Break it down**

 **Got this feelin' in my body (ah)**

 **Can't stop the feelin'**

 **Got this feelin' in my body, come on (ooh)**

After breakfast, we all headed to the Quidditch pitch. The game went smoothly, not considering that Harry kept watching Cho instead of the Snitch and Wood kept yelling at him. But at one point, two dementors appeared on the pitch, scaring everyone. Harry didn't even blink. He sent a stag patrons their way and then caught the Snitch.

It was revealed though that those weren't actual dementors, but Crabbe, Goyle, Flint and Draco. The Slytherins lost 50 points and they had detention.

I met with Draco during dinner that day and started scolding him for what he did and during my rant, Zabinni appeared.

Draco paled.

"Blaise...you see, I was-"

"Save it for the others mate. I know about your soulmate connection."

"What? Zabinni, how-"

"Well, c'mon Draco isn't really good at hiding his arms and I had so many fathers that I know a lot about connections like this in the wizarding world."

"Blaise, you have to promise not to tell."

"I've known since Easter in the first year Drake. You were reaching for your sweets on the top of your bed when your sleeves fell to your shoulders. I didn't tell anyone. You're my best friend. Besides, you're cute together, I don't want to ruin this." he smirked at us when the two of us blushed.

Well, at least I had another friend. Even if he was a Slytherin. And he seemed nice too.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	46. Chapter 45: Scars

**A/N: Revelations ahead. Hope you'll like it. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 45: Scars

Well, I could only say that Blaise was a really good friend. In a matter of days, we became really close, even if that was angering the twins, because "Selene, you can't trust any Slytherin like that!"

He told me about all the six fathers he had, and how he tought the seventh won't last too much either, and about his friendship with Draco over the years. Like most purebloods, they began being friends because of their parents, but eventually their friendship grew really strong. He kept his promise and didn't tell anyone about our secret, and by the looks of it, Draco trusted his friend with his life.

"But Sel…"

"Stop it! You don't even know him. Can you stop trying to convince me he's bad? Draco knows him since they were three and they went through bad and good times together."

"Yeah, but that's not just…"

"…his secret, it's yours too. And why would…"

"…he have a reason to keep your secrets too?"

"Look, just because you don't want to even meet him, that doesn't mean I can't be friends with him. He's really nice and we're good friends now that I know that he knows about us. He's not like the other Slytherins. Really."

"Look, we just want…"

"…to protect you from anything…"

"…that could badly hurt you."

"Just because I hadn't been showered in excessive protection because Harry wasn't here and didn't know about me, that doesn't mean that you two have to develop the bigger brothers syndrome. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." I said even though I knew it wasn't really like that. I needed them before, in various ocassions, but this wasn't like that. I trusted Blaise and I had a really good feeling about him. He was a nice boy, not mean or anything.

Next friday, I was called into the Headmaster's office again after lunch. Apparently, they wanted to talk to me about the Horcrux thing.

"No, Severus, we won't tell her that.She's far too young to know about the Horcrux, let alone that, and-"

As I entered, the conversation suddently stopped. I was so tired of not knowing what the hell is wrong with me…

But eventually they started talking again, this time with me.

"Selene, look, we know that somehow, some of your memories resurfaced. And we want you to know that we had to hide them in order to protect you. We didn't want you to suffer even more and didn't know how you'd receive those kind of news."

"I want to know something. In one of the memories, you said something about the others. Are there more Horcruxes of Voldemort besides the two of us?"

Dumbledore looked at me. "Well, out of a memory I got from someone, we found out he wanted to make seven" my eyes widened in horror "because seven is the most powerful magical number. Well, more like he wanted to make six, so his soul would have been split into seven. But that night, he unknowingly made two more. So now he has eight Horcruxes."

"But, can we find out where they are? And how we can destroy them?"

"Well, I belive you already found one. You see, Tom had a diary back into his school years, one he held close to him all the time. He tought he could leave his…mark in the school. But you destroyed it not even two months ago."

"The diary…it was a Horcrux? That means-wait. Why couldn't I touch it? It nearly killed me when I put my hand on it."

"Well, besides the fact that it has a lot of spells on it, your powers might be opposite to it and that's why."

"Wait…in a memory you said that my powers are consuming it. Is it real? I mean, the Horcrux in me, is it being destroyed my my powers?"

"Well, we thought that, but then we found out that there is-" Sev recieved a glare from Minnie and shut up suddently. What was the bloddy thing?

I sighted. "Well, I guesss I should get going. I have to meet up with the twins. Bye."

"Have a good day!"

I walked fast through the castle heading to the Gryffindor common room, but I was stopped in my tracks when two pairs of arms caught me. They were too small to be the twins. I turned around to see Draco and Blaise, the secon one confused, and the first one slightly shocked.

"What has-" I started but Blaise interrupted me.

"Let's go to an empty classroom before Draco explodes."

I nodded and we found an empty classroom and put up privacy wards.

"Now, tell me what happened to you. You look completly puzzled Drake."

"Selene, just out of curiosity, do you happen to have three brownish spots on your left knee since you were 9?" I wondered how he knew that.

"Yes, but I have no ideea from where. I just woke up one day with them."

"And, about 10 cm under your right clavicle, do you have a straight scar? About 4 cm or something?"

"Yeah, I dropped a knife when I was 6, but I'm fine." Dracos eyes widened.

"But how did you know about them?" He didn't answer, just started pacing back and forth. I looked confused at Blaise.

"What happened to him?" He shrugged

"No idea. He won't tell me. He only told me that he realized something bad."

"Draco, what happened? Are you ok?"

"I think there is something we didn't know, and it's not exactly the most exciting thing ever." He said when he stopped pacing.

"What is it?" He didn't answer, just came closer to me and Blaise and undid the first three buttons of his shirt and right there, shining in the light, I saw a white scar under his right clavicle, just like mine was. My eyes widened when I realized what it could mean.

"I reckon the spots were from you then? " he nodded

"I fell from my broom when I was nine. Scraped my knee and the spots are more like scars remaining."

"Draco" I said after some moments of silence. He looked up at me, calmer and not so freaked out as before " do you think that-that thing is considerd as a scar? "

"Well, it's more burned than ink so…"

"Oh, shit. That's not good."

Blaise, who looked lost until now, seemed to catch on what was going on and gasped.

"Draco, you don't mean…you wouldn't."

"He has to Blaise. If he doesn't take the Dark Mark when oldy Voldy comes back, his family will be in danger. And we all know he'll come, eventually."

 **A/N: I'm baaack. :)) I think I'll write the rest of the year in two chapters, there's only the meeting with Sirius left. Hope you liked the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it after this idea with the scars struck me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	47. Chapter 46: Lightning

**A/N: I hope you'll like it :))** **Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 46: Lightning

Over the next days, I felt like I sat on a pile of needles, the revelation of the scars really shocked me. I knew that if I was going to keep getting scars in visible places, someone will figure it out. Hermione was the most probable to, because she was very bright, unlike my oblivious brother and his friend. But there was one more thing I didn't really know how it was going to go. I have never been a really quiet kid and when I fell, I fell bad. That's why I had a few more scars than the one on my knee and the one on my chest. But they were on my face or arms so I concealed them morphing. But I didn't really know how that transferred to Draco. When and if they were going to get visible and how. But if there was something I knew, it was that if mine were going to get visible, his were definitely going to be seen as well.

I was in my room with the twins, Draco and Blaise. Fred and George still didn't trust him, so they kept an eye on him whenever he was around me.

At some point though, they got up.

"Well, we have a Filch to anger..."

"...so we better get going. You'd..."

"...better be good, and you'd better..."

"...keep her safe." they said pointing at the other two boys before getting out of the room.

"Well, what do you want to do now, since it's Friday ?" I turned to them

"Exploding snap? "

"Yeah, why not."

Eventually, after about half an hour, our game was abandoned when Blaise started telling me stories about him and Draco. When he reached(in an apparently extremely embarrassing s story) the point where Draco requested a house elf to get him dress when Pansy told him they're more comfortable than pants, said boy flushed red and covered his friend's mouth with his hand. Only when the boys stopped to look at me I noticed the ginger cat on my forearm purring at them.

The rest of the night went like that, with little stories about our childhoods and laughing until we eventually fell asleep well after midnight.

I woke up on the couch, with Blaise sitting at my feet talking to Draco. I reluctantly sat, not really wanting to wake up but knowing that I have to.

"Morning boys" I greeted and let out a huge yawn and looked at their faces. They were looking at me sad.

"What happened?" I asked

"You tell her" Blaise looked at Draco

"No, you tell her, you're the new one" Blaise sighted

"Selene, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what ?"

"That you're Potter's sister. " My eyes widened

"How-"

"When you're sleeping, your morphing washes off. We saw all of them."

I froze. That meant they saw _it._

"Look, I understand, you needed to trust me first but what the hell is that on your neck?

Oh, God. There were only four people who knew about the blasted _thing_ and they were teachers. If I had the chance to choose no one would've ever known about it though. It was a horror for mefor it to even be there. But it was there, so I had nothing to say about that.

"Well? What is it?" I got up from the couch I as sitting on and sighted, heading for the window.

"It's…not only on my neck" I said so quietly that I would've been surprised they even heard me, had the silence not have been so heavy. I could hear them shift in their places before Blaise asked in a fearful voice: "What do you mean?"

I walked up to them and sat down. I morphed the thing so it was visible again and pulled my blouse down a little under my clavicle. They gasped.

"It's not even just that much. It ends above my heart."

"What-"

" but- how-"

I could tell they were struggling to find the right words, terror in their eyes.

"When I caught Voldemorts curse, it didn't kill me, but instead did this. I guess my body and the spell toghether created the effect of a lightning. Maybe that's why that part of our house is demolished. It affected the structure. And yeah, I guess that explains this."

"Who-does anybody else know of this?"

"Well, some of the teachers know, but I haven't told anyone. You weren't supposed to find out either." I said rather venomously.

"Why not? It's part of you. You can't change it."

"I'm ugly" I stated simply

"You're lying" I turned surprised to the boy who hasn't said anything in a while but broke my walls so easily.

"Don't be so surprised. I'm good at reading people. Drake however, isn't. Now answer the question. Why?" I sighted mentally cursing about Blaise's talent to read people.

"I- all my secrets seem to be found out and that despairs me. And I don't want others to find out my secrets cause if they do, maybe I'll discover other things about myself and at the moment, that doesn't really sound exciting at all. And I really am ugly with that blasted thing on me."

I was surprised at how much of my mind I poured out to the two boys and I stormed out of the room.

I sat in a hidden corner of the library, staring at the lightning scar spread across my neck and chest, looking like roots(it was actually beautiful if you thought about it) **A/N: this kind of scars actually exist, they really are beautiful, I recommend you google** **it)** until I noticed three figures getting out of the castle: Harry, Ron and Hermione. I shouldn't stay here an pity myself, I should go with them. I ran out of the library and to the Entrance, jumping three steps at a time. By the time I caught up with the three of them, my checks were flustered and my heart was racing from the fast running.

"Hey guys, where are you going? "

"To the lake maybe, you know, that huge tree with roots above the ground. It's nice place to relax. You coming? " Ron asked

"Yeah, why not. I could use a bit of relaxing" As soon as we started to walk, Hermione held my arm so we were a few steps behind the boys and then whispered to me so they wouldn't hear

"Where were you last night? I was so worried and I wanted to come find you but the Fat Lady wouldn't let me get out and the trolls put toto guard her weren't helping either. I even considered waking the boys up."

"Mione, calm down. I am fine. Just Malfoy and his usual bullying. I ran from him and his goons and hid in a classroom. I fell asleep there."

"Well, thank God you're fine. You never know with a murderer on loose."

Our plans to relax were soon cut off by Draco tough when he appeared out of nowhere with Crabbe and Goyle behind him

 _"Drake. If something, the story is last night you tried to bully me or something and I ran into a classroom"_

 _"Ummm...ok..."_

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped before Draco even opened his mouth.

"Why so hostile Potter? Look, you got company. The mudbloods and the weasel. "

"Shut it Malfoy"

"Wow Granger. I thought the smartass was defending Potter. She got scared last night and you took her place? "

Well, I could say what happened next was at least...unexpected. I heard the crack before I saw Draco holding his nose in his hand and he ran off. Hermione was standing there with a proud smile on her face.

"Wow Hermione, that was brilliant." Ron spoke up.

"Selene, what was Malfoy saying about last night? "

"Never mind," I said as we walked back towards the castle. "It's not important"

Harry didn't have time to ask anything else. We heard a growl at the same time Scabbers bit Ron's finger and ran off. Ron followed him and caught him. A large black dog appeared out of nowhere and dragged Ron under the Whomping Willow by his leg. After being hit by the tree, we managed to follow the dog into the Shreiking Shack. Well, I guess they were going to meet Sirius. And from what they knew, I knew nothing about him. Well, it was going to be interesting.

We entered the first room and found Ron there, on the floor, looking terrified at the door.

"Ron. Where's the dog."

"There's no dog Harry. It's an animagus. It's him..." Ron said trembling.

The door suddenly closed and behind it appeared Sirius, looking maniacally at us.

I guess I was finally going to find out why was he at Hogwarts after all...

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	48. Chapter 47: In the Shreiking Shack

**A/N: I hope you'll like it. And maybe I'll manage to post another one shot tomorrow. Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 47: In the Shreiking Shack

He looked discreetly at me before disarming the four of us and catching the wands. Harry and Hermione moved to stay in front of Ron and I moved next to them as Sirius started speaking.

"I knew you would come after me, your father would have done that too. He was just as brave. I'm actually glad you didn't call for a teacher. This way things will go easier. " Just as the last word left his lips, Harry lunged himself forward and slammed his godfather to the ground, his hands encircling his neck. They each tried to get ahold of the other, rolling on the floor until Pads caught my brother by his wrists. But in a moment of distraction, Harry escaped and in his hurry fell on the ground in front of us. I helped him get up. He was shaking with anger and his eyes were shining with hatred towards the man that was getting up form the floor, uselessly dusting his robes.

"Harry, calm down, you can't take him" Hermione whispered to him, trying to be the voice of reason. But as always, that didn't work.

"How could I calm down, Hermione? He's the one who killed my parents. He sold them to Voldemort when he was supposed to be their friend!"

"Harry, maybe you should-"

"Selene, out of all the people, _you_ shouldn't agree with Hermione about this." The girl in question gived me a perplexed look, while Ron was in too much pain to pay attention to our conversation.

Harry managed to get ahold of our wands that were laying on the floor since Sirius fell. He pointed his own towards the man, a stunning spell on the tip of his tongue.

Just then, we all jumped startled when Remus entered the room, wand in hand, slamming the door open.

"Expelliarmus!" He shot towards us, then pointed it towards Sirius, who fell again. His expression quickly dissolved into a slight smile as he helped his friend get up.

"Where is _he_ Sirius?" He motioned towards us and a look of understanding suddently crossed Moonys features. _Oh, God, just tell why you're here already!_

"You're sure? But it-if you changed places then…" he looked at me and I gave him a confused look. What the hell was happening?

"OH, YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Hemione screamed when they started talking again but they suddently stoped at her reaction. We all looked at her.

"I trusted you and didn't tell anyone all this time and all along you were helping HIM? Don't believe him Harry, he's a werewolf!" I gasped along with Ron. My brother just seemed more angered and that was something.

"Since when did you know Hermione?" Remus asked her curious.

"Since Snape assigned the essay on werewolves. I recognized your symptoms and caught on what your Boggart meant." But Harry cut off their conversation.

"How could you? We all trusted you and all along you were helping him? How did you find us anyway?"

"I wasn't helping him. He got in the castle on his own. As for how I found you, I saw you on the Marauders Map." My eyes widened. I tought his copy was burnt. But Harry, however…"and I noticed just after you parted ways with the Malfoy boy that there wasn't just the four of you. There was someone else as well…"

"No there wasn't. And how comes you know how the Map works anyway? "

"How could he not know? He was one of the four who made it." Sirius joined and we all looked at him.

"What?!"Harry shrieked.

"Yes, along with me, your father and the filthy rat."

"That doesn't matter now! It doesn't even matter Professor Lupin is by your side. If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too" Hermione spat

"Only one will die tonight!" Sirius said, a maniac smirk on his face. _Oh, ever the Drama Queen._ Moony rolled his eyes and turned to Ron.

"Can I see your rat Ron?"

"What does Scabbers have to do with all of this?"

"Oh, he's realated to everything." Now I was even more confused. What did this have to do with a rat?

He got closer to Ron, ho was holding onto his rat for dear life.

"Tell me, what is it?"

"It's not a rat, it's a bloody traitor!" Sirius spat. No, it can't be…

"What do you-"

"He means that your pet is not really a rat. It's an animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

The next minutes passed quite in a flash for me. I knew the story, and I was too shocked to pay much attention to them. He has been around me for two years, the one who destroyed my family…and I didn't even know. Soon though, I was pulled back to reality when Sev burst into the room and Harry, Ron and Hermione disarmed him, throwing him across the room in the process. When I saw the blood that was trickling down his forehead, I gasped.

But Remus and Sirius continued the story, altough the other three didn't seem convinced.

"We can prove you it's him Harry." Moony said, extendind his open palm towards Ron, who gave him the rat cautionously. As soon as Scabbrs was placed on the scratched desk , he tried to run away, but the two wizards pointed their wands towards him and before he could exit the room, he turned into a short plump man that resembled a rat rather well.

"Pettigrew…" Lupin greeted coldly. The short man crawled towards Ron on his knees.

"Beloved master, you won't let them do this to me right?" Ron backed off the man, on the edge of fainting from the broken leg and loss of blood.

"Young girl, you are kind, you can't-"

"Back off." Hermione said rather weakly and we heard a thud as Ron fell on the ground unconscious.

"Oh, Selene, you've grown up, you look so much like-"

"Don't you dare. After all youve done…"I was on the edge of screaming. He turned towards Harry.

"Harry, you look exactly like James, but your eyes-"

"How dare you speak of James and Lily to them?" Sirius pointed his wand to the man in front of my brother, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"No!" Harry stopped him. "My father wouldn't have wanted two of his friends to kill the onter one. We'll take him to the castle, where dementors can take care of him."

We got outside, Ron laying on a stretcher, Pettigrew tied between Harry and Remus, and Sirius floating an unconscious Sev behind us, making him hit the ceiling once in a while. When we got outside, things went downhill pretty fast. Remus transformed into a werewolf and Pettigrew ran, Sev protected us as Sirius dragged Moony in the woods in his dog form. Harry and I ran after them and saw Sirius rolling down the hill as Moony approached us. A feminine howl atracted him to the woods and I ran with Harry to the lake to find Sirius. But soon we were surrounded by a hundred of dementors. Since the surprise was big, we didn't have any time to conjure our patronuses and fainted.

I woke up in the Hospital Wing just to see Harry and Hermione disappear right in the middle of the room and barely a second later they burst in through the doors.

Ron was outright puzzled and I laughed at his reaction seeing the Time Turner at Hermione's neck.

Later that night, Ron was sleeping and Harry and Hermione were leaving so I could go to sleep too. But Hermione let my brother leave the Hospital Wing alone and when he did, she turned to face me, a curious look on her face.

"What is it Hermione?"

"How comes Pettigrew knew who you are? Why did Harry say that you out of all people shouldn't agree with And me on that matter? And why did Sirius say 'you can't talk about James and Lily to _them_ '?"

I sighted. I guess my secret just won't stay a secret to some people...

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.** **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	49. Chapter 48: Explanation

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, sorry, not really much time to write.Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 48: Explanation

Even though I knew I eventually had to tell her something, I just sat there and looked at her. What was I supposed to say? ' _Hey Hermione, I actually am Harry's twin and he didn't actually survive the killing curse and I'm soulmates with Draco and I have the key to keeping Voldemort alive inside of me and by the way, wanna get some ice cream?'_ Nope, deffinetly not.

The girl kept looking intently at me.

"Well? Why?"

"Well, you see, I, umm-"

"Selene, are you and Harry dating ?"

"What? No! Most deffinetly not!"

"Then why-"I sighted

"Look, Mione, you're one of my best friends and I didn't want to tell you any of this because of the same reason not to tell the others, because I don't want to lose you. But it seemes like everyone gets under my skin so I think I'll talk to someone so I can tell the others."

"Ok, let's say I got that, but what is this all about? What's this secret youre afraid of being found out?"

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone, ever!"

"Of course, why would I ever tell anyone? You're my friend, I wouldn't betray you. We're not in Slytherin here." I felt a pang of anger, but it wasn't towards her, but towards every single rumor about the snake house, because if some people were like that, it didn't mean everyone was. I gathered all the Gryffindor courage I had in every single cell of my body.

"Ok then. Sit down, it's goint to take some time." As she sat,I pushed myself up into a sitting position too. "Well, I guess I should start with the biggest thing. Harry wasn't the one to survive the killing curse shot by Voldemort 11 years ago. That was actually me, and I was there because I actually am Harry's twin sister, but it was a time of war so just a few people knew about me. After oldie Voldy disappeared, I was taken away to Hogwarts because it was too dangerous for me and for anyone to live anywhere else, especially in the Muggle world since my powers heve been…unleashed let's say since I was born, but they weren't trained. So they sent Harry away to our aunt and uncle and I made sure he had no memory of me. But apparently when he came here he started to remember and when we faced Quirrel I somehow spilled some of the truth and had to tell him the rest."

When I stopped talking, her jaw was dropped and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mione, are you ok? I suppose you think I'm some kind of evil freak right now." I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I destroyed my friendship.

"Don't you say that. You're not a freak and you're not evil. You proved that countless times, got us out of trouble and helped us. If you hadn't helped with the Chamber of Secrets at the beginning of the year, Ginny could've been dead and a lot more people. You saved Harry first year from Quirrel, even though we didn't know at the time. And you're my friend. I agree, there's a lot to take in, but that's life. It's not your fault for everything that happened. But I have to confess, I feel bad for not realizing something was off earlier." She moved forwards to hug me tightly and when she pulled back she squinted her eyes at my face.

"What?"

"What's that on your nose? Its like a scar on the right side. I'm pretty sure it wasn't there yesterday."

"Umm, well, I have no idea. Mybe its from when we tried to get past the Womping Willow. " shitshitshit. What has Draco done again?

"Yeah, maybe. Anything else to say?"

"Yeah the trivial things. First I'm also a metamorphmagus and aparently a Parseltongue, though that may be from Voldy. Also, the Basilisk tried to kill me once last year but it's stare did nothing to me. Snape's my godfather. And I guess what's left to say its who else knows. Well, there was this organisation if you want to call it that way named 'the Glow'. They were the people who promised to protect me and help me because I was such a weirdo. My parents knew _he_ was coming after them and I was supposed to be left into the custody of my mother's best friend, but the…circumstances changed after the war."

"You're getting away from the subject. Who knows?"

"Well, Mr and Mrs Weasley, all of the Hogwarts staff, some of my parents' close friends, Fred and George found out in their first year here because I walk around the halls at night and they did too, Ginny found out when I spent Christmas at the Burrow, and Harry. Well, and you now."

"Wow, that's quite a lot of people."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, you have to sleep now. I'll go. Good night."

"Good night."

I slept pretty well that night ad my day was going just fine until Draco came.

"Well, hello there sleepy head."

"I'm pretty sure I woke up before you in the morning."

"Anyway, my mom said that I have to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it? "

"Mom wants you to come spend the first month of the summer holiday at the Manor. With her, me and… _my father_."

I froze on the spot, looking wide eyed at the boy in front of me.

 **A/N: Just saying, you'll be in for an interesting surprise when summer break comes ( that's 2 chapters away:))**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	50. Chapter 49: A cold greeting

**A/N: Hope this makes up for the last chapter. So summer officially started, earlier than I expected but it's not a problem. Just something about next year before we get to the actual chapter: The age restriction for the Triwizard Tournament will be 16 and up and the Yule Ball will be for third years and above. Now that that's settled, here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

 _Last chapter_

 _"Mom wants you to come spend the first month of the summer holiday at the Manor. With her, me and…_ my father _."_

 _I froze on the spot, looking wide eyed at the boy in front of me_.

Chapter 49: A cold greeting

"What did you just say?"

"I said that my mom wants you to come spend the first month of the summer holiday with us."

"With your father there Draco, really? Does she want me dead?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, you know what I'm talking about. Your father being what he was and _I_ bloody killed Voldemort. You think if I come your dad will let my existence be easy? Well I think he'll make my life a living hell!"

"Well, he-, you might actually h-, oh, please, come on. It can't really be that bad. Mom will be there and me too. And maybe you'll leave with another impression than the one you came with. Pleaaase. "

I weighted my choices. Draco really wanted me to do this. Maybe there was something I didn't know…But what could that be about his father ? Every adult I knew had the same opinion about him…and it was rather bad. But then again, I didn't really know any adult who wasnt in the Glow, and Narcissa wouldn't want me to be killed in her own house…

"Ok, I'll come. But if I have any-I repeat, any part of the body missing when I get back to Hogwarts, you'll pay greatly."

He raised his hands in defense, a small smile on his face. "Ok. If you come, I promise everything will be fine."

I sighted. "Ok, now go. I have to sleep." He turned on his heels to leave, but I remembered something.

"Hey, just out of curiosity. Do you happen to have recently gotten a scar on your nose?"

"Yes, I did just after the mudbl-Granger punched me. The cartilage cut through the skin and- wait you have it too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't know where I got it from. Is it permanent?"

"Well, apparently the wound is not completly closed and the nurse gave me some dittany to apply. It'll be gone in two days or so."

"Oh, ok. Now really, I have to sleep. Good night." I said sitting myself on my back on the bed and pulling the covers on me.

"Good night." He bent down and kissed my forehead then left, leaving me too stunned to sleep now.

The next day I informed Sev where I'll be during the first month of the break, and even though he didn't seem particulary excited, he let me go. The last days of school were mainly spent outside after everyone finnished their exams, and as promised the scar on my nose was completely gone within two days. I couldn't tell anyone except the twins, Blsise and Ginny where I was going, but it wasn't really hard to keep the secret from the others. In the meantime I told Ron too about the little secret (excepting the Draco part of course) so I just told everyone I was staying at Hogwarts during the break and promised to go visit them at the Burrow somewhere around mine and Harry's birthday. As I understood, they had tickets for the Quidditch World Cup too so it was a must to go there.

After we got down from the train, a little young looking house elf named Zaka was waiting to take us to the Manor. (apparently, after Dobby got freed he went to work at Hogwarts so the Malfoys had to find another servant). Both Draco and I took one of the little creatures hands and we apparatedright in the entrance hall of the Manor, where two people were waiting for us. Narcissa, who was wearing her outside black long robes and cold expression, and a blond long haired men whom I recognized as Draco's father. He was looking expresionless down at me, though his chin was slightly pointed upwards, giving him an air of pride. I swallowed my fear whole, straightened my back and looked at Draco's parents.

"Hello Mr Malfoy…Mrs Malfoy. Thank you for inviting me to spend the holiday at your magnificent house."

"Well, Miss Povans, I personally wanted to know what was so special in you and why Draco deemed you worthy of a Malfoy's attention." Lucius stated, earning him a glare from his wife before she spoke.

"Don't mind my husband Selene, we're happy to have you as a guest and were hoping you'll have a good time here. Now, Draco, why don't you lead your friend to her guest room. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Enough for her to settle in."

As we climbed the stairs, I could hear Narcissa scolding her husband. "What are you thinking? She's Draco's friend and I can assure you she's a really good friend. I know you don't have a particular inclination towards muggleborns, but that way you're just driving your son away. I know it's hard to let the _facade_ down this days, but at least try. I know you can Lucius. Please."

Draco led me along the all to familiar way to my own tower-like room and as I put up the spells again, I felt the familiarity settle on the walls.

"So, Draco, what does your father know about this room?"

"That it was meant to belong to the daughter of my mom's close friend after the woman died, but due to some…complications of the circumstances she was never able to take the girl in. I don't know if he knows you'll be staying here but what he _does_ know is that this room is hardly ever used, and that is when mom wants to change something in it. For example, barely a month ago she added some string lights to the vanity mirror. Other than that though the room is exactly as you left it last time you came here. "

"Oh, ok. And your mom is going to be so stiff during the time I'm staying here?"

"I don't think so. Father wanted the two of them to look imposing when you came here so they dressed like that. But mother at least is going to relax back to the person you know. Just gradually. "

"I want to ask you something." I took his light nod as a sign to continue. "your mother was talking to your father about a facade or something like that. What's it all about?"

"I-ummm, well this is something I can't really tell you. One of them is going to have to tell you if you want to know about it. Or just wait until you figure it out for yourself."

"Figure it out myself? How am I supposed to do that? Your father isn't the most open person in the world."

"Well, last time I checked you weren't as dense as Potter. I'm sure you'll manage. True, he's not the most open person, but you can observe him and you'll catch on to it."

"You realise I'm a Potter too, right?"

"Shhhh, my father might hear you. He doesn't know… _yet_ " He mumbled the last part but I didn't question him.

"Well, I'm glad you're appreciating my observational skills, but this is going to be one hell of a challange."

"Well, since you already finnished your holiday homework, consider it your summer project"

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. This was going to be a long month.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	51. Chapter 50: Dinner and revelations

**A/N: Ok dear readers. Here's another chapter. Enjoy :)))**

Chapter 50: Dinner and revelations

"So, umm, what does Lucius know of me? Who does he think I am?" I asked Narcissa as she was pulling my now curled hair up in a half bun. We were getting ready for the first dinner together. In the last week, Lucius has been busy at the Ministry and got home only late in the night. Probably this had something to do with the World Cup and the Tournament.

"Well he knows that you're a very close friend of Draco and that you're a muggle born Gryffindor. He just doesn't undersand why his son would be friends with you or why am I protecting you. But that doesn't really count. The ideea is that, if Lucius approves of you in this circumstances, then he'll even be happy when learning who you really are." I turned around so fast, my neck hurt.

"You're going to tell him who I am? But he's a…you know what. And what if-?" I said rubbing my neck.

"Relax, if you'll get along with him I bet you'll have a big surprise. Just, he has to trust you first. But that's not impossible. You'll get along just fine after you spend a little time together. And I made sure myself that he's not going to spend this full month at the Ministry."

"But, Cissa, he's going to kill me if he finds out. Please."

"Selene, look, I know very well what I'm talking about. And I bet he'll be happy when he finally finds out who's the soulmate of his son."

"Hmmm. Ok, I'll give it a shot. But only because I trust you."

An hour later I was descending the stairs to the bottom floor. I was wearing a long sleeved knee length emerald dress and silvery flats. My brown hair was currled and pulled up in a half bun with two strands framing my face. To get to the subject, I was nervous as hell. Since I came at the Manor, I don't think I saw Lucius more than an hour in total and we never spoke. But I knew that his wife urged him to speak with me and just try and give me a chance. Even though I didn't know what he had to hide with such fervor, I didn't bring up the subject. I met Draco at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a black suit that really accentuated his pale skin and pale blond hair. I coul see the lines of forms and spots of color on his arms, crawling up his wrist. He was home and didn't need to hide them anymore. I, on the other side, had my sleeves glued to my skin. I didn't need to see the designs on his forearms. They would probably make me even more nervous than I already was.

"Relax, he's not going to eat you alive." He smirked.

"I guess so." The shadow of a smile spread across my face.

We entered the dining room where, at a huge table Lucius was seated at one end, with his wife at his right.

"It's only appropriate that the guest sits next to the head of the house" Lucius stated rather coldly, motioning towards the seat on his left. I sat with Draco next to me and an awkward silence fell upon us. Soon, Zaka came in with the food, and it almost looked like a Hogwarts feast. But my hopes at a silent dinner where I wouldn't have to speak were soon broken by Lucius.

"So, Selene, what are your parents doing in the Muggle world?" I froze but didn't let it show on my features.

"Well, my mother is a doctor, like a muggle Healer and my father is a lawyer."

"Hmm, interesting. When he was little, Draco wanted to be a Healer too. And you? What do you want to do after graduating?" Truth be told, I didn't even know if I'll survive the war that was bound to happen maybe even before we finnished Hogwarts, so I never thought of it.

"Well, sir, I actually didn't think about that. Maybe at some point we'll have a carrer orientation class or something like the ones in the Muggle world. Nevertheless, I still have a lot of time to think of it."

"Perhaps you're right. How does Hogwarts seem so far? And what about our world?" his words were dripping with pride, certainly from being a pureblood and things like that. But I pretended not to notice that.

"Well, Hogwarts is magnificent as well as the wizarding world. I can't help it but be excited to learn so many wonderful spells and magic, and of course, history of the wizarding families. " that seemed to catch his interest.

"Wizarding families you say?"

"Well, yes. I'm especially interested by the concept of the sacred 28. And I'm still learning about all of this traditions and phenomenons occuring only in the wizarding world."

"Interesting. Speaking of wizarding phenomenons, have you read about soulmates yet?" I wasn't sure I liked where this conversation was going.

"Well, yes sir. But are they really only possible in the wizarding world?" that was a sincere question, out of pure interest.

"Well, yes. Speaking of which, my son here has a rare powerful example of soulmate connection. Draco." He extended his hand towards his son who had apparently been in this situation before because he rolled both his sleeves up to his elbows. Oh, God, his forearms had spots of light blue, purple, black, and why the hell was I happy?!?

"Oh, well, that's an interesting combination you have there son, your girl is certainly in a strange situation and-" his eyes suddenly moved to the white outlined peacock on Dracos upper left forearm.

"when did that happen?"

"What?" Draco seemed confused

"When did forms start to appear as well?"

"Sometime in first year. Why?"

"That is a sign of evolution of the connection with your soulmate. Probably happened the moment you met her. I for one would like if the Parkinson girl was it."

"Now, Lucius, maybe she's not someone we know." Narcissa entered the conversation. _If only he knew…_ Her husband gave her a weird look and resumed his dinner.

Later that night, Narcissa was helping me get all the bobby pins out of my hair.

"Oh, God, I never restrained my magic so much." I groaned and finally let go of my magic, my sleeves unglueing and my hair growing wild after three hours of not being able to do anything. I collapsed on my bed, not wanting to move another muscle in the next 10 hours.

"Oh, dear, you were great there.." Narcissa smiled.

"What do you mean?" my words were muffled my the pillow I had my face sunk in.

"You're getting under his skin."

"Why was he so happy about the strength of the soulmate connection? No offense, but he really doesn't seem the type to get excited about romantic things."

"Oh, he's not. He's just excited about what it means."

"And what is that?" I felt really bad. I was supposed to know more about this kind of things.

"Well, for a connection to be this strong, both people have to be really powerful. To have a really powerful magical core. And he's very proud of Draco for having such abilities and for being destined to have such a witch by his side."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"No problem dear. No go to sleep, I know how exhausting being in the presence of Lucius can be."

"Ok, goodnight." I said as she exited the room, closing the lights behind her.

I fell into a dreamless sleep again, but at least I knew I was closer to assembling the puzzle that Lucius Malfoy consisted of.

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me so far. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	52. Chapter 51: Ready for the party

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 51: Ready for the party

Over the next few days, we all had dinner together and I started communicating with Lucius more and more every time. He obviously was still very offended that his own son would be friends with a muggleborn, but he was slowly starting to accepaccept me. He started being less stiff during dinners and I was beginning to feel more comfortable around him. Well, as comfortable as I could be around a Death Eater who was trying to enforce his anti-non purebloods beliefs onto his own son. But Voldemort was not back yet so I couldn't still judge him for his actions from 12 years ago.

But even though I was trying to get along with him I couldn't help but notice the small things that irritated me, like the sneer he had on his face whenever a house elf entered the room or the prideful tone of his voice whenever he spoke to someone other than Draco or Narcissa.

I still didn't understand what Narcissa was getting at wanting to make the two of us be friends, but then again, I didn't question her. I trusted her fully. Tonight, after two full weeks spent here, and nearly two weeks after the original date, we were finally going to celebrate Draco's birthday. He was really happy, but the downside was that his parents were throwing a party for him so about half the Slytherin house was going to show up. It was just morning and I was already feeling attacked. But Narcissa had a pretty good idea. I was to morph myself and pretend to be one of Draco's distant cousins from his fathers side. Lucius thought I was going to use polyjuice, but I wasn't going to put even one drop of that awful tasting drink on my tongue. I was currently in my room with Draco, rehearsing everything.

"So, my name is Kara, I'm from France, my father and yours are second grade cousins, I'm here because my parents are on a buisness trip."

"Yeah, I think thats it. And maybe details. You know, Pansy is really suspicious all the time."

"Nah shit Sherlock, suspicious about all the females that approach you. Anyone else I should be concerned of?"

"Crabbe and Goyle no, Bullstrode and Greengrass mind their own buisness, Blaise is Blaise, and- well maybe Nott."

"Nott?" that sounded awfully familiar…

"Yeah, Theodore Nott. His father was a Death Eater too but killed himself. He's been one of the first friends my parents presented me. Flint's probably going to stick with the Quidditch team all night. Yeah, I think that's everyone."

"Well, your french cousin is going to get ready for the party then." We heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi Selene. Are you feeling better about the party?"

"I guess so Cissa. We just rehearsed everyting I need to remember. But I still think it would be a better idea for me to stay here."

"I don't belive you'll feel good staying here while there's a party going on in the Manor. Besides, I think you'll get the chance to save Lucius of the boredom he has to go through everytime we throw a party for Draco's birthday. I bet he'd be grateful. And that way you don't have to spend too much time with the Slytherins. Now go get ready Draco. I have to help Selene here." Draco nodded towards his mother and proceded to exit the room.

 _"Good luck. You haven't faced even a procent of her arranging craze till now. She always wanted a girl to dress and style."_

 _"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."_

 _"If you say so…See you after some hours of torture."_

I had to admitt though that Draco was somehow right. She really liked styling. Not even a moment after my hair got platinum blonde, it was already in her hands. Half an hour later, when she finished, I looked like I was going to a wedding, with fish braids fixed with bobby pins on the back of my head, elegantly around the bun on the high back of my head. She then proceded to practically paralize it with a spell. When she was done with my hair, she went out a little an came back with a dress cover and a shoe box. In the box there was a pair of silver embroidered black flats and in the cover there was a gorgeous black knee length long sleeved dress with silver and red embroidered flowers starting from the hem of the skirt up to the middle of it. The sleeves were of lace and the shoulders were cut. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, Cissa, they're wonderful!" I ran up to her and ran my fingers over the soft fabric of the dress.

"Well, it's yours. So I really hoped you'd like it."

"Mine? What do you mean?"

"Well, your mother wore it in our fourth year at the Christmas ball, and I spelled it to be a little smaller, but it'll grow with you. It's far too beautiful to be worn only one time." She said with a melancholic smile on her face.

"Wow, it was mum's. Well, it's really gorgeous."

"Come on now, get dressed so we can go downstairs" I quickly slipped into the dress (really comfortable too) and put on the shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like myself, but that smile couldn't be anyone else's.

"Oh, Cissa, what do you know about the Nott family?" her eyes widened for a fraction of second, but it was so fast that it could be easily thought that I imagined it.

"Well, I know that the last Head of family was a Death Eater and he committed suicide a few months after getting the Dark Mark, around the time you were born." what she said was definitely true, but there was more to it. Now though, we didn't have time for that. We had to go to the party.

We walked down the halls in silence, though I was actually silent beause of being nervous but…

The ballroom was beautifully decorated in Slytherin colours, with green tablecloths and silver lights flying above the room.

"Hey, Selene, it's okay, really. They can't recognize you with the morphed appearance. It's going to go smooth. And if you really don't want to stay here, you can go talk to dad. Apart fom my parents, there aren't going to be any other adults here tonight."

"Don't you think it's going to be a little suspicious that in a room full of people my age , I'm staying with the only adults?"

"Well, for what they know, you only know the two of them and me. And you're only here to visit, not to stay. And also they think french people are stuck up. So, nothing weird here."

"Haha, very funny " I said, sarcasm dripping off every syllable. "here they come. Oh, God, it's going to be a long night..."

His face lit up as a group of about ten persons arrived first. I could see Puginson, Blaise, Bullstrode and Greengrass, Flint, Crabbe and Goyle and a tan boy with sand coloured hair. He was tall and slim and he looked about our age.

"Hi guys, nice to see you all."

"Hi Drakie, I- who's she???" Pansy's face froze and she looked at me with a sneer.

"She's Kara, my cousin from France. Her parents are on a business trip so they let her with us. She's leaving in two weeks."

"Oh, ok then. I'm Pansy." her smile flashed again on her face.

"Blaise"

"Marcus"

"Vince"

"Greg"

"Millie"

"Daphne"

"I'm Theo" the tall boy said and I finally made eye contact with him. His eyes were a pale shade of deep blue, with a brown edge. They looked familiar.

And then, it clicked...

 **A/N: Oh, how I missed the cliffhangers... Well, thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	53. Chapter 52: A full night

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 52: A full night

 _"Come on Theo, can't you move faster?"the young girl whined._

 _"You're not being fair. You know this place better than I do."_

 _"Lie. I only go exploring when you come here."_

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _"Your loss. Quit talking, start running."_

 _The three adults were looking at the two five year olds who were running to explore what they didn't already know of the Hogwarts domain._

 _"I still don't think it's a good idea."_

 _"Nothing bad will happen because two children are playing Severus."_

 _"But if_ he _will-"_

 _"He won't. No one searches the memories of a person since they were five. Besides, you can't forbid her human contact with kids her age."_

 _"I know that, but, she should be learning to control her magic."_

 _"Liana is right Severus, she's not a machine, she's just a kid. She's already been through enough in her short life. Let her live a little. So, Liana, how are things going?"_

 _"Well, Dumbledore, I and Narcissa arranged a meeting for Theodore and her son, Draco. He has to make acquaintances with more pure bloods if he's ending up in Slytherin."_

 _"He may not."_

 _"Aleck and I were both in Slytherin. He'll be there too. I wonder where Selene-"_

 _"Probably Gryffindor"_

 _The kids in question were at the time laying under a tree next to the lake, counting the leaves of it._

 _"Theo?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"We're gonna be friends forever, right?"_

 _"Of course we are. Even after forever. You're the coolest girl I know."_

 _"And how many girls do you know?"_

 _"The ones mum presented to me. All in sparkly dresses and arrogant. I don't like them..And your hair is cool too. "_

 _"Thanks. You're cool too. Even though I hardly know any other kid."_

 _"That's why were friends."_

 _"Because we don't know any other normal kids you mean."_

I snapped back to reality and I was still staring into his eyes. I felt a sudden urge to cry but dismissed it. He couldn't know who I was.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm happy to meet my cousin's friends." I glanced at Theo and he winced. We all looked at him confused.

"You ok mate?" Blaise asked

"Yeah, just an electronic shock I guess." he looked at me confused.

"Now, Draco, I'll go speak to aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius. See you all later."

"She's something else." Pansy commented, thinking I couldn't hear her.

"Didn't you notice that something feels off about her?" Nott asked.

"Off in which way?"

"I don't know, just...off."

I walked over to the table where Draco's parents seated themselves, Lucius looking like he wanted to kill himself.

"Can I have a word, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Of course dear." When we were at a safe distance from the party, I turned around and faced my mom's friend.

"I know who he is, Cissa, question is, what do _you_ know about him?"

"What are you talking about Selene?"

"About Theodore Nott. I remember him, but what do you know about him?"

"Just as I told you, his father was a Death Eater and killed himself a few months after he got the Mark, around the time you were born."

"Why did he kill himself?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

Sigh "well, he started having second thoughts about how the Dark Lord was thinking. And, yeah."

"Whatever, I'll go back to the party."

As I returned to them, they were all seated at a table and I took the remaining space between Theo and Blaise.

"So, Kara, you live in France, I suppose you go to Beauxbatons then?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I do. A wonderful school if you ask me."

"That means you're coming this school year to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, no, only the older students are allowed to come for the tournament. Maybe we can get to see the third task though. I will ask our headmistress."

"So, who is coming from your school?"

"Fleour Delacour and her sister Gabrielle, a bunch of other half Veela girls and a few boys."

"Oh, and want is the age restriction?"

"Well, as I heard, it is supposed to be 16. That way more students can participate but they have to make the tasks safer."

"Well, we'll see. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Now, were at a party people. Let's go and dance." Draco got into my conversation with Pansy. She was actually pretty nice when she didn't think you were trying to steal Draco from her. The first dances were energetic and left them all flustered, but then a waltz like song was heard around the room. Parkinson nearly taped herself to Draco and Theo came to me.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure. Why not?"

He was very good, obviously being taught all about dances at a young age in a pureblood house.

After dancing, they all ate and took a break to catch theie breaths.

"When is your birthday Kara? " Daphne inquired, set on sending the quiet French girl a gift on her birthday.

"31 of July. I'm turning 13 as well."

"Let's make the most out of what's left of this party. " Pansy said and dragged the two closest persons to her, which happened to be Draco and Bullstrode to the dance floor.

The rest of the night went smooth, just as promised, and soon it was time for the guests to leave. Parkinson said her goodbyes rather unwillingly and the last to leave was Blaise.

"See you back at school, Draco, Selene." He disappeared with his house elf before Selene could say anything.

A few minutes later she was pacing in her room.

"Oh, no, what if someone else recognized me too? What am I going to do???"

"Well, first of all, stop pacing or you'll make a hole into the carpet. Second, calm down, as I said, Blaise is Blaise. He has his ways. And third, it's late. You should get some rest. I'll go now. Goodnight."

"Night Draco."

I slipped under the covers of my bed and fell asleep soon after, not having realized how exhausted I really was.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the one shot if you read it and didn't like it. I just had this idea into my mind for over a month but it didn't turn up as I would have liked it to. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	54. Chapter 53: Spilled secrets

**A/N: Nichole87: Maybe, we'll see :)))**

 **Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 53: Spilled secrets

The dreams continued, getting me moments of my past back.

 _"Oh, my, Theo, but you're gorgeous." The six year old couldn't stiffle her giggles seeing her friend's hair braided and him in a little dress._

 _"This isn't funny Sel, stop laughing and get me out of this lacy trap!"_

 _"Oh, come on, stop ruining my fun."_

 _"For me it's not funny. Please get me out of this. We can go feed the Thestrals if you do." At that, an excited squeal left the girl's mouth and with a wave of her hand, the dress was gone and instead the boy was holding now pieces of raw meat. She linked her arm through his and ran to the Forest, her turquoise hair flowing behind her._

 _"Ouch, Sel, let go. You know you're giving me electric shocks."_

 _"Sorry, but move faster!"_

 _"Hey, look at your arms!"_

 _"What's wrong with-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw that her arms now had yellow spots on them._

 _"What's up with that? I have a friend my mom presented me that has spots like that too. But they change colors."_

 _"I know, I've been having them for quite some time, and they change colors too. I think I'll ask Dumbledore about it."_

 _"Good ideea. Then maybe tell me too."_

 _"Ok. Now let's go!"_

 _They reached the Forest in no time, having been effectively next to it in first place. But before they could enter it, two large hands grabbed their shoulders._

 _"Well, kiddos, whe'e you two goin' ?"_

 _"Well, Hagrid..we-umm-" Theo started_

 _"We were going to feed the Thestrals." Selene stated, her voice steady, chin up, and Hagrid started laughting._

 _"Ok kiddos, but ya know ya can't go alone. I'll come with you now."_

 _That afternoon had been a fun one, riding the Thestrals and feeding them, until Theo's mom decided it was time for them to go home._

The next days, I couldn't get away from the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Ok, taking into account how well disguised I was, it was rather unlikely that someone recognized me, but what if they heard Blaise? I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that the way I behaved at the party actually impressed Lucius. Well, at least until I was informed of it.

"Wait, really?"

"Why would I lie to you dear?"

"Well, he doesn't act like it."

"Look," Narcissa sighted as we sat on the wooden bench in their large garden. A pair of white peacocks walked up to a nearby tree." I'm sure you already know that, but Lucius is a very prideful man. He is rather stubborn about his thoughts on muggles and muggleborns. And Gryffindors. He won't show any signs of this until he manages to put his pride aside, and to trust you."

"Trust me with what? Since I arrived here you're constantly talking about him needing to trust me. What is all of this about? What is he hiding?"

"The war…it had a rather unexpected effect on him. But…he doesn't talk to almost anyone of this. You'll see."

"Cissa, I'm afraid" a pair of birds flew from a three two meters away from us. They were beautiful, blue and yellow coloured and just moments ago were filling the air with sweet tones. "what if he finds out and…he won't let me see any of you again."

"He won't find out until you tell him. You're the Girl who lived for Merlins sake! I know you are strong and you can do this Selene. Really, I belive in you. You can't let one person take you down."

"Maybe. I just hope I'll manage to. But how will he react when finding out my brother didn't conquer Voldemort?"

"I really don't know that. But I know for sure he won't hex you as you think. We're grown people. He might be impulsive, but not as much as Draco. Now, how are the dreams?"

"Manageable. Just Theo now. But it won't be all happy memories and kind people when I get back. They'll be back."

"You can ask Madame Pomfrey to give you a Dreamless Sleep potion. Or Severus, I'm sure he'd be glad to help."

"No. They can't know. They'd block them again. I can't wait so much again to find out. It's terrifying, and I can't understand what's so important about it, but I want to find out. No matter how many nightmare memories I need to have until that happens."

She looked shocked. Her lips were slightly apart, eyes wide, and she seemed not to be breathing.

"I'll go now. I have to get ready for lunch. Wouldn't want to keep your husband waiting." I got up and left the garden, heading to my room to change and calm down.

 **Third point of view:**

After some moments, Narcissa composed herself. Was Selene going to let herself tortured by her erased memories of Death eater questionings just to find out what horible secret they kept from her? She got up and followed Selene to the Manor. She was right, they shouldn't keep Lucius waiting.

But kept in their toughts and hurrying to get inside, neither of them noticed a slender figure behind a tree. To say that Lucius Malfoy was confused would be a complete understatement; he was completly baffled. The quiet muggleborn Gryffindor friend of his son was actually the Dark Lord's defeater? And his wife knew about it. Now he was going to test the girl himself. She would see how hard things actually were.

He too walked to the Manor and went to the dining room, where he found Draco. When the girls arrived, Selene looked like the discussion before didn't happen. But there was something different in her eyes...determination.

 **A/N: So, back to memories again. Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	55. Chapter 54: Turn of situation

**A/N: Hey, guys! Just thought of something. Harry's grandpa Fleamont Potter invented Sleekeasy's hair potion, maybe it was created to tame the 'Potter hair' in first place? Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

After what seemed like a century, I made it from the door to my place at the table, on the left of Lucius. He threw me an odd look, but I ignored it.

"So, Mr Malfoy, did you enjoy Draco's party?"

"It was not interesting, just as usual, but it is good that you didn't get recognized. Did _you_ enjoy it?"

"Well, Draco's friends aren't as bad as I thought, and the planning was impeccable. I'm sure you had a say in that as well." I was answering this provoke or test just as a pureblood would; throw in a hella lot of compliments.

"Well, I had indeed. Thank you. Would you like to join me in a game of wizard chess after lunch?" Alarm bells set of in my brain, and apparently in someone elses too.

 _"This is a test. I'm sure of it. Please be careful."_

 _"I will."_

"Thank you for the proposition Mr Malfoy, I would be glad to play with you."

Well, it could've gone worse. He won the game after three hours of playing and countless strategies. I honestly couldn't have cared less about winning the game. Instead, I had a nice chat with Draco's father during the game, and he seemed to open up.

For a week straight, we played chess daily, speaking to and studying each other. Some might say I was desperate, well, I was a little. I didn't know when we would meet the next time or what he might hear of me until then and I had to have a relatively strong connection to him. But my plan worked. He wasn't so damn secretive anymore, didn't stop talking suddently when I came in the room and sometimes really smiled. There was a week left of my stay at the Manor. I had to do it, even though I knew it wasn't right. I just peeked a little into his mind.

"Maybe I could tell her. Hmmm, Gryffindors are not traiors…"

 _"Yassssss!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Oh, nothing. Youll see…" I mentally smiled._

In Lucius and Narcissa's room:

"Oh, Narcissa, what is the matter with the girl? How comes Draco befriended her?"

"Lucius, if this is about-"

"It is not. I am not proud of it, but I know how I raised my son. Or at least how he has to act like because of me. She is a Gryffindor, he is a Slytherin. He has to act arrogant and mean. She is a smart girl and obviously against Slytherins."

Narcissa was dumbfounded. Did he just admit he thought a Gryffindor muggleborn(supposedly) was smart?

"Oh, don't give me that look. I can't deny that about the girl. She is quite strong minded and has a charm of herself. But there is something more there. Do you know anything about it?"

"Me? Lucius, I'm glad you can see the girl for who she is, past the stereotypes you were brought up to value, but I think you should try read the girl for yourself. I am _not_ your pawn on a chess table to move. "

"You're right. I'll figure it out myself."

 _The darkness was so dense, you could cut it with a knife. But a quiet but spine chilling voice filled the air. It was snake like and appeared to speak to someone._

 _"Move me closer to the fire Wormtail."_

 _"Y...yes my Lord"_

 _The second voice seemed to belong to a rat like man behind the overstuffed chair where the snake voice came from and pushed it closer to the fire. Now the small figure could be barely seen in the dim light. It was barely over 2 feet big and had a dried face with dark skin._

 _"Come here."_

 _A young man stepped in front of the chair. He looked like his youth had been stolen from him. He had bags under his eyes and his face looked fallen. He had a weird tic, he made a slurping noise while licking the left part of his lips and his head was twitching._

 _"Yes master?"_

 _"Remember what you have to do? Bring the boy."_

 _"But master" Wormtail cut in "can't the ritual be done without the boy?"_

 _"No! The boy isss essential. And the girl...be killed."_

 _"But h-"_

 _"Do whatever it takes. Just kill her. And better not be caught."_

 _I heard a hissing voice behind me and looked down to see a long_ _python._

 _"The old muggle isss here massssterrrr..."_

 _Only then I saw the old man standing next to the door. I suppose he was the old muggle. But where was I ?_

 _" Nagini tells me the muggle caretaker is eavesdropping outside the door. "_

 _Both the other men turned their heads towards the door._

 _"Open the door Wormtail, and let's give our guest a proper welcome..."_

 _The plump man got up form the floor and opened the door large. The chair turned and the slim figure in it was somewhere between a really ugly baby and a washed out snake. It raised a white bone like wand and hissed._

 _"Avada kedavra!"_

 _A pulsing searing pain shot through my arm all through the lightning scar from my hand all the way up to my chest and, weirdly, in the birthmark it was far much worse. Acting out of reflex, I screamed._

 **Lucius' point of view**

A blood curdling scream woke me up from my sleep. When I finally exited the room to find the source, my wife was long gone, and judging by the slammed to the wall door I found somwhere on my way, my son too.

The sight I found was definitely not what I expected: in the tower room, my family was sitting on the bed, trying to wake up the Gryffindor girl who seemed to suffer terribly. He body was convulsing in a terrifying manner and she kept screaming once in a while. Her hair was entirely green and she didn't seem to wake up.

Narcissa was desperately shaking her.

"Selene, please wake up, please."

Draco was looking at her, a horrified look on his face, mouth slightly open, and he didn't seem to move, as opposed to his friend shaking uncontrollably.

"Mom...I-think you should let her or-"

"Please Draco, tell me what you-what is happening to her. "

"I-the scar and the birthmark too. She's screaming far louder inside. Try to put some pain reliever or something."

She moved forward and tried to pull up the sleeve of the blouse the girl was wearing but it didn't seem to come off.

"What's this?"

"The charm for sticking the sleeves to her skin. For...prying eyes."

"And the countercharm?"

"ut reglo."

She waved her wand above the Gryffindor and muttered the words. When she vanished the blouse, leaving it only on the chest, the sight was rather unexpected; half the neck and down to the skin just above the heart, a pitch black lightning scar pulsed and it seemed to be the source of the pain along with...a lightning bolt on the forehead. So she was really...

I heard the gasp only after it escaped my lips. Draco's head spun so fast I was surprised it hadn't snapped but Narcissa was too concentrated on calming the pulsing scars and the pain.

"What are _you_ doing here ?"

"What is this all about Draco?"

"She is hurt."

"That I can see. Now-?"

"It does not concern you. I do not want you disturbing her even more."

 **Third point of view:**

Lucius was taken aback at that. His son never stood up to him.

"Let him Draco dear, it's not the time to agree now." His son finally moved, just to sit back next to his friend. She was still shaking and screaming.

Narcissa finally sighted. She couldn't delay it more.

"Draco, call Severus."

 **A/N: Hihihihihi. Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	56. Chapter 55: The letter

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 55: The letter

Draco went to the closest fire, which happened to be right in Selene's room. He couldn't stand the screams in his mind. He knew they were hers and that she suffered. Soon enough, the head of Severus Snape appeared in the fire.

"Yes? What is it? Why did you feel the need to call me at this late hour Mr Malfoy?" he was just as impassible as ever, but with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, sir, you see, it's Selene, she…I think she's having nightmares again, but it's terrifying. Can y-"

"I'm coming there right now."

True to his word, two minutes later he was stepping out of the fireplace. Draco got to the point where he was twitching every now and then. Lucius was still standing in the doorway, looking confused and Narcissa was running out of potions to use to help the girl.

The potions master hurried over to the bed. His eyes were wide and he turned to look at Lucius, a cold look on his face. But before he could open his mouth to say anything, Narcissa hurried over to him.

"Lucius didn't do anything, we all woke up when she started screaming."

"When?"

"About 15 minutes ago. I couldn't do anything, and the scar-"

That was when Severus took a proper look at Selene for the first time. The scar on the left side of her chest was pitch black and pulsing. She was convulsing between screams and rolling on the bed. Her face was red from the lack on oxygen the screaming caused. The sight was terrifying.He turned to the boy behind him.

"See if you can find out anything, and tell me."

 **Selenes point of view:**

I didn't know how much time passed. The pain was still going, and I still screamed, but they couldn't hear or see me. The muggle was laying on the floor, dead. Voldemort continued with revising the plan, whatever it was, but I couldn't hear a damn thing. Until…

 _"Selene? What happened? I thought the nightmares stopped."_

Draco's voice seemed to calm down the pain, but it was just the one in the birthmark, so probably it was just Harry's pain the onethat stopped.

 _"Draco, I don't think its a nightmare…Please help me, it hurts, get Narcissa."_

"She's _already here. Snape too."_

 _"But how are-"_

 _"You started screaming. We came to your room and saw you like this so we called him. Now, what happened?"_

 _"As I said, I don't think its a dream. It just felt too real."_

 _"But what happened?"_

 _" He killed someone."_

 _"But wasn't he-"_

 _"Apparently not as dead as we thought. Now please get me out of here."_

My mind was left wondering and my chest on fire, but soon enough I felt a cold jelly substance on my scar. It eased the pain.

"Can you hear me? Please wake up." Slowly but surely I opened my eyes and was blinded by the bright light I wasn't expecting after all the darkness. As soon as I sat, I felt two arms encircling me and could see black robes in front of my eyes.

"Sev..." but my words were cut off by Draco

"What happened? Who did he kill? Just-"

"I suggest you let her breathe Mr Malfoy. And it would be better if you come back with me dear. You need to rest and Madame Pomfrey to have a look at the scar. It never happened before. " The cold tone suggested I had no word in this. But I wasn't exactly an obedient little girl.

"But-"

"No, you cannot stay. You have to come. Your health and safety are more important. Besides, as I recall, you have to pack again in a week. Better rest well until then."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you for informing me of this Narcissa."

"Of course Severus, take care of her."

"Always."

Mrs Malfoy smiled warmly and hugged me. "I'll have Zaka bring your things."

"Lucius." Sev nodded in the direction of the door and that was when I noticed the tall shocked man standing there. He heard everything...

But I didn't have time to say or even think anything else before a hand caught my arm and before long, I was standing in the fireplace of the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Over the next days I was stuck in bed until Madame Pomfrey was sure I was perfectly fine, and when I finally returned to my room I found a letter waiting for me on my desk. It was from Lucius.

 _"Miss Povans(or Potter now?),_

 _I was recently informed by my wife and son about your place in the first wizarding war and your connection to my wife. She also told me of your nightmares and the diary, of what it had done to you. I am sorry for having sent it there, I really just wanted to get rid of it._

 _But now I think it is safe for me to tell you about what happened near the end of the war, as you are like a daughter to my wife and such a close friend of Draco. The Dark Lord was trying to get to everyone in the Order and kill them. The witches and wizards who knew of their location but hid it or lied to him were killed. And that's how Blanca died, my sister, along with her new husband. He killed them both. And that's when I started_ _doubting his way of thinking_ _. He didn't just want us to come out of hiding and affirm our superiority above muggles. He was willing to kill anyone who chose to fight alongside Dumbledore, regardless of their blood status, no matter who got caught into the crossfire or how many casualties there were. I know that was very foolish and selfish of me, but after he killed my sister and the war ended, Narcissa helped me learn how things really were and see past the stereotypes I have been teached while growing up._

 _But I had to keep up the façade because she somehow knew he'll come back someday. I have to be like I was before, to keep Draco and Narcissa safe and they have to act like it too. I wasn't sure how you really are, it was rather suspicious for a Gryffindor to be friends with my son, as I know how he acts at school. I hope I can count on you to keep the secret and maybe not loose your faith when the time comes. You are a wonderful girl and I still ask myself how Draco managed to befriend you. Keep being like you already are. You have started to heal a wound in my wife's heart that had been left open since your mother died, and I will forever be grateful for that, as well as for helping my son start growing a strong personality which I never tought he will have._

 _Regards,_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy"_

Over the following week I tried to keep myself occupied, but my mind wandered off to the letter form Mr Malfoy. I never thought Voldemort has gone as far as to kill purebloods from the Sacred 28. I also discussed my dream with Dumbledore and got to a conclusion: somehow Voldemort will get someone to try and kill me and send Harry off to some creepy ass ritual fo Merlin knows what. But in order to kill _him_ , we had to let him get his body back. You can't kill something that's not physical.

Soon I was at the Burrow getting ready to leave for the World Cup, after being woken up even before the sunrise. But oh, little did we know that we were in for a surprise, and such a terrible one.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for sticking with me so far.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	57. Chapter 56: World Cup

**A/N: ATTENTION: I want to tell you more fun facts about Selene, but don't really know what. So if you want to know anything, ask and I'll answer in the chapter following your question. If there's something that'll be later revealed in the story, I'll tell you that. Now, enough chit chat. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 56: World Cup

"Come on Sel, you…"

"…can move faster" The twins said, both leaning on me.

"Maybe I would move faster if you two wouldn't be leaning on me. I'm practically carying you both!" I snapped, shaking them off of me.

"Oh, someone's snappy today, did…"

"…you not sleep well last night?"

"Just- I didn't sleep really well, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't seem to get rid of."

"Oh, cant wait to see…"

"…a certain Hufflepuff?"

"What Hufflepuff?"

"Oh Merlin George, she-"

"Yeah Freddie you're right-"

"What?!"

"You don't know that were going to the…"

"…World Cup with the Diggorys." They said with mock surprise, wide eyes and everything.

"Well, I didn't know that, but what does it have to do with what you said earlier?"

"Well, it's a known fact most of the…"

"…Hogwarts girls are drolling after Diggory. And some…"

"…of the boys if we can say." They added in a whisper, while I rolled my eyes.

"Well, not this one. Now _you_ move, or we'll be late." We hurried to catch up with the others. We walked so slow that we were far behind them.

When we finally reached them, Mr Weasley was talking to a man about his age that he presented to us as Amos Diggory. Just after that, a boy jumped down from the tree that we were under.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes sir." Cedric said, shaking hands with the man. Well, I had to admit he was rather handsome…but just a little!

We arrived at the camp soon after by Portkey (hope **not** to fall again next time)

and were greeted by an...interesting view. The muggles who cared for the surfaces were wandering about confused, hundreds of tents and witches and wizards were occupying all the space, some in very weird muggle clothing.

My suspicions regarding the muggles were soon confirmed as we met Mr Jones, the one who saw about the parcel we were reparted to. Some kids flew past him after we paid, and a Ministry official obliviated him, telling us they all had to be obliviated at least three times since the beginning of the day.

The rest of the day until the match went rather uneventful, even though we met a few kids from our school, even Oliver Wood, who was determined to win the Quidditch Cup this year as well, since it was his last at Hogwarts.

We were currently on the way to our seats on the huge stadium. But...

"...and we have seats on the highest level."

"First last time probably. Look at the bright side, you'll be the first to know if it rains." We looked down and saw Mr Malfoy with Draco by his side, both sneering towards us.

 _"It's good, continue"_ I smiled slightly towards them.

But we started leaving without any more fighting. At least until Mr Malfoy pinned Harry's coat to the handrail with his walking cane.

"Enjoy yourself would you? While you can." and then we left. _What was that about?_ I wondered.

The game was amazing!! The twins actually won a bet with Ludo Bagman when Krum, the Bulgarian seeker caught the snitch but Ireland still won. Even though we danced and joked around back at the tent, we eventually fell asleep.

"Selene! Selene! Wake up!! Please, we must leave NOW!" someone was shaking me violently.

"Hermione, what the-" and then she said the two words that made me jump off the bed instantly...

"Death Eaters! They are torturing that muggle family of Mr Jones and setting things on fire."

We met with the boys outside and Mr Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Percy went to help the ministry officials.

"Fred, George, Ginny is _your_ responsibility."

We ran into the forest but met with Draco. He was leaning on a tree, a smirk playing on his lips.

"...and where's your father? With the masked ones isn't he?" Ron said, but Draco just shrugged.

"You should run and hide Granger."

"Why?"

"They hunt muggles, you wouldn't want to show your knickers in the air too, would you?"

"What happened to your arms Malfoy?" someone finally got tired of your big mouth and beat you?" he suddenly looked self-conscious and hid his arms, looking alarmed at me."

 _"I'm okay."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _"You neither."_

And we started running again, but I lost the others and eventually literally bumped into someone. I felt a slight shock and my hair turned turquoise as I looked into the deep blue eyes of the boy I ran into.

"Theo..." I didn't have time to realize what a dumb thing I said before two arms encircled me and I was pulled into a warm hug.

"So it really was you. I thought I was going mad. I missed you Sel."

"But how-"

"The electric shock. I only ever got them from you. And no matter how hard you try or what color they have, your deep eyes are always as beautiful as when we were little."

"Wow. And I thought I fooled everyone."

"We'll have time after. You should go now, before they _catch_ you." I turned away but remembered something."

"Theo, your mom-"

"No, she would never do that. Especially after dad-.You know what? We'll have time for this, now GO!"

When I caught up with the others, they were getting ready to leave and the Dark Mark was fading slowly from the sky. On the way home they told me about their 'meeting' with Crouch and his house elf. It didn't sound well. Something was really off, but it wasn't my job to question it.

When we finally got back to the Burrow, Mrs Weasley jumped on us, apologising to the twins for scolding them before they left and hugging us all so hard, I was surprised no one's ribs cracked.

Over the next weeks, neither Percy nor Mr Weasley were home too much, working hard at the Ministry to solve the problems from the World Cup (and to prepare the last details of the tournament probably). Bill and Charlie both left the country again, so at mine and Harry's birthday party there weren't necessarily a lot of people, though it was fun. I recieved another charm for my bracelet (green sphere- ambition), books from Hermione and handmade joke supplies of the twins.

So the last month of the vacation sort of made up for the World Cup disaster.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. And remember: don't be shy, ask what you want to know about Selene.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	58. Chapter 57: The Triwizard Tournament

**A/N: To Nichole87: Thanks for telling me, I'm glad you still like the story.**

 **Here's another chapter, the fun facts proposition remains available. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 57: The Triwizard Tournament

"Come on, wake up Sleeping…"

"…Beauty, you have to come too!" there was banging at Ginny's dorm door and as I woke up with a start, I noticed the two other girls rubbing their eyes sleepily. I hurried over to the door and opened it fast.

"I'm not the only one sleeping here, dunderheads. And that's not how you wake up people."

"You're right, we like to…"

"…do that differently usually." I thought back to last year when I fell asleep on the couch in my room and woke up drenched in pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I remember. Now go and let us get ready!"

"Ohh, someone's snappy today. Has one…"

"…of the gits done anything again?" they both cracked their knucles, getting serious all of a sudden. I slammed the door closed, surprised, to stop them from saying anything else.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing to wory about Mione."

"Never asked you though, how did you grow so close to my brothers?"

"Well, I don't necessarly go to sleep early and the curfew was for them more like a mild suggestion…"

"Oh. Got it." she said smiling. "But what gits were they talking about? Has our little girl fell in love?"

"Oh, shut it Gin. Let's get ready."

At half past ten, we were already on platform 9 /4, the earliest we have ever been.

"I'd invite you ovr for Christmas, but I reckon you'll want to stay this year, considering what's gonna happen."

"And what is that?" Ron asked but was ignored again, just like at the World Cup.

"Yeah, I almost wish I was there this year." Mr Weasley nodded.

But they didn't have time to ask further questions, because we were shooed to the train. We found a carriage, that just so happened to be right next to Draco's. What have I ever done so wrong in my life?

"We tried asking Bill and Charlie at the Cup, but they wouldn't tell either." Hermione suddently straightened herself and brought a finger up to her closed lips, using the other hand to motion to the other compartment.

"…and father seriously considered sending me to Durmstrang you know, he knows the principal there, he's not like Dumbledore. And they don't accept mudbloods. The kids there actually learn Dark Arts, not just the defense crap that we are. But mother didn't like the idea of sending me so far."

Hemione got up and slammed the door shut as to not hear his voice anymore. I had to admit, this façade was getting rather annoying.

Soon Neville joined us and we all talked about the Cup. Apparently, his grandma didn't want to go so he was very sad to have lost all the fun we had.

"Yes Neville, but consider this: we were also there when the Death Eaters attacked. It could've gone awfully wrong had the Dark Mark not been summoned. That's when they left." Hermione tried to be the voice of reason again, but to no avail.

"But we sat on the top seats, it was incredible."

"You forgot to say for the first and last time in your life Weasel. Now, I expect you to enter it for the money, and Potter for the fame. " Draco entered with the two goons and Parkinson trailing behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right, your father isn't high enough in the Ministry to know this kind of things."

"So tell us Malfoy, why did your daddy run away?" Harry joined.

"Shut it Potter. At least I didn't run with my tail between my legs."

"No, but your parents did." Ron wasn't helping either.

"Why don't you lot bugger off? Don't you have first years to bully?" I was already tired of them fighting again.

"Why lil bitch? Scared for your parents? They could've been there you know. In fact-" I couldnt take Pansy's smirk anymore.

"That's enough Puginson. Don't bring my parents into this."

"Or what? You'll tell me off to your muggle parents, mudblood?" anger was boiling inside me. I just didn't want to deal with her today. The year was starting and I had to figure out how _not_ to get killed.

"Or maybe make your boyfriend Potter here deal with this." I could see Draco clenching his teeth and my face was burning. My patience gave up at that point. I raised my wand and don't even know what spell I thought of. I only snapped back to reality when the compartment door slammed shut hard and I could see the four Slytherins struggling to get up from the floor on the hallway. Hermione walked up to the door to repair the shattered window and then sat down just like the three of us, in complete silence.

"Umm, you ok?"

"Smooth Ron." I said quietly.

"Pansy...well, you know how she is. You can't expect anything more from her." Hermione said, putting her hand on my back. The thing was, after I met her at Draco's party, I knew I could. Just not as myself.

"It's ok, just, what she said about my parents…"

"And Harry being your boyfriend." Ron snickered.

"Yeah, that too."

"Oh, by the way, guys, don't listen to him. Your father knows what happens this year at Hogwarts, just wants it to be a surprise."

"Wait, you know what this is about?" Ron said surprised.

"I freaking live at Hogwarts. Of course I know." I mocking-snapped.

"So, what is it?"

"Right, because I'm going to tell you after all the effort Mr and Mrs Weasley put into you not knowing" I laughed.

After about 15 mins, they gave up trying to get it out of me, well, the boys, since Hermione understood in first place that it was supposed to be a surprise. Sometime this girl is too mature for her age.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron started going through teories with the twins, since the latter two tried to get me to tell them for a whole week before they gave up. But Dumbledore told them what they wanted to know when the time came, right after the Feast.

"So, I am rather sorry to announce you that this year we have to cancel Quidditch." The sound that came was not hard to compare to a big explosion. Each and every kid who played in the house team started shouting, Fred and George shouthed "that's rubbish" and Oliver Wood was red as a tomato and ready to scream when a second ago he was pale as a sheet. It obviously was his worst nightmare.

"I know that," Dumbledore started and the Hall fell into silence "this is a very saddening and even angering thing for a lot of you. But it is due to an event that will take place during most of the school year and will take much of the energy of the teachers. I am pleased to inform you that this year Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Youre kidding!"the twins shouted (unsurprisingly) at the same time.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	59. Chapter 58: Back to school

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 58: Back to school

Dumbledore chuckled "I'm not kidding at all boys." A lot of people in the room looked confused, including Harry. Mostly the muggleborns.

"Now, for those who know what the Triwizard Tournament is, please excuse my short explanation for the others." He made sure to highlight the fact that there were actual deaths in the Tournament. "…and after many unsuccesful attempts at reviving it, this year we have finally managed to make it safe, so no one could actually die. But," he said when all the whispers started and a lot of people started saying they would want to enter "for your safety, the Ministry and the headmasters decided to put an age limit this year. To make it more interesting and accesible for more people, not only the ones of age can participate. Still, no student under the age of sixteen can sign up. An impartial judge will choose the champions for each school and please don't attempt to fool it, because you can't." He said, looking at the twins. "Now, our guests will arr-"

He was interrupted by a lound thunder, when the sky-ceiling darkened and the doors of the Great Hall slammed open and a cloaked bulky figure stood in the doorway, starting to walk towards the Head Table. The stranger must have been Moody, Dumbledore's old friend, because the headmaster said he'll come to teach DADA this year.

I wasn't necessarily happy, since some people said he was nuts, but Dumbledore trusted him. Though, I have never seen him before, mostly because Severus didn't want me to meet the man who almost sent him to Azkaban, so when a lightning revealed his face when he was talking to Dumbledore, I was terrified. His face had deep cuts, the most visible being the one starting at the left top of his forehead and ending in the middle of his left cheek. It probably destroyed his eye, since he had a seemingly magical blue one which, in contrast to his normal brown right one, was bigger, and was constantly moving, to the left, right, up and down and to the back of his head. It gave me goosebumps. But the second creepiest thing on his face, more like what was missing from it, was a part of his nose. I was curious how he lost it.

It was obvious this man fought a lot and suffered, and the prospect of him giving us DADA lessons was alarming, since it looked more like he wanted to fight anyone who aproached him at a shorter distance than ten feet.

Only when Dumbledore started talking and the murmur in the Great Hall stopped I realized there was talking. People were asking who this was or what he was doing here.

"I would like to introduce to you your newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Moody." Well, the whispering started again, and I was already sick of this repeating over and over again, like a badly rehearsed school play. Moody sat down at the Head Table on Dumbledore's right.

"Now, as I was saying, our guests will arrive in october and will stay here most of the year. Now, it is late, so I think you should sleep now. Of you go! Trot trot!"

"How could you…"

"…keep this from us? And the age limit is…"

"…ridiculous. We'll be sixteen in a couple months."

"You shouldn't try to enter. Didn't you hear Dumbledore, what he said about lethal cases? People died in this tournament."

"Hermione is right boys. They made it safe, but they have to be sure you know at least the spells taught until sixth year. That way, there won't be complications."

"I wonder who the impartial judge is. Maybe…"

"…we can fool him and get into it." They continued as if not hearing us.

"Don't bother. First, you can't fool it. Second, it chooses the one who is the most suitable from each school. You won't get in."

"Yeah? We'll show…"

"…you we can." They left for the dungeons. These two were something…

"You know what I thought of?" Ron said after the twins' departure.

"What ?"

"Well, it would've actually been better if Malfoy had actually gone to Durmstrang. Aside from the fact that he would've been away from us."

"Really Ronald? And how is that?"

"Well, it is supposed to be in the North, isn't it? Just imagine how easy would it be to give him a slight push off an iceberg and it would look like an accident."

"Don't be mean Ron. He isn't the kindest person but really, that's too far."

"Not the kindest person? Well that's a stretch. How he acts towards Harry especially. I mean, how could you defend someone who's acting like that towards your brother?"

"Just like that. Lets change the subject 'kay? I don't like it. What do you think about Moody?"

"He seems…experienced." Hermione answered.

"Of course he is. Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. I bet half the Slytherins had their parents imprisoned by him. I wouldn't be surprised if any of them attempts to hex him by Christmas."

"What about you Harry? What do you think?"

"Well, he looks creepy. But I think it would be cool to have someone experienced teach us DADA. Not like Remus wasn't an awesome teacher, it just seems like this guy fought a lot against Dark wizards."

"He did. Just a warning though. Some say he's mad. So just be careful when with him."

When we finally went to sleep that night, something in the wards of the castle felt off. I shook that thought off and went to sleep. Tomorrow we would be starting classes and our new electives.

"Look, McGonagall's giving the schedules."

All the classes on my schedule today were core classes, so we would be having them together, except for Divination maybe.

"Guys, any of you took Divination?"

"All of us did."

"Great. Other electives?"

"I and Harry took Care of Magical Creatures too."

"We all took it last year. It was expected for this year. Give those to me." I said, it was faster if one person compared all the schedules at once. I scanned all four and gave them back.

"Great, we all took Divination and Care of Magical Creatures again, but Hermione and I also took Muggle Studies and she took Runes."

"Isn't that a little too much Hermione?"

"It is not Ronald, they have a short curriculum, therefore I practically have only two more hours weekly compared to you. But Selene, I really thought you were going to take Runes too. You seemed interested by it this summer while looking over the textbooks."

"Exactly, I have always liked the subject, hence studied it for a few years because I had too much spare time. And now I can use that time productively. But Muggle Studies sounds interesting and I would really like to take a subject where I can put my apparently useless extensive knowledge of them to use. You too I'm sure. Also, professor Burbage gives little to no homework. It's a fun class I bet."

"At least you'll get rid of Slytherins an hour a week."

"What do you mean Ron?"

"C'mon now, no Slytherin would take Muggle Studies."

"If you say so, we have it tomorrow after Care of Magical creatures. We'll see then." I said and we went to class.

Next day, at lunch Fred and George plopped down next to me as we were chatting about Divination.

"She's a loon, you can't deny it."

"She's not, just because you don't happen to like her."

"Come on Ronald, inner eye? It's ridiculous."

"Had the first…"

"…class with Trelawney?"

"That obvious?"

"As always. So, who's…"

"….dying this year?"

"Harry and I. Doubled up this year appaently. What about you two?"

"Moody. Man, he's…"

"…brlliant. We had a practical lesson."

"I already like him." Ron said, or tried to, through all the food shoved in his mouth.

"Close your mouth."

"Yeah, Ronniekiens, Granger's right, you look like…" Fred started and, for the first time, George seemed not to expect it, but he finished his twin's sentence nevertheless.

"…an overfilled suitcase."

After I finnished eating, I dragged George out of the Great Hall with me, leaving a bewildered Fred at the table.

"Ok, spit it out."

"My lunch? Well, it wouldn't be the best sight." He laughed.

"You know what I'm talking about. What's up with Fred. You're the only one who spends more time with him than I do."

"Oh, so you noticed it too." He was musing all of a sudden.

"When did it start?"

"After the World Cup he started getting weird."

"I wonder why. You think he fancies someone?"

"Maybe, but he's never acted like that other times."

"Perhaps it's more serious this time."

"Hmm, I'll se what I can get out of him."

"If he _does_ fancy someone, maybe we can help him."

"Whoah, slow down, matchmaker, let's find out first, okay?"

"Okay."

I couldn't wait to find out, but I really hoped it was something like this and not something bad. Like George said, Fred never acted this way before.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	60. Chapter 59: Slytherins

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 59: Slytherins

"C'mon Mione, lets go."

"Where you goin'?"

"Muggle studies Ron. Remember? We have one more class."

"Right, the no-Slytherin class." I just rolled my eyes, we had to get to class, I didn't have time to argue with him now. I took Hermione's hand and we shot out of the common room.

We made it to the classroom where the kids were mobbing at the door. As soon as we arrived though, professor Burbage opened the door and started speaking serenely.

"Please find a seat. We will begin soon." We entered the room and I was pleased to see a whiteboard instead of the usual blackboard and a box of pens on the teacher's desk.

"That's the voice of a happy woman." Hermione told me.

"I guess so."

We turned to the class to find seats. And, my prediction came true. But that didn't mean I was going to tell Ron 'Told you so'. A dark skinned boy sat in the back corner of the class, inspecting his nails carefully, not making eye contact with anyone. But Hermione was with me… Luckily, she took my confused expression for something else, dunno what, but she wasn't someone to be easily convinced by house stereotypes. But I wasn't really paying attention to her, so when she grabbed my hand, I was surprised.

"Sit down Sel. And stop looking at him like that." She sat us at a desk in the front row. What a surprise…

"Mione, what you're talking about?"

"Zabini. You look terrible at him. He's done nothing to you. Unlike Malfoy. So don't look at him like that."

"You're defending Slytherins all of a sudden?"

"No. I'm just asking you not to judge a book by it's cover." We sat in silence, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson.

 _"What the hell is happening here?"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Blaise. What is he doing here?"_

 _"Wait, you took Muggle studies this year?"_

 _"Drop it. Why is he taking this class?"_

 _"Dunno. You ask him."_

 _"Yeah, with Hermione here, I'm going to go to him. Wanna stretch my legs on his lap too?"_

 _"Hey, stop it."_

 _"You made me."_

 _"Ok, now were fighting like preschoolers."_

 _"No really?"_

 _"Y'know, I don't know why he took that class. I told him everyone will find that suspicious, but he wanted to take it."_

 _"And you?"_

 _"Really? He's a pureblood Slytherin like me, yes, but his family was neutral during the war. I don't think you could say that about my family."_

 _"True. Ok,_ _I'll_ _drop the subject then. He has the same right as us to take this class."_

"Ok then kids, I see you all found a seat so we might as well start. I am professor Charity Burbage, and I teach Muggle studies. I was thinking that since you are all from different houses, I will put you into groups so you can get to know each other. You will keep this groups until the end of the year and will make the final project together. I hope that you can put away the stereotypes and get to know the person, not the house."

As soon as the groups appeared on the whiteboard, it was clear why she said that. Kids from the houses that had problems against each other were paired together. The Ravenclaws with the Hufflepuffs, and us (the Gryffindors) with the Slytherin. I reluctantly followed Hermione to the back of the class, where Blaise paled a little. She started speaking.

"Ok Zabini, I know you Slytherins don't like, well, more like despise Gryffindors, but considering we'll be in the same group for the entire year, I think we should at least act civilly towards each other."

"Well, when you're right you're right Granger. Besides, I didn't come here to start a fight with anyone." I looked at him wide eyed, I never actually tought he could really act like that with Hermione, since she was better than both him and sometimes Draco in most of the classes, and he wasn't really used to losing. But he didn't say anything else. We turned to the teacher.

"I will give you some paper and pens, so you can write like Muggles do. It's not complicated, just like a quill, except you don't have to dip it in ink and the paper is smoother and not as crumply as parchment. On these papers you will write what you find out about your group partners until the end of this lesson. You will keep both the papers and pens, today I just want you to get used to it, since all of your work for this class will be done using them."

By the end of the lesson, I knew that Blaise's favourite color was garnet and Hermione's periwinkle and a movie that impressed her was Hacksaw Ridge. Blaise didn't talk much, but he was looking like he was happy to be in this class, even though the other students threw him side glances. We parted and I and Hermione headed to the common room. We didn't really have time to talk to the boys until next morning at breakfast.

"I still don't understand what he was doing there." Harry said.

"Probably spying."

"Really Ron, do you really have to think like that of everyone?"

"Not everyone, he's a Slytherin."

"I'm getting tired of this." I said and grabbing my book bag and the remains of my sandwich, I walked out of the Great Hall and to the DADA classroom. When I got there, I sat on a step, resting my head on my hands.

"What has Weasel done again?" I didn't need to raise my head to know who was speaking.

"Going on about the all evil Slytherins." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Well, for all you know, I could be evil."He tried to give me a terrifying look.

"As evil as a bowtruckle."

"Hey, those things are nasty."

I started lauging but I was cut short by a leg and an electric shock, though this time I managed to keep my hair brown. I looked down at the boy who tripped over me.

"Can't stay on your legs, can you Theo?" Draco teased, suddently on his legs. For anyone watching, the logical scenario would be that he was making fun of me or something.

"Shut it Malfoy and help me get up." Draco extended his hand and helped the boy.

"Who the hell sits on a classroom's step? You're trying on pupose to hurt Slytherins, aren't you? Hmph, couldn't expect more from a non pureblood." He snorted and I avoided looking into his eyes.

"Well sorry that the stick up your ass stops you from being able to look where you're walking." I got up just as the rest of the kids arrived and the door opened. I couldn't belive I didn't have the guts to tell him. At the World Cup I didn't have any problems. Then again, at the World Cup I didn't really have any choice.

Sitting at the Great Hall table at lunch, I couldn't think of anything else than how to tell Theo. But the others, oblivious to what I was thinking of, were talking about Moody's class.

"I can't belive what he did with those spiders."

"At least you didn't have one on your face!"

"Shut it boys, the most important is, he'll put us under the Imperius."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"None of us know Sel, I mean, who knows what he'll make us do. Or how it feels."

"That's not what I meant. The problem isn't exactly the curse. But, there's something off about that man. Did you see Neville.s face after the class? Or when he got invited to the so called tea?"

" _So called_? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. We'll see." Just then, Moody entered the Great Hall, about five minutes after Neville.

"Professor! I wanted to ask you something." Hermione called and I could swear I saw a glint in his eyes. Well, in the normal eye. He walked over to us and, I don't know why, he stretched his arm over the table, towards the fruit bowl, hesitating at the half of the way and finally taking an apple.

"Yes, Granger?"

"I was wondering, are you going to put the Imperius over _each_ of us? And what are you going to make us do?"

"Yes, everyone will experience it. And don't worry, I won't make you jump from the window." But something in him made me think he would do that if he could.

 **Hermione's point of vie** **w:**

For some reason, what he said didn't make me feel any better about the whole thing. When he left, we continued our conversation.

"What do you think he'll make Malfoy do?"

"Maybe mess his hair." Harry offered as Selene took a sip of her too sweet tea. How could she drink her like that was a mystery to me.

"Maybe you'd better think what will he d-"

she stopped mid sentence with the mug in her hand. We heard the shatter ofof ceramic before seeing her sprawled on the floor.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	61. Chapter 60: Sad days

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 60: Sad days

I stood up next to the chair I sat in for the past hour. I couldn't sit down anymore, I could barely sit through my classes, let alone in a chair in the hospital wing. It started two days ago, we didn't really talk much about it, but supervised in shifts anyway. Fred was on the opposite side of her bed, looking thoughtfully at the window. I haven't had time to find out what was wrong with him, but something told me that I was going to find out soon anyway. Maybe because I was his twin. My thoughts were suddently interrupted when the dors opened.

"Anything new?" a hoarse voice asked but we didn't move our eyes from the girl on the bed, we were so used to that voice that we knew who it was.

"Nothing. She hasn't even moved a finger." I finally looked up. "You need to stop looking like that Malfoy."

"Like what?"

"You look like…I don't know, but the look on your face is heartbreaking. If you don't stop it, someone will start getting suspicious. Get yourself together."

"You're right Weasley, I wouldn't want them to find out about her. They won't let her alone then. And if Potter finds out, it will be even worse. I hope she wakes up soon." I and Fred nodded. It's been five days since Selene fainted in the Great Hall, in the middle of lunch. Even Malfoy wasn't able to contact her through their mental connection or whatever.

People had various opinions on what happened, and they kept getting more ridiculous every day. But Dumbledore told us why she really was in the Hospital Wing, unconscious, and nothing seemed to help her; she'd been poisoned. None of us knew how, or by whom, or what poison had been used. That's why she was still there. But we had been researching. We couldn't seem to find the poison anywhere and Snape couldn't bring himself to set foot in the Hospital Wing. Over time, we learned he really loved her, as a daughter, and we had to admit that we wouldn't wish any parent to see his or her kid like that. She was really pale, and her lips turned purple three hours after she fainted; she hadn't moved a finger or anything in the past five days and if it wasn't for the slight raising and descent of her chest, we couldn't even tell she was breathing.

"I'll be going then. Watch over her Weasley. Who's after you two?"

"Ginny."

"I'll be coming later too then. And remember: never tell anyone I told you that you were right. I wouldn't be able to bear the shame."

"Of course Malfoy, if you don't tell anyone I pitied you." I grinned, and he left, slowly closing the doors behind him.

"Fred."

"What?"

"We gotta go. Ginny has the shift after us. Besides, we have classes tomorrow, unlike today."

"Oh, right. Let's go to the library to see if they found out anything new. About the poison…or her symptoms. And we can send Ginny from there."

" 'Kay. Cmon."

We left and headed to the library. Somewhere on the way we thought maybe we could go talk to Snape, but that would keep him even farther away and that was the last thing we needed. We found the four of them closet o the Restricted Section, though we doubted the teachers would even want to keep them away from there, because who knew how dark the poison really was, if it was slipped by someone who didn't leave any traces. Hermione was ( what a surprise) neck deep in a dictionary size book, Ron had about three books on the floor besides the one he had in his hand, and Harry and Ginny were collecting books from the higher shelves.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your learning…"

"…spree, but it's Ginny's shift now. Need any help?"

 **Hermione's point of view**

Ginny leaved as soon as the twins told her their shift was finished.

"Frankly guys, I'm exhausted. And school starts again tomorrow."

"Then go sleep Mione, you work a lot for school _and_ this research. We can continue from here." Harry said and Ron jumped to help him.

"Yeah, and we still got your list to mark the books we already checked. Go get some sleep." The tiredness overthrew the wish to keep looking for answers. I was no help in this state.

"Ok then, I'll go."

 **Third point of view**

Sadly, none of them got to find out what the poison was. With every day they were getting more an more desperate.

The rest of the school, however, didn't seem to notice that. Some of them, mostly Slytherins even forgot about the girl in the hospital wing, and the others didn't talk so much about it anymore. But the Gryffindors were the ones who still remembered. They supported and tried to make Harry and the others felt better, because they knew how close they were to Selene, even if not why.

On the other side, what the whole school noticed was that Snape was getting harsher and stricter every day. But what only seven kids noticed was that he was close to breaking. They had to do something about the girl, because they didn't even know _how_ she was still alive.

"Professor Snape?" Harry finally gathered his courage to talk to the man who hated him most, because it was to save his sister. At least they had a common goal now.

"What is it Potter? Don't you think I have better things to do than listen to your blabbering?"

"Actually, sir, I think there is something more important that I can suggest you to do."

"I'd like to hear about your so called important things. Pray tell, Potter, what is that?"

"Find out what is poisoning my sister. She's looking like she just got out of a block of ice and has been there for over a week now. _No one_ can reach her unlike other times and _nothing_ is working. She's barely breathing. And we can't find out what poison was used. We even looked up in the Restricted Section. There's nothing there. And if we don't find out soon, we could lose her."

The Potions master was clearly taken aback by that comment. His colleagues urged him to go to the Hospital Wing, but none of them really told him what was happening with Selene. Probably because they didn't really know either. It seemed like the kids were braver than the adults in this case. He looked back at the stubborn look on the 13 year old's face and composed himself.

"Alright Potter, I'll go. But not for you, because I couldn't bear losing her. Not after what we've been through." That pleased Harry. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Snape really was a master of potions and he was probably going to find out what was going on.

They found out, after a great shock from Snape at seeing Selene, but that didn't mean the results warmed their hearts. The reason why they didn't find out what the poison was, was because it wasnt _a_ poison, there were actually more of the most dangerous poisons mixed. How she wasn't dead was a miracle. Now the hardest part was going to be brewing the antidote, especially because they didn't know how long she was going to be able to resist it.

 **A/N: I really hope you liked it. I'm happy knowing that what I write is read by other people.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	62. Chapter 61: Not broken yet

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy.:))**

Chapter 61: Not broken yet

September 17, Tuesday, a day just like the others, because she was still unconscious. Snape was trying his best to brew the antidote, but a lot of the ingredients had complicated ways of being prepped for potions.

Some of them had to be kept in oil for a week, so it took a while to make the potion. As far as the kids knew, it was going to be ready before the end of the week, and they couldn't wait. Selene's state was getting really concerning, her breathing getting slower every couple of days. But as Ron put it, she was lucky she was still brething. The poison was strong if Snape was to be trusted, so it could have killed her on spot. Draco was barely kept in character by Blaise, who hadn't relly been told what happend to his friend. Harry, Ron and Hermione were really concerned, but didnt quite grasp the concept of what could happen because of their young age. Fred and George though were starting to concern everyone. They barely laughed these days and haven't pranked anyone in two weeks. They didn't even talk much, only whispering between themselves and sometimes to the unconscious girl, only talking in class when adressed directly by the teachers. Even the Slytherins observed their drastic change of behaviour, and they were usually as oblivious as Harry, at least when it came to the Gryffindors' bad times. Lee was afraid this situation broke their happy part, and was getting more and more convinced of that every day.

Over those two weeks, Hermione and Blaise got to know each other better, even if they only had two hours of Muggle Studies, and have been told that next week they were going to start choosing projects for the end of the first term, in order to have time to finnish them. That meant they would spend more time together and, hopefully, Selene will be there to when they were to choose the project. Everyone was surprised at how well the Slytherin and Gryffindor got along, but no one complained.

But that was only on the background of life at Hogwarts. Even though there were still two more weeks until the guests were supposed to arrive, the preparations already started. Filch was rubbing each and every stone of the old castle, Dumbledore and the Bloody Barron were trying to make an agreement with Peeves so he wouldn't trouble the guests, and the house elves were making lists of french and northern dishes for the opening banquet.

That night was no different than the last ones for the three friends.

"How late is it Harry?"

"It's half past eight Ron. Fred and George are supposed to come every moment now." He answered monotony, not taking his eyes away from his sister. How did she end up like that? They still haven't found out who poisoned her. Harry thought at one point that maybe it was Moody when he came to their table before she fell from the bench, but, as Hermione reasoned, he was an auror _and_ old friend od Dumbledore. It couldn't have been him.

"Hey kids, we're taking…"

"…over from here, you can go." Fred and George muttered and the three jumped a little, not having seen them enter. Harry got up from the chair and kissed Selene's forehead, shivering at the coldness, then they went back to the common room, parting to go to sleep.

Harry and Ron got ready for bed in silence, and were ready to go to sleep by nine. As Harry climbed in bed, Ron cleared his throat.

"She's going to wake up, you know. She's really powerful, and Snape is a-he's good at potions." He said the last words as if he's been forced rather then saying them by free will.

"I know, but, seeing her like that… I- we've been apart for 10 years mate. It's hard."

Hermione was alone in the bedroom, Lavander and Parvati talking in the common room and Selene in the hospital wing. Instead of learning as she usually did before bed, she decided that she was ahead of the others enough. Glancing at the bed next to her, that was almost as cold as the person who should have been in it, she slipped between the covers of her own and into the world of dreams.

"Excuse me, Professor Moody?" Hermione was startled when Professor McGonagall interrupted their DADA class, not that she minded it, Moody was just telling them how since they had two hours today, in the second he was going to start putting them under the Imperius.

"Yes?"

"Could I take Potter, Granger and Weasley a little? It's very important."

"Of course, I'm just going to continue my lecture, the second class is more important." He said with a smirk that gave goosebumps to the whole class.

The three of them were glad to exit the classroom, as they were never sure how he would react or what he would do next. They looked up hopeful at the teacher.

"The potion is ready. We are going to administer it to her. We thought you three would want to come."

"Yes!" they answered in unison, their faces lighting up suddently.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Harry could swear he saw a bunch of white hair at the other end of the corridor, but didn't pay it much attention. Inside they found Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and the twins who Harry knew for a fact that they currently had potions with Snape who was there as well. Probaly the other 5th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were making a mess in the dungeons now. The two boys looked a lot better than they had in the past weeks, but still you couldn't say they were happy.

When they were all gathered, Madame Pomfrey poured the green concoction into a glass goblet, as instructed by Snape, and the twins put Selene up into a sitting position, so she wouldn't choke on the drink. Then Madam Pomfrey gently opened her mouth and poured the substance into it.

What happened next didn't seem to surprise Snape, Dumbledore or the nurse, even the twins didn't look really surprised. But still, she didn't wake up.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger, oh, how I missed that. Well, hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	63. Chapter 62: Awakening

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 62: Awakening

They got back to class, and Harry only snapped out of his trance when Moody started yelling at him.

"Potter! Have you heard even a word of what I just said?" Harry noticed the whole class was looking at him.

"I-ummm….."

"Well, pay attention this time, because we'll start. When put under the Imperius curse, you have to try and keep your mind clear of anything. Whatever happens, just concentrate to not do what you're asked to do. It may sound simple Malfoy, but we'll see when it's your turn." Moody snapped at Malfoy who was arguing with Zabini. Unlike the others, Harry noticed that he didn't seem like himself this days. Not quite. But he wasn't thinking of it now, after the antidote failure not half an hour ago. No, he was asking himself what happened. He thought Snape got it right, but the continuing coldness of his sister proved otherwise. He dozed off merely five minutes after the class started, and it seemed like the other two had too. But Hermione wasn't battling anger like him. It looked more like she was contemplating something.

Moody started, and every student was made to do even more ridiculous things than the one before. Dean sang the school anthem in a french accent, Parkinson acted like a cat, and Neville did gymnastics. Not even half the kids were done when the class ended, so they left with the promise to continue next time.

Next morning found the three kids curled up in overstuffed chairs in the Gryffindor common room, their Transfiguration essays in front of them. It was due the next day, but Hermione managed to convince them to at least start. Harry didn't manage to write a lot and what he did write was a little smudged. His face was red and eyes swollen, having falled asleep crying.

Hermione didn't know what woke her up until a tall figure with red hair plopped down next to her on the couch, and another one on a chair. The boys were waking up slowly too. She sent the twins a questioning look and they were grinning from ear to ear, surprising all three of them.

"What happened? What are you doing here? The sun's not even up." Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We know it's not exactly morning yet,but we felt…"

"…we shoud announce you that she woke up!" Merlin, their voices were so hoarse from the lack of use.

Harry and Hermione jumped at that, all the tiredness being left behind, but Ron wasn't a morning person at all. They had to drag him out of the room and to the Hospital Wing, but after they got Ginny as well. Fred and George dissapeared as soon as they got out of the tower, but the others were not really paying attention, in their hurry to get to Selene. They rushed into the room and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey in a Mrs Weasley stance, with her hands on her hips.

"I knew you'll come here as soon as she wakes up but listen very well. She is in a very fragile state so you have to be calm and not talk loudly. Don't stay much, she needs some rest, even though she doesn't want to accept that." She stopped, looking them over "Where are the Weasley twins?"

Ron shrugged "Dunno, they disappeared after they told us she woke up."

At that, realization fell over Madam Pomfrey's face. "Oh no, not them. I can't handle this." She muttered to herself and went to her office as the group approached their friend.

She was still pale and probably cold, but she was breathing almost normally now and she sat, reading a book. But she seemed like she was struggling, her eyes moving very slowly across the pages and stopping a lot.

"Sel?" Ginny was the first to approach her, taking her friend's hand and sitting in one of the chairs next to her bed. The girl in question looked up slowly, flinching a little when her hand had been touched. She had seen them entering, why was she like that?

"Hi guys."She greeted in a very hoarse voice, putting the book on the nightstand. "How are you?"

"The real question is how are you. You've been out for more than two weeks."

"I'm, confused, and tired. I don't even really remember what happened. Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, we were at breakfast and you took a sip of your tea and then fainted. Someone poisoned it. But we still don't know who."

"Hmm. Well, what happened while I've been out?"

About 15 minutes later, after the others left, four people entered the room to see Selene.

 **Selene's** **point of view:**

They really did it. Fred and George entered the Hospital Wing with Blaise and Draco, all looking cheerful. Have I really been so sick?

"Selene!" the twins exclaimed jumping to hug me.

"Try not to choke me though. I wouldn't want to faint again."

"How are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm breathing, so I guess I'm good. I'll be better in a couple of days. At least that's what Madame Pomfrey said."

"Well, that's good because we can sit down now and you'll tell me what happened." Blaise said, taking the chair next to my feet.

"I've just woken up, I don't really know what-"

"Oh, I was actually talking to them. I have been told little to nothing about what happened to you."

And that's how I spent my night, talking to the boys. I don't really remember when I fell asleep, but I was feeling so much better the next morning. I wasn't looking like a corpse anymore and that was something. After an hour of arguing, I managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to let me go to classes that day, at least the first two, since she thought Transfiguration and Potions werent too tiring, as opposed to DADA.

The day went rather well, everyone in Gryffindor welcoming me back and some of the others as well. Everyone seemed just so surprised when looking at the twins that I started wondering what was wrong with them. But that was for later to find out, I thought while making my way to the headmaster's office.

Sev and Minnie were there with Dumbledore. They all looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Is there something you didn't tell us about You-know-who?" Minnie requested.

"No. I told you he's going to try and kill me. There's nothing more to it than that. Just I wasn't expecting him to try so soon.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	64. Chapter 63: Meeting

**A/N : Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 63: Meeting

The next days were hell. I've grown paranoic and I felt terrible for what I probably made people think. What happened to me hasn't been extremly bad, considering I could've died, but I was still surprised by anything happening too fast around me, which, at the moment, meant everything. And I was just doing it out of reflex, even though I tried to stop myself. I just jumped aside, or turned my head so fast, my neck hurt. I only noticed I was sometimes trembling when Hermione told me that. I couldn't concentrate on anything. When Moody put me under the Imperius Curse the second day after I got back to classes, I did what he asked me to do. I didn't even have the will to go against the pure blissful state of that curse.

I had another fight with Theo in the halls, after I bumped into him in the hall. I was so tired I wasn't even looking where I was going and he blasted out at me. It didn't stop until Harry found us and told him to stop fighting with people who are defenseless because that's pathetic or something along those lines. I just still couldn't bring myself to tell him…no yet. I was waiting for the proper moment to do it, but I couldn't seem to find it. Until I decided I was going to stay in the shadows for more time, but I still wanted to see him. I figured if we'd meet at night and I would be well disguised he wouldn't recognize the Gryffindor that I was. So I sent him a short letter:

 _"Theo,_

 _we haven't had the chance to meet until now. But it's a Hogsmeade weekend so everyone will go to sleep early tonight in order to have more time in the village. Meet me in the Transfiguration classroom at 11:00 tonight. Hope you'll come._

 _Selene"_

I was really hoping he'll show up because it took a while to manage to morph my hair and other things. I had to ask Mione to help me deal with what was happening because it was awful. Or maybe Ginny cause she had Voldemort in her head for a while, and maybe she would know what to do.

But for that day, I had to focus on the meeting. At 10:55 I was already in the classroom, and my hopes were already falling apart even though it wasn't 11 yet. Still, contrary to what I was thinking, at 11 sharp, the old wood door opened and a sand haired boy entered.

"You here?"

I dragged myself out of the shadows but still didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Hi Theo." I said so quiet, I was surprised that even I heard it.

"What happened?" He asked sounding suddenly concerned, and he walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I jumped a little, but not so hard as in other occasions.

"I'm ok, but w-"

"No, you're not."

"Look, we're not here to talk about that. We're here because we met again this summer after at least 7 years of not seeing each other and we didn't have any time to talk."

"Yeah, I-I missed having you as a friend, playing and running. It all stopped so suddenly. I never knew why they kept us apart."

"Me neither. But I didn't ask them. I always had the feeling it was a touchy subject so I preferred not to bring it up."

"Sooo, how are you? "

"I've gone throught a hard time, but I'm good now. How about you? How's Slytherin?"

"Hmmm, its ok once you get used to it. But some of those people are simply awful. Still, I can't say anyhing. I'm a Sltytherin so I'm supposed to adore the house, aren't I ?"

"You're probably right. It sounds awful."

I don't know how many hours we kept going on, takling about our lives in the past years, without me revealing anything about who I was though, but when I went back to the Gryffindor dorm it was still night and I managed to sleep a little.

When the Howler arrived next morning, I was surprised. I hadn't seen one of them for so long. So of course I was excited to open it.

"FIRST THINGS FIRST!!!..."

 **I'ma say all the words inside my head**

 **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh**

 **The way that things have been, oh ooh**

 **Second thing second**

 **Don't you tell me what you think that I can be**

 **I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**

 **The master of my sea, oh ooh**

 **I was broken from a young age**

 **Taking my sulking to the masses**

 **Write down my poems for the few**

 **That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

 **Singing from heartache from the pain**

 **Taking my message from the veins**

 **Speaking my lesson from the brain**

 **Seeing the beauty through the**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Pain, pain)**

 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

 **(Pain)**

 **Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

 **(Pain)**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **Third things third**

 **Send a prayer to the ones up above**

 **All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**

 **Your spirit up above, oh ooh**

 **I was choking in the crowd**

 **Building my rain up in the cloud**

 **Falling like ashes to the ground**

 **Hoping my feelings, they would drown**

 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

 **Inhibited, limited**

 **'Til it broke up and it rained down**

 **It rained down, like**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Pain, pain)**

 **You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**

 **(Pain)**

 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

 **(Pain)**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **Last things last**

 **By the grace of the fire and the flames**

 **You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**

 **The blood in my veins, oh ooh**

 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

 **Inhibited, limited**

 **'Til it broke up and it rained down**

 **It rained down, like**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Pain, pain)**

 **You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**

 **(Pain)**

 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

 **(Pain)**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	65. Chapter 64: Arrival

**A/N:Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 64: Arrival

The following days my fear didn't melt away as I thought it would, but I was still slowly getting better. Ginny and Hermione helped a lot, staying awake with me at night chasing away nightmares. And falling asleep was apparently not very wise, because when I woke up every time my muscles felt sore, especially arms and legs. I didn't know why though, and none of my roommates seemed to either.

Harry and Ron were working on finding out who poisoned me, and they were obviously very excited about it. It seemed like Ron enjoyed acting as a detective, as he went to interogate the ones who saw better what happened that night and the house elves, and even learned a lie detector spell.

The twins in the meantime acted like bodyguards, checking my food and drinks. I always laughed it off, but I was actually really grateful for this. I didn't know if I could survive another poisoning.

Moody finished training us to resist the Imperius, and all of us were much better now than at the beginning, even Nevile. He seemed to take pleasure in torturing me by making me do embarassing things while under the spell, and that motivated me to be stronger, until I threw it off fully, so it didn't affect me anymore. I had to admit, I owed a lot to the old man, he managed to get me out of my little sad and fearful phase.

But life at Hogwarts was so much more than our little group. The delegations for the Tournament were to arrive in two days, and we've been announced that well have short hours on that day. Ron and Harry were happy, reasoning that Sev couldn't make us brew potions and use them as a chance to take points from Gryffindor, but Mione, ever the voice of reason, told them that only meant we will write the whole class.

The old castle was looking better than ever, every corner shining and every statue and armour were so clean, you could see your reflection in them. Everyone was waiting for the guests, rumours flying around the castel even faster than usually. And that meant something, as Hogwarts was known for the speed with which gossip spread. Some said that the Beauxbatons girls were all Veelas and at their school they learned to use their powers. Others said that at Durmstrang they learned only dark magic and that it was dangerous for us to stay close to the students coming from there. But one learns not to listen to rumours in Hogwarts, as a few years ago it was rumoured that the prince will come to Hogwarts. That never happened of course, but it was funny to see all the students going over their way to impress the prince when he would have come.

The night before the guests' arrival, I was called into Dumbledore's office. I was very sure that it was again about Voldemort's plans for this year. But one can never be always right.

"Look, I know you think that Vold-"

"This isn't about Voldemort Selene. Now it is not the time to talk about him. Unfortunately, one of the biggest problem of humans is that we never truly appreciate a good thing until it is gone. But we still have our peace, so we must appreciate every moment of it. The reason why I asked you to come here is not so serious, but if not treated right, it can end not so well. When the delegations come, you might hear or find out things that most likely you willl not like. I ask you not to belive everything you hear, because nothing ever is as bad as someone describes it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will know when it happens. Now I think you might need some rest my dear. Tomorrow is a big day after all."

Outside of the office I met Sev, who was just arriving.

"Have a good talk with Dumbledore?"

"This man has more riddles than a labyrinth has walls. Sometimes I swear he's a Sphynx undercover."

He smiled and ushered me towards the exit. It was indeed late, but when I got to the dorm, no one was sleeping and there was one more girl there than usually.

" What are you doing here Gin?" I asked the redhead, sitting next to her on my bed.

"We were actually waiting for you. Wanted to talk about the tournament. You know, some girly girls' time." She said with a smirk that told me she just wanted to do various kind of bets.

Just as I thought, we spent the next two hours making bets on who would enter the tournament, what the tasks might be about, who might end up going to the ball or having some sort of relationship with anyone from one of the other schools. When we got to that part, Lavender and Parvati joined us. Sometime long after midnight Ginny ended up falling asleep on my bed and we didn't even bother moving her.

Next day was completly chaotic. Right after breakfast they started decorating the Great Hall for the feast planned for that night. The teachers knew they couldn't really control us with all the excitement running through our veins, so most of them gave up after five minutes. But we had potions the last two classes, so as Hermione predicted, we wrote a lot because we had no time to brew.

After escaping the dungeons, we ran for dear life to throw our bags in the dorms and change into the formal uniforms. In front of the castle, the headteachers arranged us by house, McGonagall made Parvati take out of her hair a hairpin that she spent about half an hour choosing, no wonder she looked so angry about it.

We waited awkwardly there, in silence, not knowing how they were going to arrive. Until…we sighted something in the air.

"It's a box?"

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a flying house."

He wasn't really that far away from the truth. When it landed, we saw it was actually a hugeass blue carriage, led by giant pegasuses. Girls and boys in silky looking baby blue uniforms descended from it, followed by a huge woman who could only be their headmaster.

The Durmstrang kids' entrance wasn't less impressive. They arrived in a massive boat which came out of the water. When they exited it, I saw someone who I never thought to ever see again. But this time, I remembered that person. It was far to early to forget.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	66. Chapter 65: Old friend

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 65: Old friend

 _"Come on Eve, get out of there. You're gonna get sick."_

 _"No I'm not! It's the same as swimming in the lake behind my house. I've done it in the middle of winter and never got sick."_

 _"Maybe, but Minnie said not to do that. She'd know. I'm sure your mom told her."_

 _"Auntie is just overprotective. Just like she's with you. If she told you not to ride your broom anymore, would you listen to her?"_

 _"I-well, probably not, but I don't ride high, whereas the Black Lake is freezing cold. Please, she won't let you stay the night if you get sick. You know how strict she can be."_

 _"Well, maybe I-"_

 _"Selene, Evelyn, if you want to eat, you should come now, its getting late. And I think you'd probably like to eat some pita." We heard a female yelling from the castle's direction._

 _"It's pizza auntie, not pita."_

 _"Come on Eve, she doesn't spend her days in the muggle world. And the house elves don't usually make pizza."_

 _"Maybe, but when someone's right about everything, any time they mess up it's fun to tease them. It pisses them off." I rolled my eyes at that, she liked to tease everyone, not just the ones who were always right. Mostly poor Theo._

 _"Come on, letrs go get Theo. I bet he's hungry too." I suggested._

 _"Wait, he's here?!?"_

 _"Oh my, Eve, you look so surprised. Yeah, he's here. But so are you, so he was in the Forest the whole evening. Really now, you had to expect that at some point. You don't even let the boy breathe."_

 _"I'm not so bad that he could get scared off. It's just fun."_

 _"If you say so…"_

 _"Come on you can't really-"_

 _"I can't hear you!" I laughed, running away to the forest._ _I knew I pissed her off, but she had to know how that was at some point._

 _"Theo!" I entered, knowing he wouldn't really go too deep in the forest, since usually on evenings, the_ _Thestrals_ _were close to the edge of the forest._

 _"What?" He emerged from the shadows, a suspicious look on his face. "She can't be gone already. What are you two plotting?" he said, looking at me with suspicion._

 _"Do you even know how late it is? It's half past nine. Besides, we're not the evil demons you seem to think of us as. We're just kids."_

 _"Maybe you can be human, but Eve…"_

 _"She's just joking. I don't say that I agree with her, but she's not trying to kill anyone."_

 _"If you say so… Now, what's for dinner."_

 _"I was sure you'd ask." I smirked dragging him out of the forest, both of us ignoring the electric shock when I got hold of his arm. Food was usually the only thing that could get him close to Evelyn when he decided to hide. He was too afraid of what she might do if he got close enough on those occasions._

I hadn't seen her in four years. But when she got down from that boat, I recognized Evelyn Amthar immediately. Raven hair and ocean blue eyes, slender yet strong body and a stance that emitted so much wit that some would feel suffocated. Still, I had to admit that she changed a little. She seemed more mature, though I couldn't have expected her to keep acting like when she was 9. In a word, I was surprised to see her.

I've been friends with Evelyn since we were two or so. Minnie was her mum's aunt, even though she called her auntie, so I spent a lot of time with her. I always admired her because she was very outgoing and brave and I used to tell her all the time that for sure she'll be in Gryffindor. Theo was with us all the time too, and we were inseparable, even though sometimes he hid when Eve's teasing got too much, because she could get too far without realising. But at the end of the day, we were still the best of friends. When we were about seven though, Theo stopped coming to the castle and I didn't see him again till the World Cup when I bumped into him, so there was just the two of us left. It wasn't the same, but at least I still had her. But when we were nine, she told me something that saddened me deeply. Due to the purebloods' deep displeasure because of her father's attempts to teach the parents of muggle born kids about the wizarding world, they were not quite safe in England anymore. There had even been an attempt to curse her father when he was leaving the Ministry one day, so her parents decided that it was better for them to move from the country. They settled for somewhere in North, so the chances that she might come to learn at Hogwarts went from little to non existent. So, in a span of two years I lost both my best friends. That's when I turned to learning. It was a good way to stop thinking of everything that could've been. We had to cutany means of contact, because it was safer that way. I never thought I'd see her again. But there she was, standing tall in a group of mostly boys, and maybe, just maybe, I could get a part of my friend back. And that if she remembered me.

"Sel, are you ok? You haven't said anything since the students arrived. I thought you were feeling better. Wanna go to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine Mione, just a little shaken. I-didn't expect them to arrive like that, let alone have an entrance like the one they had."

"You're right. Those girls from Beauxbatons are just so…inappropriate. I mean, most of them aren't even of age. How do their parents allow them to dress like that?"

"Calm down, it's a uniform. Besides, the clothing standards in France are different from the way they are here."

"They want to sit down. Quickly, make way!" Ron told us after the Headmasters told their students that they can sit. But he was too late, as the ones from Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table and the ones from Durmstrang at the Slytherin one. I looked at that table, stiffling a laugh when I saw Draco silently fangirling over Krum, and then I saw Theo three sits down, looking wide eyed, clearly surprised at Evelyn, who was sat in front of him. She didn't seem to notice him though, as she was looking around the Great Hall. She wasn't looking like the rest of the guests, like it was a new place to them, trying to take in all the details. No, she looked like she was home, but she was clearly looking for someone. I hunched my back, hiding behind Harry, who was sitting in front of me. I wasn't ready for this. And I certainly didn't want her to see me like this; at least not until I was back to normal. Besides, I would have to be the one to tell her that Theo ended up in Slytherin, and not Ravenclaw as we predicted. Because she wasn't likely to recognize him tonight. I learned long ago that her sense of observation is completly non existent when she is eating.

It was going to be a far longer year than I expected…

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	67. Chapter 66: Unexpected

Well, I didn't expect that. At all. When Harry's name flew out of that freakin goblet my heart sunk. If that was Voldemort's plan to take Harry, well, he may as well try to take him from the middle of a volcano. The tournament was made safe, yes, but for children who knew far more magic than my brother. And the worst part, he had to participate. Something about a contract, though no one seemed to want him to actually be in the tournament. Not the teachers, nor the kids or the headmasters.

Everyone thought that Harry put his name into the Goblet at first. Except me. Even the teachers thought at first that he did it. But in a matter of days, I managed to convince the teachers, the twins and Ginny and Hermione of the truth. The rivalry between Gryffindor and the other houses was worse than ever, so anything would seem suspicious now. That's why I didn't get to tell Blaise or even Draco. Anyways, I hadn't seen them since the guests arrived anyways, cause they were far to occupied with the kids from Durmstrang, as they had to take them on tours around the castle.

And that's how we got to the little conflict. Draco was completely sure Harry put his name into the Goblet, and was royally pissed that he outsmarted him. I wasn't strong enough yet to mentally tell him anything, last time I tried I ended up with a massive headache. I only saw it from distance, with Hermione. He jumped from a tree and started arguing with Harry. When my brother turned to leave, Draco tried to curse him, and Moody turned him into a white ferret. He was adorable, and he did something wrong. But that was no way to treat or even punish someone. Before anyone could say anytying, Minnie arrived and solved it, scolding Moody and turning Draco back.

"Oh, those two just can't stop from getting into fights with each other. Wonder if they'll ever stop."

"Maybe when they're older. You know, girls are more mature than boys. At least that's what science says."

"Not really helping Mione." I laughed and since I wasn't really paying attention, I bumped into someone. Again.

"Look where you're going Gryffindor." Shit, Slytherin.

"If you're walking right through the middle of the hall it's not my fault." I shot a look at the boy. Theo…

"At least I was looking at my path. Unlike you two mudbloods."

"You have no right to talk like that. You Slytherins think of yourselves as better than everyone, purebloods full of pride. How's that going to help you when you get out of school?"

"Maybe things will change before we get out of school, and people will learn how important it is to be brought up in this world to be worthy of your powers."

"Come on, it's not worth it. Let's go."

"No Mione" I said, freeing my hand from her grip. "Maybe your change won't come in the way you expect it to. There can't be changes without sacrifices." I felt my face heating up.

"Maybe. But most of us already lost to much to care anymore. If you lose everything, why fear?"

"You always still have things to loose, everyone has. And life is merciless."My vision was webbing.

"But at the end of the day, we still are purebloods. What about you?" he said, pride dripping like poison from his words.

"We have each other. But I can't do this anymore." I said, my voice trembling and I finally looked up at him, eyes swiming in tears. "Obviously change happens all the time. Ird be a fool to think I could be spared this time." I turned aroud, grabbing Hermione's hand, and left him there, shocked, in the middle of the hallway. We went to our dorm room, and all the tears stopped before we got there.

Hemione had a weird look on her face. She looked more like she pitted me than like she was confused, but still…

"What?"

"Are you ok? You scared me. "

"Well, what he said reminded me of my parents, and some friends and, well, basically everyone I lost. And made me realize it won't end here. There's always something bad that might happen. You can never have a perfect life, no matter how much you've been through."

"But why did you tell him that? I mean, he's a Slytherin, and he just insulted you and you told him basically everything that was bothering you. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it is just...you know, I started feeling better about the poisoning thing, started getting back to normal. And there he comes, starting to insult me and I just couldn't take it anymore. I had some arguments with that Slytherin since I came back this year. My control over this just broke. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you couldn't help it. _I'm_ sorry that happened. I should've pulled you out of it sooner.

"Come on now, don't blame yourself for this. You tried to take me away from there. I was the one who didn't listen."

"It doesn't matter anyways. Lets go, we have classes to attend and the first task is in a few days. Maybe we can help Harry somehow."

Turns out, Harry didn't need any help. Hagrid showed him what the first task was about: dragons... And he wasn't so bad. He showed off his flying skills, even impressed the juries when the Hungarian Horntail broke free and chased him around the castle. He won that task and got out with only a few minor injuries. Best of news: he and Ron were friends again, after the ginger agreed that whoever put Harry's name into the Goblet wanted him dead. So our group was back together and we intended to stay like that.

Apparently, the expected Christmas ball was actually a Yule ball and we were expected to dance this year and impress the guests with our manners. Well, we had a lot to work on.


	68. Chapter 67: Avoid

**A/N:Here's another chapter. Enjoy:)))**

Chapter 67: Avoid

Why was it so damn hard to avoid someone in such a big school? This building was huge, I supposed it'll be easier.

Now, let me explain: I tried really hard to avoid Theo , but somehow I always ended up in the same room as him. I got into the classrooms right before the bell rang and ran from classes as soon as they finnished, when we had them with Slytherins. I didn't want to see him, after what he said. This little charade of me pretending not to know him lasted longer than I wanted it to, and I definitely heard things from him I didn't want to. And that made me feel that he changed much more than I expected, and I felt like it was somehow my fault, as I didn't try to find out more about him after he stopped coming at the castle. So I didn't want to see what I did to him. It would be different if he knew who I was. And he tended to be a little reckless, so I didn't really expect him to be wary of how he acts if we were in a room full of people.

 **Draco's** **point of view**

I didn't know what Theo was doing. I barely even saw him in the past week. When I asked him about it, he mumbled something about chasing down a girl. By now, we had to drag him to the Great Hall to eat, because he was lost in castle plans and everything. I couldn't get it why was he so obsessed with this. All the girls he could be interested in were in Slytherin. It has always been like that. But I decided it wasn't something to worry about, and that it'll pass.

Sel was acting weird too. Not because we haven't seen each other in weeks, I mean, because with the rivalry between houses like it was now, it could've been really dangerous to try and meet. But no, she always seemed to be on a rush to get in and out of classes and sometimes on the corridors. I could swear this school was getting weirder everyday. And that's coming from a wizard.

 **Selene's point of view**

I was currently running through the halls, trying to get to the common room. There were still two hours left until curfew, but I wanted to get out of the unsafe zone as fast as possible. But with my luck…I bumped into someone. This was getting irritating.

"Oh, sorry. I was on a rush."

"It's ok. People seem to always run here. It's weird seeing this castle like this." The person said, attempting to cover a strong Scottish accent and offered me a hand. When I got up, I said it probably was faith. I didn't exactly purposely avoid Evelyn since she came to our school, but I just didn't come across her since the night of the feast. I just stood there like a complete idiot, looking at her as her expression changed from neutral to thinking and finally shock and recognition.

"Oh my God. I can't belive you avoided me for a whole month you complete dimbo. And where on Earth is the other idiot? I've been searching for you two since I got here. Y'all made me think you both left."

"Come on, am I really _that_ recognizable?"

"Well, I do know you better than anyone. Besides, your eyes-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I can't change them much. Maybe if you stop yelling Ilel explain. But let's go to the library, its more private."

As soon as we made it to the library, she made me tell her everything. And I mean _everything_. What happened after she left, about my new friends, about my new powers, about the dreams, if I found out who my soulmate was, and finally, about Theo.

"WHAT?!?! That dumbass got into Slytherin? He wasn't supposed to get anything else than Ravenclaw."

"Shhhhh! Listen Eve, we don't know what happened after he left. From what I know, he attended a lot of the purebloods' parties and made friends there. They spent a lot of time together, maybe even more so than us. I am avoiding him at the moment so please try to not make a scene out of this."

"But what he said was terrible. What happened to our little inncocent Theo? The one who ran to hide with the Thestrals in the woods when I pissed him off? Who we threw pyjamas parties with andwho had far too much knowledge for his age?"

"First, you weren't pissing him off, you were scaring him off. And then again, who knows what happened at those parties? Look, were not looking for trouble with Slytherins, you know that. So please calm down and don't do anything crazy. I know you're not ok with this but we can't solve everything through rage."

"I know that but how can you keep calm when he's done this to you, when he changed like this?"

"He was looking at you."

"What?"

"The night of the welcoming feast. He was right in front of you at the table. And he was looking at you. At first he was shocked. But then, it turned into a smile, and he was thinking of how happy he was that you're back. And that made me realize that maybe he hasn't really changed so much. I mean, look at Draco. He _is_ a stuck up arrogant prat, yes, but all the other things he seems to be, the terrible things people think of Slytherins, its just a façade. I really started thinking this applies to the majority of Slytherins. They're afraid they'll be casted off by their own house and start acting like that. And I can't just chase him away because of that."

"Maybe, but we'll find out. And if it isnet like that, he'll get to know my updated version of scaring him off."

Now that the ball was approaching, most of the girls were running in flocks from one part of the castle to the other chatting about dates and dresses. I just decided I won't have a date. I wanted to take this as a chance to finally talk to Draco and Blaise and maybe to Theo to find out what was happening. In reality, I didn't expectto have anyone invite me to the ball. But I had quite a few boys inviting me. Fred and George were there though, and as the big brothers they seemed to think of themselves as, they chased them away. So I had no problem with that. Now I just had to convince the others why I wouldn't be going to the ball.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	69. Chapter 68: Meeting the twins

**A/N: Okay so, failed to mention, Eve is one year older than Selene, but she came with the Durmstrang delegation because there weren't enough volunteers to participate. She won't participate, but that way they look more intimidating, because they are a big number of people.** **Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 68:Meeting the twins

I soon realized that I didn't think this through. As soon as I told Hermione that I dont think I'll be going to the ball she told Ginny, who told Harry and Ron and they told the twins. I actually never intended the twins to find out about this because I haven't really told them much about Theo; ok...I haven't told them at all about him. Or about Eve. Now that I was thinking, maybe I should make acquaintance to them and Evelyn, cause she wasn't really a patient person and she may just go and tell them everything. She may be older, but she has never been more mature than me. But that was one of the things I liked about her. Well, kinda. She wasn't shy like Theo used to be, you didn't have to dig out answers and opinions from her. She would tell them to you, sometimes even if you didn't ask. She was loud and almost too confident, but she was the fiercest and most loyal friend you could wish for.

I felt bad keeping so much from the twins. They were, after all, the first friends I made after Theo and Evelyn left and they helped me a lot. And I felt really bad everytime I was kept something from them, but usually they were small things, like something one of them told me and I didn't tell the other, or where I hid their prank supplies. But this, this was huge. I mean, I kept twoPEOPLE secret, two important parts of my childhood. They didn't even know their names. I didn't know what to do. What if they got mad if I told them. What if they'll think I'll replace them? I couldn't lose them. But I knew it was better to tell the truth. I learned that after Eve decided to tell some lies a long time ago.

I went to the Durmstrang ship that night, it was dark outside but it didn't really matter. The only thing that currently bothered me was the long distance to the ship, because I was so sore again and it flelt like stepping on hot coals (but if any teacher asks, I don't know how it feels). There was someone outside the boat, a boy I think.

"Hello"

"Hello miss, vat can I help you vith?"

"Ummm, is Evelyn inside? I'd like to talk to her."

The boy gave me a weird look, but called her anyway.

"Kay Sellie, what you wanna talk about?"

"I have to present you to two of my friends. Best friends."

"Wasn't I that?" she looked really offended this time.

"Calm down dear. I said two of them. I got a few, haven't I?"

"I guess."

"Fantastic! Let's go now."

"But it's late. Wouldn't they be sleeping?"

"First, this is an early hour for them. Secondly, they're in my tower. If they're asleep there, they'll wake up to a surprise."

"They're in YOUR TOWER? So close friends?"

"Well, family stuff, and they were such good friends and sort of big brothers. They helped me a lot with the nightmares and everything. We've been friends for the last 5 years."

"Hmmm, ok then. Let's go then. Maybe I'll find myself a boyfriend." she smirked.

"Don't you dare."

When we arrived to the tower, it turned out I was right. They were more awake than ever. And apparently in the lab zone.

"Please don't tell me you're working on the skiving snackboxes at this hour. Boys, you're tired, you're gonna burn yourselves. Remember last time?"

"Oh, come on! Madame..."

"...Pomfrey said his tongue was fine. We..."

"...mean, it grew back fast."

"I don't care. Put those aside. I have someone for you to meet. She is one of my best friends since I was little. I know I didn't tell you about her and I'm sorry, but it was just never brought up. I'll tell you our story maybe later, but now let's make the presentations." The twins reluctantly put down the potion they were working on to solve the acid effect on the tongue.

"Ok...Eve, this are Fred and George Weasley, boys, this is Evelyn Amthar, but you can call her Eve, if she's ok with that."

Upon hearing the names, all three of them snapped out of their bored state, jumping as if being electrocuted.

"What did you..."

"...just say?"

"Oh my God, you two." Eve smiled her little evil garden gnome smile, but the boys had looks of mixed terror anger and annoyance on their faces.

"What? You three know each other? But she left the country when she was ten."

"Ten and a half."

"Never mind that, what happened? How do you know each other?

"Can I tell the story? Pleaaaasse." she made the puppy dog eyes at the twins, but their expressions didn't change a bit.

"Ok, so I'll tell it. We first met when I was four and they were five. Auntie had to go to their house to talk to their parents about Charlie and his love for Quidditch. She was taking care of me then so she had to take me too. Apparently she thought I got on well with the boys and every so often she'd let me there and Charlie of Bill would babysit me while their parents were gone. But I didn't really get on well with the twins."

"Not well? You..."

"...set us on fire!"

"Did not! Well, it wasn't my fault."

"Okkk, what happened? With the fire and everything." I was laughing by now, and they were on their feet.

"This one set our.."

"...T-shirts on fire when we were six. And she just..."

"...stood there an laughed with Charlie about it."

"No, they came to me and Charlie while he was playing with a fire spell and I just blew into the flame and they were staying right in front of it. It wasn't my fault."

"Ok guys, stop it."

"We won't, she has..."

"...made a lot of things to us while staying at the Burrow. And..."

"...never even batted an eye while we were struggling to get..."

"...rid of her little pranks."

"You two are talking about pranks?"

The discussion went like that for the next half an hour, until Eve decided she was tired and just got up and left while the boys kept shouting after her. Apparently they were really mad about what she did to them as a kid, and she just laughed it off. But really now, it was a silly conflict. How hard could it be to solve?

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.** **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	70. Chapter 69: Yule Ball

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 69: Yule Ball

I just now realized there was a problem with my plan, one day before the Yule Ball. I had to come up with a story if I went as Draco's cousin again. I was supposed to be from France, but no one at Beauxbatons knew me so people would ask where I studied and things. And it would be a little weird for me to just appear out of nowhere for the ball and then vanish. How did I not realize this until now? Oh right! My three idiot friends remembered a childhood fight and now I tried to make them speak to each other. But they just couldn't give up their egos.

 _"I just don't know what to do about this. Any ideas?"_

 _"There are about three things that need answers. For which are you asking?"_

 _"The fight."_

 _"Well, they're idiots, but it'll pass. They aren't 5 year olds anymore."_

 _"But they certainly act like it."_

 _"So, the ball. Should I tell the others you're coming?"_

 _"No, it'll be a surprise. But won't Parkinson freak out? And how am I supposed to explain how I arrived here like this?"_

 _"I have no idea."_

 _"Ask Blaise then. Maybe he has ideas."_

 _"Hey! I'm just as smart as him!"_

 _"This isn't a battle of egos Draco. It's important. Just ask him."_

I got my strength back a few days ago. I felt much better because I could speak to Draco now and I didn't feel so stranded anymore. I was still sore every morning, but I had time to figure that out. Besides, at least I hasn't been poisoned again.

Eventually, we figured it out. I'd tell them my father came to England to solve some business with Draco's dad and took me with him. Since the ball was before our leaving, we decided I'll come visit my cousin and his friends. And I was being home schooled because if I couldn't go to Hogwarts my parents decided it was better if I got tutors at home. It was a good story. And I succeeded in making the others let me not come to the party by telling them I had something important to do that night. Crisis avoided.

 **The night of the Ball**

I was wearing the emerald dress that Narcissa gave me on my first dinner at the Malfoy Manor. My hair was back to platinum blonde and I put on some heels. But they weren't too high, because I wanted to actually be able to walk and dance.

Everyone left half an hour ago so I went to my room and changed, then left for the Great Hall. It was beautifully decorated with everlasting icicles and live fairies, christmas trees and there were round tables scattered around the hall. Kids from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts were starting to fill in the room and Minnie was gathering the champions for the opening dance. Oh, it was going to be hilarious watching Harry dance. I entered and went to the Slytherin group and hugged Blaise. He jumped a little, obviously not expecting me so early.

"Hi guys, good to see you again." I said when they all turned to Blaise. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle all turned to me startled.

"Kara, hi! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long." Pansy said and hugged me. It was weird how sweet she could be to me as Kara and act so bad towards me as myself. But this night wasn't about this.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't with the Beauxbatons delegation." Daphne asked.

"I wasn't. Actually, I don't go to Beauxbatons. My parents said that if I couldn't go to Hogwarts, it was better to be homeschooled. I'm here cause my dad has some business to discuss with uncle Lucius and told me I could come to the ball. So, here I am. I guess now I can see what Hogwarts is like."

"That's great. Let's get Theo, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you as well."

"Wait, do-" But Pansy was already gone.

I planned to talk to him yes, but now, faced with this, my plan was gone. The only thing running through my mind now was the discussion I had with him and all the things he said. How he changed in so many different ways. I felt like I never knew him. I wanted to run, but it would be a dead giveaway.

"Sel, are you ok?" Blaise and Draco were in front of me and looked worried.

"Wh- yeah, I'm ok. Why?"

"You looked terrified, that's why."

"No, I'm ok."

Pansy arrived, dragging Theo by the hand.

"Come on Pans, what's happening?"

"See for yourself."

They stopped and the monent he saw me, I turned away and left, walking as fast as I could without running. Hopefully no one else saw me. I got to the edge of the forest and sat down on the fallen trunk of a tree, trying to calm myself, to regulate my breathing. How could I think I was able to do this? It was too hard. I missed him so bad and when I finally got him back he was like this...

"Selene? Selene I know you're here. Please, you've been avoiding me for two weeks. C'mon, I just want to talk." He appeared in the visual range, alone and with his wand lit. He walked up to me and sat on the trunk as well.

"What do you want?" maybe I was too harsh, but I couldn't let him do this anymore.

"Please, I'm really sorry. I was...well I-"

"You what? You acted just like every other Slytherin I met. Well, almost every Slytherin. But you were just as biased and just as much of a jerk as the stereotypes say. You said terrible things about muggleborns and supported that purebloods were better."

"Let me redeem myself. I can do it."

"Why? I was so sad when you left and now I thought I got you back. And what did I get? You changed and definitely not for the better. Do you have any idea how Eve reacted when she found out you weren't in Ravenclaw? What happened to our smart shy Theo? Our best friend is obviously long gone. I can't believe how much you changed. I don't think we can get you back. And I don't think you mean it when you say you're sorry." I got up and left a puzzled Theo next to the forest. This was officially a lost night.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	71. Chapter 70: Finally

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you like it.:))**

Chapter 70: Finally

I arrived to the tower long before anyone else, even the few 2nd years who were invited. But it was better, I had time to sort my thoughts and feelings before I did anything stupid. When everyone finally got back, I was calm and managed to avoid getting questioned by Hermione, who I was sure would jump on me the moment she entered the dorm. But she definitely had a far worse night than I did. She was crying and her makeup was completely messed. I was surprised she even got here form the Great Hall, as she seemed unable to see anything. Forgetting all my problems, I rushed to her side and she leaned on me.

"Mione, what happened?"

"Ron happened. He apparently noticed I'm actually a girl only a few days ago, when he ran out of options for the ball. And now when I was really having fun, dancing and everything, he told me I was fraternizng with the enemy only because I went to the ball with Viktor."

"You went with Viktor? But I thought-" Hmmm, maybe I was wrong. But they were perfect for each other...

"Never mind, Ron was a jerk, but you know how he is. It'll pass."

"I don't know, you know his anger, although childish, can last. Look at how he acted when Harry got picked for the Tournament."

"Yes, but it isn't the same. That time he was angry because he thought his best friend betrayed him. Now he was just jealous that you were having a good time." What was up with the Weasleys and their tendency to hold grudges?

A knock at the door made both of us jump out of our thoughts. I sighted and got up. Good thing I arrived much earlier, and got to clean up, because when I got back from the party, my face was a mess.

When I opened the door a worried face was behind it. I frowned, why was Fred here? And alone.

Just a few seconds ago I have been sure that he was probably with George pranking unsuspecting couples or in the Great Hall dancing with their…dates. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What is it? Where is George? Please be fast, I have things to do."

"Is Hermione here? I need to speak to her."

My stomach did a somersault and I automatically stepped aside, letting him inside. When she heard the door closing, she looked up and wiped her eyes. Now that he entered she looked even worse. I sat on my bed, and Fred took a chair and sat in front of Hermione.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know this could happen." What the...?

"What are you talking about Fred?"

"Well, this is going to be reaaaly awkward. Ummm, the truth is, a few days ago I actually told George those things that Ron told you and I think he heard us and yeah…"

"What things? He said a lot, that's for sure."

"Well, that you're fraternizing with the enemy and about the library…" Hermione looked dismayed at the revelations. And I didn't know how to feel. Maybe it was about a prank? But he wouldn't go this far. Besides, I hoped this was what I thought. It would solve one of mine and George's worries. And it would solve more problems than anyone could think.

Hermione didn't seem like she had any intentions of asking him why he did it, so I interjected.

"But Fred, Mione is your friend. Why would you do that? You're not like this." He looked at the ground, and sighted.

"I really didn't want to tell anyone about this, but the consequences of what I said are out of control. So I'll just say it." He looked so defeated, obviously he invested a lot in keeping this a secret. Even George and I didn't know. "Look, Mione, truth is, I actually wanted to invite you to the Yule Ball and I found out from a Durmstrang bloke that Krum was going with you. I was pissed off and just started telling George those things without thinking. And Ron probably just started sprouting them at the ball, and I'm just so sorry. I should've just accepted what happened, but I ruined your night. I'm sorry. I just, I like you Hermione, and I thought I lost my chance when Krum asked you to the ball and you accepted, and that if I even had one in first place. I'm-"

"Frederic Gideon Weasley, if I hear one more 'I'm sorry' this night, the one who says it will leave with terrible burn marks." I heard so many apologies that night, just from Fred and Theo, and it was too much. The two laughed at what I said. Hermione wasn't crying anymore and Fred looked more relaxed after revealing what happened. But there still was tension in the room.

"Mione, please say something, you could cut the tension in this room with an axe." I said.

"Well, actually there have been a couple more boys who asked me but I refused. I accepted Viktor's invitation because I thought you were going with Angelina." Freds tension washed away and a smile replaced it. I was freaking right. That was what was bothering Fred. Now I just had to tell George. Tomorrow though, since at the moment he was probably snogging Angelina in an alcove somewhere.

The tension was gone, yes, but a really awkward silence filled the room, and it was far more suffocating.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you two like each other. Now Fred, you're supposed to invite her to a date, and you are supposed to say yes Mione." They both snapped out of their trances. After all, they decided to go together on the next Hogsmeade weekend and then Fred left. I was so happy for them. Wish my life was that easy.

I don't think Harry has ever been scolded so bad before. When Mione found out that he didnt solve the golden eggs' mystery, she had been more terrifying than even Minnie on her worst day. But when he finally solved it, it didn't really seem like a dangerous task. But we all knew that was just the surface. A Triwizard Tournament task couldn't be so easy, and I had a bad feeling about this.

 **A/N: Ok, so I really like this ship, so I tried to put it in the story. I hope it'll work. Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	72. Chapter 71: The second task

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 71: The second task

"Oh come on, there really is nothing here about this?"

"Nope Ron, sorry, nothing on breathing underwater, although I found about 5 Butterbeer recipes in the last 15 minutes."

"Sel, you're sure you don't know anything about this?"

"I really don't I never needed to do it, I rarely ever swam in there, because even in the hottest days, it's ice cold." I thought back to Eve trying her luck. As I predicted, she caught a cold after that.

"We've been here for 6 hours now. And the restricted section is useless, there's nothing there. "

"Say that louder Ron, I think the giant squid didn't hear you." Harry was exhausted by now, and really pissed off.

"Mione, any suggestions?" Ron asked her.

"Huh?" She raised her eyes from a book that Fred recommended her. Their date went wonderful and I was so happy for them. But now we had to concentrate.

"Ok guys I think th-"

"We're sorry to..."

"...interrupt, but Ron and Mione got..."

"...called to McGonagall's office."

When the twins saw Hermione's panicked look, they added.

"But she assured us that..."

"...you're not in trouble."

They left, Fred and Mione behind the others, entwining their hands.

"They're cute together."

"Yeah, they are." Harry admitted, not looking up from the book he was searching in.

"I think I'll go to bed now. And you should calm down. I have a feeling things are going to fall in place. Night." I said, hugging him. It was true, but that feeling was completely drowned by the dread that seemed to fill me.

"Night Sel."

I just wanted to go to bed and get as much sleep as I could. While I was on the hallway at the end of which were the stairs that led up to the tower, I got a strong smell of rotten eggs. I turned around to see where it was coming from, but I didn't really get to see anything other than an old black boot before I was hit with a spell and started floating, unconscious.

 **Third point of view:**

The man got the floating girl and disillusioned her. He then went to McGonagall's office to take the other kids.

"I can take them Albus. I have some gillyweed with me."

"Perfect. And make sure to tie strong knots, we don't want them floating freely in the lake."

"Of course I'll make sure of that, I'm not an idiot."

"We already put the charms on them Alastor, so that's done with."

"Yes Minerva, I'll go now."

He ate the gillyweed before making a bubble around him and using a spell to propel himself to the bottom of the Black Lake, where the mermaids were waiting. They showed him the rock and helped him tie the kids to it. And if they noticed there was an additional one, they didn't mention it.They weren't meddling in the problems of wizards.

The charm Moody put on the fifth kid though was a weak one. He wasn't sure when will it wear off, but surely before the task tomorrow. And she'll stay invisible. No one would find out.

The next day, Harry was walking nervously towards the Black Lake, not having seen Ron, Hermione or Selene since last night at the library, and they were nowhere to be found on the map.

Dobby woke him up in the morning, because he fell asleep in the library and he gave him some weird green algae that was supposed to make him breath underwater. He still wasn't really sure what he had to retrieve from the lake, but he wanted to get it done with and find his friends. So when Moody pushed him into the water, he finally swallowed the ill tasting gillyweed, and he felt his body changing to adapt to the environment.

 **Selene's point of view:**

A sharp pain in my neck, my feet and my hands woke me up. It took a little to remember what happened, but when I did, I didn't have time to think much about it, because I realized I couldn't breath. That sense of dread was now explained. I was at the bottom of the Black Lake with the "treasures" for the second task. There were actual people, one for each contestant: Ron, Cho Chang, Hermione and one of the French girls, the little one. But why was I there? And how didn't the mermaids not notice me? That's when I realized that my back actually felt like ice; I've been disillusioned. So whoever Voldemort sent to kill me was not giving up after a poisoning attempt. He was trying to drown me. I had very little time, since I was not able to breath or make a spell to help me do that. I searched for my wand, it wasn't there. And my legs were tied tightly and then to the stone under us. I realized I couldn't morph into anything and I was getting more and more dizzy. But at least I managed to break off the disillusionment charm. That's when Cedric arrived, freeing Cho with a pocket knife. The others were in a seemingly deep sleep and haven't woken up. I couldn't scream so I moved as violently as I could without fainting from the lack of oxygen and from the pressure of the water on my lungs. Fortunately, he realized fast that there were too many of us and I wasn't supposed to be there. He performed a bubble head charm on my head and grabbed me as well and we left the bottom of the lake. Soon we got to the surface and the charm wore off.

I got a lot of weird looks as I made my way to the dock, and I should've expected that: a champion getting out with _two_ of the hostages? And Cho was to be expected, she was his girlfriend, but me?

As I got to the dock, the twins rushed and helped me out of the water.

"Oh, Selene what is..."

"...happening? Are you ok?"

"Frankly, I'm freezing cold so if you could just..."

Soon enough I was in the Hospital tent, sitting on a bed under a pile of towels, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finnish her warming spells. That's when they rushed in: Blaise and Draco, and Theo.

"Oh, dear God, what happened? There was supposed to be _one_ treasure for each champion. I'll send a letter to my father, this is not acceptable at all."

 _"Please let your father our of this, I have worse things to worry about now."_

"If you really want this then ok."

Theo thew him an odd look and then joined the conversation.

"Are you ok? Is there something I could do to help you? Selene?"

"I thought I asked you to leave me alone." I said, walking out of the tent to wait for my brother to get out of the lake, and since Hermione was most probably Viktor's treasure, the discussion that will take place when they get out. Still, Fred got her to McGonagall's office last night, so he probably already had that talk.

Man, I almost drowned, this guy wasn't messing around.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.** **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	73. Chapter 72: Discussions

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 72: Discussions

It didn't really go as I expected it to. It actually went well. Hermione didn't really let Fred talk at all, and I helped her explain. Viktor understood and said they could just be friends. He was such a nice guy, not at all like what I pictured and expected from such a big star. But hey, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

I was tightly wrapped in a big, fluffy towel and the twins were constantly putting warming spells on me and Hermione. These two were worse than Madame Pomfrey sometimes. At some point we moved closer to the edge of the dock, since I kept coughing water. As soon as the points were given Sev came to where we were. He ignored everyone and grabbed my arm, guiding me to the closest office, which happened to be Minnie's. I took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs, next to the fire, and I looked around at the worried, angry and confused teachers.

"Soooo, who won the task?"

"What was that? You almost drowned. And you completely disappeared last night. What on earth were you doing in the Black Lake?"

"Well, I act-" the door blasted open and I only saw a black and beige blur and felt a hard slap on my hand.

"What the hell? First of all, you almost drowned, second, you were swimming in the black lake and third, why wasn't I there too?"

"Well, Eve, it's very reassuring that the first thing you think of is that I didn't invite you."

"How can you say something like that? It was thethirdthing I thought of. Oh, hi auntie!" she seemed to finally notice the other people in the room, meaning a disapproving Minnie, a shocked Sev and an amused Dumbledore.

"You shouldn't burst in on people like that Evelyn, and you should've introduced yourself. Severus, Albus, this is my niece's daughter, Evelyn Amthar. But I believe you met her before."

"Oh yes, the devoted Gryffindor, the girl who can't stay still."

"Yap Batsy, that's me. Nice to see you all again. Now, how did you end up in there Sellie?" she finally asked, sitting on the armrest of the chair, not cherry anymore, but worried. Suddenly, no one was talking anymore, they were looking at me.

"Frankly, I have no idea. I was going back to the Gryffindor tower last night, and in a hallway I got hit by a curse and fell unconscious. Next thing I know, I woke up tied to a rock at the bottom of the lake with the hostages for the task. But as soon as I woke up, the-" I stopped and coughed some water. Damn, there was more? "the spell that kept me breathing wore off and I would've drowned had not Cedric arrived and put a bubble head charm on me. I was disillusioned and my wand was nowhere. And then I arrived at the surface of the water and ended up in the hospital tent. That's what I know."

"Hmmm. No one acted suspicious after you got out of the water? Or yesterday?" Minnie asked. I thought about Theo and the others but that wasn't necessarily weird in any way. Still, I had to deal with it at some point.

"Nope, nothing that I recall at least."

"Well, obviously whoever was sent to kill you is determined. We have to take action." Minnie said.

" You two can go. Miss Amthar, I trust you to take Selene to her room. And to dry herself up."

"Of course Gandalf." She smirked and hurried me out of the room. I started walking, but she halted me.

"What ?"

"Shhh" she signalled towards the closed door. And so we listened.

"Albus, you know how it works. If the Dark Lord sent this person here with such important tasks, he trusts them. That means they won't stop. We have to do something. "

"Yes Severus, but how?"

"It is obvious that Voldemort doesn't know or just underestimates her power. But that will change at some point, and we have to be ready. But right now, we just have to make sure she's never alone. It'll be safer."

"That's not so hard."

"Let's go." Eve mimed to me and we silently left. They were right. I couldn't be left alone. When we arrived to my room, the twins were already there, in front of the door, along with Draco, Blaise and Theo. Oh my God...it was going to be a long day.

"Apparently this is the day where we solve everything, might as well get started." I stroked the tail of the mermaid in the painting and as soon as it turned around to reveal the one of the four founders, I whispered the password to Rowena and swung the door open.

"Sit. All of you." I floated two chairs from over the room for me and Eve as the others sat on the couch.

"We'll do this simply: one at a time." I turned to the twins.

"We need to know..."

"...what's happening to you."

"I'm fine, you guys knew there were going to be more attempts to kill me this year, c'mon now. But it won't stop here. That person either gets caught or kills me. And the thing for Harry. It's a complicated thing. But we will do our best to prevent anything catastrophic from happening. But stop being so damn worried all the time. Because you're only making me more nervous. If you wouldn't have been like this when I got poisoned, maybe I would've recovered faster. "

"You're right Sel..."

"...we'll try." They started whispering between themselves. As long as they were going to stop acting like that, I was good.

"Which brings us to...".I said, turning to Theo. He was seated in the worst possible place: between the twins and Draco and Blaise, right in the middle of the couch. But my attempt to talk to him was cut off by Draco.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you had a problem with her. Bullying her on the hallways and everything."

" You're talking? Everyone knows that you have a bigger problem with her than even with Potter."

"Potter you say? Well, that might be more complicated than you think."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	74. Chapter 73: Clues

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:)))**

Chapter 73: Clues

The next days were hectic.

Theo basically disappeared after the talk in my room. On one hand, I was happy that I didn't have to run from him anymore. On the other, I was worried of how he'll react after taking the time to digest what he found out. The others were fairly pleased with the answers they got that day and those problems were solved.

Everyone from the ministry and the staff of Hogwarts was trying to figure out how I got in the lake without anyone noticing; that meant I had to stay through hours of questioning from everyone, from Cornelius Fudge to some creepy toadlike woman who looked like a candy cane threw up on her. They had all sorts of weird questions that didn't even have anything to do with the subject.

When I wasn't locked into a room with random ministry officials, I was assaulted by kids who acted like they would die if I wouldn't tell them the story of how I almost drowned again. But the twins and Eve managed to get me out of those situations every time. All three of them were now with me all the time. That meant that they began to forget about their childhood vendetta, even if unwillingly. At least one good thing came out of this.

I was nervous because of all the attention on me. One wrong word, and my secrets could be out. I couldn't get to my room for about a week, till the enthusiasm of the students died and there weren't people following me everywhere anymore.

We were at dinner one night when Harry came to our table. He supposedly met with the other champions, Hagrid, Fudge, Crouch and Bagman to talk about the third task.

"It's a maze."

"What?"

"The last task. It's a maze. It's small now, but Hagrid said it'll grow to be huge. It's in two months."

"Well, at least you have time to get ready."

"But how? What kind of spells? What will be in the maze?"

"Don't worry about that,"Hermione said. "we'll help you prepare."

 _"Blaise wants to talk to you."_

I turned to look at the Slytherin table. Blaise made a slight nod towards the door.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok Eve, I just have to get out a little. Alone."

"No way, I'm coming too. Sticking to you like glue."

Eventually, we both got up. Her stubbornness couldn't be overgrown apparently.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business Peter Pan." I snorted. You'd think after a while she'd run out of ginger characters to associate Ron with. Apparently not though. The Gryffindors couldn't quite accept Eve, since she was from Durmstrang. Therefore, they were wary of her, thinking she might try to sabotage us.

We left the great hall and met Blaise outside, behind the door. Eve was looking suspiciously at him.

"What is it?"

"I thought about what you said about the night before the lake."

"Oh no, not this again. Out of everyone, you are the only one who didn't pressure me with this."

"No, just listen. I think I have something. You said you smelled rotten eggs before being hit by the spell. "

"Yes, it was a strong smell."

"And you also said that You-Know-Who sent someone here with a task. Well, two."

"I did. But what's up with that?"

"Well, if there was someone here sent by him, they would not want to be discovered. And what's an easier way to do that than hiding in plain sight?"

I realized where he was going with that. But I didn't really know much about how it worked.

"Yes, but the Polyjuice-"

"Wait, I'll explain. My mom taught me about some potions. Luckily, Polyjuice was among them. The idea is that it has a really thick texture and it smells like rotten eggs. But it isn't a really strong smell. So my theory is that this person is constantly taking the potion."

"So that means it's probably someone who is seen frequently. But who?"

"Well, we can't go smell everyone we see. And in the mass of people, we can't sense one particular smell." Eve interjected.

"We'll have to think of something. But what you found out is a really huge step. Thanks Blaise."

"Anytime. And by the way, we have to think of something for the final project in Muggle Studies. So much happened this year that we kept delaying it."

"We'll think of something. We have to get back to dinner though. We'll go first, you should wait a little."

In the Great Hall, we told the twins about what Blaise said.

"You should focus on finishing..."

"...this year and we'll think of something"

"But you guys have OWLs this year."

"We're good Sel,..."

"...don't you know us?" they said, identical smirks gracing their faces.

Now that I was thinking about it, I never actually saw the two of them learning. Yet, they passed every year. And not with low grades.

"What about OWLs?" Mione's head suddenly raised over the others when the words left our mouths.

"God Hermione, I swear when it comes to school related conversations you have bat ears."

"Maybe, but what about OWLs? You guys have them this year don't you?" Her eyes went wide like she just realized something important. She practically jumped from her seat, took Fred's hand and dragged him from the table.

"What is happening?"

"You have two months left till the OWLs. We're going to make you a color coordinated learning schedule. But now that I'm thinking of it..." She contemplated something, looked back to the table and grabbed George as well, and dragged them both out of the Great Hall.

"Please loyal friends of..."

"...us, free us before we face the..."

"...terible horror of learning!"

The four of us that were left at the table started laughing and we let her take the poor boys. That way at least we were making sure they were actually passing their OWLs.

That night, we were all sitting in the common room (since she was a guest at the castle, Eve was allowed to be there too, as said by Dumbledore, even if some people weren't exactly accepting that). Fred and George fell asleep on Hermione's shoulders, after she made them learn for three hours straight, but the rest of us were still awake.

"You know what I remembered Mione? We have to think of something for our end of the year project in Muggle Studies."

"Oh, no, I forgot about it. And since there is the third task at the end of the year, we have to make it earlier. And it has to be a good one, and really well documented, because we have to get a high grade."

"Hermione, calm down, we'll figure it out. We have to talk with Blaise about it, he's on our team too."

"You're right, we'll find him tomorrow."

But by the look on her face, I could tell she already had a few ideas.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	75. Chapter 74: Investigation

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:)))**

Chapter 74: Investigation

"I finnished the books Granger." Blaise sat under the tree in front of us, placing his books carefully on Hermione's pile.

Since she had the most experience regarding the muggle world and frankly, because we didn't have better ideas, we decided to go with Hermione's for the project in Muggle Studies. It was about magic and wizards in muggle literature. We put together a list of books we had to read during the span of two weeks so we could have time to practically work on the project too. It wasn't a long list, and I already read most of them before, Still, the ones that were new to me were really good. From what I gathered from Hermione, she read all of them before. Some would consider this cheating, but neither of us brought it up.

Most of the "books" were actually childhood stories, but there were a few actual books there:

 _Cinderella_ _Sleeping beauty_ _Peter Pan_ _All Souls Trilogy_ _The Little Mermaid_ _Snow White_ _Aladin_ _A bunch of myths from various parts of the world_

"And? What do you think about them?"

"I think it's interesting how many different ideas muggles have about the way magic works. Some new, some oldschool."

"And still, each of them has at least one thing that is actually true. It's probably the result of some wizards and witches blendind with the muggle society."

"Probably. But we should write this down. After all, besides the facts, the project has tocontain our observations and opinions on the subject."

People were passing by but by this point they didn't even bother to throw us a look. At the beginning of the year, they were always surprised by how two Gryffindors and a Slytherin could stay together and not try to kill each other, but by now they got used to the three of us working together for Muggle Studies, and weren't even commenting about the fact that it was Saturday since, really, we were talking about Hermione Granger here.

We talked and wrote down observations and opinons from different points of view for a few hours. Eve and the twins appeared a few times, but I chased them away, reasoning that I wasn't alone, I had Hermione with me and it was momentarily enough for them. People were starting to think they were a trio, much to the twins' dismay.

"Ummm, Hermione, we have to go. You told the boys you'll help them with their Potions essays. We can continue tomorrow if you want. Zabinni? Have plans for tomorow?"

"No, I'm good. We'll meet here at the same hour?"

"Yes, it's fine."

I ended up helping my brother and Ron with the essays, so Hermione had some time to spend with Fred. After half an hour though, she made the twins revise the entire material for charms, with applied spells and theory.

"Make way, the big bad Durmstrang girl is coming." Eve announced as she made her way through the common room to where we were in front of the fire,and threw herself on the couch, between me and Harry.

"Hi Eve, any reason why you have to yell in my year? If you would've thrown yourself any harder on the couch, you would've spilled the ink all over the essays." I swear, I don't know how this girl made it thorugh life without deafening anyone.

"Yap, Batsy wants to see you; and them." She said pointing to the twins. They each raised and eyebrow, but got up and the four of us were soon deep in the dungeons, in Sev's office, surrounded by shelves from ceiling to the ground, groaning under the weight of the jars filled with various body parts of dead animals.The picture of us there looked weird. On one side of the desk, me, curious but not really surprised or nervous, Eve, glowing with impatience and nearly incapable to stay still, just as always, and the twins, looking like they were expecting the worst, right behind me, still as two collumns, all four of us looking like intruders in this room. On the other side, Sev, face blank of emotions, blending in with the austere background.

"So, why are we here?" I asked and broke the silence. The tension was palpable. But I had yet to find out why.

"I have to check all of you."

"What?"

"A few hours ago, it was brought to my knowledge by Mr Zabinni that he talked to you about a possible way of finding out who was behind what has been happening this year. And after what he said, and what you told him and everyone about the night before the second task, I have good reasons to belive that he is, in fact, right. That is why we have to check everyone you were in contact with this year, including you four. To find whoever is doing this and stop them. He has been already checked."

"Wait, the four of us? Me too? But why would they pretend to be me to kill me?"

"We have to check everyone, they could have taken the real Selene and put someone else in her place to gather information."

For the next 15 minutes, I was subjected to several questions about pretty much everything in my life, under Veritaserum, questions asked by each of the other four people I was in the room with, because they had to be sure.

"Are you done already? This is getting completly irritating, I never told so much secrets all at the same time." Eve got her face close to mine, squinted and whispered to me: "In what circumstances did we become the best of friends?" My breath got caught in my lungs. I didn't care if they thought I wasn't myself, I swore a long time ago not to talk about this ever again. Even if the outcome was fantastic, the things that lead to it were far less good in every way possible.

"No"

"No?" the other three looked suddenly wary of me, but Eve kept the same alure.

"No, I'm not saying that, and you're not saying it either if you have any sense of self conservation. I don't care what you think of this, but it is what I have to say." Out of nowhere, a grin appeared on her face and she threw herself forward to hug me.

"It's her. "

For the rest of them, I was the one asking questions that for everyone else would probably sound really weird, and ocasionally Sev. None of them was an impostor, and we were allowed to leave,being told to bring the other three tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	76. Chapter 75: Nothing weird about us

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 75: Nothing weird about us

Each and everyone of the students I ever came in contact with was questioned thoroughly, which ended up in a lot of confusion, because of all the memory spells performed on them.The teachers were about to be questioned by Dumbledore himself, the day after the third task, since everyone was busy till then. But I really had a bad feeling about this. Harry had been sparred of any bad thing happening this year, and actually had luck in almost everything he was doing. But there still was the mysterious entering in the Tournament, and that meant the ritual was somehow connected to it. And that made me think of and dread the day of the last task of the tournament.

"Eve! Get down from there!"

"Me ? What about them? Why don't you tell _them_ anything?"

"Because they are dumbasses and I've given up trying to prove this to them. But you, I know you have at least the slightest bit of sense of self preservation. So get your ass down."

The twins and Eve were currently dangling from my ceiling, using a spell they just found out about in Flitwick's class. It was supposed to be used for defense, but they weren't doing that. They were dangling from some kind of tentacles that were coming out of their wands and were glued to the ceiling. I had a trio of idiots for best friends. But hey! I loved them. And, they were really starting to get along. They somehow realized by themselves that this "conflict" they had was a stupid thing and forgot about it after I tirelessly tried to get them to realize that in the past months.

"Hey Blaise!" I found him on a hallway and decided to tell him the good news.

"What?"

"I just talked to Miss Burbage and she said that she was actually impressed by how well we worked together and by the project itself as well. She said she liked how we presented the differences and similarities between magic in muggle literature and in real life. I smell a high graaade." I chanted the last part.

"That's great! At least this class is paying off."

"Yeah, I guess." I was fiddling with my hands as the awkward silence fell. We haven't actually talked in weeks and it was weird to be alone, talking now.

"Soo...got anywhere with the questionings? Anything suspicious?"

"Not so far. That means either the person is really good, or it's one of the teachers. I don't really know which one I prefer. I don't feel so good about this. Why is it always me?" I slid down the wall with my head in my hands. Sometimes I wish I really was a muggleborn. Their lives were a lot easier.

"C'mon, things like this happen to everyone.Well...not really like this but...Look at your brother for example. He's entered this tournament without knowing or wanting too and narrowly escaped death during the first task. As have Granger and the Weasleys during the past years. It's not only you."

"Realized something those people have in common? Me. I'm doing this to them. It's MY fault."

"How can you say it's your fault? You're not the one who opened the Chamber, or the one who got Potter into the tournament. You didn't ask for any of this Selene." He said, sliding down next to me.

"You're just trying to help everyone and you're doing a great job at this. Stop blaming yourself for it. I have to go now. I gotta meet Draco to go to Hogsmeade. See ya." He got up and left me there to think about what he said. Maybe he was right, I didn't ask for this. But then again, it was because of my powers that everything was happening. This weird assortment of powers; that I still didn't know how I got. But it wasn't the time to think about it now.

"He's right Sellie. You can't blame yourself for every damn think that happens in the world. Come on, you're telling me you would've preferred to let old Voldie kill everyone that night just so none of this would've happened? "

"Of course not. I'd be a terrible person to say that. Just- I wish there would be a way to stop all of this. We're just kids. Why is everything trying to kill us? Would it be so bad to just have a year of relaxation? Without a creepy creature crawling around the school or cursed things being passed around?"

"That's how things work in the wizarding world I suppose. It doesn't necessarily mean it's your fault."

"But everything was fine before. It's not because of magic."

"Oh really? Have you thought that maybe it's just a coincidence? Last year at Durmstrang for example, a bunch of dragons escaped from a reservation near the school. They were all Peruvian Vipertooth dragons, and I have no idea how they got there, but they weren't adults yet so they were only about three meters or so long. It took the handlers five months to catch all of them, the little devils. You have no idea how many students used the 'The dragon burnt my homework' excuse. I used it a few times too, but in my case it was once actually true."

"Really? That happened? That's insane. And I thought we were careless here."

"Yeah, lots of things like that happen. But we don't make a big deal out of it."

"Well, maybe it's different here. I don't really know. I'm not a normal kid. Not even for a witch. But that's my life, I can't really change that."

"Maybe. But Selene, listen." And in that moment she had my complete attention. She never called me by my full name. The last day she said it was the day we met and that's all. "I haven't seen you in so much time before this year. And it really has been foolish of me to think that you wouldn't have change the slightest bit, when I did. But the essence is the same, you are still the same girl who rode the Thestrals with me and Theo, who acted like a mother hen to us and that Selene would never let anyone make herself think like that. You are strong and passionate and the most incredible person I ever met. I love you Sel."

"Love you too Eve. What would I do without you?"

"Probably you'd be dead on the bottom of the Lake."

"Actually, that'd be you."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	77. Chapter 76: Unsolved business

**A/N : Here's another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Chapter 76: Unsolved business

"Cedric wait up! " he stopped and looked around until he found me heading up to him.

"Hey Selene what's up?" He really remembered my name? Man this guy was the definition of Hufflepuff.

"Well, I realized that with all the fuss after the task, I didn't get to thank you properly for saving me."

"You're a great witch, I'm sure you would've gotten out of it alone too. I mean, professor Flitwick gives us your example every time someone screws up."

"Ummm" His eyes went wide that exact moment.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's actually, he tells us how good you are in charms, even our level."

"K, got it. But actually I didn't know any charm for breathing underwater, plus I didn't have my wand, as I left it in the library the night before. So I actually would've drowned if it wasn't for you."

"Uh, ok then. You're welcome. I meant to ask you; what's up with that Slytherin guy? The blond one."

Shit. Why would he want to know about Draco? What did he hear?

"Nott, I belive." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Our secret wasn't out.

"Oh, him...Wait, what about him?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. When you got out of the lake he rushed into the hospital tent, and I heard that he actually yelled at you on the hallways a few times."

"Umm, he's a Slytherin." I hoped that'll be enough.

"Yeah, but he's known for being quiet and a lot less prejudiced than the others."

"Really? Oh well, I still have no idea what's up with him."

"Hmm. Ok then. I have to get to Herbology now. Se you later." he said with a big smile that lit up his whole face and left.

All the talks I had this past days had me thinking that I should actually speak to Theo. And now I actually got what I could say to him.

 _"Draco. Can you hear me?"_

 _"Well, as you are the only one that can speak into my mind, I belive that is a stupid question."_

 _"Someone's snappy today. What happened?"_

 _"Never mind."_

 _"Lemme guess. Harry?"_

 _"Who else could piss me off so fast?"_

 _"Just give him a break. He's got a lot on his mind with the tournament."_

 _"He's been participating for months now, this isn't an excuse."_

 _" It's supposed to be the most dangerous task. How would you feel to know that you are in imminent danger of death? And to actually have to go though it?"_

 _"Yeah, well, he's still a pain in the ass."_

 _"I'll give you that. Whatever, what I wanted was for you to tell Theo come to the greenhouses, cause I have to speak with him."_

 _"What for?" he really felt suspicious by now, and_ _the color my ring was was definitely black._

 _"Relax, I'm not getting myself killed. Just tell him."_

 _"Ok, I'll do that."_

Half an hour later, I was in the greenhouse, watching a couple of Bouncing Bulbs in cages trying to hurt each other apparently.

"You're here?"

"Over here." I called out. As he appeared from behind a giant Flitterbloom, he looked mostly wary. Theo was squinting at me, and I waited for him to say something; but he didn't, and just kept looking at me the way you'd look at disassembled Ikea furniture.

"Look, I thought about it, and talked to Eve, and I think we were apart for long enough. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I know you're not like this, everyone does; and I'm willing to help you. Plus, you didn't have any reaction to everything we talked after the second task, and I got worried." He finally straightened himself, and opened his mouth, but what came out of it confused me.

"It's him isn't it? "

"What? Who is what?"

"Your soulmate. It's Draco." I froze in place and my smile vanished instantly.

"How, wh-"

"Well, you _were_ acting as _his_ cousin. And he was there after the lake. And he's the one who told me to come here to meet you."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. But it's not what we were talking about. What's gotten into you?"

"Well, my mom has been acting all weird during the summer. She kept saying she feels like something awful is coming, and the way my older brother acts is not helping at all." Oh right, Garret Nott, the distant brother. Even when Theo was little, his brother wasn't much of a family loving boy, and he always made their mother worry.

"He's not really at home most of the time and is even talking to us less than before. So I was locked in most of the summer. I barely got her to let me to the World Cup. I guess I built up frustration over the summer."

"But that's not an excuse to lash out at people."

"I know. And what you said that night really got me thinking. About this person that You-Know-Who sent to kill you. And about your brother and, well, those were huge surprises, and not really good. I needed some time to sort them out."

"Ok then, I'll let you finnish that. When you're ready, we'll meet, you, me and Eve, and we'll solve it all."

At the end of the day, I was completely exhausted and the sleep would've come as a delight, if it wasn't for the nightmare. But a little bit into it I realized...I wasn't dreaming.

 _"Thou weren't supposed to keep it, and were supposed to be mine. But the bastards didn't let me. Thou can't escape me forever girl, nobody can."_

 _"Who are you? What do you want?"_

 _"Oh dear, many names have been spoken when talking about me, I've been called Thanatos, Hel, Kritanta, Libitina, but I'm sure the name thou know me by is **Death.** "_

 _That alone should've discouraged most people, but I wasn't going to back away._

 _"And what do you want from me? I was never extremely close to dying, maybe close, but not too."_

 _"It seems as someone doesn't know their past, girl. Thou weren't supposed to be alive, not even for a few minutes. When thy mother was giving birth, thou were about to die. But thy ancestors had other plans. Now I'm here to finish my job, and that isn't explaining myself to a mortal."_

 _Death came close to me and I felt the heat leaving my body. I was trembling. It caught me by my throat and started choking me._

 _You know how they say in your last moments you see your life passing before your eyes? It was nothing like that; instead I could see all the colours fade before my eyes. Death's cloak, that was a few moments ago pure black was now faded_ _to a dark grey. The darkness surrounding us looked more like a fog now. It was hard to breathe, and I felt my legs going numb. But I wasn't going without fight. I stretched my hands and caught Death's neck, feeling warm skin under my fingers, as though blood flowed under it. But after some time, a force unglued my fingers from it and I felt helpless. My arms went numb too, and there were no colours anymore. My head was pounding just as my heart was supposed to, but that one stopped. A smile graced Death's face but it looked nothing like the happy smiles I was used to._

 _"After all this years, I caught you. Nobody should have the Deathly Hallows or their powers unless I gift them. And nobody escapes me."_

 _I was falling into the known unconsciousness, but this time I wasn't going to wake up anymore._


	78. Chapter 77: Third task

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 77: Third task

 **Third point of view:**

Every girl in the 3rd year Gryffindor dorm room was sleeping peacefully, one night before the third task. They went to bed early so they could be well rested for the next day. And then the nightmare started and three of the girls woke up. They haven't seen anything like that before, so they were baffled when Selene started screaming in her sleep. Hermione had a hunch regarding what Selene was dreaming of, and she did think they needed help.

"I'll go get proffesor McGonagall, she'll know what to do. You two take care of her."

She ran off to McGonagall's office, and her idea was good, as she found the teacher there, going again over the plan for the maze again.

"Umm, excuse me, professor?"

"Yes miss Granger, what is it?"

"We have a problem with Selene. Sure, she's had nightmares before, but she never started screaming. "

She stilled in her movements, lookind wide eyed at the girl, and then rushed to the door.

"We should probably take her to the hospital wing."

As soon as they entered the common room, they were greeted with the sight of the whole Gryffindor house crowded there, and soon found out why when a blood curdling scream echoed from the direction of the girls' dormitories.

"Everyone back to their beds. There is nothing interesting here."

When no one moved, she continued.

"Then I assume you don't want to attend the third task tomorrow?" At that, the room was quickly emptied and they went to see what was actually happening.

They were met with a terrifying sight there. Selene was convulsing in her bed, every now and then letting out an unholy scream that could freeze the blood in your veins. McGonagall's eyes widened and she walked up to the bed, where Lavander and Parvati were posteed on the sides.

"Has anything happened to her while Miss Granger was gone?"

"No, professor, but it doesn't seem to have stopped."

But after she said that, the convulsing and screaming stopped suddenly.

" Well, we have to take her to the hospital wing."

Hermione reached out to Selene and caressed the girl's cheek.

"It's going to be okay Sel." Everyone was quickly out of their rather calm state though, when she threw her hands forward and caught Hermione's neck with a firm grip, choking her. They unclenched her hands and she was promptly put under a body binding spell and levitated towards the hospital wing.

"Poppy, she's having nightmares again." McGonagall told Madame Pomfrey when she requested an explanation for them being there at such a late hour.

She was placed on a bed and a slimy looking potion was more or less forced down her throat.

"We have to let her sleep. Everyone out! You can see her tomorrow."

After they left, she performed a body scan on the girl, and found out that her heart was barely beating anymore, and her body still slightly trembling. She was definitely unconscious, not just sleeping. Just a simple nightmare couldn't have done this, but the nurse had no idea what could. Still, it was her job to save the girl, so she retorted to a muggle like method and shocked the girl, to help her heart. Now it was time to wait.

 **Next morning:**

Merlin, my head was pounding. Wait, I could feel it? I wasn't - but- Death. I jumped to my feet and regretted it immediately as nausea took over my body. I sat down on the bed and drank some water from a glass that was on the bedside table. I was in the hospital wing apparently. Wonder what I did to make them bring me here. I was still a little dizzy, so I lay back on the bed.

"Oh, dear, you're awake." Poppy poured a forest green potion in a glass and handed it to me. "For the dizziness and nausea." After drinking, I turned and asked her.

"Why am I here?"

"Oh, dear, you had a pretty violent nightmare last night we suppose, as you started shaking and screaming. I've been told you almost choked Miss Granger as well.

Choke her? Was that when I tried to kill Death? Was that the warm skin I felt? Oh, dear what have I done?

"I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Have you had any pressure applied for a long time on your neck in the last 24 hours?" Well, that was a weird question.

"Why?"

"Because your neck is bruised Selene, and when you arrived here it wasn't."

"Oh, I don't really want to talk about it. I have to discuss with the headmaster and Minnie and Sev though."

"That is not possible at the moment dear, they are all at the maze, the task will start soon."

"What? I have to go then."

"Here." She gave me a long red leaf.

"What is this for?"

"Internal pain. There are dangerous things in the maze your brother is about to enter. If you want to watch the task you will have to act normal."

"Oh, thank you."

I didn't tell her, of course, that I had no intention of eating the leaf. If something was to happen to Harry, I would know it.

There were a lot of people at the maze when I got there. The kids and headmasters from the three schools, as well as some parents and of course, ministry officials.

The champions entered the maze in the order of their points, Harry and Cedric going first, then Viktor and lastly, Fleur.

For a while everything was good. I even managed to speak with Dumbledore and tell him that I'll go after Harry if anything happens. Apparently my brother met some creatures, as he seemed to have broken his leg and I didn't know what happened to his arm.

But then, the pain disappeared for a few moments, but the feeling I had in my stomach, the unmistakable sensation of being pulled by a hook, made me hurry to Dumbledore.

"Raise the non apparition spell, he was taken by a Portkey."


	79. Chapter 78: My life

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy ;). And maybe tell me what you think.**

Chapter 78: My life

The spell was only raised in a limited space, and it looked like a fog dome, as the anti apparition spell usually kept the fog away from the school grounds. Everyone else was talking or watching the maze, occasionally leaving and going to the castle, so no one was paying attention to us.

"You stay here Eve, I'll be right back."

I entered the dome and just as I was disapparating, a hand caught mine and we vanished to where my brother was. Why couldn't Eve just listen to me once?

From what I saw, we were going to a graveyard of some sort, but I was just concentrated on Apparating next to Harry.

"...Kedavra!"

A shot of green light, and a scream.

"Cedric!!" Harry yelled behind us, turning to the Hufflepuff. But the curse never hit him, Cedric was very much alive, staring with horror at the same thing as me: a feminine body sprawled on the grass, the bottom of the crimson robes crumpled under her, a dead person who was filled with life mere seconds ago, raven hair around her head like a halo, bue eyes wide in surprise, and the parted lips of a mouth that could never laugh again. No, the curse didn't reach Cedric, because it hit Eve.

For a moment I couldn't move, staring at one my best friends laying on the ground, without moving or breathing. And that was also the time it took the killer to register what happened. I didn't have time to see who it was, because it raised it's wand once more pointing it to Cedric.

"Cedric, get to the portkey NOW!" He didn't make it, but the killer merely tied the three of us to gravestones instead of taking anymore lives. Now I could see the face behind the old cloak. Pettigrew, and he was carrying something that looked like a terribly disfigured baby. It was Voldemort, it seemed.

The rat finished brewing a nasty looking potion in a huge cauldron between the three gravestones. He cut off his right hand and dropped it in the cauldron, flinching instead of screaming, along with a bone from Mr Riddle's grave and then he made a cut on Harry's arm and dropped his blood in as well. He threw the ugly creature inside and soon, a full sized monster raised from it.

"My robes, Wormtail." He was quickly clothed and given his wand. The next half an hour was filled with stories and plans on how to kill us, but against my nature, I didn't say a thing. I could only lock my eyes to Eve's lifeless body laying a few meters from us.

All until _they_ came though. Voldemort stuck his wand in Pettigrew's Dark Mark and summoned his followers. They soon emerged from the shadows, black cloaks and silver masks covering their faces, and arranged themselves into a circle. The man started going to each of them, terrifying everyone. He went to Crabbe and Goyle, to some Carrow twins and then.

"Lucius...how bold of you to be here."

"Why -why my lord?" his voice was very obviously trembling, but he was stiff as a pole. I felt terrible for him. He was here, facing the consequences of bad choices from years ago, standing face to face with the man who killed his sister in cold blood.

"It has been brought to my knowledge that after I...disappeared, you denied any former loyalty to me and your help wasn't offered to any of the ones you used to call friends. In fact, that is true for most of you." He said, turning around to look at all of his followers. "Almost all of you betrayed me. Besides the Carrow twins who searched for me, and the young Nott here who has just joined us recently."

He turned to the only person he hadn't talk to yet in the circle. He didn't have a mask, just a black cloak, and his middle length black hair could be seen under it. He was obviously younger than any of the others, but his prideful stance emanated power. He bowed deeply to the monster in front of him.

"Of course my lord."

"Young Garret is here tonight to receive his Mark as a favour for everything he has done to help me stay alive during the past year. He helped more than any of you, and he earned it. Come young man."

As he stepped towards the center of the circle, he briefly looked towards us, but his eyes stopped at me, looking rather shocked, and I ignored the question in his blue eyes, not moving a muscle. I knew he wasn't much of a family guy, but this was terrible. He knew his father's story damn well and here he was, getting a terrible mark on his arm, the same mark that almost destroyed their family.

His scream when he was burnt with the magical tattoo was terrible, but I could only think of his mother's reaction when she was going to find out eventually.

"Now, that you are one of us, you will have to prove your loyalty to the cause once more. I see that my little plan failed on one side, the girl is still alive. But she will pay for her recklessness and for how she insulted me. So you will have the honour of killing her tonight. I will take care of Harry Potter personally after that." He finished, flashing his teeth at my brother, and then cutting the ropes tying me to the stone.

The circle widened, the Death Eaters trying to get out of the way. Garret raised his wand and I didn't make any move. From what Death told me and from what I already knew, I was a monster myself, and not even one supposed to live. I could've killed my mother the night I was born, since I was the one supposed to die. Maybe this night things could arrange the way they should've thirteen years ago.

His whole demeanour was cold, but his eyes betrayed him. He was afraid, he didn't think he would be asked to do this, he jumped in this head first, not thinking of anything. But he would be killed if he refused, so he had to do it.

When the words got out of his mouth, nothing happened, as there was obviously nothing behind them, not hate, nothing. And that was when my indifference disappeared, as I remembered the two terrified boys tied to stones behind me, waiting their deaths. If I was ready to die, they weren't, and it was _my_ duty to save them. As the Death Eater circle got around him for Merlin knows what terrible punishment and pain that Voldemort was going to inflict on him, I silently cut the ropes around the boys. When Voldy realized what was happening, I was already holding Harry and Cedric's hands and and Eve's body and summoning the Portkey. But he was faster than I expected.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A shot of green light, a feeling like ice water was poured on my back and then darkness, nothing, just the bliss of the numbing pain.

But the moment my body hit solid ground my breath was slapped back into me and it took some time, but finally I could hear the screams around me, and someone was clinging onto my arm crying my name. It was Harry. Above my head, the twins were leaning on each other, crying.

I could see everything though a dark green net; my hair. Someone had the brilliant idea to brush it from my face after some time though. I jolted up, remembering my friend who was still irrevocably dead next to me, out hands still entwined.

That was the moment the shock passed, and it all sunk in; I forgot about the world around for a moment, and didn't think about how I got shot with the killing curse and then came back. I forgot about the Horcrux living inside me, about Death and about Voldemort and Garret who was probably subjected to some gruesome punishment now. I started crying, grabbing onto her dead body for dear life. Because that's what she used to be, and still was, even after her soul left her body. She was the first to make me feel normal, the one I trusted with everything, the one I'd jump happily into fire for, my reckless friend, my sister, _my life_.


	80. Chapter 79: Story

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 79: Story

Eventually, people started crowding around us, and Minnie arrived looking rather annoyed, since the only thing she knew was that the task was finished.

"Make way, please return to your seats. I understand that you're hap-" then her eyes fell on us. I was laying on Eve's body, my face buried in her chest. The sound that came out of her mouth was inhuman. It was like a scream got caught in her throat and came out as a shriek, as she fell to her knees right next to us. She cupped Eve's face in her hands and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. She then gently touched my back to make me get up, but retracted her hand quickly. I got up slowly and looked at her, confused. The sad look on her face was now replaced by a stunned one.

"What?"

"You're ice cold. And your hair is green again."

She grabbed me and dragged me to her office, along with Cedric. Harry has apparently been taken by Moody, and everyone else was sent back to their rooms. There were a lot of things to be solved and they had no time for students wandering around the school.

As we sat on the chairs in her office, Cedric kept sneaking me glances. At the time, my mind was too clouded to realize I came back from the dead merely a quarter of an hour ago. I thought it was because of my green hair and swollen eyes, because I kept crying and shaking even after I was taken away from my friends' lifeless body. Minnie sat in her own chair, crying as well, but trying to keep it together, though she was very obviously failing.

"I need you two to tell me exactly what happened during the task, every little thing you know, no matter what."

She looked at me and that was the moment l realized that no one deserved to suffer just so I could keep all of my secrets; I couldn't hide forever, or lie to everyone. Even though things will be hard, I had to do this, for Eve.

"We were in the maze and Harry saved me, then we got to the Cup and decided to take it together because he saved me and he was injured and that meant he had a lot less chances. Then as we touched it, it was a Portkey. And it took us to the graveyard."

"That's when Harry's pain disappeared for a bit and-"

"Wait. His pain? You didn't take the pill, did you?"

"How could I have? I had a terrible feeling and I couldn't have lowered my chances of helping. And it turned out I was right. I asked Dumbledore to raise the anti apparition spell so I could go help. I told Eve to stay but but she caught my hand as I was Apparating. Then as we arrived to a graveyard I saw the green light and Harry ran up to Cedric, as the curse was aimed at him I suppose. But it didn't reach him; we Apparated between them and the curse hit Eve. Then the one who shot the spell tied us all to gravestones."

"And then finished making a potion into a huge cauldron, then dropped a deformed baby into it."

"It was Wormtail. He cut off his hand and took a bone from a grave and Harry's blood as well and dropped them in the cauldron. Then threw the thing inside and Voldemort came out."

"That was...him?!??" Cedric's eyes widened and he turned fully to me. I sighted.

"Yes Cedric, it was him. "

"But I thought he was defeated. And why did he say that you were supposed to be dead? What do you have to do with any of this?"

"Look, all you need to know is that I had an encounter with him a long time ago, then again in my first year. And that was enough for him to want me dead. "

"But you're muggleborn. How could you have met him before Hogwarts?"

"Mr Diggory!" He stopped talking and turned to Minnie. " I understand that you are at the moment confused and curious but there are more important things to deal with. Continue please."

"He summoned the Death Eaters. And he started telling them off. And then, umm..."

"There was an initiation of some kind. There was a boy. You-know-who said that he was new and something."

"It was Garret."

"What?" Her concentration dissipated and she looked just slightly shocked. It was obvious she somehow expected that at some point maybe, but not so early.

"Garret was the new one. He said he helped him and my theory is that's why he's been missing so much from home. He branded him with the Mark and then told him to kill me but nothing happened."

"Then our ropes fell and-"

"And we Apparated here."

"No, Selene."

"What do you mean no? That's what happened."

"Not everything. You-know-who shot a killing curse towards you and it hit you. When we were back at the school you were dead, and your hair was green. You only started breathing again a few minutes later. Why? How are you _alive_? "

But I (luckily) didn't get to answer. Sev stormed in the office.

"Moody is the impostor. He took Potter."

As we arrived there, a man was tied to a chair, Dumbledore in front of him and Harry a few meters away from them.

He was interrogated under Veritaserum. He was Bartemius Crouch Jr and had been in Azkaban, but switched places with his mother some time ago. He was a Death Eater and was sent to kill me because I was "annoying the Dark Lord" and to help Harry through the Tournament. He planted the Portkey and made sure Harry got there first. But his attempts to kill me throughout the year failed. Cornelius Fudge was summoned by Dumbledore, to hear it from the source. But before he could arrive, a dementor came in and gave Crouch _the kiss._ It was terrible. Under the hood there weren't eyes or a nose, only a round mouth with pointy teeth. He got close to Fudge and sucked his soul, which was a little ball of light. And so our testimony was gone. Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort was back and left the school very angry. That night I decided to confront the adults about my little nightmare. I realized I'd lose my courage if I'd wait more. So I entered the Headmaster's office and just blurted it out:

"Am I death or just a monster?"


	81. Chapter 80: Alive

**A/N: To** **theWhiteDeath117: I'm glad you took the time to read my story, through I'm sorry you don't like it. I don't really see Selene as selfish, but everyone has their own opinion.**

 **Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 80: Alive

That was the first time I really saw Dumbledore surprised. Usually, his eyes had a twinkle in them or sadness sometimes. But he was never surprised. He always knew or expected everything.

Now his eyes seemed too big for his half moon spectacles and his wrinkles were more obvious than ever.

"What, what are you talking about?" he said in a voice drier than the desert.

"Cut the act. I know about the night I was born." My eyes were swollen, I was sure. And I gave up on my attempts to turn my hair back. Dumbledore went to the fire and threw a handful of Floo Powder into it, summoning Sev and Minnie.

A few minutes later, their were stepping out of the fireplace, looking worried.

"What happened Albus? How bad is it?"

"Yes, what is of such urgent matter that you had to summon us now? I was at a very delicate part of the potion."

Sev hadn't been at the task, since he was preparing a stock of Felix Felicis at the moment and had to stay next to the cauldron the first week. He looked at me and the disinterested sneer from his face melted away. I was feeling rather terrible by now. My head was really heavy and the scars were on plain view now. Maybe the curse was the cause of this.

"Do you have a sweater Dumbledore? Or a blanket?" My voice was raspy and my throat felt sore.

"Yes, I do. Here."

Wrapped in the blanket, I felt much better. But now it was time to talk.

"Now, Selene came here a while ago asking about..."

"About what? I'd actually be happy to know what this is really about. Because apparently there's another important thing I haven't been told my whole life."

They exchanged looks and I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of this.

"Were you wondering why I made that show last night Minnie? I'll tell you why. Death came for me. And I almost left with it."

"What?!" That was probably the most lively response anyone ever got from Sev

"Oh, dear God... Albus! We have to tell her!"

"Yes, please, I'd like to know why I was choked while sleeping. And why I'm alive since I was supposed to die on my birthday." They sat down on the other chairs and turned towards me.

"I know that you keep a lot of secrets from me, but I believe I should find out at least the ones regarding my _life_. Just, please tell me, it's a nightmare. It's too much, especially after this year, and after all that Harry has been through. "

"What has Potter to do with this?"

"We're siblings, he has everything to do with this. He was put in this horrible tournament and through a lot of danger. Besides, we all know it's my fault for all of this."

"Really dear, you're blaming yourself now for saving his life. I think he's better off being put in danger sometimes than being dead."

"I really am starting to ask myself if this really is better than death. And I was on the verge of finding out last night. And got a taste of it an hour ago. It felt incredible."

"What are you talking about? What did you have to do with death an hour ago?"

"Well, when I felt that Harry left with a Portkey, I went after him by Apparition. And Eve came with me and got in front of a killing curse. Long story short, Voldemort was reincarnated and when we succeeded in leaving, I got killed. Then a few minutes later I somehow came back to life. And that is exactly why I want to talk to you."

Dumbledore and Sev were speechless, and Minnie looked like she was about to start crying again.

"So, last night, Death told me I wasn't supposed to survive my birth, but some bastards stopped it. And I want to know what that is about as it is obvious all of you know."

"We should tell her Albus, she has been through too much because of this."

"She is too young."

"I've heard a lot of 'I'm too young' before I found out about Horcruxes a well. And still found out. I think it's better if you just tell me."

"Very well then; yes, you were supposed to die on your birthday. There are a lot of cases like that with twins in the Wizarding World, since magic is a very strong vital force and sometimes the first twin tends to absorb most of it, leaving the other very weak. That happened in your case too, but inexplicably something happened that didn't happen in other cases. Your parents told us the story. Some of your ancestors' spirits appeared in the room and gifted you with some of their most special abilities. That's why you have so many rare powers. Like parseltongue and being a Metamorphmagus. The magic of their abilities was transferred and helped you survive. And that's how escaped Death that night. We didn't expect it coming after you after so long. Only in the first years after...you know..."

"Oh, but still, why didn't I die after being shot with the curse? I mean, five minutes isn't really dying."

"I believe that might have something to do with the fact that your magic comes from persons who are already dead. The killing curse is reacting to you as it would to a dead person. You can't kill something that's dead, therefore you are still alive."

"Selene dear, can we finnish this talk tomorrow, and let this sit a little? We all have to rest as we're exhausted, and you have to get back to the potion Severus."

"Of course, I have to go to the hospital wing to visit Harry and for a check as well. I have to talk to some people as well. "

I left and went to the hospital wing. Harry and Cedric were there, to heal their wounds from the third task and for observation. I took the pill for pain after getting back, so I didn't need any medical attention, but I wanted to be here for them.

Around Cedric's bed I found his Hufflepuff friends, as well as Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, his girlfriend as I heard. Harry had a little crush on her, but I supposed it'll pass.

"Hi Cedric. How are you feeling?"

His friends gave me odd looks, I was not friends with him from what they knew, but I ignored them.

"I'm feeling a lot better, but how are you after-"

"I'm great, Harry is still alive, so it's nothing too bad."

I prayed he realized I didn't want that to be talked about, as I walked up to my brother's bed. Hermione, Ron and the twins were there too.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

"How are we? How are you? You're the one who just died!" Harry said.

"Well, I'm alive, so that's still good."

"But what's up with all those scars?"

"Ummm, I-"

"They're probably..."

"...from today."

"Yeah, probably. I'll be ok though. How are you feeling Harry?"

"Well, I have the same question as the others I guess. How comes you're alive?"


	82. Chapter 81: Leaving

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 81:Leaving

"I can't avoid this question, can I ?"

"Well, we all want to know because we're worried. But I guess it' s up to you."

" You're talking about being worried? Your leg is broken and your arm not far either. You have so many bruises I can't even count and by what Hagrid said, you fought a Blast-Ended Skrewt there. I'm practically alive and the bruises are minor. "

"Yeah, practically alive. Cause you were supposed to be dead." a shiver went through me as I remembered Death's words.

" Well, I guess you'll find out anyway." We put a privacy charm around us so no one from the other bed could eavesdrop, and I told them what Dumbledore said. " I think that maybe that's why the Basilisk didn't kill me in the second year. I mean, same thinking. You can't kill something that's dead. Though I'm wondering: does that mean I'm a zombie?"

Hermione looked at me with a face that said 'really?'

"Well, you still have..."

"...your brain, right?"

"Oh, right."

"Well, I don't really have other theories. Mione?"

"Well" she said, raising her head from Fred's shoulder " on your birthday you weren't really dead, just close to dying. And the magic saved you. And now it is protecting you, as its original purpose was to prevent you from dying. Maybe the killing curse was really powerful and it took a bit for the magic to fend it off."

"Guys, I just realized something."

"What Gin?"

"Well, you came back to life after you reached the school grounds."

"So?"

"Well, Ron that means You-Know-Who thinks she's dead, and maybe that gives us an advantage for when we'll face him."

"We? Ginny, mom would kill me if I ever got you in danger. And Fred and George wouldn't escape her either. You're not going anywhere."

"First of all, we're not going anywhere tonight, just to clarify. We need a plan and time and to talk about it with the adults. Second, none of you will go anywhere. I can't get any of you in danger, and it's what I've been kept here and trained for I guess. Well, besides the fact that I was a time bomb. But the idea is, it's too dangerous."

"But-"

"No buts, you saw what happened tonight. And he wasn't even in full power. They weren't ready for a fight. Besides, it's not a big loss if I die. I have to anyway." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"What?"

"Nohing. Let's go, Harry needs rest." We couldn't even make it halfway to the door before a voice emerged from where we were before.

"And where exactly do you thing you're going? You'll stay the night for supervision."

"But Madame Pomfrey.-" she raised one of her eyebrows at me.

"Do you really want to have this conversation?"

"No, I don't." I said and walked slowly towards her and slumped into the bed on Harry's left. Our friends left and we remained there. Poppy handed Harry a glass of Skele-Gro, which he eyed wearily.

"I don't t-"

"Just drink the potion, it will end faster." He gulped it down and for the next minute, I felt all the bones in his leg sticking themselves back, and, as I predicted, a few of his arm. It was definitely painful, but that's life I guess.

"Now, let's check you."

"I'm fine Poppy." she opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her.

"If you too are going to tell me that I died, I already know that, I've been told quite a few times over the past hours. Anything else?"

" Yes, let me heal these bruises. And I think all three of you need Dreamless sleep potions."

She came back a few minutes later with a bottle of potion and three goblets which she handed us.

"You take them before you go to sleep. Don't stay up late. " She said and went to her office. None of us could really sleep that night. I expected Harry and Cedric to go to sleep early, as I thought them to be really tired, but they didn't. And I had Garret's scared face and Eve's lifeless body fixed on my brain, as well as the fear of Death returning if I went to sleep. A few times I almost fell asleep, but I forced my eyes open. I couldn't let it get back to me. What if I tried to choke someone again? We talked a bit and then each of us distracted himself differently. I summoned a book and by morning it was finished. I didn't wait for Poppy to come to us. As soon as I heard chatter on the corridor, I declared the night over and left the Hospital Wing.

Over the next week, we spent as much time as possible with our friends from the other schools, as they were about to leave. That meant a lot of time spent with Durmstrang kids, talking about Eve, and growing really close. I made a few really good friends: Erik, who was a year older than Eve, was really interested into Muggles, though his family was pureblood. Apparently, in North, wizards weren't so biased against muggleborns as here. Anna, was my age and she was completely opposite to Eve's personality: she was shy, and quiet and not really the bravest person out there. But she was kind, and caring; she would've made a great Hufflepuff. In fact, I introduced her to some of them and they got along really well. And finally Sophia and Sara, the twins. They were rather different. Sophia wasn't timid, but she wasn't a really loud person either. She liked reading and Quidditch and you could talk to her for hours without even realizing the time passed. Sara, on the other hand, was really outgoing, and keeping her feet on the ground, so instead of Quidditch, she practiced Muggle basketball at home. She couldn't stay still for a moment, always wanting to run or do something.

Between talking to my new friends and avoiding random hallway interrogations from Cedric, the week passed fast and soon it was time for our friends to leave. We weren't as impressed by their leaving as by their arrival, but it still was cool. Flitwick burned down the maze and Hagrid took care of the animals left in it.

The castle felt weirdly empty now, even less than fifty people left, but it was easier to avoid talking to people, as we all were thinking again about what happened at the task.


	83. Chapter 82: End of year

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 82: End of year

"Have you packed yet?" I was sitting at the table eating some oatmeal when someone sat next to me, and, out of reflex, I dug my wand into their ribs.

"Oh!"

"Oh, sorry Cedric, I- never mind." I cleared my throat when I heard my hoarse voice, and turned towards him.

"No, it's ok, I shouldn't have been so sudden. "

"It's ok. What did you ask again?"

"I asked if you packed yet. You know, in two days the summer break starts."

"Oh, I haven't actually. I'll pack tonight I guess."

"Oh, ok. So who do you think will win the House cup this year?"

"Well, based on how many points Snape took from Gryffindor and McGonagall from Slytherin, I guess it's either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"It would be fantastic to win this year. I only have one more year left at Hogwarts and I'd like to win the cup at least once while I'm here."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Umm, are, are you feeling better about what happened at the task? I mean, I know you made really good friends with her this year. It's beautiful to see kids from different countries so close."

"Well, actually we knew each other from when we were little. She sort of grew up in the Muggle world, and we went at umm, at the same school. We were best friends, and then she moved to another country and we couldn't really keep in touch. But I'm better now anyway. She would be really happy to know she died saving someone. She was a very brave person, you know."

"I'm really sorry that she died because of me, and-"

"Look, please don't blame yourself for that. It was Voldemort's order and Wormtail's doing. Besides, I'm the one who brought her there. You shouldn't fe-"

"Oh Cedric! What are you doing here? I searched for you everywhere! Not even your housemates knew where you were."

"Oh, Hi."

A girl threw herself at Cedric. It was like she appeared out of thin air. I recognized her. She had been his date at the ball and the one Harry wanted to go with. He's had a crush on her since last year. And she's been fawning over Cedric since her first year at Hogwarts. Sev said that in her second year, a potion blew up in her face when she left it unsupervised to talk to her friend about Diggory. It left a nasty smell and mark on the floor. I should know, I was the one to clean it. And that's exactly why I was not particularly fond of the girl. That and the fact that she was gossiping all day long with her friend Marietta about everything and everyone in the school. And now she was sitting not even a meter away from me. I clenched my jaw and smiled at her, rather forced, but I couldn't imagine her realizing that. Still, she was a Ravenclaw after all.

"Hello, I'm Selene. Cho, right?" I extended my hand, and she squinted at me, but eventually took it.

"Yes. You're the one who was in the lake, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Well, Cedric, I wanted to wish you good luck." She said, hugging him.

"Good luck for what?"

"Well, he and Harry got out of the maze at the same time, with the Cup, so there has to be a decisive task. Right?"

"Really? You realize that a girl died there, right? And she wasn't even part of the Tournament. You don't think that they still care about who won."

"Right. I guess they don't. Still, if they do, good luck." She slammed a kiss on his cheek, got up and left.

"What was that?" I looked after her confused. She really seemed much more normal from distance.

"She was much better before the second task. She was sweet and kind. But she started acting weird after that. Dunno why."

"Maybe she feels more important because she found out how important is to you."

"Maybe, but she became so annoying and talkative. And I think I now know more rumours and things like that than all the girls in Hogwarts together. She's changed far too much. But I can't bring myself to tell her."

"Cedric, I know you think you're protecting her feelings but you have to understand that if she finds out from someone else or later, she'll be even sadder. You should tell her and maybe she'll get back to how she was. I mean, she really likes you a lot."

"Maybe. I'll try. Thanks. What were you saying before she got here?"

"Ummm, I said you shouldn't feel guilty about surviving when she didn't. Really now."

"I have a question though. How did you get there? And what had You-Know-Who against you? And how did you c-"

"Look, I know it was a really weird situation and you're curious and everything, but I really cannot tell you. Sorry. Even though probably it's gonna be out soon. Gotta go. See ya." I got up and left. I just wanted to be alone for a while. For the past week I've been trying to forget what happened. Madame Pomfrey said that probably I would regain my powers after calming down, at least for a bit, but that could take some time. I spent quite a lot of time in my room, but I couldn't bring myself up to talk to the others. I tried one time, but I broke down in tears not even five minutes into the conversation. My friends were fine; they almost got over the shock of Voldemort coming back, and Harry healed fast with the help of Poppy.

As predicted, Hufflepuff won the house cup. Mostly because the Ravenclaws annoyed the teachers and that made them loose points, but no one was going to tell them that.

Two days later, I watched from the Astronomy tower the train leaving from the station. I was now mostly alone in the castle and didn't really know what to do. I mostly sat in the library, or learning potions to kill some time.

It was hard, but I had to get myself back on the track.


	84. Chapter 83: Spoiled summer

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 83: Spoiled summer

 ** _Hogwarts student back from the dead_**

 _As we all know, this past year, the Ministry of Magic of The British isles, along with three of the biggest magic schools of Europe tried to bring back a old, but not lost tradition. The Triwizard Tournament took place again, after a century, this time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right from the start, the planning seemed to have errors, as four students were chosen instead of three. The parents have been ensured that all sorts of safety measures were taken for the kids not to be in any real death danger this time._

 _But the events of the third and last task of the Tournament proved otherwise. Two non-participating students managed to somehow get into the maze where the two left contestants(Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory)were battling for the cup. When the four of them got back, the girls were dead, both obviously shot with the killing curse. The parents of one of them, Evelyn Amthar, from Durmstrang, arrived the next day at Hogwarts, and attended a meeting with Albus Dumbledore and the organizators of the Tournament. They asked to see the headmaster of Durmstrang, but found out that he unexpectedly fled the night before. After the meeting, they left with the body of their daughter._ _Under the surprised eyes of the people present at the task( students, teachers and parents alike), the other girl, Selene Povans, from Gryffindor, jolted back to life, merely five minutes after arriving. No one seemed able to give a reasonable explanation of what happed, though we managed to talk to a few of the students._

 _"I've never heard of something like that before, but then again, she's really weird for a muggleborn."_

 _"I'm sure she was dead, there were even a few people who performed spells to check for vital signs, and didn't find any."_

 _"Like any good Muggle would say…she's a witch! But really, if the teachers don't know what happened, how are we supposed to?"_

I let the Daily Prophet fall on the table and stood. This summer wasn't going exactly well.

"Offf, what are we supposed to do now?" I was so confused about everything by this point.

"Well, we might as well tell them the truth."

"Minerva y-"

"You know I'm right Albus, and I've been telling you this for years. What point is there to keep this secret anymore? When she was little, se wasn't really able to control her powers, and there still were Death Eaters lurking around the Wizarding World. But now everyone knows she survived the killing curse, well, they know about this time. And You-Know-Who knows about her too."

"But we can't tell everyone all about her, Voldemort will learn all about her and that'll make us vulnerable."

"I didn't say we should tell them everything. Only some of it. They don't need to know that she's the one who caught the killing curse that night for example. Only what they need to know to stop suspecting her of murder, or whatever they're thinking of now."

"But what will happen if we tell them? They'll ask where I grew up, and why I wasn't with Harry. And they'll have all kinds of questions."

"We'll sort that out. The journalists can be handled easily and we can say that we kept you hidden after you were born because there were dark times. And I expect you can handle the students."

"But-"

"Listen, it's going to be far more complicated to deal with everything if we keep the secret."

"You're right, maybe. I'll just go. I have some letters to write."

I went to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table. I wrote to the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and even Theo. I told them mostly the same thing, although I had to tell Theo about his brother. There were little things that I had to tell each of them, but the main message was the same: I was gonna need help with the questions after it was out.

It never really occured to me that at least in the past three years or so, keeping the secret was mostly pointless. Still, what scared me the most was the Ministry. What were they gonna do? If I knew anything about Fudge, that was that he wasn't someone to let something so big pass without making a scene. He was rather dramatic for a Minister.

I sent the letters and then went for a stroll around the castle. If what the teachers were saying was true, then I wouldn't have much time for myself after this summer. Not even the whole summer. But now being alone wasn't really appealing.

Hours away, in the little bedroom at Number four, Privet drive, Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, reading a letter. It was from Cedric Diggory, asking about the events of the third task. From what he knew, each of his friends received one. The boy had a really curious nature and wanted to know how everything that happened was possible. Harry had to admit that if he was in that position, he would've wanted to know too, but he couldn't say anything without the consent of his sister.

Dudley was a nightmare, as usual. But what made him even more annoying this summer was a girl. At his school, he started crushing on a girl that he had known for quite some time but now she seemed to have something different. His father couldn't help it but tell his son about the 'Dursley charm' and his mother got all sensitive when she remembered that her little Dudders liked a girl.

Harry was just feeling sorry for the poor girl.

They planned on inviting her family over to dinner. He was of course going to stay in his room and not make a sound. But it wasn't bothering anymore. Now he was allowed to let Hedwig out much more, since the Dursleys were afraid of Sirius. His Godfather also managed to send him a couple of old notebooks where Remus had carefully written all of their pranks over the years. Including their ideas, the victims, and the outcome. He had reading material of good quality now. And he was feeling closer to the Marauders than ever.


	85. Chapter 84: Reunion

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 84: Reunion

"Is this house trying to kill us, or it's just me?"

"Knowing my mother, it's not unlikely." He said without raising his eyes from what he was reading.

A week before, we arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Well, more like I was dropped off there. Most of the time it was just me, Sirius and his house elf, Kreacher. Dumbledore came to check on us a few times, but that was it. I couldn't wait for the others to arrive. In just a few days, the Weasley family was going to come here for the rest of the summer. Hermione was in Switzerland or something. They just needed to send someone to get Harry. I wanted to go, but I had to talk to Dumbledore first.

We were currently in Sirius' room. I tried to open a drawer in one of the guest rooms where I was going to stay with Ginny, and a thing jumped on my face. I managed to get it off my face, but it followed me and I ran into the first room I saw. Which was Sirius' . I found him on the floor, surrounded by lots of papers; photos and letters by the way they looked.

" Well, I gotta find out what that thing was, cause who knows what was in it's claws. What are those?"

"Photos and letters from Hogwarts. And a few from the years after that." I walked to the middle of the room, and sat next to him. Most of the things around him were letters, because the walls were filled with his school photos; of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of the Marauders, of him and dad and the Order. The few ones that were on the floor, he told me, were from after he ran from home and moved in with dad and my grandparents.

The pictures from the walls were still there because even he couldn't get them off. They were stuck with a spell so strong, even his mother failed in taking them off; and that wasn't for the lack of trying. We looked at the photos and read the letters for a few hours, until a knock on the door startled us.

"Yeah?"

"Good evening Selene, Sirius. Could we move down for a tea?"

"Oh, sure."

We got up and followed Dumbledore downstairs. My legs were numb from sitting on them, so I almost faceplanted the carpet when I got up, but Sirius caught me. A few minutes later we were sitting at the long kitchen table, drinking tea, while Dumbledore was telling us the news, since we couldn't exactly get newspapers here.

"Igor Karkaroff, former headmaster of Durmstrang, was found dead in a cabin in the mountains, with the Dark Mark above it." I read the title and felt my blood going cold. They were already killing people? This was moving way faster than I thought.

"Serves him well, the bastard."

"Well, it's better than the other titles. This time it's not about what loons you and Harry are. I was meaning to ask," I turned to Dumbledore, ignoring Sirius "could I go get Harry?"

"Well, you see Selene, we should send someone who-"

"Just listen, I have reasons. First of all, dead magic, and that means no Trace. I can Apparate us both here, and I have to give my dear aunt and uncle an earful for...everything."

"You may not have the Trace, but Harry still has it. And after what happened at the Tournament, they'll keep an eye on him. And the Fireplaces are being monitored. That means we have to take him with brooms. And you can't go alone."

"Oh..."

"But you can go with them if you want."

"Yes, and I'll tell him on the way about this."

"We'll see."

 **One week later**

"This house looks old..."

"...and cursed. Perfect."

"Sure, you spend two weeks in the same house as the old hag and then you can say what you want; that is if you'll still be able to hear anything."

"What..."

"...hag?"

"You'll see." And I was right, but sooner than I expected. As soon asTonks, Sirius' cousin entered the house, she tripped over the umbrella stand and the crone woke up.

"BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS!! HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN MY ANCESTORS' HOUSE?! IF MY FATHER WAS ALIVE HE WOULD'VE KICKED YOU ALL OUT."

"Just shut up already you barmy old hag!"

I yelled at the screaming portrait as Mr Weasley helped Sirius close the curtains over her.

Everyone was looking surprised between me and the black velvet curtains. Before between the Weasley's arrival and Tonks tripping over the stand(meaning an hour), the house has been deadly silent, and Sirius forgot to mention the little screaming problem of the house.

"Well, now you met my dear old mother."

"Well isn't she lovely." said Ginny, still looking at me.

"Don't you look at me like that. You try spending two weeks with that crazed woman and try not to scream." I laughed

"Well, who else is coming to get Harry? Cause we should get going."

"Mad Eye, Kingsley, me and, ummm, anyone else?"

"I'm going as well." said a voice from the doorway.

"Moony!" I yelled as I shot past the people in the narrow hallway and jumped in his arms.

"You're gonna make me fall someday Selene."

"But that day isn't today."

"Wait a moment, how come..."

"...she's going but we're not? We're..."

"...almost of age."

"She's not going anywhere."

"Yes Molly, she is. To get her brother and teach those muggles a lesson if I can't."

"Sirius Black, lis-"

"Dumbledore said I can go Mrs Weasley."

She didn't say anything else, though if looks could kill, Sirius would've turned to dust.

"Let's go then."

An hour and a half later, we were standing in front of Harry's door. The Dursley family wasn't home, so I couldn't tell them anything, but it was ok. We heard something moving inside and I felt a terrible pain starting from my left toe and spreading through my leg. I didn't really expect that so I jumped at the feeling.

"Ouch! Look where you're walking!"

"Selene? Is that you?"

"No, it's another person who feels your pain twice as bad."

"Very funny."

We opened the door. The room was dark and he had his wand pointed at us.

"Chill, we're not here to kill you." I went to hug him, but someone caught me by the jacket.

"We have to check. What's your patronus Harry?" Remus said, still holding me.

"Stag."

"It's him." He let go of me and this time I really face planted the floor.

"Ouch."

"What are you guys doing here any way?"

"No time to talk. By the way. This is Nymphadora Tonks, but if you value your health you will call her Tonks. She's an Auror, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt here. Now let's go, we have a lot to tell you."


	86. Chapter 85: Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 85: Number 12, Grimmauld Place

When we arrived at the house, it was night already. I could see my breath into the crispy air, and that was the main reason why I knew where the other five people around me. Everyone was dressed in dark clothes, so the hot air and Tonks' bubblegum pink hair were mostly the only things I was able to see. I summoned the house and we entered. As soon as the door closed behind us, Harry and I were smashed together and my vision was covered by someone's hair. It smelled like lavander and vanilla.

"Let them breathe. They..."

"...can't learn for their owls if they're dead, you know."

We were released from the hug, I realized it was actually Hermione. She turned around and smacked Fred and George over the head. Fred caught her hand and kissed it.

"My lady"

"Oh, stop it."

"I thought you were on a ski vacation with your parents. What are you doing here?"

"I, ummm, I saw the papers. And your letters. I had to get back. Told my parents I gotta start learning early. I couldn't have told them about You-Know-Who or they would've taken me home probably. So, what are you going to do?"

"Wait, what papers?"We stopped in our tracks and turned to Harry, who had a pretty confused look on his face.

"Well, you know how Dumbledore talked after the third task about how Voldemort was back. And how everyone saw that I was dead and after that I wasn't anymore."

"Yeah."

"Well, the Daily Prophet has been publishing during the past month articles about what a coot Dumbledore is, and every newspaper in the Wizarding World is trying to find out what is the matter with Selene. And I guessed we all have to be together to figure this out."

"Well, dear, that's very sweet of you, but the adults have to settle this. Now, I know that you're probably hungry Harry, and all of you for that matter. But there is a meeting now, so why don't you go up until it's over? It won't be long, and after that we'll have a lovely dinner."

"Sure Mrs Weasley. Where sould we go?"

"I'll show you Mione. Let's go. I have a lot to tell you about."

"So this Order is meant to face Voldemort?" Ron, Hermione and the twins flinched at that, but both Harry and I ignored that.

"Yeah, now it kind of incorporated the Glow, since most of the members of it were in the Order too. And they've only been having the meetings for a few days now, but they last about four hours each. None of us is allowed there, cause we're not old enough to understand and blah blah."

"Not even you? But you're, you know…"

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm still a kid. Besides, it feels good to be kept out of this. Maybe they treat me like I'm half my age, but sometimes, I tend to forget that I'm not an adult, and it's not my job to fix these things. Maybe when I'll be older, yes, but now… Still, I'm the only one who's happy to be left out of this. Fred and George wrote me just a couple of days ago that they'll bomb the kitchen door when they come here. And Ron didn't seem too happy when he arrived here either."

"Well, why didn't any of you say anything about this? We wrote each other for this whole month and there wasn't a word about this."

"Well, we weren't really allowed to say anything about it. The Weasleys arrived here just before we came to get you, Hermione while we were getting back. She didn't know anything about this either, and the twins only knew because they were eavesdropping. So chill, you weren't the only one."

"Ok then. Now that that's settled. What are we going to do about the newspapers? Everyone at school will probably have read all of them when we get back. And you're going to get a lot of questions. And what will we tell everyone?" Fred stopped her pacing, grabbed her arm, and sat her on his knees.

"Calm down, didn't you hear mom? They're gonna think about that."

"And they have Dumbledore, which means…"

"…it's going to be a good plan."

"Yeah, you're right, but Sel, do you have any idea what are they going to do about it?"

"Well, actually, I talked to Dumbledore about it before I came here. They are going to let everone know about me." They all jumped at the same time up, and said "What?!?!", each with various degrees of astonishment on their faces.

"Well, they're not going to tell them everything. Only that I'm Harry's sister and that I didn't live with him this whole time. Now sit down. If there will be any questions from anyone, we'll manage them. It's just, in these past years we slowly started to realize there isn't really a point in hiding it anymore. It's harder to keep the secret than it would be to answer questions."

Half an hour later, we were all at the dinner table.

"So, any new members? Or news at all?"

"We're still recruiting, yes, but no news today. There aren't as many articles now as there were in the beggining."

"Oh, Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"I just remembered that in the drawer in our room there's a creature. Do you think you can help me get rid of it?"

"Sure dear, what is it?"

"Actually, I don't know. I didn't get to see it properly as it was sticking its claws into my face."

"We'll ask Mad-Eye to have a look. I actually meant to ask him to see what is in the drawer of the study as well. I think it's a boggart. But we have to be sure."

"Just please check everything before touching it. My mother was very thorough with curses. That's why I checked the cutlery before eating."

"Ok then. Everyone to sleep. We'll start cleaning tomorrow. This house will shine till the end of the summer."


	87. Chapter 86: Worries over worries

**A/N:** **Candytips: I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and hope you'll like it from now on as well.**

 **Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 86: Worries over worries

"Finally!"I said, falling on the couch next to Hermione. Even she had to admit she was tired. We spent the whole morning getting the Doxies off the curtains in the living room. Mrs Weasley told us that we could take a break to eat lunch. When she left to take the sandwiches from the kitchen, the front door bell rang, and as whoever arrived entered the house, Mrs Black started shouting and cursing .

"Oh, not again. Why aren't they burning the portrait?" groaned Harry, letting himself fall on me. I shoved him off and he landed on the floor.

"You think they didn't try? It's stuck to the wall. And they can't break the spell. So we have to be careful with loud noises. Wonder who it is. " We opened the door slightly and heard someone shouting from downstairs.

"WE ARE NOT A DEPOSIT FOR STOLEN GOODS!! " Hermione looked out the window.

"It's Mundungus. And a few cauldrons. I guess he just can't help it."

"Well, it's not really our business. Besides, Mrs Weasley is coming back. And she doesn't look very happy." I said, pulling my head back inside the room.

She entered with a huge silver platter full of sandwiches, mumbling about thieves and cauldrons.

"By the way guys, Sirius said that if we find anything we like and it's not cursed or trying to kill us, we can keep it. He wants everything gone so it's not a problem."

After lunch, we started emptying the cabinet, and it went really slow. That was because a spell had to be performed before any object was touched, just to be sure it wouldn't kill or poison us when we took it from its place. But at some point, something reacted to the spell. It was a locket with a yellowish glass window and the symbol of Slytherin behind it. The spell didn't even touch the metal, it glided over the surface and a faint green light emanated from the jewel.

"I'll go call Dumbledore. He is the one who can deal with this."

Next morning we knew exactly what was wrong with the locket. Well, the Order, the twins and I knew. It was a Horcrux. Now we just had to find out if there were any left. And if there were, to get them.

Dumbledore was discussing with us the way in which we should reveal the truth about me to the press. There were long and complicated discussions, and we couldn't seem to be close to any conclusion. But we weren't going to give up. Even we were included in the conversation, and that excited the others, since they could finally sit at the same table with and talk to the members of the Order. I was just plain nervous. What if we said something we shouldn't? Or if the Ministry was going to label Dumbledore as crazy for saying this too? And what about the school?

At last, they decided for Dumbledore to meet a reporter from the Prophet for an exclusive interview to explain the incident.

"I don't know guys, what if they summon me to a process? I can't resist the Veritaserum and I'd spill everything. "

"Just calm down, you're..."

"...fourteen, they're not going to make you go to a process, let..."

"...alone put you under Veritaserum"

"Yeah, maybe, but-"

"Selene, please" Hermione said "you can't spend the whole summer thinking about what everyone at school might think of the article or what the ministry is going to do. We were fine when we found out. "

"Yeah, but-"

"You've been nagging us for two weeks now, so you shut up and listen to me!"

"Ok, sorry..."

"What could they do to you? Those were times of war, when you were born, so no one can blame your parents for not declaring your birth. And they should understand that after the war ended, you would've been in danger at first because of the free Death Eaters. Then it was just an easier life to live if you kept the secret."

"Yeah, then why can't we keep the secret anymore?"

"Selene stop. You're tired and stressed and on the verge of paranoia. Go and take a nap and we'll tell Mrs Weasley you had to sleep. "

"That's my girl." Fred smiled, hugged Hermione and kissed her temple. They really made a great couple.

 **THIRD POINT OF VIEW**

After Selene walked up the stairs to go to sleep(careful at the third step that creaked, because they woke up Mrs Black two times that week because of that), Harry went to the kitchen fire and threw a fistful of Floo Powder in, to talk to Snape.

"Yes? "

"Good afternoon professor."

"What is it Potter? I have better things to do than listen to your ramblings."

"It is about Selene professor. She is really stressed out by this whole reveal thing and has been for a while. She can't even sleep properly. And we thought that maybe you could help."

"For how long has this been going on?"

"Nearly two weeks. And she-"

"And you only thought about calling me now? I've been at meetings at least three times in the last two weeks and you didn't say anything? "

"Well, I'm sorry sir but we thought that-"

"I'll be there tonight with some vials of calming potion and sleep draught. You better take care of her until then, or I promise you'll regret it, all of you!"

After throwing Harry his best glare, the teacher's head vanished into a puff of ash, and the green flames disappeared.

The boy was stunned. He always knew that Snape had a soft spot for Selene, he was her godfather after all. But he never realized how much she really meant to him. He really was concerned about her current state. And he was in for a surprise when he was to come. His sister slumped on herself when walking, and she was constantly pacing. Harry didn't understand how her feet didn't hurt. Her hair was pitch black and had long lost its shine. The dark circles under her eyes could have been mistaken for eyeshadow, and she couldn't stop worrying and voicing her worries. Basically, she was just like Hermione on exam week, minus the bushy hair.


	88. Chapter 87: Protected

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 87: Protected

" ** _Another curse survivor?_**

 _We all know the third task's scandal from this year's Triwizard Tournament: The dead student who came back to life. Rumours regarding the incident have spread through the wizarding world like fiendfyre during the past weeks, and none of them had been denied or confirmed._

 _However, the Prophet managed to get an exclusive interview with Albus Dumbledore to "tell us the truth". Apparently,_ _what happened had to do with an event that took place a long time ago_.

 _The student involved is Selene Povans, a_ _third year_ _muggleborn Gryffindor student. Or so they thought. Selene is not muggleborn at all. She is actually the twin sister of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Yes, you read that right. According to what Professor Dumbledore said, she is just a few minutes younger than her brother, and no one found out about her birth at the time because of the war. She didn't grow up with Harry, but with another couple of Muggles._

 _This leaves us wondering: what else was hidden from us about the Potters? News about Sirius Black? Another kid? The girl survived the curse as well?_

 _The last one seems a reasonable presumption, as she survived one just a few weeks ago. But what is so special about these kids?_ "

"Oh, dear. It's terrible." I fell back on my bed, with the paper still in my hand.

 _knock knock_

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly and with a rather loud creak. A black haired head entered, followed by a rather short body. He was carrying a glass full of light blue potion. It was the combination of calming potion and sleeping draught Sev was making me take. Apparently, the lack of sleep and calmness that I had was "unhealthy" and "should be solved as soon as possible".

"Hey Harry."

"Hey, here's your potion. To the bottom!"

"Of course."

I never found out what happened, but from what the twins were willing to tell me, Harry spoke to Sev about my "problems". And from what _I_ saw, it shook him. Wonder what they talked about. Anyway, after that, Sev came to me after a meeting, set me down and told me that I couldn't waste myself away like that for a thing like this, and that he'll make me a potion to get back to normal. He also said that maybe the Horcrux was adding to my bad state, so he took it back to Hogwarts with him. Only after he left I realized that the locket was buzzing all the time, because when it was out of the house it got strangely quiet.

I've been taking the potion for over a week now, and I had to say I was feeling better. But the stress didn't really go away until I saw the article. Even now, I couldn't wash away the doubts. The Prophet questioned whether I survived the curse. They wouldn't stop at that, but what more could they say about this subject considering their lack of sources?

The house was clean now, so we didn't have much to do. Most of the time, Mrs Weasley and Sirius were the only adults in the house, and they were mostly letting us do whatever we wanted. Hermione convinced Sirius to start acting nice towards Kreacher and now he was much more bearable.

"So, where's everyone? Obviously Hermione and Ginny woke up before me. And probably everyone for that matter."

"Actually, Ron and the twins are still sleeping. And trust me, Mione tried to wake Fred up for a long time, but to no avail."

"This article is terrible. But at least Skeeter didn't write it. She would've probably said that I'm a demon or something. Still, I don't like it. It feels like I'm not in control of my life anymore. This secret has been a part of me for my entire life. Sure, they only know a part of it, but, yeah..."

"It's ok, now you'll be in the spotlight. At least they won't be nagging me anymore."

"What? No spotlight, thanks, who knows what my hair will turn to?"

"I was joking. Besides, they'll forget about it after a while. After the first months of school in the first year, no one was staring at me anymore. Well, except when Seamus set my hair on fire in Transfiguration."

"Maybe you're right. And I have all of you with me. It'll be ok I guess. But no more revelations."

"If you say so. Let's go grab breakfast. You were up late again last night."

"How do _you_ know that? We all parted at seven."

"Ginny. We ate breakfast together. She was there when I went to the kitchen."

"Breakfast together you say..."

"Don't give me that look. She's Ron's sister. And just a friend."

"Sure, just a friend...and soulmate."

"C'mon, you yourself said it's not an obligation. I mean, Hermione is with Fred. And you said you won't be with your soulmate. Though I still don't understand why."

"I told you, it's better for both of us. From all points of view."

"Butwho _is_ it?"

"Can't tell, sorry. Let's go. You're right, I'm hungry."

That day, our letters arrived. Odd enough, the only book for DADA was one for theory only. And it was a new one. What were we going to learn this year? It was OWL year and we were learning theory?

"Guys, why do we have a 'theory only' book for DADA?"

"You got one too? We..."

"...got that as well. Wonder what..."

"...is this about?"

"Well, the teacher decides the books. But Moody said he won't come this year."

"But who's our teacher this year then?"

"Dunno. Mum, do you know who's going to be our DADA teacher?"

"Oh, I don't know honey. But I heard someone from the ministry will come."

"The ministry? Why?"

"Because Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so they made him accept their proposal."

"Curious. Wonder who's gonna come."

"Whoever it is, I'm sure it'll be better than Lockhart."


	89. Chapter 88: Back to school

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 88: Back to school

She was so not better than Lockhart.

When Dumbledore finally came to the house again, two days before the beginning of the year, he told us who the DADA teacher sent by the Ministry was going to be: Dolores Umbridge, the pink toad of the Ministry. Although she was a half-blood herself, she hated all kinds of half breeds, and whoever wasn't a pure-blood wizard. She was well known among the order for sucking up to Fudge and being a fierce militant against what Dumbledore said during this summer.

Shortly, we were going to have a hard time in this class. Maybe the "curse" on the position worked this year as well and we could get rid of her fast.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave."

"But how are we getting there?"

"Tonks is going to take us with the Night Bus."

The seven trunks were stacked in front of the door, ready to be taken. At ten, we were out of the house. An old lady came from around the corner. She was short with curly grey hair and he knees wobbled when she walked. Very convincing, yes. But the proud grin on her face gave her away.

"Good work, right?" she asked, making a twirl.

"It's incredible. How do you do the wrinkly skin though? It never works for me."

"Well, it's pretty simple actually. I think of that wrinkled dog, Shar-pei, and just do it."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"Hey, why so sad? You're going back to Hogwarts. Lighten up a little."

"That's exactly the problem."

"Oh, dear, not the article again."

"We told her that it's a stupid thing to worry about a lot of times. But she won't listen."

We got on the Bus and left for London. Luckily, we all managed to get seats on the same level.

"Look, when I was at Hogwarts I was the weirdest around. I was the only Metamorphmagus in the school, and a Black in the Hufflepuff house, my mom having been burnt off the family tree. I don't think you can beat that only with what was revealed in the Prophet article. And I had loads of friends. Besides, even if they do act weird at first, it'll pass in a few weeks. And the pink toad, don't worry about her. What's the worst thing she could do? Force you to look at all her cat plates?"

For the rest of the ride, Tonks made me laugh so hard I once fell off my chair (and twice because of sudden stops, but that doesn't count).

In the train, we managed to quickly find a compartment and we sat in it. Fred and George left a few minutes into the ride, as well as Ginny.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?"

"It's ok Gin, go sit with your friends."

I took a book out of my bag and settled in the corner, next to the window. The coolness of the glass was a nice feeling, considering that the whole train was really hot. Mione was sitting on the other bench, next to the window and reading as well. The boys were just talking about the summer and were asking themselves what happened to the locket from Grimmauld Place.

It was a nice arrangement, but good things don't last. Merely half an hour after we left King's Cross, the door opened and four figures were standing in the doorway. In front, just as always, Draco, framed by Crabbe and Goyle, and in the back, looking annoyed, Blaise. Oh, dear, what was it? I haven't talked to them since before the third task. I was so caught up with the article and the house that I forgot about everything that was actually going on at the school.

"Hello Potter, decided to show your face again after losing the tournament?"

"Shut it Malfoy, he didn't lose, they were tied."

"Why isn't it a surprise that Weasel is still defending you?"

I and Hermione didn't even bother to raise our eyes from the books, though I was very tense. Why couldn't they just leave? I didn't want to talk to them.

I felt two pairs of eyes on me, but I ignored them.

"Look Malfoy, the other Potter is here too." Crabbe said. There was a tense silence and then they all left.

"What was up with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean? He was just as usual."

"Not that. He looked tired, and a little sick if you ask me."

That caught my attention.

"I'm gonna go change now. So I can read after that." I got up, took my robes and left as fast as I could. Luckily, Draco and Blaise remained on the corridor to talk alone.

"What happened?" Both of them turned to me, startled.

"What do you mean?"

"You look sick. And it's obvious you haven't been sleeping."

"You're telling me about it? You're the one who almost fainted because of the lack of sleep this summer. As I've been told, you looked worse than Granger on exam week."

"And you weren't even eating much."

"Well, I- wait, who told you that? I haven't been writing to you two."

"If there's one thing that we and the Weasley twins agree over is that you have to be kept safe. Because you obviously can't look after yourself in cases like this. And then there's also Snape. He's been visiting a lot this summer."

"Is it because-"

"Of course it is. He didn't come to us yet, but there isn't much left till then, that's for sure."

"You should get some sleep though."

"That's the plan. We're back to Hogwarts, I'm far from there, so I'm finally going to sleep."

"Any news about Theo's brother?"

"Well, he got a nasty scar that night for failing, but proved himself afterwards so he's good now."

Blaise caught my shoulder.

"You should take care of yourself. We really care about you, and you can't keep on not sleeping and stressing every time something like this happens. "

"Ok then. I should go, or it'll become suspicious. You make sure Draco sleeps."

"Ok."

The castle was full of lights and colors, just like every year. Red and gold, blue and bronze, green and silver and yellow and black flags were hung above the tables. The hat sang, the kids were sorted, but it didn't feel right after Umbridge's speech. She was going to make the school a terrible place.


	90. Chapter 89: First detention

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 89: First detention

The first week passed quickly. Still, the classes with Umbridge were awful. We apparently weren't going to do anything practical, we were only going to read the theory from a "ministry approved" book. In her opinion, as long as we knew theory really well, practical exams shouldn't be a problem. Harry of course, couldn't shut up when she started talking about how bad our teachers were until then and frankly, I was on the verge of punching her when she firstly called Remus a "horrible half-breed" , then Harry a liar. But I shut up and didn't say anything. That of course, until she called me crazy and said that St Mungo's would be a more suitable place for me than Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry professor, but what makes you say that? From what I know, I'm mentally stable."

"Oh, dear, but making affirmations like the ones from the Prophet is obviously not something anyone sane would do."

"Professor, those affirmations were made by Dumbledore, not me, so they are true."

"Actually, that is an additional reason not to believe them."

And continuing to talk to her, both me and Harry managed to get detention with her.

Friday night, when we got to her office, we sat at the two desks placed in front of her own. As soon as I saw the quills, I froze.

Somewhere around the time when I was seven, I wanted to become a teacher. That's why I started reading everything that was about the subject. A book found its way to me called "History of magical education.", and it had a chapter dedicated to forbidden methods of punishment. Everything there, from chaining students to Unforgivable Curses was terrifying. But one thing that remained fixed in my mind was exactly the thing that was placed neatly next to the parchment in front of us: _Blood Quills._

I wasn't actually surprised when Harry asked her where is the ink, but I didn't dare tell him what was actually going on.

"You will write lines today: 'I must not tell lies' "

"How many times professor?"

"Until the message... _sinks_ in"

Well, that was a completely different level of evil.

We started writing. After two times, I started feeling pain on the back of my right hand, as well as my left hand from Harry. That was when my writing turned completely sloppy, as I could barely hold the quill in my left hand. Harry started hissing in pain, and Umbridge turned to him with a sickly sweet smile and asked if there was a problem. He answered no.

After an hour of carving our hands. She let us go.

"I hope you understood that you should be truthful and not lie to the adults. Because that is a wrong way to behave."

I bit my tongue and nodded, and Harry just shut up. Smart move.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Why?"

"Well, the main reason you got here, besides being bull headed about convincing her that Voldemort is back, is that you defended me. And because I knew what those quills did, but I didn't tell you cause she would've made us write more."

"It's ok. Now let's go, or the blood puddle will make Filch think someone murdered Mrs Norris."

When we got to the common room, we told them she made us write lines. Hermione didn't buy it, cause as soon as Harry sat on the couch, his left hand under him, he flinched. She took it and her eyes went wide.

"What did she do to you? Selene, give me your hand."

I put my left hand in her palm.

"The _other_ hand."

sigh

That was the first time I actually saw what I did to my hand. At first, the writing was the same on all lines, so there was a relatively deep hole in my hand with what we had to write. But it was cut off by all sorts of diagonal and wavy lines because I lost the ability to write straight. It looked so much worse than Harry's, but his was deeper.

"Oh, dear..." She left and came back with bandages.

After performing numbing spells on my and Harry's hands, Mione took me to the dorm because I had to get some sleep.

Next morning I woke up really early, and I didn't expect anyone to be at breakfast, because it was, after all, Saturday. But Blaise was at the Slytherin table, the only other person in the Great Hall. He came to sit with me.

"Morning."

"Morning. Why are you here so early?"

"Well, Draco kept me up all night, but ue finally fell asleep three hours ago. I couldn't fall asleep so early so I came here. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but why are you asking? And why did he keep you up?"

"I guess you're about to find out", he said, pointing to an eagle-looking owl that was flying towards us. It dropped a letter next to my plate and landed on Blaise's shoulder. He gave it a piece of bacon and it elegantly flew off after that.

Looking surprised at Blaise, I slid my nail under the edge of the envelope and opened it.

 _"Dear Selene,_

 _We found out about the rather unorthodox and frankly illegal methods of teaching that one of the professors is using as a means of detention. It is a very sadistic punishment and has been forbidden more than a century ago. If it happens again, we are ready to go to the ministry or the Headmaster and report the mistreatment of students that is happening at Hogwarts. If you do want to discuss anything else on this subject, feel free to send an owl anytime._

 _Narcissa Malfoy"_

I looked up from my letter and tried to gather my words.

"How on earth did she find out?"

"Well, you know, scar tissue apparently starts to appear shortly after a wound is made, but we don't observe it because of the blood and redness of the skin."

"Where are you going with this?"

"When we got back to the common room last night, under a pile of not really straight lines, Draco had _I must not tell lies,_ carved in his left hand. And the skin of the edges of the scar were raised. That was a blood quill Selene..."

"I know it was. But wh-"

"He wrote to his parents. They might be against Dumbledore, but disfiguring children is not their goal. Especially since they both know that woman is batshit crazy."

"This has to stop. When _he_ is going to finally reveal himself, he can't know that I have any relation to the Malfoys. I can't to this to them, they were too nice to me."

"We'll see."

I had to do something about that scar. It wasn't such a easy one to hide.


	91. Chapter 90: The defence club

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 90: The defence club

Over the next few weeks, we continued to read theory in DADA and Umbridge started making new rules for the school, as Fudge gave her permission for it.

Harry somehow managed to get himself into detention a couple more times till he finally learned to ignore most of what Umbridge said. I just kept my mouth shut whatever she said. She was eventually going to leave, but carving your skin till you reached the bones wasn't going to leave the skin smooth and without scars. Luckily, no other kids got in detention.

But as normal years at Hogwarts aren't something that anyone has heard of, we had to make something to ruin the fragile balance of the relationship with the toad (even if she didn't know about it).

"You know," Hermione said one evening in the common room "I was thinking that we really have to learn how to practically use the spells, or we won't pass the OWLs. And it's pretty clear that she won't teach us."

"Yeah, so? We can't do anything about it. Or we'll end in detention again; you too."

"Actually, we could. And not just the seven of us. Everyone in the school who doesn't agree with her; well, every student I mean. "

"What do you propose Mione? Trust me, you don't want to end up using a blood quill, so it better be a solid plan."

"Well, it's missing a few things, but I thought we could make a club. Where we could train, and learn spells. They'll be useful when we have to fight."

" _If_ you have too."

"No, _when_. You can't keep us out of it Selene, as much as you try to. But we can't make it in a public place, cause from what Sirius told Harry, Fudge is afraid of a children's army made by Dumbledore apparently. That's why he doesn't want us learning practical spells."

"Ok, let's say you're right. What's the plan for the club?"

"Well, during the next trip to Hogsmeade we're going to meet up with a few kids we trust, and they can bring others. But no one who could tell Umbridge about us. So no Slytherins."

Why on Earth was she so bigoted? Out of everyone, I saw Hermione as the most logical, so why was she comparing every Slytherin to the ones she met?

"We'll tell them what the plan is and if they want to do this, they'll sign a paper; we'll put a curse on it, so no one will tell on us."

"And what if they don't want to take part in this?"

"We'll first tell them something to sum up why we're there but without anything incriminating, and then they can decide if they want to go or to stay."

"Okay then. Let's just hope we don't get caught."

 **The Slytherin dormitory**

"I don't know Draco; what if you do more damage?"

"Well, I got to try." Said the blonde, placing the tip of his wand on the scar; he winced.

"Or you could wait. Until it she heals."

"I can't wait that much. You see how big the scar already is; the wound must be huge. And she can't cover it until it closes."

"Maybe," Blaise jumped from his bed and snached Draco's wand "you could ask someone to help. An adult, because neither you nor me have any experience with spells like this."

"Yeah, but who? She said not to tell Snape or Madame Pomfrey or any of the teachers. Umbridge will get angrier if they get involved."

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up. You could call your mother; she always has things to do here. "

"Probably."

The kids in the school weren't as preoccupied as I thought they would be about the article; they were more angry or distrusting of Harry because he kept saying Voldemort was back. But then again, from the conversation on the first DADA class they hadn't heard about the subject, as Umbridge refused to call me by my actual name.

But at the end of one Transfiguration lesson, the Friday before the Hogsmeade trip, Minnie wanted to talk to me.

"Ms Potter, can I have a word?" Everyone stopped from packing and turned to the teacher's desk, then to me. I slowly walked up to the front of the class, and waited until everyone resumed what they were doing.

"What happened?"

"I noticed in the past weeks that your writing becomes more and more unintelligible. I understand that you are left handed, but you know I don't believe in those superstitions and they have never been an excuse. So, what is happening?"

"Well, I'm just tired and a little busy. So by the time I get to do my homework I can't really write well." That was such a bad excuse…

"I know it's not that. You should solve whatever it is."

"I will."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I do know that, but sometimes it's better for everyone to keep it to yourself. Have a good day professor."

I left the room before she had time to say anything else.

The next day, at Hog's Head, more people came than we expected. There were kids from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, from first to seventh years. We let Hermione speak, as she prepared a little speech. No one left, so we assumed that they wanted to join.

"Any questions?"

"How do we know we can trust you? I mean he says that You-Know-Who is back."

Harry got up. "I understand that not many people believe me, but that's not why we're here."

"Maybe if you could tell us more about how that girl from Durmstrang died…"

"No." I finally raised my head and looked at everyone in front of us. "Listen, no one will say anything about how Eve died, because as Harry said, that's not why we're here. So if that's why you came, you can leave now." No one moved.

"Are you two really twins?" Neville asked. Well, at least we changed the subject.

"Yes, we are. But we, we didn't really know that until Dumbledore told us. But we got the photos of us when we were little and got in contact with a few of our parents' friends. Guys, Dumbledore is not lying, and Harry isn't either. Voldemort really is back, and I know because I was there. And I saw what he can do when he isn't ready for battle. What will we do when he is ready? If we don't learn to defend ourselves, we'll have to rely only on the adults. The adults who don't believe he's back. Besides, some of us have OWLs and NEWTs this year. We have to pass them. So, do you want to do this? Because we really need to know."

Everyone confirmed.

"Now, to ensure that we're all going to keep the secret, everyone is going to sign a paper, and trust me, if your name is on that paper, you don't want to tell Umbridge about this, or you'll regret it. And, please be careful, because she isn't gentle with kids who don't obey her." I said, and got the bandage off of my right hand. It was a gory view. The big wound covering nearly half of the back of it was still really red and not closed yet. The blood oozing from it soaked the white material. I had to change it again. The scar it was going to leave wasn't going to be small.

"That's from the detention from last month?" Dean asked.

"Yes. It's going to stop bleeding soon."

"Why didn't you go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"And risk the toad getting angry? No way."

After signing the parchment, we all left and spread through the little village. Our plan was going to work, we were sure of it. For the moment at least.


	92. Chapter 91: First meeting

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 91: First meeting

The first meeting was announced through people. We told the ones in Gryffindor ourselves, Ginny told Luna and she spread the news through Ravenclaw, and Cedric Hufflepuff. Lucky for us, Umbridge didn't find out.

We managed to find a place quickly, or rather the place found us. It was the Room of Requirement. How didn't I think of that before? Neville found it and announced us. We checked it. It was full of theory books, practice dummies and big enough for everyone to fit in and have space to move around.

"Attention please! " Hermione, as always, was the one to talk. She was really good at speaking in public.

"We're really glad you all came here and that you believe in what we want to do here. Now our teachers for this club will be Harry and Selene, as they have experience."

One hand rose in the middle of the crowd.

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell us more about what that experience consists of?"

It was Cho. I still didn't like her, but everyone needed a chance to learn to defend themselves.

"Well, as you all know, during our first year, professor Quirrell had You-Know-Who on the back of his head, and in our second year the Chamber of Secrets opened and last year, he came back to life. All those fights were carried mostly by them. "

"And Harry slayed the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"Yes Neville, that's true, and-"

"The thing is, this all seems very extraordinary said like that, but we were very worried and had help. It's not easy to defend yourself, but if you have the chance to learn how to, it's good to take it."

We started with the basics. We told them how to perform a few spells, which we were going to practice for the next few meetings: Expelliarmus, Protego and Stupefy. It was hard at first, as most students were afraid of making fools of themselves, but we overcame that. We fixed stances, hand grips and pronouncing. All we had work on now was the will to actually make the spell work.

At the end, everyone was exhausted, but their performances were much better.

"It was great teaching. Brings back memories."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to line up the thestral foals in the forest and try to teach them to fly. I was actually trying to learn that myself. It took a lot of falling to realize my magic wasn't capable of actually helping me do more than levitate. And there is of course the time Flitwick caught me when he came to check on the troop. And they locked up the castle for a week. The foals were the only living things I was able to try and teach. When I tried with mermaids I ended up with a cut. "

"Is it a inherited trait in your family to lack any sense of self preservation?"

"Haha, very funny Ron. Last time I checked, you were with us whenever we did something dangerous. "

"It doesn't mean I wanted to."

"Getting back to the subject, how do you think it went?"

"It was great. Obviously, if they weren't interested at the beginning, they became more involved during these past hours. Let's go now, we got homework."

The next day, on the notice board in every common room, a big official looking paper appeared.

 _All clubs, societies and teams are hereby disbanded, by order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Dolores Jane Umbridge._

 _Permission for_ _reestablishment must be taken from the High Inquisitor._

Damn! That was too much of a coincidence. Someone must have told her about it. Maybe there was someone who didn't sign the parchment. Or someone else in the pub. There were always weird people there.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? The ROR is already hidden. We just have to be more careful when arriving and leaving it. And not talk about it in the halls or classes. The walls have ears here. "

"But how can we tell people when the next meeting is then?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Harry! " Angelina Johnson was running towards us.

"Hey Angelina!"

"Yeah, hi. Listen, you have to be really careful how you act towards Umbridge because otherwise she won't approve our reestablishment."

"What reestablishment?"

"The announcement says clubs, societies _and teams._ That means Quidditch teams are disbanded. We have to get her approval, and that's why you have to be careful how you act. Malfoy is going around the school telling everyone who has ears how his father gets along with Umbridge and how the Slytherin team already has her approval. Do you realise that if we don't get it, the Slytherins will get the cup? We can't let that happen. And we have to start trials and trainings soon. So there's no time to waste. Don't forget, be good."

She jumped back on her feet and sat down next to George, a few sits away, on the other side of the table. They seemed to be getting along rather well.

"I got it!!" I jumped from my seat on the overstuffed chair and almost hit my head on the side of the fireplace. I was almost asleep in the comfortable and warm place when Hermione yelled all of a sudden.

"Shhh, Mione, do you want to wake up the whole castle?" She had been performing charms on random objects for the past four hours. Yoh would think someone gets tired after a while, but not our Hermione, stubborn as a mule.

"What do you mean? I don't think anyone is asleep at this hour."

"It's two in the morning, I assure you no one bedside us is awake."

"What?" She looked away from the golden coin in her hand, around the empty common room. Her confused expression soon turned to understanding and then a little alarmed.

"I've been doing this for four hours?!?"

"Yeah, everyone went to sleep at least an hour ago. But we couldn't even get your attention. Now that you successfully woke me up and almost gave me a concussion, what did you solve?"

"The way in which we can communicate with each other without Umbridge finding out."


	93. Chapter 92: Badly thought plan

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 92: Badly thought plan

Hermione's idea with the charmed Galleons was brilliant. The next few meetings were planned by us, and were announced via the coins. We made a lot of progress with the Expelliarmus, and Neville soon became one of the best with the spell.

Umbridge definitely knew something was going on, but didn't know what and it was driving her crazy. Her smile was even more sickeningly sweet, if that was possible, and the things that got out of her mouth made it creepier day by day. But it also meant she became more paranoid. She gave a lot of new educational decrees, and soon there was barely any space left on the wall at the entrance.

Some of her decrees were outright ridiculous:

 _"Any student leaving for or getting back from a Hogsmeade trip must first go through a thorough check by the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, to make sure they don't take or bring anything forbidden or dangerous in the school." e.d. nr. 36_

 _"No loud noises are permitted in the halls between classes." e.d. nr. 14_

 _"All boys and girls will have proper school attire, including tucked shirts, robes with or without hat, knee socks, and skirts no shorter than 8 cm above the knee." e.d. nr. 18_

 _"Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 16 cm of each other" (that was an obviously poorly though decree, or she just refused with stubbornness to acknowledge that all the couples in the school were straight) e.d. nr. 42_

But we couldn't say anything, because she was sent by the ministry. Others didn't think of that, apparently.

One day, we were having lunch in the Great Hall, when we head someone talking rather loud in the entrance hall.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" the high pitched voice was having the same effect on our ears as long, pointy nail dragged across a blackboard. People crowded in the hall to see what was happening: students from all the houses, ghosts, and even teachers, all watching attentively what was happening on the grand staircase. Minnie , tall, imposing, dressed in her emerald green robes and with her pointy black hat, was looking at Umbridge in anger, with a shadow of shock in her eyes. On the other side, the toad, short, looking, frankly, like a taller and short, curly, chestnut haired pig. She was a step higher than Minnie, and looked at her with pride, her straight back giving the sensation of someone with a stick up their arse. She wasn't even nearly as imposing as the other woman, but her "higher status" in the school gave her an advantage. But the Transfiguration teacher wasn't going to let her win just like that.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything. I'm just telling you that such kind of barbaric medieval methods of punishment have been _outlawed_ long ago. You may sometimes be above us, but you are _not_ above law." she said, stepping up a stair, her feet now on the same level as the other woman.

"I have been sent by the ministry here to check on the school. The situation of Hogwarts," she said, turning to us " is much worse than I thought. Major changes have to be made here. And I will do that, as authorized by Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. No matter what kind of methods I use, this school has to change for the better. "

Obviously horrified, Minnie stepped down. After a few minutes of staring at them, the crowd began to leave the hall and go back to their lunch. Umbridge left for her office and I walked up to the woman that brought me up.

"Professor, are you ok?"

A few moments later, she turned her face to me. The shocked expression left her face for the most part, but her eyes told a story of deep fear and dark realization. I put a hand on her arm, trying to bring her back.

"It won't be as easy to get rid of her as we thought. This woman is going to rip off each and every part of whatHogwarts _means._ It will be a miracle if she leaves before destroying this school as we know it."

"I have a question though. What were you talking to her about?"

"About the blood quills. Their use as punishment has been forbidden over two hundred years ago. If we'd go by the law, she'd be in front of the Wizengamont now. But we obviously aren't."

"Blood quills?"

"Yes. I know about your detention with your brother. He's been to more than one, right?"

"Yes, he has, but-"

"How's your hand? That's why your homework has been so unintelligible, isn't it?"

"My hand's fine. And yes. But where do you know about the blood quills from?"

"Well,..."

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!!!" I let the dormitory door slam behind me as I entered, seeing red from the anger. She was sitting on her bed, a book in her hands, and legs up the wall. Almost ayone who saw Hermione or knew her thought that she was very calm and composed most of the time. But us, her dormmates knew that wasn't true. That was actually one of her most normal positions of reading. And being a witch gave her lots of options for that.

" What?" She asked, looking at me upside down.

"I know what you did. I spoke to professor McGonagall. How could you do that? I _specifically_ told you not to do it."

"Well, someone _had_ to do something. We can't let her do things like that. And professor McGonagall is best suited for it."

"You do realize that now she's angrier than ever and is going to take it out on us, right? She doesn't want anyone interfering with her plans, and now a teacher stood up to her. She made the Inquisitorial Squad and all those absurd educational decrees before anyone angered her. What will she do now? We barely got permission for the Quidditch team. She'll put more students in detention. Look Mione, I know you meant well, but it's better if only two people suffer; it's not necessary for everyone to. This woman is dangerous and mad and even worse, she's got permission to do whatever she wants. Just be careful, please."

"I'll be. Sorry, I just tried to solve this. Professor McGonagall is really imposing and I thought she'll put the toad in her place."

"Well, things aren't quite what they seem anymore."


	94. Chapter 93: Attack

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 93: Attack

 _The corridor looked dim lighted and the dark stone seemed cold, but I could see well, and didn't feel anything under my feet. Or rather skin, because I didn't have any legs. As I reached the big, heavy door, I noticed it, along with a lot of others behind opened before me._ _I slithered through the lanes between the shelves, and then found him._

 _The man, rather short, with a balding head of ginger hair was patrolling, his wand tip illuminating his way. As I got closer, he suddenly turned and looked down at me in horror. I felt my heart starting to beat faster in_ _hostility and adrenaline rushing through my long body._ _I had a job here_ bite.attack.kill

 _I opened my mouth wide and lunged forward. The blood started flowing as soon as sharp teeth pierced the skin. I struck_ _again, the face this time; ,arm...leg...stomach. The man was trembling in pain on the floor. Good.._ _.no one can find him here, he'll die soon from the venom. Off to the hq then._

 _I lunged forward and everything went black._

A splitting pain spread through my head and I heard a scream.

"Selene!" A couple of hands started shaking me hard.

"My head...and arm...what- Mione? "

"Are you ok? What happened? You started convulsing again. And fell on your head. More like jumped and landed on your head." I sat and saw I was still on my bed, but there was deep crack in the wood at the head of the bed. I must've hit it really hard.

"Wait, on my head? Then why is my arm- oh, no, Harry!"

I jumped out of the bed and fell on my butt because of the dizziness. I got up and before any of the scared girls in the room could say another word, I rushed out the door. In a few moments I was looking down at Harry, laying next to his bed, covered in sweat, with a confused and scared Ron next to him.

"You saw that too?"

"Why was I-"

"It wasn't you Harry, it was...I don't have time to explain. Ron, go get professor McGonagall please. We have to go to Dumbledore." As soon as Ron got out, Hermione entered and looked at us.

"What on earth happened? And why does Harry look like he had the same experience as you? "

"Because that's exactly what's happening. Let's go to the headmaster. We'll explain there."

Minnie and Ron helped Harry up and Mione me.

"I think we have to take the other Weasleys as well." Soon, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I were sitting on chairs in Dumbledore's office, in front of him and Minnie.

"Now, please calmly explain me what happened."

Harry looked at me frightened. He thought he was the attacker. It was a horrible experience, but a man was on the verge of death after all. I turned to the teachers.

"Nagini attacked Mr Weasleys. He was patrolling...somewhere. Someone has to get him out of there. He's in a really bad state. And the damn snake's fangs are filled with venom. "

Eyes wide, Dumbledore turned to one of the portraits and told him to go get help.

"What happened to dad!?!?"

"Gin, look, apparently he was patrolling and Voldemort's snake somehow got there and attacked him."

"How do you..."

"...know that?" Fred was held in a hug by Hermione, who had tears running down her face.

"H-Horcrux" the strangled word got out of my throat only half recognizable. I started crying as well. I never got in _his_ mind before. It was a really dark place; terrible and cold.

"What is happening to us? Why did we see that?" Dumbledore ignored my brother's question, with a bit of hesitation though, and went to the fireplace.

Harry was fixing Dumbledore with a stare and I saw something familiar in his eyes: anger. It wasn't the kind of anger when you punch a wall and it goes away, no, it was blood thirst anger, when you wanted to attack the person who wronged you, to rip their head off, to hear the sound of their bones cracking. I put a hand on his arm and he looked at me.

"I'll talk to him, please calm down, it's ok. I know you're scared and angry, but attacking someone won't solve anything." He put his arms around me and buried his head in my shoulder.

Sev entered the room. I looked between him and Dumbledore and realised what was happening.

"No, no, this won't happen. It will be worse. You can't protect your mind if it's even weaker than before."

"Why would I do that?" Sev asked, though he knew the answer even better than I did.

"Because you unreasonably and wrongly hate him, and we all know that. "

"But Selene, he has to-"

"No Dumbledore, at least wait until after the Christmas break."

"Fine, but no longer than that."

I could tell that almost everyone in the room was confused, but I didn't have time to explain Occlumency to them now.

Soon, we were in the kitchen of Nr 12, Grimmauld Place, eating porridge with Sirius. Most of us had more or less puffy eyes, but Ginny was the saddest of all of us. She was the youngest, and wasn't expecting something like this to happen at all. Mrs Weasley dropped by to see us, but didn't let us go to the hospital with her.

"You have to stay here, until he feels better. Then you can go visit him."

After she left, I sat with Harry on the couch in the living room. He looked really sad and confused and...guilty.

"Harry, do you think it's your fault?"

"I was the one to attack, I wasn't watching from outside, I _was_ the snake. Of course it is my fault."

"No it's not. The two of us have a connection with Voldemort, with his head. He was the one in the snake. In its mind. We were just somehow forced into his mind. It's not your fault, so don't feel guilty. To fix the problem of us seeing whatever Voldy sees, Dumbledore wants us to take Occlumency lessons from Sev. That way we'll learn to protect our mind. _He_ won't be able to get into our minds. I thought mine was protected, but it obviously isn't. So we'll both take lessons, you won't be alone."

"That's good. The last thing I want is for Snape to wander though my head freely


	95. Chapter 94: St Mungo's

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 94: St Mungo's

No one really slept that night. Sirius spent it talking to Harry, telling him stories about the Marauders, mom and Sev. Fred and George continued their plans for the shop to distract themselves, Hermione and Ron argued (again) and Ginny spent the night with me in the library.

There was an awful lot of dark magic related books, that made me wonder what kind of family Sirius really had had.Poisons deadly concoctions , Maiming curses, Powerful cursesand dozens of other horrible books. But somehow, among them, we managed to find some albums that contained various parts of the Black family tree, just like the room downstairs; they also had a lot of photos and sketches going as far back as 14th century.

Though most of the people represented were serious and intimidating, every now and then you would find members of the family that didn't look like they could murder you with a bag of flour. But most of those were crossed off: Sirius, his cousin Andromeda, Tonks, his uncle Alphard, someone named Eduardus Limette Black. It was interestingto see how they have been through generations, and where they came from, where they went; there were so many stories those photos could tell…

By 6 in the morning, Ginny fell asleep, exhausted because of the good scare the incident gave her and waking up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep though. What if I woke up inhismind again? More important, why were we connected like that? Being a Horcrux meant I had a part of his soul, but what did that have to do with his mind? And how come Harry and I saw it at the same time? And did Voldemort realize we were there? There were three people in the mind of his snake, plus the animal itself. He had to have perceived something was off. Could he see in our minds too?

"Come on, wake Ginny up, mom…"

"…came to get us."

"Where are we going?" I asked , and started shaking their sister to wake her up.

"Wat happened? Where's dad?" she asked groggily

"Your mom is here. We're going to St Mungo's. You have to get up though."

We side apparated and soon found ourselves in front of a closed shop, on the corner of the street:Purge and Dowse Ltd.Mrs Weasley leaned forward and told a mannequin something, and before we knew what was happening, we were in front of a hospital reception. There were a lot of people there, waiting to see a doctor or visitors, and of course, some nurses. There was a middle aged wizard holding his daughter's leg; the girl, no about six years old, was floating in the air, a bright smile on her face, trying to fly higher. A short woman, with purple spots all over her face, dressed in navy blue robes sat on a chair, next to a little boy whose hand was no longer a human one, but rather a hoove.

"This is so weird. Seeing so many sick peopletogether in a hospital made for wizards. And look at the map of the hospital:"

 _Ground Floor: Artifact Accidents_

 _(Cauldron explosion, wand-backfiring,broom crashes, etc.)_

 _First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries_

 _(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spiders, etc.)_

 _Second Floor: Magical Bugs_

 _(Contagious maladies, e.g.,dragon pox,vanishing sickness,scrofungulus)_

 _Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning_

 _(Rashes, regurgitation,uncontrollable giggling, etc.)_

 _Fourth Floor: Spell Damage_

 _(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)_

"You have to have been here before. I mean, you lived in this world your whole life." Harry looked at me confused, and Hermione followed his example.

"You really never came here? For injuries and all that pain before you realized where it came from?"

"No, never. They make you a clinical file if you come here and it would've been suspicious if they wouldn't have been able to find my data anywhere. Besides, Madame Pomfrey made an excellent job everytime."

We found Mr Weasley on his bed, sitting with a food tray next to him, eating breakfast. He looked terrible: his left eye was bruised and most of his body was covered in bandages; but at least he was breathing and in a stable state.

"Dad!" the kids jumped on him, asking him how he felt and when was he going to get out of the hospital.

"Ok, ok, let him breathe now, he had a rough night. How are you feeling Arthur? When are they going to change the bandages?"

"They're changing them every two hours. I look like a mummy. But there was an…incident this morning and-"

"What? What happened?"

"Well…"

"Arthur Weasley, what did you do? "

"Well, there's this muggle thing called stitches. They're supposed to sew your skin together. And you know that big wound on my arm. Well, I and one of the Healer's assistants tried to solve it. Turns out, the venom of the snake dissolved them and activated. I needed another round of potions, but I'm fine now. Really Molls."

"M-muggle things? Why did you ever thing that was a good idea? How are muggle things supposed to solve magical creatures related problems? I need to talk to that assistant." She turned around to leave, but Mr Weasley caught her arm.

"Don't go. I promise I won't do that anymore."

When they started discussing Order business, we left to get some tea for us and them as well. On the way down the stairs though, we found professor Lockhart trying to get out of the salon he was in. A nurse took him back.

"Professor, how are you?" He looked at Hermione in confusion, and kept blinking and moving his eyes.

"Do you know him dear?" the nurse asked

"He used to be our teacher." Somehow, ten minutes later we ended up next to Lockhart's space in the "permanent residents" part of the hospital, looking at letters and presents sent by his fans. But something soon caught my attention.

"…and they still love you."

"I know grandma." I turned around and saw Neville there, with his grandmother. They were probably here to visit Frank and Alice Longbottom. It was terrible what happened to them, but at least Bellatrix was in prison for that.

"Is that Neville? Hi Neville! How are you ?" Hermione addressed him. The color drained from his face the moment he saw us, but his grandma made him come over to us.

"Hi guys." He mumbled under his breath, looking intensely at the floor.

"Aren't you going to present me your friends Neville?" I opened my mouth then.

"Hello Mrs Longbottom, I'm Selene Potter." She looked at me in surprise.

"I'm finally getting to meet you. I read the news, of course, and my son used to talk about your parents, but I never saw you in person."

After they left, poor Neville obviously uncomfortable by the reveal of the purpose of him coming at the hospital, we left as well, tea forgotten, and went home with Mrs Weasley.


	96. Chapter 95: Christmas Eve

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 95: Christmas Eve

A week later, on Christmas Eve, Mr Weasley finally came back from the hospital.The kids were really happy and the Order as well, but Harry and I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. There just was something inside of us that didn't feel right, but I for one, couldn't quite put my finger on it. Still, the feeling soon washed away, when Sirius' holiday spirit kicked in. He was obviously very happy to have us all there, and he made sure we knew it. Mistletoe hung from every doorway in the house, even in Mrs Black's room, where no one , save Sirius, ever entered. In the room next to it was Mrs Black's old office, and Sirius made sure to set everything that was there on fire.The spell he put on himself and the walls to make sure it ended without any wounds worked, but when he opened the door to get out, a huge cloud of black smoke got out. It took us some time to get rid of it. The resident of that room was now Buckbeak, sitting comfortably in a nest in the corner, and having a great view. Fairy lights (with real fairies, just like at Hogwarts) were everywhere around the house.

You couldn't take a step without hearing the chuckles of the dammned creatures. After a while, Tonks got so pissed off, she silenced all of them. Though her spell ended up silencing everyone else in the house too, we were thankful for her sparing our sanity. In the living room, a big Christmas tree throned, decorated mostly with candy, although it had Fred and George's traditional petrified grumpy garden gnome, dressed up as an angel. Kreacher even made a lot of gingerbread and fudge. They came with a side of snarky comments, yes, but he was going through a long process to change, so it was good for now.

"Hi everyone, guess who I brought !"

Tonks entered the kitchen, sporting her festive red hair instead of her ususal bubblegum one. (mine was green now, I couldn't let her have all the fun) Remus followed after. We last saw him a few months ago, before leaving for school.

"Remus! How are you?"

"I'm good. I actually had a few easy missions. I finally got to sleep. " He really looked better. The circles under his eyes were smaller and he looked happier.

"That's great. You're spending Christmas with us?"

"Yes, Tonks and I are taking you all to Kings Cross, so we'll stay here until the end of the break. How's school?"

"About as bad as it can get." Harry said, while Remus sat down next to Sirius, on the other side of the table. We heard a thud in the hall and the violent array of screams and curses coming from Mrs Black's portrait. Remus and Mrs Weasley rushed out.

"I bet you a galleon Tonks tripped over the umbrella stand again." I heard Fred whisper to George, and that got him a smack around the head from Hermione.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that? It hurt. " He started rubbing the back of his head and looked down at the table. Mione's anger visibly melted away at that, and she leant forward to hug Fred. He suddently turned with a smirk on his face and caught her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back, their hands entwined on their sides, but as soon as he let her go, she threw him a death glare. He just laughed it off, and Hermione wasn't really angry. I could see her excitement pouring from under her "disappointment" mask. From what I knew, this was their first kiss. Sirius was looking down at his plate on the other side of the table, but smiling like a dork. I had a feeling dad's actions weren't really different from Fred's. Taking advantage of his brother's lack of attention to confuse him, George whispered back to him: "I know she did."

Ginny was just looking at them with an amused expression on her face but a hint of regret as well. I knew she thought Harry was far from liking her back, but then again, he thought that too. Though I wasn't going to tell either of them that. They had to solve it themselves.

After dinner, we helped Mr Weasley get to the living room. There was no light in the room other than the one coming from the fireplace. We all received the Weasley sweaters in advance, and were wearing them at the moment, sitting on the couch, stuffed chairs or on the floor. We stayed up late, talking about OWLs and what a nightmare Umbridge was, about future plans and just about everything we could think about. The night was too beautiful to waste it sleeping.

At some point though, we had to go to sleep. When I and the girls got into our room, we each found a letter on our beds from Luna. They looked like Howlers, but were blue. When I opened mine, a song came out of it. We ended up going to sleep on the beautiful tunes of 'Let it snow'.

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

 _But the fire is so delightful_

 _And since we've no place to go_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

 _And I brought some corn for poppin'_

 _The lights are turned way down low_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _When we finally kiss good-night_

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_

 _But if you really hold me tight_

 _All the way home I'll be warm_

 _And the fire is slowly dying_

 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

 _But as long as you love me so_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, and snow_

 _When we finally kiss good-night_

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_

 _But if you really grab me tight_

 _All the way home I'll be warm_

 _Oh the fire is slowly dying_

 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

 _But as long as you love me so_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_


	97. Chapter 96: School, sweet school

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 96: School, sweet school

The talent show of this year was called off, as Umbridge couldn't let us get distracted from our education by "childish things like the shows for muggles". We weren't surprised, everyone expected something like this to happen, but that didn't diminish the sadness. I wasn't really affected by that, having long ago decided not to participate this year, but the others did. Still, we weren't allowed to say anything, as we didn't want any additional attention attracted to us.

Although I got some great and really thoughtful presents, like a rare book on potions that I really wanted, or a pedant with my name engraved on it, my favourite so far was still the one from Luna. I planned to ask her how she made it work like that as soon as we got back to Hogwarts. Even though we couldn't get any more of our special Howlers in the Great Hall this year(as Umbridge forbade it), they couldn't be of use someday. And maybe we could get them do sing only the tune of the songs instead of screaming lyrics out and then catching fire.

Eventually, we had to start packing up. Mr Weasley was nearly healed, back on his feet again, with only a few scratches on the face left, and Buckbeak finally stopped screeching at random moments in the middle of the night. The first time it happened, I fell off the bed and the twins accidentally Apparated in the kitchen. We found them really confused on the floor, with a bunch of broken china around them. They fell from inside a cabinet.

Sirius, who just a week ago was the personification of euphoria, was now emanating a deep feeling of despair. He was spending more and more time with Buckbeak and didn't bother taking the decorations down.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah..." the bitter tone of the voice made my heart ache. I opened the door and saw Sirius curled up under one of the Hippogriff's wings. I never saw him like that. He looked so...helpless, and numb.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on; last week you were jumping around the house singing carols at the top of your lungs. And now you're hiding under Buckbeak's wings in a room far from us."

"You got your answer then. You're all leaving. Molly is going home with Arthur and you, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins are going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to be alone again. Just me, Kreacher and the portrait of my mother. I spent eleven years in Azkaban, and still, I'm feeling lonelier here."

"Sirius, you can send us letters if you want. And there has to be some other means of communication here; other than fireplaces. Do you know any?"

"Well, I actually gave Harry a two-way mirror before he left for school, but I can't see anything through it, and everything I hear is muffled."

"You mean the package you gave him? The rectangular one?" he nodded "It's somewhere at the bottom of his trunk I think. He put it there when packing and never said anything about it, so he probably forgot. I'll tell him about it. And you can talk that way. When the year is over, we'll come back. None of us is leaving forever. Besides, you can still Apparate. You can come visit us on Hogsmeade weekends. Us going back to school is not the end of the world. "

"Yeah, maybe."

"Let's go now. We wanted to play cards, and we need another person."

That day went by fast and soon we were tucked into our beds. The next morning wasn't as chaotic as usual, and we got to the train station half an hour early. The ride was eventless and we played gobstones for the most part. Draco's side of the Inquisitorial Squad came by at some point, but they left without being told, and without incidents. I noticed he started to seem more tired, and his gorillas were far less violent than before. Interesting...

When we got to the castle though, it was obvious that our own homes, with all the panic and sadness from Voldemort's return, were happier places than our once beloved school. The hallways were darker, the hall was mostly silent during dinner, and Dumbledore's speech was short and rather logical this time. Umbridge on the other side, seemed to be in a really good mood. Even if she would'nt have had her reaaallllly pink robes on, she still would've radiated happiness. Something happened during the break, something we weren't aware of. But what?

Next day, I got to find out what that was. After Transfiguration, I remained in the classroom to talk to Minnie.

"What's happening in the school? Why is _she_ so happy? "

"The minister gave her even more power over the holidays. She now has to assist to classes and evaluate the teachers; all the teachers. And if she doesn't like something, she can fire us and replace us with someone she finds suitable. I hope you do realize she doesn't really need real reasons to send us away."

"Of course. Anyone who annoys her will go. Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so dear. But Dumbledore is doing everything he can to stop it. And if the curse story for the DADA position is really true, than we won't have to suffer her for a long time."

"I hope so. I'll go, I have potions now. Bye. And good luck."

"Thank you."

The class with her wasn't as bad as I expected. No one talked, so she didn't have any reason to give anyone detention. Not even to Harry. We were going to do whatever she wanted, until someone got her off our backs.

"You can go kids. And remember, follow the rules and everything will be just fine. Have a nice day!"

I would have had a nice day had I been allowed to smack that sickly sweet smile of off her face, but that wasn't an option. We had to play by her rules. So I shut up, smiled at her and walked out of the class.

Something had to be done about her though; but what?


	98. Chapter 97: Not so well

**A/N:** **To Star Rose 7: I'm glad you took your time to at least start reading my story. But as I said before, don't like it don't read it. I personally reallyenjoy writing this story.**

 **I want to thank all of you who have been with me from the beginning. Now, here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 97: Not so well

The Occlumency lessons were not how I expected. I eventually had to go as well because, although I was a born occlumens, that didn't apply to dreams. When I was awake, he couldn't get into my mind. But in the world of dreams...I wasn't so lucky.

And so we started going together to weekly lessons with Sev, and it was horrible. He figured that I somehow had to learn to protect my mind consciously so it would be harder to get into it when I wasn't awake. That's why he gave me a potion that cancelled the protection. I never realized how guarded my mind was until it wasn't anymore.

I was terrible at it. Even a month later I could barely push him out. Harry was getting better, eventually managing to use Protego against him. Sev was not amused and shoved him out of the room. He slammed the door shut and sat at his desk, head in his hands. I walked up to him.

"What happened?"

"The shield reversed the spell, and he got into my memories."

"And what did he see?"

"The tree incident. When I called Lily...you know..."

"Oh. Well, that does look really bad. But I can explain it to him. It's not that big of a deal."

"I don't know. Maybe it would be better to stop the lessons. He's getting more frustrated than I am, and you're going to break down if we continue like this."

"No. I'll try to get better, but we can't stop now. It's not safe anymore. I'll talk to Harry, and he'll get back. Just, try to be nicer to him. He doesn't like you much either, but you have to cooperate on this."

Next morning, after breakfast, we headed straight to the Transfiguration classroom. When we got there, in the back, next to the huge bookshelf, was seated Umbridge, with a pink clipboard in her hand and her everlasting smile plastered to her face.

"Oh, dear.."

"Why is she here?" Hermione asked me.

"Inspection. She's gonna do that to all the teachers, to decide who can stay and who will be fired and replaced."

"Today we will start studying the next spell for the OWLs."

"Ahemm." She obviously wanted to say something, but was completely ignored.

"There are only four spells left to study this year and after that, the recap will start, and I will be here to help all of you with anything that you didn't understand or mastered over the years. Now, we-"

"Ahem"

"Do you need a cough drop Dolores?"

"No, Minerva, I was j-"

"Good, as I was saying, we will learn the vanishing spell. Observe: Evanesco"

She pointed her wand to the needle on her desk and it disappeared.

The rest of the class was spent by us trying to get our needles to vanish. Hermione and I got it on the second try, Ron and Harry a few tires later. It seemed that everyone in the room was trying to prove the toad what a good teacher Minnie was. Even the Slytherins. At the end, as we were packing, the two of them talked, and Umbridge left the room visibly irritated.

The next DA meeting was set on a Saturday morning, when Umbridge was at the Ministry. We met early, so we would have time for whatever business we had planned. Most of the members were happy to be back together with their friends, and obviously had fun over the break. But Neville...

"Hey Nev, you ok?"

"Look, Selene, I- about St Mungo's-"

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. It's ok, you know, your parents would've been really proud of you. No matter what your grandmother says. Look how much you progressed. Your secret will be kept."

"Thanks. What were you doing there, anyway? Aside from Hermione, none of you could even stand professor Lockhart."

"Well, there was a problem, but it's fine now."

"Good morning everyone. Welcome back to Hogwarts. Sorry we made you wake up so early, but this way, we'll be done before Umbridge comes back and sets the Inquisitorial Squad or Filch on us. Now, I hope you all had a relaxing break, as we are going to work even harder than before, to get though the OWLs and to protect ourselves. Let's start."

We started practicing the full body binding spell. We all had to work on it, as it could be very useful in a fight. Not much progress was made that day, but most people didn't even know the words to it when they entered the room. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't leave the room until noon. We wanted a safe place to talk and that was perfect.

"We should go grab lunch. And maybe take a walk."

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ron."

"True. Now let's go."

The toadless day was much better than we expected. It was like she took most of the darkness and sadness of the school with her when she left. Hermione tried to force us to start making learning schedules, but eventually realized she had no chance and let it go. At some point, the twins came over and the boys played a game of Quidditch. It was relaxing.

"Hey, did you know that apparently twins can develop their own language?"

"Yeah, Mione, it's Parseltongue, but others can talk it too."

"I'm not talking about that. What you said doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah, it probably doesn't. Now go to sleep. You telling me fun facts stopped being fun half an hour ago. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get mad."

"I'm not mad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 _The black corridor was deserted. There was something at the end of it, butcouldn't quite tell what. I started walking until I heard a noise. It was really muffled, but I could still hear it. I turned around only to see Harry. We looked at each other confused, but kept walking. It was a door. But before any of us could opened it, I woke up. And I assumed my brother did too in the other room._


	99. Chapter 98: Toadless

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 98: Toadless

"What exactly was that!?" Harry barged in and the light from the hallway was blinding compared to the utter darkness of the room. Hermione stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I, on the other side, was hit by the door.

After the dream, nightmare, vision or whatever that was, I got up and wanted to go to see if Harry was ok and if he saw the same thing as me. But as I got hold of the doorknob, I took a faceful of solid wood; and fell, but that's not the point.

"I think you're the one who should answer that question."

"Oh, I didn- oh, God, your nose-"

"It's ok, _Episkey._ I'm fine(the sound that followed the spell wasn't really helping, but I was ok). Now, judging by your violent need for answers, I believe you just saw the black corridor too."

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Thing is, I don't know. I just saw it for the first time and didn't even stay much."

"You- first time? Really? I dreamt that corridor the whole summer. Only you weren't there. Still, you really don't know what that was?"

"No idea. But it wasn't the snake's mind this time. But that time it felt more real though. I don't think anyone was actually there this time. Maybe it was just a dream Harry."

"But if it is, why do I keep having it? It's not just about a few times Sel, I've been having it for _months._ And how comes you had it too? "

"I really don't know. We'll ask Dumbledore or Sev or someone. Just go to sleep now. And watch out for noses."

"Haha, very funny."

"Ok, now get- wait, how did you get here? The stairs are supposed to form a slide whenever a boy tries to get up here. "

"I don't know, I was just thinking about how much I needed to get here."

"Weird."

Harry left and I opened a window to let fresh air get in. It was chilly outside so the tiredness washed away immediately. What was happening to us? Aside from my own repressed memories (and occasional meeting with Death) I never had those kind of dreams before. Why was it happening now? And why did Harry have them before? Weren't we both supposed to experience the same Voldemort related things?

If I wouldn't have known that it wasn't true, I would've been tempted to say that things couldn't be worse. But that wasn't true. _He_ could go on a killing spree if he had the determination at the point, or Umbridge couldn't expell all the non pure-bloods from Hogwarts.

But then again, I couldn't say our situation was the best ever. We had a pink toad following our every move, allowed to do almost anything to us, Voldemort on the loose and now these weird dreams.

At some point before sunrise I fell asleep on the wide rock window sill. Hermione woke me up in the morning, and the castle grounds were full of kids reading, learning or playing Explosive Snap.

"What hour is it?"

"It's about half past nine. Don't you want to eat something for breakfast? There's not much time left."

"You know we can go to the kitchens, right? They're open the whole day." I said, jumping down from where I was.

"Why were you perched up there anyways?"

"Nighmare; I woke up and opened the window to get some air. And it was comfortable there. I didn't mean to sleep there but I won't complain."

The day went just fine. Although Umbridge was back, we didn't meet her. The Inquisitorial Squad didn't patrol the whole day. Draco spent a few hours with Parkinson, Theo and Blaise under the tree next to ours near the lake. He seemed so happy and careless; all of us did. Such a shame it wasn't going to last.

The next week, all we could think about was the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Harry finally unwrapped the mirror from Sirius and found out he was coming to see us (as Snuffles of course) on Saturday. We were going to spend the day with him. Even though the class inspections continued, none of the teachers had really bad evaluations. But she had ti achieve something that week, so she gave another Educational Decree:

 _"Teachers aren't allowed to talk to students about anything that isn't strictly related to the subject they are teaching."(e.d. nr 42)_

It didn't work out in her favour though. When Fred and George started playing with Zonko products during her class and she demanded they tell her what they were doing, they told her that was not related to DADA, so she shouldn't ask them that. She confiscated their brooms and forbid them to play Quidditch anymore for "the lack of respect for their superiors and teachers" , but they said it was worth "seeing the toad so angry". They were going to get into real trouble if they continued like this.

Hogsmeade weekend; what we've been waiting for. But first we had to pass the Inquisitorial Squad to get out of the castle grounds. I got Draco to check my permission slip. He didn't even look much at it, but turned to me and whispered:

"Are you free for lunch? Cause I'm going to Hogsmeade as well today. And Pansy is staying here. "

"That'd be fun, I admit, but I have to meet someone today. Now, am I allowed to leave?"

"Yap, all good." there was little to no enthusiasm in his voice, but I ignored that and left. I met the others at the gate and we set off to the village.

"It's cold. You think he'll come?"

"Of course he will. That's what he said."

"I know, but what if there's someone else at the headquarters and didn't let him go?"

"You worry too much Selene. Just chill and let's enjoy the day."

"If you say so..."


	100. Chapter 99: Gut feelings

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 99: Gut feelings

We spotted a large black dog next to the door at Hog's head. My worries that he might be kept at the headquarters vanished that moment, and we walked up to him.

"Siri-Snuffles! We're so happy you're here." Harry turned to Hermione. "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"It would've been worse if you screamed Sirius' name out in the open."

"That's true. And she didn't hit you that hard. I barely felt it. Now, shall we go inside? It's cold here."

No one in the pub said anything about us getting inside with a dog, but then again, after running through mud, he was still cleaner then any glass in there.

We ordered Butterbeers and found a table in a dark corner. I could barely make out the four human shapes, let alone see their faces. That was good; if we couldn't see each other, that meant no one could see us either. Sirius transformed back and hugged each of us.

"How are you all? How's school?"

"Awful, but at least we have the DA. It really helps people. And not just with homework and for OWLs, but for the stress and sadness caused by the toad. You would be surprised what an awful effect she has on the first years. I've never seen such frightened and empty eyes at little kids. But this, what we are doing, it's helping them. We can finally really help them."

"That's great. But doesn't she suspect anything?"

"Not that we've noticed. Only that she put her personal Inquisitorial Squad patrol along with the prefects. We're still safe from them though."

"Look, you guys know that I was the first to support you when you started this thing; but I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea. I mean, what if she catches you? She already has a problem with the two of you because she thinks you're lying, she's already biased against you. Who knows what she'll do if she finds out about it?"

"Well, she might wipe out the Blood Quills again, and-"

"BLOOD QUILLS?! She's used them you? They're banned by law. They've been banned for over a century."

"Calm down. First of all, we're fine. We got over that. And second of all, Mione, the DA was your idea. What happened with being 'prepared for exams and able to defend ourselves'?"

"I know what I said, and I still believe in that, but look how many first and second years joined. We expected older students to participate, they know the risks and are ready to face them. But what about the little ones ? They won't be able to suffer her sadistic punishments."

"Maybe, but what can we do? We all talked about the risks at the first meeting. They were there as well. We could protect the younger students. If she does catch us, she doesn't need to find out avour them as well."

"I hope you're right."

"Now, depressive discussion apart, how is everything else? Quidditch, friendships, love..." Sirius said, looking at Hermione intently.

"Really Sirius? We're good. How are you? Harry has been worried about you."

"I'm not that alone anymore. Remus started spending more time at Grimmauld Place, Tonks as well, Molly and Arthur are thinking about staying with me during the school year. Buckbeak doesn't scream as much as he did before, and my mother's portrait doesn't get triggered as easy as before. It's getting better."

"And what about you? I mean, after all those years..."

"I can sleep much better now. I'm not cold anymore. I'm starting to get rid of everything that Azkaban means."

"Now let's eat something."

"Typical Ron, only thinking about his stomach"

"We're glad it's all good Sirius."

And then it wasn't anymore. The next morning, all that everyone was talking about was the mass breakout from Azkaban. Some of the most dangerous followers of Voldemort "mysteriously" got out of the prison. A big whole suddenly appeared on the side of the prison, and some prisoners just disappeared from their cells. They were free now, and the blame fell, of course, on Sirius.

They said that he was the most loyal follower of _his_ , that the Death Eaters followed his example to get out, all the usual stuff. It was infuriating, how they kept saying it was his fault any time something happened. After all that time spent in that awful place, he still wasn't free.

I turned around from the Gryffindor kid who told us all the news, determined to get out of the Great Hall and get away from this. But then I saw Neville, livid, with the paper in his shaking hands. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Neville, are you ok?"

"Um, one, one of the escapees is the woman who, umm"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater, murderer, pure blood fanatic, basically every bad thing you could say about a wizard. I know, and I know what you want to say, but you are safe at Hogwarts."

"But she- I have to face her."

"Look, just because she did what she did to your parents that doesn't mean you have to fight her. You can make them proud in other ways. And I am sure that she will pay for her sins. It's inevitable. It's ok, everything will fall into place eventually. Now, we have to get to class. "

"Right."

Over the next days, all sorts of rumours and gossip spread around the school about the breakout and there was a certain tension growing bigger and bigger. I couldn't quite place it, but it definitely was there. When I asked Luna, she said something along the lines that 'fate is inevitable sometimes, but everything goes well if we go along with it'. She probably knew something and it was likely that we were going to find out anyways, so I didn't press her to tell me more.

That didn't make the wait any more bearable.


	101. Chapter 100: Cat out of the bag

**A/N: Oh my God 100 chapters...To be fair, I didn't think I'll make it this far, but I'm really glad I did. Because I got to do this thing that I really like and develop a simple idea into a story. Thanks for supporting me. Now, here's another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 100: Cat out of the bag

The next time we had a Hogsmeade weekend, I went on a date with Cedric. I was surprised, as I thought he was with Cho, but apparently he didn't like her that way. The day was ok overall, but not incredible.

When we got back to the school, we had a meeting. Looking at all the people in the room, I felt accomplished, to have helped them and myself during the course of a few months, to have progressed so much.

Our happiness and pride caused by the evolution of everyone in the DA was about to be crushed to prices, along with the souls of the weak ones probably. When Dobby entered the Room of Requirement, we weren't ready for what he said.

"Harry Potter, she...she..."

"Who is she Dobby?"

"The High Inquisitor."

"Oh no..."

 ***BOOM*** The wall in the back of the room cracked and we heard a squeaky voice saying satisfied: "Bom-barda!"

 ***BOOM*** The crack got bigger

"Everyone get OUT NOW!"

The first and second years were helped to get back to their common rooms by older students. Right as the wall shattered, I remembered about the list of members and waved my hand towards it, causing it to catch fire.

"Aguamenti!" Umbridge managed to save less than a quarter if the page, but it was enough to have the name of the group, which would probably cause Fudge to get even more convinced that Dumbledore was training students to take down the ministry. The Inquisitorial Squad members dragged us out of the room and up to the Headmaster's office.

Crabbe and Goyle got Harry and Ron, Millicent Bullstrode Ginny, Parkinson Hermione, Theo had Neville, Blaise Luna and Draco me. The whole walk he didn't say a word and his hold on my upper arm got progressively tighter. His nostrils were flared by the time we got there, and the efforts he was making not to look at me were inhuman.

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Draco, are you ok?"_

 _"What the hell is happening?!?"_

What did I do to get him to act like that? I looked over to Blaise, confused, but the look on his face was one of annoyance and maybe a little bit of desperation. But he said nothing.

In the headmaster's office, we met Kingsley, another Auror, Fudge, Dumbledore and Marietta Edgecombe, who was hiding her face in her palms.(We later learned it was because her forehead was full of red pimples forming the word SNEAK)

After a quick chat in which the headmaster admitted to have organised the DA, they wanted to take him to Azkaban. They of course failed and Dumbledore disappeared in a cloud of fire and smoke along with Fawkes.

Fudge named Umbridge headmistress and left. When she tried to enter the office to put her things inside, she couldn't get past the gargoyle, who kept telling her she wasn't the real headmaster and was banned from the tower. So she set up her own little office that gave you headaches the moment you got in. The woman had an unhealthy obsession with pink.

The next two weeks were, in one word: HELL.

She put everyone on the saved DA list in detention every ninght for ten days straight. The amounts of Murtlap essence Madame Pomfrey managed to make were unbelievable, but we didn't complain, it was helping a lot. Luckily, the twelve people whose names they managed to read weren't under third year, so the little ones were safe. But seeing all the pained looks on the faces of my torture partners hurt more than carving words into my own hand. Harry had already gone through this, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were strong, Neville was surprisingly tough, but poor Luna was crying the first time we got out of there. She kept biting her lip during the session, and breathing deep, but it didn't help much. Dean and Seamus left the room leaning on each other, and were not in the common room when we got there.

A lot of the pain was caused by not knowing what was going to happen. I genuinely thought that after Minnie confronted her, she also took the Quills away. But apparently she didn't.

We became awfully quiet, all of us.

Ginny stopped the sarcastic comments and dropped out of the Quidditch team, as she couldn't focus anymore.

Fred and George didn't play big pranks anymore and they mostly kept to themselves.

Ron wasn't eating as much anymore and even started doing his homework every day.

Hermione was deeper in books than ever before and couldn't find the power to scold anyone anymore.

Harry and I were completely horrified of what that woman was going to do next. The dreams intensified, him and I both dreaming the corridor every few nights now.

Luna was...she just seemed broken. Bags appeared under her eyes, she talked even less than before and wasn't so cryptic anymore. Her voice became rough from crying probably and the wounds on her pale hand were the most visible out of us all.

We were paying attention to classes, not really fighting it anymore. Draco was still mad, and Blaise wouldn't tell me why( "When he stops being such a bullheaded fool, he'll tell you himself.")

Sirius and Remus were trying their best to cheer us up, ever since we told them through the mirror what was happening. Not even Tonks' funniest faces could break through the wall of desperation Umbridge built.

I didn't know how this happened. She did this to us before, so why were we like this? Nothing was able to raise emotions in me anymore. On the Hogsmeade trip, when we were walking through the village, all the colours seemed dull, unlike the bright ones we were used to. The big dinners with the whole school in the Great Hall only gave me headaches. It was pointless, everything. She broke us, fast and violent. And the worst thing was how pleased she was with the result.


	102. Chapter 101: Departure

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 101: Departure

The twins have been saying for weeks that they had nothing left to stay at Hogwarts for (except Hermione for Fred and their friends of course). Lee said they started cleaning the mess in their room, which was a first, and they kept talking between themselves every time we saw them. Still, we didn't think they would actually do anything, especially after what Umbridge did to all of us.

When we heard the crashing sound we were in the middle of a DADA lesson, reading a chapter on the Patronus and Dementors.

"Remain seated, I'll be back soon."

Umbridge jumped up from her seat, and we all looked at her as she stormed out of the room running with small steps, leaving the door wide open behind her. Let's be honest, what kind of kid would've remained seated? No crash at Hogwarts is normal at all. As we crowded out of the room and towards the source of the sound , we passed the door of her office, and it had a hole so large in it that I was perplexed by the fact that it was still standing. In the room, that was more or less open, behind the ravaged pink covered desk, full of magenta sheets and quills, pictures of cats and one of Fudge (creepy), there were two chunks missing from the wall, where I knew that the twins' brooms have been chained last time they tried to take them back. It seemed like on their way out, the two Cleansweeps dragged the heavy chains after them and somehow cracked the table in two, leaving marks on the floor as well, and pulling the carpet to the door.

We were all looking at the mess in front of us, somewhat confused but strangely satisfied.

Surprising everyone, Theo pulled a Niffler out of God knows where and put it under the desk. When we looked at him he shrugged.

"Why are you so shocked? Not even we suffer that bloody toad."

"But the Niffler will get out."

"Chill, it's under a sleeping spell. It won't wake up for a few hours, just enough for her to fix the office and seat her prissy figure at the table. Let's see what happened."

We headed in the direction of the rattling of the chains and we ended up in the open hallway next to the interior garden. There were a lot of people there, students and teachers alike, a few ghosts and Peeves, and one empty circle in the middle, where Fred and George stood, holding their brooms, talking to Umbridge.

"You know what Gred?"

"What Forge?"

"I think we've outgrown full education. Time to test our skills?"

"Of course."

They mounted their brooms before Umbridge could say another word. Fred turned to the crowd and shouted:

"Give her hell from us Peeves!!" The poltergeist took off his hat and bowed to the two tricksters as they took off. When the brooms reached a considerable height, George stopped, and yelled: "Alohomora!". A big trunk in front of the entry door opened wide and with a deafening BOOM and a ball of light, all the fireworks flew out.

Apparently, before leaving, they also left another little gift for our dear Headmistress: a swamp.

It remained there for almost a week, because of the toad's inability to get rid of it. The other teachers pretended they didn't know how that happened or how to make it disappear, just to make her irritated. Filch had to take students over it during every break with a boat, and a new trend spread through the school: Bubble head charms to stay clear of the horrible smell and to protect students' heads from any kind of out of control projectiles meant for Umbridge.

The fireworks they freed were all over the castle in the first night, and no one slept much, but rather enjoyed the show and laughed at all the crazy kinds and colours and designs. The day after was a really interesting day. Huge light animals kept barging in the classrooms, flying around and popping at random moments. Most of the teachers sent students to Umbridge to get her to get rid of them, as they were "not sure if we are allowed to do that, because of the Educational Decrees". By the end of the day, Hogwarts was still not clear of magical fireworks and the Headmistress was exhausted and with a burnt blouse.

The school was completely out of order, and it was all thanks to the boys. Frankly, it was the most fun we've had in the school in over a year.

A lot of students, inspired by the twins' guts, started strategically placing pranks in Umbridge's and Filch's way, so they would detonate a dung bomb or get their hair pulled by Cornish pixies every 10 minutes. It was rumoured that we needed someone to be the next great prankster, now that Fred and George left. The door to the DADA teacher's office (currently the Headmistress' office) had been broken firstly by the brooms, then a desk that caught life, and most recently (and the weirdest so far) a confused Thestral (I still suspected that was Luna's work).

But on the other side, the nights in the tower lost their colour, the excitement was gone, left with the boys. And it spread through the school, the greyness of vanished fun. Worse, the DADA classes became even more tensionate, Umbridge snapping at the smallest things. More kids got into detention, even first years this time, and there were only a few students in the school without red cuts on their hands(most of them Slytherins). But it got me thinking: just a little more of this, and she would break. Would that mean she would leave the school? And would Dumbledore get back? Speaking of the old man, Ron was rather fond of the idea of him having some kind of psychic abilities. A few days after the pranksters' departure, most of the school was in the inner yard; we wanted to see what was up, so we went there too. Inside the circle formed by students, teachers and ghosts alike, was Trelawney, crying, Minnie comforting her and Umbridge telling her how she's fired and has to leave the school. Then, Fawkes appeared, carrying an envelope in his beak. It was a letter from Dumbledore, saying that the Ministry had no right to abolish anyone from Hogwarts' grounds, as that power was solely in the hands of the school council. It also had a list of substitute teachers in case she got on a firing spree. The substitute for Divination was Firenze, a centaur, and that got the Headmistress very angry, because she hated half breeds, but then again, it was true that she had absolutely no power in that case.

Oh, yes she was going to be out of our hair sooner than we thought.


	103. Chapter 102: Caught

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 102: Caught

"I really think I got it this time."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yeah, Fred helped me check. I sent him a sample. He said it worked on his hand. And George's too."

"Wow, I didn't expect George to try it after what happened last time. I mean, that mildew that grew inside the wound was pretty nasty."

"They're always up for an adventure, let's be real, it's not that surprising."

"True. So, how have you modified the potion?"

She launched in a long story about the strengthening qualities of dragon saliva and about its chemical reaction with phoenix tears compared to mandrake essence and mermaid blood. She has been working on a concoction to completely heal wounds and scars, even magical ones. She somehow managed to get her hands on a few tears from Fawkes and to use them. But as every try failed, she also needed to find add more efficient substances to multiply the composition and still maintain the healing proprieties. And it took a while. Some fails were hilarious, other a little dangerous. But now she seemed pretty confident in her success.

"Do you think it could get rid of dad's scars?"

"I don't know Gin, depends if I really mamaged to preserve the concentration. We'll see. Now, who wants to try it?"

"I'll go first." Ron put his hand on the table and Hermione put a couple drops on the wound. In about thirty seconds, it closed up and left only smooth skin behind.

"Oh, wow, that's amazing. Harry, wanna go next?" I turned to my brother, only ro find him gazing at the wall behind me, not really to look at anything.

 **Harry's point of view:**

 _"Where is it Black? Where's the prophesy?"_

 _"I won't tell you."_

 _"Oh, you will."_

 _"And why would I?"_

 _"Because I will make you."_

 _"You are far less smarter than I thought if you think torture will make me tell you."_

 _"Hmm, we'll see._ Crucio!!"

 **Selene's point of view:**

"No! Sirius!"

"Harry! Harry what happened? What about Sirius?"

"He looked at me disoriented."

"Didn't, didn't you see that?"

"See what? Are you ok?"

"I'm, well, no. You really didn't see that?"

"Did you have a daydream? Was it Voldemort again? "

"Umm, I did, yeah. It was... let's go!"

"What? Where are you going?"

"To the Ministry. It's-"

"Sit down, NOW! And tell us what happened. "

"It was Voldemort. And Sirius. At the Ministry, in the same room where Mr Weasley was attacked. They are somewhere in a big empty space between the shelves of orbs. He wants something from Sirius. To tell him about a prophesy, its whereabouts. He refused. And Voldemort started torturing him. C'mon, let's go. Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you want to save him? Do you want him to be tortured?"

"Don't say that Harry...but, if I didn't see that as well... I mean, I don't wanna sound rude or egocentric, but since the year started, all the glimpses in his mind I had you had too and the other way around. If only you saw it...maybe it is a trap. Not to mention that there isn't much of a possibility that Voldemort managed to get into Grimmauld's place and take Sirius, and he knows not to get out of the house. We should check before we do this." I looked at the others and they nodded.

"Alright, but if we go, you stay here. It's not safe." He pointed to Luna, Neville and Ginny.

"No way. We trained so hard the whole year to learn how to defend ourselves. Besides, we can't let you do this alone. You're our friends, we should help you. So wherever you're going, we're going as well Harry."

sigh* "Alright. Let's go check. Fast."

"Sure, but how?"

"Umbridge's office. We stay outside and warns you if anyone comes. Harry and Hermione, you call the house with floo powder."

"That's pretty reckless for you Neville."

"Well, someone has to be if you aren't."

"Let's just go, okay?"

"Sure."

We placed ourselves on the corridor leading up to her office, and Harry and Hermione entered. But unfortunately, the plan didn't go well, an alarm went off and Umbridge showed up, the Inquisitorial Squad behind her. They took us and dragged us with them. As the toad questioned Harry, we all stood. I could feel Parkinson's elbow poking me between my shoulder blades. I had the urge to hit her hard, but I tried to keep it in. Harry was sat in a chair, Umbridge walking in front of him, asking pretty much the same set of questions over and over again, but getting no particular answer.

"Who was it? Was it Dumbledore? How did you get into my office? Where is Dumbledore? I know you know where he is. What were you telling him? Is it about Dumbledore's army? "

She sent Draco to get Sev. I looked at him as he got out of the door, remembering why we haven't talked in over two months. He didn't answer any of my questions this time either.

"Severus, I need a dose of Veritaserum to get him to talk."

"Believe me, headmistress, that is all I want, but unfortunately I have none left. You used the last dose on the Edgecombe girl."

"How long will it take to make another batch?"

"A month."

"I have no time for that."

As Sev left, Harry yelled after him.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? What is he talking about Severus?"

With the most confused face, Sev turned to her:

"No idea." and left.

"If I can't convince you to talk, I'll make you. The Cruciatus curse should open your mouth."

"But that's illegal."

"Well, what Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. Cru-"

"NO!! Tell her Harry! Tell her!"

"Tell me what?" what was Hermione on to?

"About the weapon, Dumbledore's weapon, in the woods."

The three of them went to find this"weapon", which I doubted they would find, and we were left with the Slytherins. I don't really know what or who started it, but we woke up in a full blown fight with them. An unbelivable amount of curses were flying around and I soon found myself face to face with Draco.

"What on _-Protego-_ Earth is happening? What have I done? Or maybe why are you angry is - _Tallantalegra-_ a better question."

"And why would I tell you? It's not my _-Expelliarmus-_ fault for what you have done."

"Keep your hands away from him Parkinson. _-Stupefy-_ Oh, just tell me!"

"No a chance."

"Oh, damn it Draco, I'll tell her. He's jealous."

"Of what? - _Petrificus totalus-"_

"You going out with the Hufflepuff golden boy."

"Well you're a dumbass. And sorry now but I gotta go - _Petrificus totalus-"_

Draco fell to the floor. All of them were laying either petrified or unconscious, aside from Bullstrode, who first-hand experienced Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex and ran away, and Balise, who just sat on the floor looking at us.

"Just go, I wanna make sure I make him regret the past two months as soon as he wakes up. Great spell by the way."

"Thanks. Let's go!"

We only had to find Harry and Hermione now. And find out what all this was about.


	104. Chapter 103: Ministry

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 103: Ministry

"Where's Umbridge?"

"We left her in the forest, with the centaurs."

"Hermione Granger, that's an awful thing to do to a person. Completely unrelated though, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"But how did you get out? I doubt the Slytherins were eager to let you go."

"Well, actually, th-" Ron started, but I intervened.

"They weren't. On the other side, they were easy to take down. Ginny's incredible Bat-Bogey Hex helped a lot too. Got rid of Bullstrode in an instant."

"Well, let's see if Sirius is home now. And fast."

"We can use Umbridge's office now that she's in the woods."

"But the Inquisitorial Squad..."

"They either ran away or are knocked out.. or something else." I turned over to look at Ginny as she said that, only to notice how weird they were all looking at me. My conversation with Blaise was probably not that normal, ok, but really now. He was a really good guy. We went there and everything was like we left it. Hermione and Harry threw the Slytherin on the ground a couple confused looks but moved quickly towards the fireplace.

"Nr 12 Grimmauld Place!" Harry shouted as he hurled a fistful of Floo Powder inside and shoved his head in the green flames.

About five minutes later, he got out and looked at us.

"He's not there. That means he's at the Ministry. Oh, we wasted so much time. C'mon."

"Are you sure he's not there?"

"He wasn't around, and Kreacher said he was not there."

"Kreacher? Are you sure about this?"

"Pleassse, Selene, we can't waste any more time, please let's go!"

"Ok, if you say so."

"But how are we going to get there?"

"We fly, of course." Luna looked so dreamy, but under all of that I could see a little smirk. The sneaky little bastard knew about this. That was what her vision a couple months ago was about. In the forest, far less deeper than usual, we found Thestrals, a lot of them. It was tricky for Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as they couldn't see them, but we managed to make them ride the creatures.

The flight was not incredibly wonderful, with the cold weather and half of us fearing death, but it was manageable. As soon as we arrived, it was relatively easy to find the place we were looking for. And when we got inside the room, it was full of globes that were filled with what seemed to be thick fog. The room of prophecies. So it wasn't a myth. We got to the place where Sirius was supposed to be but didn't find anything.

"I don't get it, they were supposed to be right here."

"Harry Potter"

"What? " Harry turned around to look at Neville.

"Your name is on this"

He took the globe and a woman emerged from it, or rather a projection of a woman. Her words were terrifying, if not a bit dramatic, but it wasn't like there were any breaking news. At least I knew I had to die someday, but Harry would live.

 _"Harry? Harry! Are you there?"_ It was coming from my brother's pocket. The mirror...dammit. We forgot about that.

He took it out and looked at it, confused.

"Sirius? But I thought you were-"

"Listen Harry, there's no time to explain, but you all have to get out of there, NOW!"

"But-"

"No, we'll talk later, I'm fine. Just go back to school."

"Ok th-"

 ** _*Crack*_ **

And the mirror shattered in his hand.

"Oh, itty bitty little boy, tsk tsk tsk, you thought my cousin was here, didn't you? Such a shame, the Dark Lord once thought you were smarter. But that's obviously not the case." Out of the dark, six figures emerged, Death Eaters with their masks on. All except one: the woman who was talking. As soon as she came into light I recognized her.

Voluminous, black, curled hair, thin and rather short, with an odd shaped wand in her hand and eyes made of pure madness. Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked even more sick than in the memory of her questioning, the one when she didn't want to tell Dumbledore anything. Azkaban was a far worse place than I imagined if it managed to do something like that to this woman. The man next to her, Lucius judging by the hair, extended his hand.

"Give me the prophecy Potter, and you can live."

"He won't do that."

"Oh, you're the Longbottom boy, aren't you? How's mom and dad? Oh, and look, another Potter here, the girl. How comes you're still alive, half-blood? "

"Why don't you ask your own half-blood master, Bella? I'm sure he'll be happy to answer."

"How _dare_ you call him a half-blood!?"

"Oh, dear, didn't he tell you about his muggle father? Tsk tsk, what a shame. Oh, well, I guess you're not so close to him as you thought."

"Enough talk. Get them!"

We ran through the labyrinth of shelves, trying to make them lose us, shooting spells without looking, breaking prophecies and occasionally hitting one of our pursuers. Soon enough, we reached an exit, and ran inside the next room, closing the door as fast as possible. We were inside what looked like a room carved into rock. The floor was getting progressively lower towards the middle, but in the center was a little hill with a rock arch, where a veil was bound. It was silent; at least at first.

 _"Help us"_

 _"We're locked here."_

 _"None of us can get out"_

"Who's there? "

"I don't think they can hear you, Harry." I squinted at the thin, see through veil, but there was nothing there. Although it seemed to move on its own.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The people in the veil.Can't you hear them Mione?"

"Inside of it? But-"

"Does it seem to you like there's anyone behind it Harry? That's the only explanation."

Soon, the Death Eaters opened the door and we were fighting them. As I barely avoided what looked suspiciously like a death spell, I saw Lucius next to the arch, with his wand pointed at Harry.

"Give me the prophecy or they will die. All of them."

"Don't do that Harry! He's gonna take it to Voldemort!"

When my brother was distracted, a spell was aimed at him. I jumped in front of him and it hit me square in the back. _-Stupefy!-_ I flew across the room. My head hit the stone wall, causing me to black out. I was out of the fight. The last thing I heard were a few loud apparition noises. Hopefully, help arrived.


	105. Chapter 104: Clarifications

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 104: Clarifications

This time I woke up normally. No weird dreams, no suppressed memories, no Voldemort or Death talking to me. Still, I couldn't quite feel the upper part of my head. Anything above my eyebrows was numb, and all my thoughts were mixed. It felt funny.

As I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the bright light coming through the large windows of the Hospital Wing. The bed in which I was sitting was not in the dark corner as usual. It wasn't even with its backside to the window. No, the light was directly hitting my eyes. Damn light. Why was it so mean? I never noticed how yellowish it was, or how many dust particles floated inside of it. I wondered how many of them did people usually swallow in a day without noticing. Right across from me was Ron, laying unconscious on a bed, and Hermione next to him was reading a rather thick book.

I was taken away from my thoughts as soon as the door opened. Harry entered, along with Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Hi guys. Have you talked to Dumbledore yet Harry? "

"I did. It was a rather confusing conversation and Snape interrupted us but overall it was ok I guess. I also got a letter from Sirius. They didn't manage to capture Bellatrix or Voldemort, but all the others are in Azkaban."

"Ha, Azkaban, that's a weird name. Did, did they pick random letters and mashed them together? Hahah" They looked at me confused.

"Sel, are you ok? "

"Yap, never better. You know, Ron looks weird, what's up with him?" I tried to get up and go to the space between Hermione's and Ron's beds, but as soon as my feet touched the cold stone, the floor seemed to lift itself and my whole body was soon sprawled on it. Ginny and Neville ran to me and tried to help me get up.

"No, no, I'm fine, walking is usually easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie. But this floor has a problem with me."

"Ok, something's definitely wrong with you." They sat me on a chair and discussed what could it be that made me weird.

"I'm not weird. Y'all are weird."

"She is fine." Madame Pomfrey entered the room with a cobalt blue bottle, heading for me. "It's from the potion I gave her to numb the pain. She may be...confused for a few hours."

"I'm not confused, I'm flowy. See?" As soon as I jumped from the chair and tried to fly, my head somehow made contact with one of the beds and I started laughing.

"I think it's better if we put her to sleep until the effect passes."

"Great idea Miss Weasley."

"But I don't wanna sleep, I slept enough, please."

Five hours later, I was waking up with a pounding head and so embarrassed by what took place earlier that I didn't want to open my eyes at first.

"Please tell me you're the only ones who know."

"We are, Miss flowy. We haven't left this room since you fell asleep so we couldn't really tell anyone what a funny drunk you'd make."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, can anyone tell me what happened after I blacked out and why do I have a huge a bandage on my forehead?"

"Well, some members of the Order appeared and helped us. At some point, Sirius almost fell through the Veil thing, which we later learned it's sort of a prison for souls or something, but Tonks managed to push him out of the way. Ron was attacked by some brain things and a Death Eater hit Hermione with something that left her unconscious, but Madame Pomfrey managed to bring her back. Ginny broke an ankle and Neville his nose but they're fine. And that's mostly it."

"No it's not Harry, you forgot the most important part. Harry and Dumbledore fought Voldemort. And Fudge saw him, so now he know the truth. And the Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban."

"Ok, Gin, but what about my forehead?"

"Well, when you got smashed into that wall, you more or less busted your head open and the nurse saw it back. It's probably going to leave a nasty scar, but who knows? Snape might be able to fix that with a potion."

"Oh, ok. Now, how, how weird was I? I mean, I only remember half of what I did."

"Hmm, let's see: you fell two times, thought the floor had a problem with you, tried to fly, danced like a lunatic, slurred your words; like I said: funny drunk."

"Shut up. I don't want to be remembered of it ever again. Oh, dear, I wish it didn't happen."

"Too late sis, that'll be a great story when we grow up. Who am I kidding, it already is."

"Harry James Potter, if you dare tell that story to anyone without my permission, I'll hex you so bad Malfoy will feel sorry for you."

"Speaking of Malfoy, he came here last night with Zabinni. It was very late, they probably thought we were all sleeping. He seemed very sad, and-" Harry interrupted Hermione.

"Malfoy sad? Well that's a first. But why was he here?"

"Who cares? You said something about Death Eaters. Who did they catch?"

"Ummm, Dolohov, Rabastan, Bellatrix's husband, Malfoy's father and some more, I can't remember who."

"Ok. Anything else I should know about?"

"Well, now everyone knows that Dumbledore was telling the truth so they know you really are my sister. Fudge wants to make you a birth certificate."

"I'm fourteen. He wants to make me a birth certificate?"

"Well, they didn't make you one when you were born, so yeah. And he'll probably drown you in apologies, like he did with me and Dumbledore, so brace yourself. Oh, and one last thing, they found Umbridge." He pointed to the bed in the corner, where I was usually placed. A plump figure dressed in pink and seemingly ravaged kept twitching and mumbling. Luna started making horse noises and she started screaming.

"She also does that" she chuckled.

"Oh my, Luna, I never thought you could be mean."

"Come on, she's Umbridge. There's no one worse than her."

"That's true as well I suppose."

Just as Harry predicted, Fudge came in next day with a couple Ministry officials to make a birth certificate for me. He also tried to place a Trace on me but it didn't work at all. The bags under his eyes told me that the last couple of days were very busy and he seemed genuinely sorry when he apologized to me. Maybe people can change after all.


	106. Chapter 105: Out and in trouble

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 105: Out and in trouble

The Saturday I finally left the hospital wing was a full one. When Madame Pomfrey let me leave, around the time of breakfast, the halls were almost deserted. I decided I could grab a bite as well and headed for the Great Hall. As I was walking up to the Gryffindor table, Ron spotted me and they turned to look at me, happy and making room for another person at the table.

"Hi guys. I'm so happy to finally be out of there. I can finally move my legs and get some fresh air."

"What's up with the Slytherins?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some of them were looking at you pretty confused and frankly, a little creeped out when you entered. And Malfoy, he _never_ lets his hair out of place, it's usually glued to his head. But today, it's falling into his eyes, covering half of his face. Something's not right."

"Hmmm...Well, they are always acting weird so it doesn't really matter, does it? Maybe they're sad I got out of hospital. And Malfoy, why do you even care so much?"

I started stuffing my face with eggs and bacon and immediately forgot about what Ron said. But after I finished my meal, when I wanted to go out on the grounds to take a walk around the lake, a little snake was waiting for me by the door, her face looking more pug-like than ever. But she seemed really puzzled. What could do that to her?

"Well that's a nasty scar you got there Potter. What a shame the cut wasn't deeper."

"It really is. If it were, then I wouldn't ever have to hear your voice again Parkinson. But there was only so much the wall could do, sadly."

"Where'd you get it though?"

"Now I have to explain myself to you? And why do you even care? How's my forehead affecting you?"

"It's not about you and if you were smarter and a pure-blood you would've probably known what I'm talking about. Shame." And she walked away.

Just when I thought she couldn't make less sense, she comes to me and says things like that. I shook it off and went out anyways.

It was a beautiful day. The light of the sum was slightly dimmed by the fluffy white clouds, something you didn't see much around there. It was unusually warm for the place in the mountains where Hogwarts was located, but I couldn't complain, as it was pretty nice to not have to throw three layers of clothes on every time you went outside. The raw green grass blades were drenched in dew and the wind, barely there, was engulfing me. I saw the Giant Squid leaping through the air every now and then, splashing everything within an 100 feet radius.

But most importantly, it was quiet. A lot of kids were still at breakfast, others already started packing their things, and the ones that _were_ outside wanted peace as well.

It was odd, being free of so many secrets, being finally trusted by Fudge and not having everything turn bad for a change. But as they say, good things don't last. I remembered again that during the battle at the Ministry, there was a big chance of someone getting badly injured, members of the Order, one of _us_ , or even end up dead. Sirius actually came far to close to the soul prison. And all of that because I forgot about the mirrors. They represented the fastest and easiest way to check on Harry's godfather and still, were the one I forgot about. And now I had an ugly scar to show for my inability to think fast. I didn't even reach the lake, let alone start walking around it; drowning in my thoughts and trying to make sense of them, I lost track of time and only realized I was standing still as a statue in front of the stairs, staring at the air, when Harry called me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking; about the Ministry and Azkaban, you know, about what happened."

"You know, you hit that wall pretty hard. Maybe we should get Madame Pomfrey to check you again." He put his hand on my back, trying to guide me inside. I turned around and looked at him, taking his hand off.

"I'm sure I did. I think the crack in my skull was enough to convince me of it. But it's healed now, so I'm fine Harry, really. We got more important things to talk about. For example, Fudge saw _him_ ; he knows he's out there now, he trusts Dumbledore."

"And let's not forget about sending the Death Eaters back to Azkaban."

"Yes, that happened, but Bellatrix is still out there. And she's the most dangerous out of them all. Maybe even worse than Voldemort in some cases."

"I dunno, I think Malfoy's dad is really awful too."

"You know Ron, things aren't always what they seem to be. Now though, we should focus on packing our things and making the most out of the last days of school. I have a feeling we won't really get to be...happy from now on. Until we defeat them at least."

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade then? Now that Umbridge is gone, we can go if we want to. There are only two weekends left, so it's not such a big effort for them. But still."

"Sorry guys, I gotta do something. And I don't really feel like going outside the grounds. See you later."

They left and I entered the castle, turned right at the Grand Staircase and stepped down the stairs, two at a time. Turning left, I saw who I was looking for and decided not to go any further. I had to admit, he looked rather good with his hair like that. It looked more natural.

"What is happening? Puginson spoke to me today. Like, actually spoke. Obviously tere were some insults involved, but she seemed genuinely interested in how I got my scar. Why is that?"

"Apparently you forgot about this little thing." Draco brushed away the blonde hair covering his forehead to reveal an exact replica of my scar, big, pinkish and painful looking. Of course I knew he didn't feel any pain, but I realized what the fuss was all about. The Slytherins became suspicious; and that wasn't good. Not at all.


	107. Chapter 106: Left alone

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 106: Left alone

The last few weeks flew past without any other major incidents, only some kids throwing up from stress because of the exams, or some side glances from the Slytherins every once in a while, but I got used to it.

Everyone expected the OWLs to be hell, but they actually were rather ok. We went through them all in a week and a half, and without Umbridge there, even the teachers were less stricter and a lot happier. The written exams were in the morning, and the practical parts in the afternoon. Most of us studied and practiced at any chance we had, in the dorm, common rooms, at lunch, even during other classes. The amounts of students falling off their chairs during morning hours was so high, classes had to be called off for two days so we could catch up on sleep.

Nothing was especially hard, and the DADA tests were the easiest to everyone, because of all the practice we got in the DA. The examinators were astonished by how well everyone did, even making the boggarts do some silly dances after turning them into something funny.

"I can't belive that was it. I honestly expected them to be awful, because of how the teachers talked about them, and how much homework we got. We stressed too much."

"Speak for yourself. I'm sure I missed a use for the Dragon Saliva. And my teacup had a limp. And-"

"Just calm down Mione. If I'm not stressing over the OWLs why would you? My mom was really disappointed in how few Fred and George got and very fiercely expressed her wish for me to do better. Besides, I'm certain you did everything perfect."

"Now let's stop talking about the exams and do something relaxing. How about we go to Hagrid's? We haven't seen him in a while. I'm sure he'll be happy if we go there. We might even have some tea."

"Fine, but no rock cakes."

"Well, if we don't eat them, Fang will. C'mon, let's go."

We walked out of the castle and headed for the hut. We knocked at the door but got no answer. We knocked again, and heard someone yelling from the back garden.

"Jus' a sec'n!" At the same time, big black mass jumped on Ron, made him fall and started licking his face.

"Fang, get, get off of me." he said between crisis of laughter. Soon enough, Hagrid appeared as well, face full of dirt, confused and wiping his hands with a piece of cloth that had obviously seen better days.

"Oh, so you we'e at the door. I thought 'twas some Ministry official ag'n."

"Don't worry, I think they're done trying to interfere with Hogwarts' business or Dumbledore's plans."

"Well, whatcha' lookin' at? Let's go inside. I'll put the kettle on the stove. I have cookies by the way. Y'all want some?"

Ron looked at me suggestively, and I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks Hagrid, I don't think any of us can eat so soon after the exam. Another time maybe. So," I said after we all sat down "what were you doing back there? You look like you lost a fight with a garden gnome."

"You' not far from the truth, you know. Some Nifflers esca'ed the cage and dug holes in 'e garden. I've be'n tryin' to catch 'em in the past hours. Still, no luck. That aside, what brou'ht ya here?"

"Well, we finished our exams today, Umbridge's gone, school ends in two days and we thought we could catch up with you. What have you been up to? "

"No' much. Since that woma' decided to sack me, I had more time to spend in th' forest. There are some new Thestrals in there. Fo'r babies. Cuties all of them. They need to be looked after tho', cause it's not like them to stay with their foals for more than a few weeks. Y'know, I thought mayb' you could help me look after them. They're not much work and they're usually really calm."

"You know we'd love to, but as we said earlier, school is going to be over soon and we all go home."

"Actually, I'm staying here. I'll help you, I love Thestrals. Besides, even if all of us could've helped, Ron and Hermione can't see them, so they wouldn't have been able to much. "

Two days after our visit to Hagrid, the students were leaving the castle, going to the train which would take them to London. Almost everyone was in the carriages, when I felt a pair of arms wrapping me in a hug. When I was released, I turned around to see Draco, same messy hair as last time I saw him, but with deep bags under his eyes. His father was in prison, I remembered, and he was a good man deep down, but I never thought he cared that much or would be so wrecked by his imprisonment.

"Draco, are you ok? I mean, I know your fath-"

"It's not about my father, just because I told Potter that it doesn't mean it's true. I talked to my mother. Because of his failure, You-Know-Who is angry. He's going to take it out on us. It's time. I'm s-"

"No. I told you two years ago and I'm telling you again. It's not your fault. But maybe we can take both of you to the Order. You'll be safe there."

"Probably, but we can't. He's keeping my mother prisoner until I get it. If I do anything he could take as a rebellion act, he'll kill her on the spot. " Tears started rolling down his cheeks, though his expression remained unchanged. Sad, broken, terrified.

"Well, after he marks you, he'll let her go, right?" He nodded.

"We'll take you after. He has to leave at some point. You'll still have the Mark, but at least you'll be safe."

"I don't know..."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and we'll see. It's going to be ok, trust me. Now go, you have a train to catch. Besides, we don't want your friends getting suspicious, do we? "

"They already are more than suspicious." He muttered as he walked out the door and entered the last carriage. I watched untill they disappeared after the trees and they headed to the Headmaster's office. I couldn't let Voldemort get another supporter. Especially not if he was unwilling.


	108. Chapter 107: Not really a break

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 107: Not really a break

It wasn't like any other previous break. Summer at Hogwarts usually consisted of me blasting music, staying in pajamas all day long, eating in the kitchen, trying to make upper years' potions, writing letters and other things that kids usually did when left home alone.

But this time I wasn't alone. Most of the teachers were part of the Order so they kept coming over to talk to Dumbledore, and in the first two weeks they didn't even leave at all; they stayed at the castle and put up all sorts of complicated protection spells.

That was why I spent so much time in my room. I managed to find out everything that was happening in both the Muggle and Wizarding world through coded letters to and from my friends; Fred and George assured me that everything was good on Diagon Alley. Sure, some stores closed, but no one got kidnapped or killed and there weren't any Death Eaters roaming the place, and that was all that mattered. Harry was safe, and mostly left alone by aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. Dudley was out with his gang the greater part of the day, so he was free to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't get into anyone's way.

Out of everyone, Ron and Ginny had the biggest surprise upon arriving at the Burrow; their mother was inexplicably angry, and they soon found out why: Bill came home, and not alone, but with Fleur Delacour. They met at the Ministry soon after the Triwizard Tournament, and got along rather well, he showed her around and it was not long before they fell in love; they were going to get married just before the beginning of our seventh year. Mrs Weasley couldn't stand her unfortunately, but there was nothing she could do about their decision.

Just a month into the holiday, Dumbledore came back from a trip. They were rather usual, he went away all the time, but it was different. The only ones left at the castle were Selene, Dumbledore, Minnie and Sev. So the three of them waited for the headmaster at the edge of the grounds when he came back. As soon as he apparated, he lost his balance and fell. Sev caught him, saw something and froze. He helped Dumbledore up and his expression had changed from neutral to something between anger and worry.

"What was it? And why on Merlin's beard did you have to touch it? You should've known better than that."

"It was, I thought, Severus-"

"Whatever is it that you want to say, you can say it later. Let's just get you inside."

He exchanged a few looks with Minnie and started walking.

"What happened? Why is he like that? Is he hurt?"

"Selene, I don't really know what happened, but you should get to your room. And please stay there this time, don't wander. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. Go now."

"Ok then. But when you _do_ find out, please tell me. " I ran up to the entrance and made my way to my room, passing through the Grey Lady on my way.

"Ooh, what is it child, why are you running like that? Did you not see me?"

"I'm sorry, I have to get back. Something's happened and professor McGonagall thought it would be better for me to go to my room."

"Hmm, the guts of children these days. When I was young..."

It was pretty late and I decided there wasn't much left to do anyway so I went to sleep. The view from my bed was beautiful. The arched ceiling had glowing stars and constellations painted on it. It wasn't real, like in the great hall, or moving, just a normal painting with a spell on it so it would glow; I didn't even paint it, Dumbledore did it for me, because I was awful at art, in any form of it. I liked staying up at night, looking at those stars, naming the constellations and pretending I was actually good at astronomy. I could pass the class, yes, but it was impossible for me to ever find a new star, since I barely knew where the actual ones were.

I don't know how long it took, and don't remember it happened, but at some point I should've fell asleep, since in the morning I woke up, remembering next to nothing about the previous night, other than the chilly air of the mountains surrounding the school.

It was pretty late, almost noon, but upon entering the kitchen, and inhaling the smell of fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies, I decided I couldn't say no to a delicious breakfast. After filling my stomach and walking up the stairs, I remembered about the incident and decided to go check on Dumbledore and maybe find out what happened that made Sev so angry with him and Minnie so worried. I mean, how bad could it be?

I knocked on the door and as soon as I heard a faint 'come in' I entered. At the desk was sitting Dumbledore, obviously still exhausted, almost falling asleep in his chair. His right hand was blackened and wrinkled, looking like it could turn to ash if anyone touched it. Sev held it, examining the burn or whatever it was, being careful not to cause the headmaster any pain, but it wasn't that easy.

"What made you think it didn't carry a curse anymore? They last fat longer than the objects they are held in, so it didn't matter that it was destroyed. But why, why did you have to do it!?"

"I'm an old man Severus, and what is life without a bit of adventure every now and then?"

"Not this kind of adventure. What if it killed you on the spot?"

"Well, it didn't. But it's obviously going to at some point, so, how much do I have?"

"A few months, maybe a year if we take care of you. But-"

"What!? He's dying? But h-why? Why can't you save him?" They both turned to me, seeming to have forgotten that I was there, hence the surprise on their faces. I walked up to them, wanting to take a look at what happened to Dumbledore. But I couldn't get any closer than four feet away. It was making me feel sick and nauseous.

"That's dark magic. How?"

"That is, I'm afraid, not something that you are supposed to know Selene. I'm sorry." He took out his wand and pointed it at me. _'Obliviate'_ I blacked out for a couple of minutes, trying to hold tight to that memory but I couldn't.

What was I doing in the headmaster's office again?

"Uh, what was I saying?"

"You were asking us about when are you leaving to Grimmauld Place."

"Right. But I didn't get my answer. "

"In a couple of weeks. There are still a few things left to do here and then I'll take you."

"Thanks Sev."

I started packing my things and sent letters to everyone. Two weeks was a long time, but then again, there was never enough time to pack.


	109. Chapter 108: Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:)))**

Chapter 108: Grimmauld Place

The house wasn't very different compared to the last time I saw it, but Sirius was obviously much happier then when we left tof school. He was almost skipping instead of walking when he came to the door to help me with my luggage.

"Welcome back." He said, and enveloped me in a hug.

"Si-Sirius, you're crushing me."

"I'm just so happy that all of you are coming back. I was worried about, you know, I mean, after the Ministry and , you took a pretty nasty hit. All of you got hurt there and I didn't really get to talk to you much and see how you're holding up. If I would've been there to talk to you through the Floo, it wouldn't have happened. Besides, it's awful to live with Kreacher and the screaming portrait of mother for so much, even the most antisocial person would start missing people."

"I can only imagine. And I can't believe that you're blaming yourself for what happened. If I remembered about the mirrors, we wouldn't have gotten there. But let's not talk about that, it's over, were fine, they're in Azkaban and that's that; for the moment at least." I stopped talking and took a deep breath; it wasn't doing us any good to talk about that. " Now, I assume I'm staying in the same room as last time? With Ginny and Hermione?"

"Yes, let me help with the trunk."

"Thanks."

"Your scar is almost gone I see."

"What scar?"

"The..." he gestured towards his forehead, clearly not wanting to say it out loud. I couldn't blame him, it was an awful experience for everyone involved.

"Oh, yeah, Madame Pomfrey found a balm recipe in a book in her personal library. It's going to fade until it's gone."

"That's great, do you think it could, ummm..."

"Heal Remus? I don't know what to say, you know that werewolf induced wounds never fully heal. We could try though. Oh, here's my stop. Thanks for helping me."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're back."

He left and let me settle in. It didn't take much time, but I decided to stay in the room; I had to find out what Draco was up to. He didn't have the Mark yet and nothing especially bad happened, _yet;_ but it was the little things that I couldn't sense. I only knew he was scared and sometimes angry, but that was about it. We at least were safe in Sirius' house, behind secrecy spells and loads of curses for anyone who tried to force entry. But he and his mother were in danger. Blaise and Theo only had their mothers and their families weren't especially close to Voldemort, but Dray would be forced to pay for Lucius' failure.

But he wasn't answering, or even saying anything at all. Eventually, I stopped, deciding to give him some space, maybe he wasn't feeling well.

The days leading up to Harry's arrival flew past. We didn't have much to do, except keep each other company. Fred and George were still on Diagon Alley, due to their shop being one of the few still open, and the fact that they had an "unexpected success". But let's face it, people needed a comic relief in times like this. Still, them not being with us was saddening, and we were starting to feel their absence even more than we did back at Hogwarts, especially Hermione; she was spending hours on end almost everyday surrounded by parchment scrolls, quills and ink bottles, writing letters to Fred and reading the ones she got from him. By this point, Mrs Weasley didn't even bother to tell her to wash her hands to get rid of the ink stains on her hands, and sometimes face from when she fell asleep with her head in her hand. I don't think I ever realized how much they really cared for each other. Fred's letters(just as long as Mione's) always came with flowers or small gifts.

One day, Sev Apparated in front of the house, out of the blue. We didn't expect him, and I was the most surprised, as I thought he was in a secret mission. As it turned, out, he finished it.

"Can I talk to my goddaughter? In private." he said in a monotone voice, as soon as he walked through the door.

We went in the ancestral tree room and closed the door.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"I'm here to talk to you about a matter concerning Draco. Dumbledore, Minerva and I talked and we have decided to take him and his mother away from the manor the night after he receives the Mark. Until then, the Dark Lord will have them under supervision to make sure he doesn't cower away. We will make it look like they've been kidnapped. They won't be found here."

"And the others? Have you told them? "

"No, other than the four of us, nobody knows, and we'd like to keep it that way." he gave me a meaningful look "we don't want the information to get out. All mail is thoroughly checked. So please keep it to yourself."

"Well, this won't get out, but after that? They'll make his life here hell."

"I'm sorry, but safety is more important than comfort in this case. Besides, you are here and know the truth, don't you?"

"I suppose. Thanks for coming all the way here to tell me about this."

"Well, that's not the only reason. Dumbledore sent me here to deliver another message as well. He's going to your aunt and uncle's house to get...Potter. And he says that you're more than welcome to go with him if you want, considering the fact that you never met them. Of course, I don't see why you would want t-"

"I'll go. I want to meet them, after all that they did. I can't run away from them my whole life. When?"

"Tomorrow night. He'll meet you at half past eight right outside the house. I'll go now. Stay safe."

"Always. And, umm, I know you made the plan to save them, but have you managed to talk to Draco or Narcissa? Surely they are wherever Voldemort is."

"No, but I saw them. They aren't in the ideal situation, but they're fine; at least for now. "

"Thanks. Don't forget to tell Dumbledore what I decided. "

"I will."

After Sev left, I went to the kitchen and was ambushed as soon as I closed the door.

"What did he want?"

"Are you going back to Hogwarts."

"I thought that prrrofessorr didn't like anyone. Why was he herre?"

"Was it about you know who?"

"Ok everyone, calm down! He just told me that I can go with Dumbledore to get Harry tomorrow."

"But, that means you'll meet _them_."

"I know. I have to, at someone point. Better sooner than later. Now, can you all please stop staring at me and sit at the table? I can't be the only one who's hungry, and we can't let Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking waste. "

Now all I had to do was wait for the next day to come, and hope for the best.


	110. Chapter 109: Meetings over meetings

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 109: Meetings over meetings

I met Dumbledore the next day at the established hour, and he Apparated us straight on Privet Drive, though not in front of the house. When I looked in confusion at him, a knowing glint sparkled in his eyes.

"Protection spell. We cannot Apparate within 100 feet from the house. How are you feel about meeting your aunt and uncle?"

"Let's not forget about our dear cousin Dudley. I'm ok I think. I mean, I knew this was bound to happen at some point and maybe it's better earlier than later. But who knows? After all, I never even saw them before. Maybe it's not going to be so bad."

The trip to the house was surprisingly uneventful. It was very silent outside and little to no noise was coming from the few lit windows on the street. The building was rather small, with a very well kept garden, flowers on either side of the stone alley leading up to the shiny wooden door. Almost all the windows had delicate white curtains, except for the one on the left side at the first floor, which seemed to have a considerable amount of plaster missing, like something had been ripped off of it. Probably Harry's bedroom, with the bars missing. In other words, the house was beautiful and cared for. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that it was inhabited by very nice people. But that was not the case. As I was admiring the surroundings, and the other yards on the other side of the street, Dumbledore knocked and I woke up only when he cleared his throat. I turned around to see the door opening.

"Good evening Mr. Dursley. I belive I came at the right hour ?"

"Yes, you did." mumbled a hoarse voice and I followed the headmaster inside.

In the living room, on the small sofa I saw my brother sitting and failing his efforts to not laugh silently. As I knew what a terrible household this was and how poorly they were treating him, I was confused by his reaction, but after seeing the way our relatives were acting, it clicked and I had to stifle a laugh as well. My aunt, a tall woman with a surprisingly long neck, pointy cheekbones and short blonde hair held in curls, was pressed with her back against a wall along with Dudley, who didn't look like he was respecting the diet that Harry said he was supposed to follow. They both were very pale, and uncle Vernon stood in front of them, or rather between us and them. Oh my, so that's why Harry was so excited about Dumbledore coming to get him.

He didn't seem to observe their uneasiness, and, keeping his smile, sat on the stuffed chair in front of the fireplace, and I sat in front of him, on the fluffy carpet. The three Dursleys flinched when his hand moved to one of the pockets of his robes to take out his wand and I could swear I heard a whimper. A tea set appeared and he motioned towards the sofa.

"Shall we? It's not going to take long, and after that we will be out of your hair." Harry got up and sat next to me on the floor as the three reluctantly took a seat.

"Now, as you know, Harry has recently found out about his godfather."

"He should have stayed in jail. If even your faulty system sent him there it means he must be very bad."

"Serial killer actually; what was it? Thirteenth people in the middle of the day? And let's not forget about the huge whole in the pavement."

"Selene..." it was meant to sound as a warning, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice, and my smile grew wider.

"And you are? We weren't told about anyone else coming today."

"Of course, how could I forget to tell you?" Harry said. "aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, Dudley, meet Selene, my twin sister."

"No! You don't have any sister freak! They only had one kid. And even that was enough. Look at what fell on us." the superior look on her face was irritating. And how dare she talk like that about my family?

"And how is it my parents' fault that you are such horrible persons? Or that you were so mean with a child?"

"We did our best we could with _him_. It is not our fault that something's wrong with his head."

"Let's get this straight. There's nothing wrong with him. Not his attitude, not his head. I can't believe anyone would let a child in your care."

"Um, Selene-" Harry pointed towards my head. Oh, dear, redhead again.

Their eyes widened at the sight. I guess it wad rather weird, but I didn't really care about what they thought.

We sat there for a whole hour, listening to Dumbledore ramble about why my brother had to stay there, about how Sirius wanted to transfer the biggest part of the Black wealth to his account and things like that. After they were finished, we took his school trunk and left.

We Apparated somewhere I didn't recognize.

"I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place?"

"We have to do something first. Visit an old friend of mine."

We passed the door of a wooden fence, but the house we were about to enter was completely trashed. The door was laying next to the alley, and there was no light. They lighted their wands and I lighted my palm, walking carefully through the devastated halls. The walls of the living room had the wallpaper teared off and the couch looked like something with claws had been there. Something cold fell on my cheek. It was blood.

"Oh, my God, look at the ceiling."

It had red liquid smeared all over it, dripping over the chandelier.

"Hmm" Harry and I didn't really know what to do, but obviously the headmaster didn't have this problem. Although what he didn't was weird. He tiptoed towards the overstuffed chair in the corner and stabbed it with his wand. After a few moments, it seemed to unravel and soon a man was standing in front of us, looking irritated.

"What gave me away?"

"If the Death Eaters were here, they would've left the Dark Mark."

"Right! But I didn't have much time after the alarm was triggered. Next time."

"The dragon blood is a nice touch though."

"It was my last bottle. But maybe I can re-use it. Hmmm, do you mind?" The man said and motioned towards the room.

"Of course." Dumbledore answered. They stood back to back, and with one large wand move each, fixed the house in a few moments. The stuffing of the sofa was pulled back inside and the material sewed itself back. The ceiling was soon cleaned and the blood back in a glass.

"Now, I believe we came here to talk to you dear friend. Harry, Selene, this is Horace Slughorn, an old friend of mine."

"Old is a bit overrated Albus, especially these days. Now, do you want tea?"


	111. Chapter 110: Slughorn

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 110: Slughorn

"Yes, we would." The man conjured a tea set just like Dumbledore had done merely an hour before.

"As I said before Albus, I have no intent of coming back to teach. I prefer my retired life. It's nice, and I travel a lot now. So they won't find me." If the Death Eaters wanted him so bad he must've been a really good wizard. Especially if he was so close to the headmaster.

"The muggles who live here are gone for a week on holiday. Surprisingly, the hardest change to make here wasn't the security or the ward spells. It was getting that piano into the house." He tilted his head and pointed with his chin to somewhere behind us. There, in the other room, next to the hallway, was placed a black grand piano. I wondered how frequently he actually played it.

" Well, at least allow me to make some presentations. Horace, this is Harry Potter."

The man's eyes widened, and he stared somewhere between Harry's 'scar' and his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you young man." He took my brother's hand in both of his and shook it vigorously " I was your mother's teacher, you know. Brilliant student, Lily Evans. One of the best in my class. And she was so kind. I was surprised when I found out she was muggle-born. Not that there's anything wrong with muggle-borns."

"Can you point me towards the bathroom? "

"The second door to the right." he left and I was left with Slughorn and an irritated Harry.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with them. Our friend Hermione is muggle-born and she is the best in our year."

"That's true, she has been like that since first year and is very hard working as well." When I spoke, he seemed to suddenly remember about my presence.

"And you, my dear?"

"Oh, I'm Selene Potter professor. His twin sister."

"Oh, right, I read about that. They didn't think you were telling the truth, did they?"

"No sir, they didn't. But it came to surface after all. Now the secret is out."

"Lily didn't seem like someone who hides their kids though. She was very sincere."

"She was, yes, but those were times of war sir. They went into hiding before we were born. It's complicated."

"Of course dear, I didn't mean to insult your mother. She was one of my favourite students. She was in my club actually."

"Club?" Harry frowned. It sounded weird. Why would a teacher make a club.

"Yes, for the gifted students. She was one of them. Look, I have their photos there. "

We walked up to the table where dozens of moving photos were placed. Mom was there, laughing along with some of the other kids. The captain of the Holyhead Harpies was there as well.

"Regulus Black." Slughorn held a photo with a dark wood frame in his hand. A dark haired boy smiled slyly, staring back at him. "His whole family was in the club. Except for his brother, Sirius. I could've had the whole set." Set? He sounded like a collector. But a photo on the shelf attracted my attention and Harry and I reached for it at the same time. A handsome Slytherin boy, pale and with dark hair and a what looked like a solid gold ring on his finger was held by the shoulders by Slughorn." We held the frame, staring at him.

"Ummm, excuse me professor, but is this Tom Riddle?" He froze. His eyes filled with guilt and he didn't seem to keen on answering, but eventually he did.

"Yes, he is; promising boy, really, I never suspected he could have such...dark intentions."

"It is not your fault professor. He is rather good at tricking people."

"Yes, but I was good at not being tricked."

"He only fears Dumbledore, you know. I don't think he'd try anything with him. That's why Hogwarts is the safest place of all. But who knows what is going on in his mind?"

Dumbledore showed up, the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, if you don't want to come back, we can't force you. I think we should be on our way kids. Have a good night Horace."

As we made our way out of the house and into the street, we heard someone shouting and panting behind us.

"Wait! I'll do it Albus, I'll come back to Hogwarts."

"That's great news. I'll see you there then."

"You knew he was going to act like that professor?"

"Well, I knew you'd convince him. I mean, Harry is the only one he could ever be interested in so much that he'd come back to Hogwarts. And now that it was found out about you as well Selene, how could he refuse? Now, you both need to be careful. He's going to try to make you part of his club. Don't get carried away, whatever happens. Things happened that started at his club that are better off not being discussed. Now-"

"What happened to your hand professor?"

Harry had a horrified look on his face. I followed his eyes and realized why. Dumbledore's hand was darkened and a lot more wrinkled than ever. It looked like someone set it on fire. I came here with him and didn't see it until now.

"When did that happen? And how comes it-" A blurry dome vanished from around the headmaster as he sighed in defeat. How come I didn't see it before? But why did he need a disguise spell for? Only when the spell was gone for good and the asphalt almost made acquaintance with my lunch did I realized that didn't actually want to know the answer to that.

"Black magic? How? And why the dome?"

"Because you found out before. But it appears that we can't keep this from you."

"It's not like I want to throw up either. But when did I- oh! I didn't actually ask you about leaving to Grimmauld Place that night, did I?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I will tell you this time either. Let's go. We have to Apparate there Selene. Can you do this?" I didn't think my stomach could handle being so close to him for a longer time.

"I'll Apparate separately. See you there."

Two loud apparitions and ten minutes later Dumbledore was gone and all of us were in Harry and Ron's room, filling Harry in with what happened before he got there, about Bill and Fleur, and they gave us the Daily Prophet they just got, and the first page had Sirius' face printed on it and a huge title _"Alleged mass murderer Sirius Black redeemed"_.


	112. Chapter 111:You can never be ready for

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 111: You can never be ready for this

Sirius was taking advantage of his redemption and was happier than ever. We went out with him as much as we could and had a lot of fun. Of course some people were suspicious; after all, everyone currently at Hogwarts grew up believing that he was Voldemort's most devoted follower and it was hard to just let it go after so many years; but that didn't change how relieved and happy we all were.

Now he could live his life as a free man and go out without fearing that Dementors may come after him. He wasn't back to how he was before Azkaban yet, but that was mostly due to being on house arrest. Something good finally came out of the damned ministry battle.

The day before we went to Diagon Alley, we all ate dinner together. Part of the Order remained after the meeting but were going to leave soon. Dumbledore said he didn't want to overstay his welcome and the full moon was close so Tonks wanted to make sure Remus slept enough until then. She took good care of him, even though he didn't notice. Or maybe he did, but didn't want to acknowledge it.

The twins closed early and came to visit us to 'personally get you guys to the shop tomorrow. We can't let you walk in there like strangers'. Fred was glued to Hermione in the living room and George couldn't act more grossed out by it even if he tried; but on the inside, he was really happy for him. He himself had a girlfriend now. He asked Angelina out when she went to their shop for the first time and things were really good between them.

"Dinner is ready. Are you sure you don't want to stay and eat something? Dumbledore, Hogwarts is almost empty at this time."

"I'm sure Molly, I have to take a detour anyway. I can grab a bite at the Leakey Cauldron. But now I'm not hungry."

"Tonks? Remus?"

"I have to take him back Molly, he doesn't feel very well. He needs as much sleep as he can get and being surrounded by so many people isn't going to help. Another time maybe."

"Of course. Kids, set the table please. I'll be back fast."

"Sure Mrs Weasley."

"I can't wait to go see Fred and George's shop tomorrow."

"It's great that they managed to open it and actually keep it like that."

"It really is. With the new death eaters running around and all those kidnappings. The got some nerve."

"As if you didn't know..."

"...that already. We were beaters after all."

"We should go to bed after dinner thought. Mum said that we're leaving early."

"We will. For now though, I'm starving."

"You're always starving Ron."

But as soon as the food was in our plates and we started, I felt a shiver going down my spine, and not in a good way. A flash of what someone else was seeing went before my eyes: a dark room, a pair of snake like red eyes that looked anything _but_ human, and a circle of dark robed people. It felt like a rope was tied around my lungs at it was only getting worse. Oh, no, this was it.

"Selene, are you okay?"

"What? I , yeah yeah I'm fine, just-"

"You look like you're about to faint."

"And your mood ring, I never saw such a solid dark purple. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just," I couldn't remember when I got up from the table, but I was standing.

"I'm just going to go to sleep, okay? I'm not hungry and tomorrow is a big day. Good night."

"Selene, but..."

"...are you sure y-"

"I said I'm fine. Just, we- nevermind. Good night."

I ran up the stairs and locked the door behind me, forgetting in my hurry to put up a silencing charm.

 _"Try to breath, please, it's gonna be alright."_

 _"No it's not. He'll mark me as one of them. And the Boggart-"_

 _"Don't think about my Boggart. The Mark itself doesn't mean anything. I'm fine, just stay strong, please, please."_

 _"I'm afraid."_

 _"It's okay, really, once it's over you won't have to face it again. And they'll get you out of there."_

 _"I have to tell you something, he gave me a mission. He-"_

 _"Don't. It's ok. Just please stay put. Breathe, you'll both be out of there soon. Don't let him break you. You're strong."_

 _"Okay. I'm sorry."_

 _"It's not your fault."_

His heart started beating faster as Voldemort approached him, wand in his hand and ghostly skin glowing in the dim light of the floating candles. It was a horrible sight.

I couldn't have expected what followed even with all the knowledge on soulmates I gathered in the past years.

As _he_ stuck his wand into Draco's arm, I felt a burning pain in that exact same spot. He continued, tracing the Dark Mark, not once stopping or taking the tip off the skin. We were both left with the same ink black on our left forearms, very permanent and and remainders of that horrible man. I didn't realize I was screaming until we both stopped.

 _"It's okay. It's over."_ I managed to whisper before hearing two loud popping sounds.

 _"Not yet."_

 **THIRD PERSON POINT OF** **VIEW**

Merely five minutes after Selene shoot out of the kitchen, they heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs, and it didn't stop for a while. It physically hurt their ears. Everyone froze in place, Sirius' face forming a horrified expression.

"Oh no..."

The others turned to him.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing good. But we can't do anything. Not yet."

As soon as it was over and the cautious expression on Harry's godfather's face was gone, the twins Apparated into the room where Selene was, catching her before she hit the ground.

"What happened? Why..."

"...were you screaming?"

"I'm okay now. We're both okay."

"What? What has Malfoy to do with that?"

"George, her arm..."

"Oh, no."

"I think I'll go to sleep now. It's a big day tomorrow." the girl said, as the tears streaming down her face stopped and her breathing started getting back to normal. "we'll have fun."


	113. Chapter 112: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 112: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Mrs Weasley actually managed to wake us up early the next day, and to our surprise, the twins were already in the kitchen when we got there.

"Since when do you two wake up so early? From what I remember, you were usually among the last ones to get to breakfast." Hermione asked them, not seeming nearly as tired as we were.

"And during the breaks, mom had to drag you from bed to eat lunch."

"Well, Ronald, we are now..."

"...responsible shop owners. That..."

"...means we get out of bed early..."

"...so we can open Weasley's Wizard..."

"...Wheezes. Morning Mione." Fred smiled as his girlfriend sat next to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips, followed by a mock-punch in George's shoulder, cause he was making gagging sounds behind him.

"Can we eat now? We can't visit Diagon Alley on an empty stomach." Ron whined.

"Sometimes I swear you think with your stomach." Looking at the mountain of food placed on the table, I realized I was hungry too.

"Morning kids. We'll get to the Leakey Cauldron by Floo, and make sure you pronounce the destination right. We don't want any incidents. You think you can do it on your own?"

"Sure Mrs Weasley." the hoarse sound that came out of my mouth didn't really sound human, and they all turned to me. The sleep I was supposed to get during the night wasn't really restful, but I could stay awake. That didn't stop them from looking confused though.

"You do realize it's the middle of the summer, right?"

"I know Harry. But what does that have to do with our trip to Diagon Alley or with the Floo?"

"Nothing, but why are you wearing a long blouse? You're probably going to be cooked alive if you don't put on a shirt."

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, that's all. Maybe I caught a cold or something. Now let's stop talking about me; we have a long day ahead of us, we might as well eat something."

They let it go, and when we were all sat at the table, Mrs Weasley filled our plates with eggs and bacon, and put a lot of bread in front of us as well as a few carafes of pumpkin juice. After breakfast, we lined up in front of the fireplace, Sirius with us, excited to go back to Diagon Alley.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" I exclaimed, and started spinning. The fireplaces I went through were passing in front of my eyes far too fast to catch anything else than the light and a few colours. Finally, I stopped and almost fell out of the stone one in the little pub at the exit from Muggle London. There were very few people at that hour there, but they didn't pay us any more attention than you would to a single car passing on a crowded street. I quickly cleaned my clothes and after all of us were there, we headed towards the brick wall in the back. Mr Weasley made it into an archway and we were met with the dark sight of an almost empty alley that was once full of colour and life. Few shops were still open, and the others had wooden bars over the windows and doors, and posters of the wanted Death Eater fugitives. When we reached the shop, we all stood there looking at it in surprise. It was a three story building, with big windows, full of all kinds of advertisements for every product imaginable, from Skiving Snackboxes to Extendable Ears and even Invisibility Cloaks and Hats.

"We should get inside before..."

"...your jaws fall to the floor."

The tour of their 'little business' was fantastic, we never realized how many things the boys actually invented, and some of them were really useful, like their line of items with defensive spells on them (apparently the ministry ordered so many of them that they ran out of stock for a short period of time).

Merely half an hour after they opened, it was full; kids were there, parents as well and even grandparents. Their secretary walked around after them, making sure they were kept up to date with everything.

"Selene!"

"What? Why are you whispering?"

"I think I saw Malfoy and his mother. Going down towards Nokturn Alley."

"So? Why are you so interested in what he is doing?"

"It must be something bad. Voldemort is back after all, and his parents are Death Eaters." No, Narcissa wasn't.

"So what? It's the Order's business to think about things like this. Really Harry, just enjoy the day."

"I will, but I have to check on him first. Come on." he took the Invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over the two of us.

We followed Draco down the Alley and into the Borgin and Burkes shop. He talked to the owner about selling something and about a thing that needed fixing, or more like directions on how to do that. When he saw that he was getting nowhere with the man, he implied that he had the Mark and threatened him with a little visit from Greyback. What was he getting himself into? When he walked out of the shop I could see under the composed mask how afraid he really was, most probably for the woman standing next to him.

My brother on the other hand, dived right into the theories about what kind of dark object he wanted to use and for what, as soon as we got back to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore was supposed to arrive with the two of them sometime during the night so I still had time to calm him down.

"What if he's trying to recruit? I mean, Voldemort wants all the Death Eaters he can have. Maybe he's trying to use something to force students into joining the cause without using the Imperius."

"Come on, that's a bit to exaggerated. What kind of help are a bunch of teenagers?"

"Hermione is right. Besides, what makes you think he was actually up to something bad? He said something about selling things as well, right? Maybe he's trying to get rid of the dark artefacts in the manor now that his father is in Azkaban."

"But he threatened Borgin with Greyback. What if he's a Death Eater?"

"Harry you're taking it too far mate. Malfoy may be evil and a straight up idiot, but You-Know-Who wouldn't make him one of them."

"Why not? His father is one too."

"Yes, but he's an adult. With experience. Malfoy's just a kid."

"You're just too dense. You'll see I'm right. I'm going to prove it to you."

Sighting, I got out of the room and walked down the stairs, slumping on the couch in the living room, next to the twins.

"Harry's still going on about..."

"...how evil Draco is?"

"Yap. I really hope he won't strangle him when he walks through the door. Then everything the Order has done for them won't matter anymore. And I know they'll never be friends, but-"

"You want your brother and your..."

"...boyfriend to get along?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Soulmates doesn't mean that we _have_ to have a relationship and all that."

"It doesn't, but we see the look on..."

"...your face when you talk about him, and..."

"...it's more than obvious that he likes you too."

"Not true. And what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you get back to the shop?"

"Nope, short day today, we'll..."

"...keep it closed till tomorrow at lunch. After all,..."

"...we can't miss the show."

"You two are awful."

Somewhere around one in the morning we heard Apparition sounds at the front door. I was already awake, but Hermione and Ginny jumped from their sleep at the unexpected noise and I heard crashing sounds coming from the boys' bedroom; they probably fell off the bed. We all walked downstairs and I was the first to see them.

 _"You're here. You're okay."_

 _"Yes, we both are. The plan worked."_

 _"I'm glad it did. Now you and Narcissa are safe."_

 _"Yes, but_ he-

 _"I don't care what he did. All that matters now is that you're here, and both of you are alive."_

During our little silent conversation, Harry and the others managed to make their way down the stairs and he was staring at Draco in horror and pure anger.

"What's he doing here?"

"Mr Malfoy and his mother are under the protection of the Order now. I would like to ask you not to try to kill him before the term starts."

"Can't promise anything." he said, nostrils flaring and eyes squinted. Dumbledore chuckled and got out, leaving us in a very uncomfortable situation. Sirius greeted his cousin and Draco and led them to their rooms. Harry was still not over the shock when we got him to bed.

The others reacted better to the revelation that we were going to spend the last month of the break in the same house as Draco, but that didn't mean they were ok with it. The twins were happy like kids on Christmas for getting to see the tense moment, but ended up leaving right after.

It was going to be difficult, but we faced worse; and hopefully, Harry was going to come around.


	114. Chapter 113: The Dark Mark

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 113: The Dark Mark

Harry didn't come around.

And the first days of the Malfoy's at the Order' headquarters were...quiet. Neither of them came out of their rooms at all. If it wasn't for Draco's constant fretting in my head, I would've been worried. Mrs Weasley advised us all to give them so space, because "they will talk to us when they're ready". She was the one taking food to them, and the only one in the house who actually even saw them. But she didn't want to tell us anything about it.

Not that my brother was keen on having a nice talk with him over a cup of tea; no, he had been sitting on pins and needles since the door opened that day. Sometimes we even forgot the two were there, at dinner with Tonks making faces or while Fred and George came by. But it never lasted long.

"I am certain he _is_ one of them. I mean, he _did_ threaten Borgin."

"You do realize there are other means of threatening someone than with a Dark Mark, right?"

"But he has to be. To take his father's place, because he's in Azkaban."

"There's one think I don't understand though. Why do you insist on believing this? I mean, I know he's not the nicest person in Hogwarts, but a Death Eater? Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?"

"Why are you taking his side? You were there that day with me."

"I was, but as I told you countless times before, I never _saw_ his arm so your suspicions could be confirmed. And even if he had it, that doesn't necessarily mean he wanted it."

"Yes it does. That's how it works."

"No it's not Harry, Selene is right. I mean, I'm not a fan of this example, but look at Snape."

"That's different."

"It is, but it only shows that that Mark doesn't define you."

I got out of the room, not wanting to argue about it anymore, almost slamming the door after me. I later realized that meant I almost woke Mrs Black up and shuddered at the thought.

I went downstairs, plopping down on the couch. What now? We still had almost a month before the start of the term and I didn't think anyone in the house could stand the current situation much longer. But my train of thought was interrupted by a shout from the kitchen.

"Kids, your OWL results are here!!"

I quickly got up and took the envelope with my name on it. It contained a list of school supplies, and one of the OWL results, that had the Ministry' stamp on it.

"But how did these get here? The house is hidden."

"Arthur took them from the Magical Education office and let them here."

Soon, the Harry, Ron and Hermione came too and we all looked over our results.

"It's not bad."

 _ **Potter, Selene Alia**_

 _ **Results of the OWL examinations**_

 _Ancient Runes_ \- E

 _History of Magic_ -A

 _Muggle Studies_ -O

 _Astronomy_ \- A

 _Care of Magical Creatures_ \- E

 _Charms_ \- O

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ \- O

 _Herbology_ -E

 _Potions_ \- O

 _Transfiguration_ \- O

 _Divination-_ P

"That's great Selene, you passed everything."

" Almost. I got a P in Divination. But it's not that important. You?"

"Passed them. It's ok. I could've done better though."

"Mione, you only got O's and two E's. We told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Ron? Harry?"

"We both actually passed Divination. But we failed History of Magic."

"But..."

"What?"

"We only got E in Potions. And Snape only accepts students with O in his NEWT class."

"We'll fix it Harry. Somehow. Let's just have fun while we still can."

" With Malfoy here? I don't think so."

"Ok that's it. We can't keep this going.Harry, you've been complaining about that for so long. And I see no one is going to say anything about it, but I have to stay in the same room as you and it's even worse. I know you can't stand him, it's not like I do, but come on, you won't enjoy your break because he is in the same house as you?"

Out of everyone in the house, Ron was the last one I could have ever expected to take Draco's side. But I guess Harry's nagging does wonders.

As they continued to argue, I asked Mrs Weasley to give me Draco's envelope.

"I'll take it to him."

"Selene dear, I don't know if it's a good idea. He's not in the best state and if you lose your temper-"

"Believe me Mrs Weasley, I may not be the calmest person, but I can control myself in this case. I promise I won't lash out at him."

She looked at me for a moment, considering the options and finally sighted.

"Ok then. But please be careful. I don't think he's been sleeping much either."

"I know." I whispered to myself as I turned around and slipped through the door and up the stairs. His sleep has been troubled, with flashes of red eyes and a huge snake and of that awful dark room. The only time he managed to sleep was during the day, when the loud sounds in the house and the occasional screaming rants of Mrs Black scared the nightmares away.

I knocked gently at the door and waited for any sign that I could enter. I got no answer so I decided to ask.

 _"Draco, are you awake?"_

 _"I think so. Is that you?"_

 _"Yes. I got your OWL results. If you want them, of course."_

 _"Come in."_

The trunk in the corner was not even open, though Draco was laying in the bed in a pyjama top and sweatpants. Black, as always. Other than that, the room was not very different from the others. Dark wallpaper with the Slytherin and the Black crests carved in the headboard of the bed, a big window and a spacious wardrobe.

"Muggle clothing? tsk tsk..."

"Yeah, yeah, very creative of you, what can I say? They're actually very comfortable. Even more than silk pyjamas."

"I know, I have a drawer full of them. Now,"

As I walked up to his bed and sat on the edge, he got up and placed himself as far from me as possible.

"Here." I held the big envelope in front of him and he took it. He passed everything, just like Hermione.

"That's great. Those are great marks."

"I guess so."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well I'm away from _him_ for a start. And my mother is safe now. That's good I guess. But this..." He rolled up his left sleeve and turned his arm so the Dark Mark was right before my eyes."is horrible."

It looked even uglier on his pale skin. Made my heart sink. Like I couldn't believe it actually was there before I saw it with my own eyes.

I hesitantly stretched my fingers forward and touched it. He didn't flinch. At least it wasn't hurting him anymore. But that didn't change the fact that he couldn't get rid of it, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm sorry. I really am; back in our second year-"

"Look, if you're going to bring up my Boggart again, you might as well not say anything at all. That was a long time ago, and a lot of things changed. But there is something that I think you should see." his features contorted to form a curious and slightly worried look, as I did with my sleeve just like he did mere moments before. And then I turned my arm.

"But how-?"

"We were right. It _is_ a scar. And it's also oozing with dark magic. It's not like we can do anything about it."

"And it is my fa-"

"No. Please stop blaming yourself for everything. You did what you had to in order to keep yourself and your mother safe. Besides, it's not that bad. They don't know yet though, so keep quiet about this please. I can't do anything about it though. It's like its power is spreading. I can't morph this arm at all."

"This isn't good. At all."

"It's not the worst thing that could've happened either. We just have to be careful. And you can't spend all your time here. I know you don't really get along with the others, but you have to get out of here and talk to them a bit at least; and Narcissa too. " I put a (hopefully) comforting hand over his entwined fingers and he looked up at me.

"I'll try. You're right, I can't hide, I'm a Slytherin after all." he said, rising his chin in the air with a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh, dear, you all and your house superstitions."

It was a small step, but it was still progress.

I knew they would never be friends, but at least I hoped to get them to be civil towards each other.


	115. Chapter 114: Dodging questions

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 114: Dodging questions

Draco talked to Narcissa and soon enough, we were all ready for a dinner that was bound to be awkward. They sat at one end of the long table, far away from everyone else.

"So, Draco, you got your OWL results yesterday, right?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley. They were ok."

 _"That's a_ _crass understatement and you know it."_

 _"It's not."_

 _"Yes it is, you got an O in almost everything. That means really high grades."_

 _"They're not."_

 _"Yes they are."_

"No they're not!" He only realized he said that aloud when everyone stared at him, startled and his pale face turned red, along with my ring changing its colour to orange.

"What is not?" Narcissa enquired, seeming to be the only one who dared ask her son that.

"Never mind." He shot me a death glare but my smirk only grew larger, and his mother seemed to understand.

"Oh."

As dinner progressed and Mrs Malfoy got up a few times to help Mrs Weasley place things on the table, or just chat a little, both of them moved closer to us, and by dessert, Draco was sitting next to Harry(as he insisted placing himself between me and the Slytherin) and his mother next to Mr Weasley. After that, we moved up to the dorms and, as the adults already gave up on trying to get us to go to sleep early, the boys went to their rooms, the three of us changed into pyjamas and kept talking.

"So, Mione, what's up with you and Fred?"

"Given that you already know everything about us, I don't see what there is to add. "

"Maybe, but then again, no one knows what's going on behind...closed doors."

"Oh, come on, how could even you imply that? I'm 15!"

"So what? You know Parkinson, right?"

"And you're comparing me to her?"

"I was just asking, no need to get defensive."

"Well, we've been together for a while now. If you would've asked me before, I wouldn't have thought I'd actually date him. But there's so much more to him than a prankster. He's really sweet actually. And protective. I'm actually kind of grateful for what Ron did the night of the Yule ball. "

"True. I don't think Fred would've confessed if it wasn't for that."

"Ok then Gin. My turn. What's up with you and Harry?"

"Yeah, what's happening between you and my little brother?"

"Little? He's older than you."

"Barely. Don't try to evade the question."

"There's nothing between us, really. We never got any chance. But whatever happens, happens, you know. I ain't going to sit around waiting for a boy, come on."

"That's our girl!"

"Speaking of, anyone on your mind Sel?"

"Umm, not really, I mean, there migh- never mind."

"No, tell us."

"Again, as Gin said, there's nothing to say."

"Nothing? You went out with Diggory last year. I don't think there is any straight girl in our school who doesn't want to go out with him."

"We went out once. He's nice and all, but what he has for Quidditch can't be healthy. I'll leave him to Chang."

"Still, there has to be someone."

"I don't really think this is an appropriate time for it, so..."

"Liar" Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

We got back to talking about the general gossip in the school, about other things that happened last year but we didn't know of because of Umbridge, and basically anything we could think of.

Someone knocked at the door and before I could answer, the door opened and Draco entered the room.

"I realized the other day I forgot to-"

 _"Get out now!"_

He looked up at the confused faces of Ginny and Hermione and his eyes widened; the suffocating silence remained after he slammed the door behind himself, and after Mrs Black's screams stopped.

"Ok, what the hell was that? Why did Malfoy come here?"

"More importantly, what did he want?"

"Hmmm. Weird."

"Do you happen to know anything about it?"

"Why me?"

"Well, considering you were among the only ones in the house to not look surprised when they arrived and that you're so obviously fed up with Harry's rants about how evil Malfoy is, I think that's a pretty good guess."

"Firstly, you're just as fed up as I am, and second, what could I know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, don't you think?"

They let it go after a while but I still wanted to know why he came to our room; so after I was sure both of them fell asleep, I slipped out of the room and entered Draco's. He was fast asleep, a hand under his head and the other on the bed, a little curled up to the side; the moon rays that came through the window made his pale face shine. He looked so peaceful, and his usual slight frown was gone, but I knew that I couldn't talk to him during the day, not now that the girls were suspicious, so I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. He jolted awake, and before I could react in any way, the tip of his wand was dug into my neck and he eyed me warily; while before he had been relaxed, he was now very tense, on his knees on the bed, his arm stretched and holding on tightly to his wand.

"It's okay, it's me, Selene." I waved my hand towards the lamp and soon the room was bathed in a soft light. He realxed, and put his wand on the bedside table.

"Don't ever do that again." he warned as he made room for me and I sat beside him.

"I won't, if you stop barging in my room like that. I mean, really, what were you thinking? You knocked and then entered just like that."

"I actually thought that was just your room. And I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, but you never let me finnish."

"Oh, sorry. I can talk too much sometimes though, you're right. Do tell, please."

"It's about the Dark Lord's plan. When he Marked me, he gave me a mission;"

"Considering the look on your face, I suppose it's something bad?"

"He told me to kill Dumbledore or he'll kill my mother."

"Merlin, that's terrible. You're fifteen!"

"Do you really think he cares about that?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, we got away from him for the moment, so let's not talk about that anymore."

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about? Or should I get going? It's late."

"Actually, there was something else I've been meaning to tell you. I, umm, Selene, I like you."

I didn't even get a chance to look at my ring. My face fell and it got harder to breath, like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I got up.

"It's late. I'll go now."

"But why are you angry? " he stood as well, towering over me. Breathing wasn't getting any easier.

"Look, Draco, I'm not angry, but I don't really feel like you took your time to think about this. A war is obviously coming and I think you're rushing because we're soulmates and you feel like this is an obligation. No one's forcing you. Just think about it. I don't want you to regret it afterwards."

"It's about Diggory isn't it?"

"What does everyone have with him? It's not about Cedric you dimbo, I don't like him, he's too obsessed with Quidditch. And even if he wasn't, you're the one I like! But that's not the point, I meant what I said about rushing, just think about it, don't let yourself manipulated by the threat of war. Good night!"

I got out of the room, not even trying to stay quiet anymore, and left behind a dumbfounded Draco. I really needed to go to sleep.


	116. Chapter 115: What birthday?

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 115: What birthday?

Next morning I woke up rather confused, feeling like I forgot something, and then I remembered about the conversation I had with Draco. He said he liked me...and I told him I liked him. And then I yelled at him like an idiot. I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew I'd have to face it somehow. But then I heard the door creak open and someone slide in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELLY-ALLIE!!" I jumped from the bed, startled. The twins were standing in front of me, a turquoise fondant covered cake in their hands, and identical grins on their faces.

"What the f- Fred? George? "

"The ones..."

"...and only"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, we have a birthday cake in..."

"...our hands and it is 31 July. What..."

"...do you think we're doing? "

"Wait, what? It's 31 July?"

"Come on, you..."

"...couldn't have forgotten about..."

"...your birthday. And even if you did,..."

"...you couldn't have forgotten about Harry's."

"Well, I lost track of time after the Malfoys came here, with all the hate and tension in the house. And I had to listen to Harry's rants about Draco and convince him to at least come out of his room. And I'm actually surprised they didn't start fighting at dinner last night, and then Ginny and Hermione almost found out. So I kind of forgot about mine and Harry's birthday, yes. "

"Wow, and we thought we'll make you..."

"...happy, but you're making us depressed."

"Oh, piss off. Now," I said, rubbing my hands together "what's the flavour of the cake? I hope not chocolate."

"Of course not, we wouldn't..."

"..want to poison you with the oh, so..."

"...horrible taste of baking chocolate."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, now tell me."

"It's lemon, cause that's..."

"...your favourite."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Every time..."

"...we bring you food."

The three of us sat on the floor, eating the cake. When I tried to cut the first slice, I got my face slammed in the frosting, but licked my lips and continued what I was doing. When we were done, I shoved them out of the room and changed my clothes and then all three of us walked downstairs.

The living room was decorated with a lot of balloons, bows and a big banner with "Happy 15th birthday Harry and Sel!" written on it. As it turned out, everyone was in the kitchen, eating Mrs Weasley's delicious birthday pancakes, Harry with a tower of them in front of him and Draco scowling at his.

"Oh, morning dear, happy birthday!"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. The pancakes smell delicious."

"Here, I just piled some for you." he put a plate similar to Harry's in front of me and I sat at the table next to him.

"Happy birthday Harry."

"Happy birthday Selene."

"Do you think you can finnish those?"

"I don't think Ron could finnish them."

"Is that a challenge?" the redhead asked from across the table.

"Not today Ronniekins. I think my brother could use putting on some weight, or the wind will blow him away from the Quidditch pitch."

"Happy birthday Selene!" I turned and saw Narcissa standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her lips.

"Thanks Narcissa."

The others exchanged looks but if they wanted to say something, they kept it to themselves.

"A few owls came for you this morning kids. After you eat, I'll give you everything and then-what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing" we both said.

"Why not?"

"Well, firstly, I just remembered about half an hour ago that it's 31 July today, so I'm still pretty confused and secondly, I don't see why we should do something. We can just spend time with our friends."

"She's right, there's no need to do anything."

"If that's what you want..."

The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful. After breakfast, everyone took out presents and Mrs Weasley gave us what came by owl as well. Blaise sent me a beautiful leather bound journal with my name written calligraphically on the first page and a little message under it, and Theo sent me a necklace made out of a black stone encased in silver, along with a short letter.

 _"Selene,_

 _first of all, happy birthday! You are one of the best people I know and a very good friend, even though I was a moron._

 _Second of all, I know the stone in the necklace seems familiar to you. It's one of the raven's eye crystals we found next to the lake in the Forbidden Forest a long time ago. You lost yours shortly after that, but I kept mine and felt like you would like it._

 _Again, I'm sorry for how I behaved. I hope you have a nice summer. Stay safe._

 _Theo"_

I also got a letter from Hagrid, one from Evelyn's parents, and, just like Harry, one from Remus, who apologized for not being able to come see us.

Later in the day, Sev came for a bit to give me a potions book and scowl a bit at Harry.

I didn't get to talk to Draco, and he couldn't manage to catch me alone, except for before dinner. He knocked at the door while I was getting ready. I started way later than Mione and Ginny, and they left to help set the table after they were done, so I was alone.

"Come in, I can't get to the door." I said, while trying to pin a rebel strand of hair back into the braid.

"Hey...happy birthday!"

"Oh, hi. Thanks. Ummm-"

"You don't need to say anything, I know you're not really comfortable, and-"

"Actually, I do. I'm sorry for lashing out at you last night. I just- when you told me you liked me I got scared. Because now it's not like when we were first years anymore. When we said these things with such ease and Voldemort was supposedly dead. Now we actually understand feelings, and we're almost at war. And I heard Mrs Weasley's stories about how everyone got into rushed relationships and made hasty decisions all those years ago. I don't want you to feel like you have an obligation to do this. And I don't want to lose you if you realise that you made a mistake."

"I didn't say that because I think we don't have time left, and I definitely didn't say it because we're soulmates. Of course, being soulmates is what made us spend time together in first place, but you're the only one that made me form an opinion about you. You're funny, and smart and a little too talkative sometimes, and were never afraid to tell me off when I was acting like a stuck up brat."

"You still act like a stuck up brat."

"And I have you to tell me that. I want you to understand that I don't have this feeling because I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you another time or because some unseen force of the universe has decided that we match, but rather because you are this amazing person and because I realised it."

"You're sure about this?"

"Very." he said and got a big rectangular box out of his pocket. A white gold ouroborous necklace with ruby eyes was resting on the velvet.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you. Here, let me put it on."

When it was secured around my neck, he got out another box, this one small and square shaped.

"From my mother." The box held another bracelet charm, a yellow one, with _H_ _appiness_ on the side.

"They're really amazing. Do you have any idea how many she has left?"

"Not really, but how many can there be? They couldn't have had so much time to make them, right?"

"Probably. Now, let's go to dinner." I took his hand and dragged him out of the room. Downstairs was waiting a three tier cake covered in red and gold stripes of fondant, half full of books and the other in golden snitches.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a book worm."

"Oh, of course you are..."

"...birthday girl."

"Yeah, yeah, let's eat."

When no one could eat anymore, we scattered around the table in the living room to drink tea. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because next morning I woke up in my bed, with no memory of walking there, other than a slight swinging and the sound of creaking stairs.


	117. Chapter 116: On better terms

**A/N:I know I wasn't supposed to post this today, but I'm leaving on a project, and sice I'm not sure that I'll have internet there, and probably won't have time to write either, I'll put it up today. After that, the schedule will come back to normal.**

 **Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 116: On better terms

Ginny and Hermione were still sleeping as I got out of bed, but by the time I came back from the bathroom, they were already awake.

"Morning."

"Morning. What time is it?" Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist and sighted.

"It's eight o'clock."

"Why did we wake up so early? It's not like we went to sleep at a reasonable hour. And neither did the birthday girl here."

"I don't know. I'm used to staying up really late, thanks to your brothers, so little sleep is not really something new. But waking up early..."

"Never mind. Let's go eat something. I'm starving."

We didn't bother changing our clothes, and as we got into the kitchen, we noticed that no one else did either. But the fact that everyone was wearing pyjamas wasn't the strangest thing there. Right at the middle of the table were seated Ron and Draco, on opposite parts of the table, obviously in a heated discussion but not yelling at each other.

"I really don't understand how you can support the Chudley Cannons. They haven't won a match in years."

"Maybe not, but we believe in them and one day they will return to their former glory."

"Really? Don't you remember what happened last month, when they were playing against the Falmouth Falcons? The Cannons' keeper left with both arms broken. And the score was-"

"You're expecting anything else from the Falcons? They're the most violent team in the league, you know it."

"So what?"

The girls and I exchanged some looks and sat next to my brother, who was about to drop his head into his eggs and bacon.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just, we've been here for a long time and the two of them somehow started discussing Quidditch and I got lost at some point. And before you say anything, I know that I'm the youngest seeker and all, but I'm not that much of a fanatic."

"And they're speaking just like that? And you've got nothing against it? No hexes thrown around the room?"

"Well, after you fell asleep on Malfoy last night," he shot me an accusing look " his mom made him speak more to us, and from there, the conversation just flowed and we realised that he's not as bad as we thought."

"Oh, so you dropped your Death Eater mania?"

"Oh, no, that still stands. I'm just more willing to accept that maybe he didn't want it after all."

"Well, still better than nothing. Where's Mrs Weasley?"

"Mrs Malfoy sent her back to sleep and made breakfast herself, and then she went to the library with Sirius."

I slid on the wooden bench until I was sitting next to Draco.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Chudley Cannons obviously."

"I still don't understand why you hate that team so much."

"Right? He has no reason to."

"They haven't won a match in such a long time?"

"And you hate them _because_ they did nothing? Obviously Slytherin."

"No, I'm angry that they're still in the league. Only the best teams are supposed to be in it."

"They are, they won the Cup 21 times."

"Yeah, and the last time was in 1892."

"Ok, I'mma leave you to it then." I got back to my original seat. " Can you pass me the eggs Gin? Thanks."

"So, what are they talking about now?"

"Chudley Cannons. And I think might have made it worse. Changing the subject, what else happened after I fell asleep last night?"

"Not much really. An owl came with something for him. Love letters from Parkinson most probably. Or questions from Zabini or Nott about his departure. They must want to know how he escaped probably."

"Come on, you're telling me now that every Slytherin became a Death Eater over the summer?"

"Why not?"

"You're so, ugghh! You know what? Never mind, continue."

"Let's see, then we spoke about the OWLs and the twins told us about the NEWTs and then they left. Then _he_ carried you up to bed."

"What?"

"Yeah, why did he do that? He's been bullying you since first year."

"Yeah, and I stood up for myself."

"But still, he may even hate you more than he hates me. So why did he do that? "

"I don't know dear brother, you shouldn't underestimate how much hate he actually has for you." I told him with a smirk.

The next days went on just as weird as the morning after our birthday. Draco became friends with Ron somehow and started getting along with the others ad well. One day, he came up to me in the library, while I was looking at all the books on the shelves, hoping to find something entertaining to read.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi Dray. How are you?"

"I was looking for you actually. We haven't talked about _that_ since your birthday. I was wondering, if you'd want to give me a chance, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me after we get back to school?"

I stopped and turned to him.

"Really? On a date? Are you sure about this? I mean, Parkinson is gonna go full crazy if we do this, along with the rest of the school probably. Besides, it would be really dangerous, especially now."

"Well, we can go somewhere more private if you want. Or we can set up the Room of Requirement and have a nice dinner there or something."

"That actually sounds pretty good. And a really smart ideea."

"No, it's just disguised sneakyness." I laughed harder at that than I probably should have.

"And to think Harry actually thought you were a heartless bastard."

"He actually said that?"

"No, he used worse words. That's mild compared to his spoken thoughts."

"Well, at least it's better now."

"Yes it is."

The last month passed fast, without any more fights in the household. There were a few deaths within the wizarding community though, as well as some Muggles. The Death Eaters cared less and less about being caught and everyone who entered the house had to be questioned to prove their identity. It was stressful, but necessary.

"You know, Malfoy this will be a hard year. Everyone in your house is bound to know about what happened."

"I know Potter. But most of them aren't even supporters of You-Know-Who. I'll be okay as long as I don't attract too much attention from the wrong people."

"And you will be fine. We all will. But we still need to watch each other's backs." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Since my birthday, I started spending a lot of time with Draco and have been more friendly with him than the others have; other than Ginny and Hermione though, who made it part of their daily plan to question me about it, no one asked about it. It felt nice to not have to hide as much as before anymore.


	118. Chapter 117: Out of the safe heaven

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 117: Out of the safe heaven

"Wake up! We're leaving in three hours. You have to get ready." I groaned and rolled on my back, eyes still closed and wishing to go back to sleep. I didn't even try to figure out who was attempting to wake me up.

"Unlike you, I already packed everything. Not that there was much to pack in the first place anyways. Most of my stuff is at Hogwarts. I just have to eat and get dressed. So let me sleep please."

"Bold of you to assume I didn't pack as well. I'm used to packing a week before term even starts." I peeked through my eyelashes and saw Draco hovering over me, sleek hair back in place and dressed in an all black suit. I eyed him warily and reluctantly got out of bed.

"And I assume you're going back to being a stuck up prat?"

"That's not very nice of you; and for the record, I just like looking good."

"I wasn't trying to be nice, you woke me up after all. And just so you know, you looked like a cow licked your head."

"You obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed, so I'll let you get ready. Come to breakfast after that." He got out of the room and I started laughing to myself. His hair actually looked like that.

A few minutes later, dressed and more awake, I ran down the stairs, two at a time and went to the kitchen, tripping over a pile of school books covered by a jumper. Luckily, I caught myself before falling and continued walking.

The room smelled like pancakes and porridge. Surprisingly, this morning there were no eggs or bacon on the table.

"Eat, and whoever has things left to pack will go do that after breakfast." Mrs Weasley told us, and then Sirius started talking:

" We'll Floo to King's Cross today, just to be sure everything is going to be fine. The fireplaces here have been off the Ministry's radar since I was little. My parents didn't want anyone knowing where they were going and when. Finally something they did turned out to be useful."

Two hours later, we were lined up in front of the fireplace in the living room. Narcissa wasn't coming with us, since it wasn't safe for her to be seen. It was rather dangerous for Draco as well, but a plan was made to protect him, and he had to go to school. Once we reached Hogwarts, he'd be safe.

"I'll miss you Draco."

"I'll miss you too." he hugged his mother tight before stepping in the fire with Tonks. "Platform nine and three quarters!"

We followed, each of us accompanied by an adult, and then got in the train. He left to meet up with his friends and I found a compartment along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Soon, Luna and Neville joined us and we started talking about the OWLs, much to Ginny's horror.

"Mom nagged me enough about the exams, can you stop doing it as well?"

"C'mon Gin, there's almost a year left until then, and Luna isn't worried."

"She's never worried, or stressed."

"Oh, but Ginny, I have been worried; although indeed, being stressed is like walking around with an umbrella waiting for it to rain."

"Besides, we're only talking about our results. But of you insist...what kind of teacher do you think Slughorn will be?"

"We'll, he's kind of a talent collector, but he's far nicer than any of the previous ones, except Remus obviously."

"Where's Malfoy by the way?"

"What does that have to do with the conversation?"

"It doesn't, Harry just has an obsession with him again." I said, subtly nudging my brother in the ribs. "he thinks he's a Death Eater."

"I don't think, I know it. It's the only reasonable explanation."

Shortly after Harry finished his story about what happened at Borgin and Burkes, a third year girl entered the compartment, holding three parchment scrolls tied with violet ribbons in her hand and quivering with nervousness.

"I was-I was told to give these to Harry-Harry and Selene Potter and Neville Longbottom."

They were invitations to a "little lunch" in Slughorn's compartment.

"Oh dear... Let's get this over with."

"It's going to be okay guys, just relax."

"There's something off about that man and I don't think I want to know what it is Mione."

When we got there, we realised we weren't the only ones invited, but when I looked at the people sat around the small table, I wasn't surprised. A few kids there had important parents with connections in the Ministry, Blaise was there as well (Probably because of his mother), Ginny, who apparently casted a brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex on a jerk outside her compartment, and of course, the three of us.

We sat down and ate turkey, with Slughorn going around the table and talking about each of us. I answered his questions as dry and uninteresting as possible, just like Harry, hoping to get him off our backs, but it only seemed to make him more interested.

"I'll see you back at our place." Harry said after we managed to escape, and pulled the cloak of invisibility out of his pocket.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'll go after Zabini to the Slytherin compartment. Malfoy will probably tell them if he's got the Dark Mark."

"Really? I thought you were over it."

"He was nice during summer, yes, but I still don't believe him. If his father could pretend to be a good man for so long, why wouldn't he be able to do that as well? Bye." he disappeared and I sighted, leaving. I just hoped they wouldn't observe his presence, or it could end badly.


	119. Chapter 118: Train ride

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 118: Train ride

Harry followed Zabini to the fifth year Slytherins' compartment, where Draco was sitting next to the door with his head on Parkinson's lap and while she was playing with his hair.

The door almost closed before he entered but he stopped it with his foot. Seeing that, Blaise furrowed his brows and slammed it shut. Draco mirrored his look. Luckily, Harry had already entered and carefully climbed on the luggage rack, hoping that the cloak was still covering him fully.

"What did Slughorn want?"

"From what I could see, he is creating some sort of club with talented kids or those whose parents know famous people. Potter was there, both of them, as well as Longbottom, the Weasley girl, that Belby kid..."

"He probably didn't know that I was on the train too, or I'm sure he would've invited me as well."

"I doubt that Dray. Your father is in Azkaban, remember?"

"Still.."

"Never mind, let's just get back to what we were talking about." Parkinson said, jumping in a sitting position and looking really concentrated. Harry had never seen her like that before. (He also had never seen her next to Draco and not looking at him like he was the only person in the world, but that is besides the point)

"You remember what I told you about Draco's scar?" Zabini groaned loudly at that, hitting his head on the bench.

"Don't start again with the soulmates Pans, please!"

"I'm not starting _again_ , since we never finished our last conversation. Now, as I was saying, you have to have had known that she was your soulmate."

"She isn't, I told you."

"But do you know who it is?"

"Of course I do. And it's not her."

"You can't deny that she had the same scar as you, and you know that this is how it works with your kind."

"It was just a coincidence."

"With it being in the exact same place and appearing at the same time? I doubt that."

"She isn't. C'mon Pans, just drop it. You've been nagging me since the end of the school year."

"Yeah, but now you're trying to tell me that that huge wound magically disappeared after Pomfrey said it wouldn't."

"Well, magic is...magical."

"I hope you know that I won't let it go until you tell me."

"I know, but now's not the moment."

After about half an hour spent in relative silence, while Parkinson and Malfoy talked about their OWL results(and Harry was surprised to found out that the pug faced Slytherin passed everything) and the others either read or talked, the blonde started scratching his left forearm vigorously.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it just hurts sometimes. And I don't really want to know why, because it's probably nothing good."

"Do you think she got it too?"

"Who?" Malfoy looked confused at the girl.

"Your soulmate." He clenched his jaw and Harry could tell he was trying not to snap.

"I don't know but you should probably stop talking now because you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh, you think I'm afraid Draco? I'll shut up, but just because you're in pain now. Measure your words next time though."

The Gryffindor was gobsmacked. Parkinson was acting like a completely different person. Every time she was in public, she was walking after Malfoy, listening to him and you had to be blind not to realize the massive crush she had on him. But here, in their little compartment, with only Slytherins, she was just acting like a sister, arguing with him and nagging him while still very obviously caring about him. It was rather unsettling, but even Harry and his thick head could figured out in that moment that the girl had been just playing a role in order to keep other girls away from her friend. Well was she a protective friend or what?

"Why would she be nervous though? We're still on the train, school hasn't even started yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hands dumbass."

Malfoy looked at his arms, and Harry saw blue spots peeking out from under his sleeves.

"Hmmmm" he said and looked upwards, and the Gryffindor wrapped himself tighter in the cloak.

Shortly after that, they arrived at the Hogsmeade train station.

"You go ahead, I have something to do."

"Okay." After all of them left, the boy turned around and looked amused at the luggage rack.

"You can come out Potter, they left."

Slowly, Harry got down from where he was and put his cover back in his pocket.

"Spying on me? Tsktsk, and I thought we were getting along."

"You may have been an acceptable human being over the summer, but that doesn't change the fact that I still don't trust you. I don't understand why my sister does, or why my friends or the Order do, but I still don't. You can't fool me Malfoy; we both know that you got the Dark Mark under your long sleeves and even if you didn't want it, I don't think you are really against Voldemort or what he believes in. Because I saw how you acted all these years. Hence my lack of trust."

"Don't worry Potter, I can't stand you either. And you better stay out of my way. There's at least something you got right. You don't want to see what I'm capable of."

A few angering words and a couple punches later, and Harry was sporting a broken nose and Draco a busted lip. But they didn't have any time to fix their faces, because the train started moving. Both of them managed to jump off the train before it left Hogsmeade though, and headed to the castle.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Hermione, Ginny and Selene were staring at the door, worried, while Ron was, as usual, stuffing his face with food.

"Will-you-stop-eating!" Mione whisper-yelled, smacking her friend with a book "Your best friend is missing."

"Yeah, but Harry always gets into trouble, he'll come back." As if on cue, the boy entered the hall, heading straight for the place where his friends were seated. When he got closer though, they realised that he had a bloody nose.

"What happened to you? And why are you so late?"

"Malfoy knew that I was in their compartment. I don't know how, but he did. And we started arguing, one thing led to another..."

"At least tell me you hit him too."

"Busted his lip."

"Good."

"Ron, how can you say that?"

"Come on Mione, we're talking about Malfoy here."

"Well, _Draco_ and Harry shouldn't have started a fight in the first place, and you shouldn't be happy that he got hit."

Said boy entered the room that moment, but his lip was healed, as if it never met Harry's fist at all.

"Smug bastard."

"I have to tell you a lot of things when we get to the common room. They had a really interesting conversation back on the train."


	120. Chapter 119: Confused

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 119: Confused

Just as promised, as soon as we got to the common room (after being given the surprising information that apparently, Slughorn was a _Potions_ professor and not a DADA one), Harry told us everything he heard in the Slytherins' compartment.

"So Draco has a soulmate, surprise surprise so what?"

"Have you heard anything from what I just said?" Harry looked at me puzzled, most probably because I was still calling his 'enemy' by his first name.

"I did, but I don't really see how that is relevant. Why does it even bother you?"

"Well, if we took Malfoy away from Voldemort, maybe _he_ turned his soulmate into a Death Eater too. And there's no guarantee that she isn't eager to do whatever he was supposed to."

"How do you even know it's a girl?"

"Parkinson said so. Even though Malfoy vehemently denied everything that she said."

"And why would she be a Death Eater? Do you realize how crazy what you're saying is? You're accusing someone you don't even know and barely have any info on, of horrid things. I can't sit here and listen to you ramble like a madman Harry, I'm sorry." I got up from where I was sitting next to Ron and left the common room.

I decided that if I got out of the tower, I could just as well go visit Sev and see where he stood on spying; he spent most of the last month of summer Apparating between Hogwarts and wherever Voldy was at the time, so we didn't really get to talk or see each other much. But as I approached the stairs leading to the dungeons, a muffled sound coming from under the Grand Staircase caught my attention. Confused as to who might be there, I opened the door of the broom closet and regretted it right away: Parkinson had pinned Blaise to a wall and they were furiously making out. I don't think the opening of the door was the one that prompted them to stop attacking each other's face, but rather the strangled sound that escaped my throat. Both of them turned to me, faces red and slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and the girl snapped:

"Do you mind? We were in the middle of something."

"Yeah, I can see that." But it seemed like she wasn't in the mood anymore. Muttering curses under her breath, she brushed past me, making sure to bump hard into my arm as she headed, most probably, to her dorm. Blaise, on the other hand, leant on the wall, panting slightly, still blushing brilliantly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Taking after your mother, are you?"

"Oh, come on, it's not like I change girlfriends like she changes husbands. Or stealing them away."

"Then what was that? Wasn't she into Draco?"

"Don't tell me that she really tricked you. With how much time those two have spent together since...forever, I doubt there ever were any non-platonic feelings between them."

"Oh, really…And how long has this been going on for?" I gestured towards him and then vaguely in the direction of Pansy.

"Not long. My mother and I moved in with her family after summer began and it escalated quickly."

"Moved in with-what?"

"Well, you see, the Parkinsons weren't with You-Know-Who either and we thought that we would be safer and stronger if we were more."

"So you're telling me that you spent the whole summer with her? In her big manor, with only three parents, and you've been together?" I'm not really sure how he managed to see my grin in the dim light, but he obviously did.

"Don't make that face, and don't think about what I know you're thinking. We've only kissed so far."

"Yeah, so far. Now, I'm going to visit Sev, are you coming with me downstairs or what?"

"Sure." He mumbled.

He was making a potion when I entered his office. His sleeves were rolled up and the Dark Mark was a faded shade of black, far lighter than I knew it had been only a few days before. Draco and I had been cranky that day, we weren't used to it yet.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good evening Selene. I'm better now that I managed to sleep these past days. And I'm brewing Skele-gro to give to Poppy."

"But I thought Slughorn was in charge of these things now?"

"He is supposed to be, yes, but **two** Potion Masters are better than one."

"And isn't this **his** office now?"

"I've been here for a long time, so we decided that I'll stay here and he'll take the defense office."

We talked for a while, about my summer, because he refused to tell me anything about the Order or Death Eater meetings or missions. After that, I walked around the castle for a bit, thinking about the events of the night. My brother indirectly accused me of being a heartless Death Eater. Well, at least he didn't actually know about me being Draco's soulmate; and he didn't need to find out either.

Blaise and Pansy were together and her parents weren't supporters of Voldemort.

When I finally decided I was calm enough to go back to the common room, it was late, and, besides Hermione, everyone in my dorm was sleeping.

"Hi Mione. Sorry for running away like that. I just needed some space to think."

"It's okay, I get it. Those two can be too much sometimes. That's why I used to spend so much time in the library during first and second year; sure, knowledge was a bonus, but I was mainly trying to get away from them for a bit. Sorry I never told you."

"It's ok. How about this: we have each other's back from now on?"

"Deal."

And so our return to Hogwarts wasn't as smooth as we expected, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been either.

Next morning, as Harry and Ron were enjoying their first free period (or so they thought), I passed by with Minnie, and she motioned for them to come to us.

"You two go with her."

"But she's got potions professor."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that Mr Weasley."

"And we both only got E in potions. But we should have O to get into the NEWT level class."

"That was the case when Severus was teaching. Horace believes students who got an E are perfectly capable of learning potions as well."

"But the books…and ingredients."

"There are spare ones in the dungeons and you can use them until you order some by owl. Now go. And Potter-" she called after Harry as we turned to leave.

"-I told you I'll help you become an Auror. And I will show that pink toad that I keep my promises."


	121. Chapter 120: Getting used

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 120: Getting used

The first thing we saw after pushing the heavy mahogany door open were three covered cauldrons, all the size of big watermelons, and an obviously cheerful Slughorn, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. The twelve of us took seats around three of the four tables that were placed as close to the back of the class as possible: the four Ravenclaws together, the Slytherins at another table, and I, my brother, Ron and Hermione next to the door.

"Professor, Ron and I don't have the books and-"

"Oh, yes, I've been informed. You can take what you need from the cabinet." When they came back, Ron was snickering and, seeing Harry's pout, I wondered what could have happened in such a short time.

"Now, I've prepared a few potions here and I would like you to tell me what they are." As soon as he took the lid off the first cauldron, our noses were attacked by the terrible combination of sewer water, rotten eggs and decomposing bodies, the latter bringing back memories from the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament; I shook that thought from my head, just as Hermione's hand shot up so fast, I was almost surprised it was still attached to her shoulder; but then again, she'd been like this since first year.

"It's Polyjuice Potion sir; it can be identified by its muddy appearance and repelling smell."

"Very well, and what about this one?" He asked, finally sparing us of the nauseating smell by covering the Polyjuice and uncovering the middle cauldron, which seemed to hold a clear liquid in it. Well that was an interesting one…

"Well, the liquid is clearly transparent, colorless and odorless. We can therefore conclude that it is Veritaserum, the so called 'truth serum'; it forces anyone who drinks it to speak the truth."

Clearly impressed and positively beaming, the teacher moved on to the last potion.

"Very well miss…"

"Granger sir."

"Granger…do you happen to be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger?"

"No sir, my parents are both muggles." Slughorn's eyes widened slightly and he cocked his eyebrows at Harry, who nodded.

"You have to be Harry and Selene's friend then, Hermione, aren't you? 'The best in our year'; they weren't wrong. Now, dear, can you tell me what potion this is?" the girl moved closely to the basin over which res fumes were floating. The look on Hermione's face was one of bliss.

"Well, that is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differently for everyone, depending on what they love most."

"Indeed. Now, as this is a classroom full of teenagers, I won't ask any of you what is it that you smell, but each of you can come here and find out for yourselves." Everyone, even the Slytherins crowded around the small cauldron.

As soon as the steam reached my nose, a lot of different scents came to me: Sev's office, ginger, chocolate, the air before rain, broom wood and a cologne, though I couldn't remember whose was it. But then we returned to our seats and, as we passed the Slytherins, it came to me: it was Draco's.

I wanted to at least know what my brother smelled, so I prodded lightly at his mind; except nothing happened. It wasn't that I couldn't concentrate, I just simply couldn't do it. Weird…I had to figure out the problem later.

"Now, I have here a small phial of Felix Felicis; do you mind telling us what that is, Miss Granger?" But Draco raised his hand before he could finish the sentence, and that's when Slughorn seemed to remember that there were other students in his class as well.

"Yes, mister…"

"Draco Malfoy professor. Felix Felicis is known as 'liquid luck', and, as that suggests, one gulp of it will make everything go your way for a few hours."

"That's right. There is enough here for twelve full hours of luck. You will now have an hour and a half to brew the Draught ofLiving Death, and whoever makes the best one will be awarded this vial. Begin."

When (mostly) everyone was done, the teacher walked around the class, checking density, colour and smell, until he finally decided that Harry's was the best, though it wasn't a hard choice; his potion looked amazing, and worked exactly like it was supposed to; so my brother received the luck potion.

"Well that was an interesting class."

"Yeah, finally a Potions teacher that doesn't sneak up behind you when you brew. I genuinely enjoyed it."

"You're only saying that because your potion was better than Mione's."

"I'm not. I was just lucky I guess. By the way, thanks Ron."

"For what?"

"Forcing me to take the worn out book. It has tips written on the edges for better potions."

"You cheated?!"

"It's not cheating if it's written in the book."

"You have to give it to me at least to check for any dangerous spells or suggestions."

"Dangerous? Really Hermione?"

"Be reasonable Harry. She just wants to keep you safe. Besides, even if you were to share the tips with her? What would be the problem? We're all friends and these grades won't matter later anyways." Harry sighted.

"You're right. Sorry Mione. I'm a complete idiot and I overreacted."

"It's okay, I get it. Now, let's go to DADA."

The light in the room was virtually non-existing, until some blessed soul pulled a curtain to the side, though a few kids were already sprawled on the floor, having tripped over chairs or others' legs. We all sat, curious as to whether Sev was going to be a more pleasant teacher to everyone now that he finally got the position he had longed for for so long.

"Good morning class." A voice was heard from the back of the class and my godfather emerged from the shadows, a neutral expression on his face. That already meant progress, as he didn't scowl as usual.

"Today we will start trying nonverbal spells." He made us pair up and try to disarm and put up shields without talking, so most of the class means kids furiously waving wands, faces either red as they tried not to say the words, or cautious, as they whispered and hoped not to be caught; after about twenty minutes of intense concentration, Mione and I managed to nonverbally disarm each other, and even cast a weak shield.

It all went smoothly until Sev made Harry try to cast 'Protego' to avoid disarmament without talking; he ended up shouting it, and throwing the teacher to the ground.

"Potter, remember how I said we were practicing non verbal spells today?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

"There's no need to call me sir, professor." And that earned him a week's worth of detentions.


	122. Chapter 121: That's why

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 121: That's why

Hermione somehow managed to finnish checking the Potions textbook fast and gave it back to Harry that Sunday.

"Well, besides a few invented spells that sound dangerous and some rather rude comments about the teachers, it seems ok. Although I still don't know if the alterations on the potions are correct; but the book isn't cursed or anything."

She handed it to him, and it looked like it was now carefully wrapped in a new cover. "It was almost falling apart and I couldn't bear seeing a book in that state."

"Thanks Mione. I appreciate that you made time to check it and that it's still intact. I really thought you'd be pissed 'cause my potion was better."

"Well, we'll have to check all those directions to see if they actually make them better, but if there are no risks or additional side effects, I guess it's okay; as long as you let us use it as well."

"Of course."

Spending more time in the library doing homework, I eventually remembered my incapacity to read Harry's mind during the first Potions class and thought it'd be a good idea to check some books. The first one I took off the shelf was, of course, the one on magical talents, the same one as when Sev told me I was a born-legiliment during my first year; but I didn't find anything on loss of powers, temporary or otherwise, unless it happened in the first seven years of life, but that was not the case.

Other books spoke of lack of talent, strong Ocllumency shields pr loss of aptitude, but that only happened to taught-legiliments. Not finding anything, I got back to my Charms essay, briefly asking myself if this had anything to do with the fact that I wasn't able to talk to mom anymore either; but what could've been the link between them? And why was this happening now? I never had problems with any of my powers before, and now it seemed like I was starting to lose them for good.

Faith was with me apparently; I had spent a full week frantically looking through books, even in ROR, but didn't find anything. One night though, I fell asleep on the floor in the common room, a dusty old tome open written in Latin open under my head; keeping the translation spell for a long time took a lot of energy and my eyes closed before I had the chance to get up and move to my bed.

 _I was dreaming again. I couldn't not realize that after so much time spent there. This time though, no one was screaming, there were no hushed voices or muffled conversations._

 _There was a woman in front of me. Her soft silvery hair almost floated as it framed her long face, with pointy chin prominent cheekbones and steel blue eyes. Even though her austere features suggested otherwise, she seemed kind, as she extended her arms towards me and took both my hands in hers. The corners of her mouth turned upwards as she took in my confused yet curious expression._

 _"Welcome dear. We've been waiting for you for some time."_

 _"But where am I. Wait…is this-"_

 _"You're not dead honey. We know you noticed some changes in these past months. And we thought you should at least know why this is happening because I am afraid it is not going to stop. "_

 _"Who is we? And, pardon my insistence, who are you?"_

 _"Well, I am Lady Aurelia Potter and_ we _, are your ancestors; or at least a few of them."_

 _As soon as she finished the sentence, the space around us was filled with…spirits is the best way to describe them. All with shining, smiling faces and seemingly not breathing at all._

 _"We are here to tell you that the time has come to let go. As you know, you have a particular set of 'talents' that have been given to you by us upon your birth so their magic could keep you alive."_

 _"I do."_

 _"Now, after all these years your core finally became strong enough to sustain you and take over the purpose of what we have given you."_

 _"So that means I will lose all my powers?"_

 _"Well, you will still be quite powerful, that kind of magic runs in the family, and the Parseltongue is yours actually. And you will still have a soulmate. But other than that, I am afraid yes, you will lose them. And I know it seems like it will be hard to adjust, but you haven't relied on them very much actually."_

 _"What do you mean? I use my powers a lot."_

 _"You only discovered legilimency a few years ago and only used it occasionally. The resurrection powers were only brought up when you wanted to talk to your mother and the immunity to poisons was never used at all aside from when you drank all the phials because you lacked the time when you went to protect your brother and the Sorcerer's stone."_

 _"Indeed, but what about the Metamorphmagus powers? I use them all the time, and I need them to hide the common scars and the birthmark."_

 _"That can be done with glamours dear."_

 _"But when will the process be done?"_

 _"A couple of months at the most. I'm sorry."_

 _"I guess there's nothing I can do about it. At least you told me so I won't freak out later. Thank you."_

 _"We wished there was more we could do."_

I was woken up by the soft light peeking through the crimson curtains of the four poster bed. Someone carried me to the dorm, and the large book was on the nightstand, a bookmark at the page I last read, so I wouldn't lose it.

I pulled the fabric apart and noticed there was no one else in there anymore. Looking at the clock set me on a race to get to the Great Hall. There was half an hour left of breakfast and I had Potions first period.

"Where were you? I woke you up when I left for breakfast, and you said you'll get up."

"Yeah, sorry, I was up late last night researching something. I thought I fell asleep in the common room though."

"Oh, you did. Professor McGonagall knocked at our door in the middle of the night; she carried you upstairs."

"Oh. Nevermind then. Let's eat and go to Potions; we have to put Harry's book to test after all."

The class went great, all four of us ending up with 'exceptional potions' as Slughorn said, and that was probably one of the reasons why he gave us invitations for his first "Slug club" meeting for the year. Oh well, why not go after all?


	123. Chapter 122: No idea

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 122: No idea

A few weekes into the school year and the "Slug club" held its first meeting, in our potion teacher's office. It seemed as though it had been magically enlarged to easily accomodate at least thirty people. When we got there, Slughorn was sitting at a round table filled with different sorts of steak, cheese and something that looked French, as well as a huge platter full of dessert bites. His suit was, unlike his usual suede textured ones, embroidered with complicated patterns made with silver thread, on a navy blue background.

After we all sat and had time to look around and see all the people who were there(unfortunately, given his absence, it seemed as though Neville didn't make 'the cut'), he stood and, as the host he was, warmly held a toast.

"Welcome everyone, to the first meeting of this year's Slug club. You are all exceptional students, with great potential that I want to help you cultivate. Unfortunately, Mr Potter couldn't make it this evening, due to a meeting with the headmaster, but he will be present next time. To you all, and your brilliant futures." he said, raising his glass towards us. "Now, let's eat."

"Why is Harry with Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered to me.

"Something he had to share with him. Probably Voldemort related. I'm sure he'll tell us. If not, I'll try my best to find out."

Next to Hermione, Ginny was looking really anxious, which was rather unusual for her. On my other side, Blaise was looking annoyed at Belby on the other side of the table, who was currently shoving half of a baked potato in his mouth. Damn, that kid would give Ron a run for his money. Still, my friend looked really confuse for some reason, like Harry trying to stay awake during a school lecture after a long training session with Wood.

"Hey Blaise." I whispered to him as Mione was trying to calm Ginny down.

"What?"

"You okay? You look a little dizzy."

"Umm, well, Pansy took me to the Hufflepuff common room last night; we drank Polyjuice so we wouldn't get recognized but it went a little too well. I'm still a bit stoned. "

"Merlin, that's a lot of time, how much did you smoke?"

"I can't really remember, but I guess a lot, since I recall hearing colours this morning."

"Oh dear...Anyway, I wanted to ask you: how is Draco?"

"Well, he sleeps more now but he's still beside himself with worry for his mom. Although I assured him so many times that she's safe. Wait, she is, right? I don't even know where she is. Oh, what if she's a portrait now?"

"Oookay, take it down a notch weed boy. She's safe, I guarantee. I really need to speak to Draco though. But he needs to feel better before I do that, because if he's anything like me, it'll hit him like a truck."

"What is it? It couldn't be _that_ bad."

"A weird dead ancestor of mine showed up in one of my dreams and told me something that I wasn't ready to hear. And it concerns him as well."

"What is it with you and your fucked up dreams anyways?"

"I have no idea, but there's one thing I know for sure. You weren't ready for that weed."

"Nah shit Sherlock. Imma just try not to do that anymore for some time cause I feel like shit."

"Agreed. Now, you have to eat something, it'll make you feel better."

The party eventually ended at around ten, and we headed for our dorms. A couple of weeks later, Blaise, who looked suspiciously happy, came to me in the hallway.

"Hi Selene! How are you. Oh, by the way, whatever you wanted to tell Draco I think you'd better do ot now, because he's fine now, for the most part. And if it's really that depressing, he'll have time to get his shit together till Christmas."

"Okay then, thanks. And stop smoking, it's bad for you."

"Bullshit, the Hufflepuffs do it all the time. Why'd you think Diggory was such a nice guy?"

"They're used to it, you're not. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

I didn't leave the Hospital Wing until the nurse assured me he was going to be fine, aside from a terrible headache next morning. Apparently, whatever it was that the Huffs were smoking, it was strong. I then opened the mental connection.

 _"Hi, can we talk?"_

 _"Sure, go on."_

 _"Actually, I wanted to tell you this in person_.

 _"Is it bad? How bad? Or you don't want to go to Hogsmeade with me anymore?_

 _"Calm down. It's not that. But it is something that directly affects both of us and that's going to happen soon so you should probably find out about it."_

 _"Alright then. Where do you want to meet?"_

 _"I'm right outside the Hospital Wing. You can come here, I doubt anyone else will come here so late."_

 _"Ok."_

He arrived quickly, his blonde hair still fixed in place, although judging by his green silk pyjamas, he was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Fell back into the old habits? Weren't sweatpants enough for you?" I sniggered.

"Actually, I like those better, but don't want to seem suspicious, so, here we are."

"I was just kidding. Now, take a seat."

We both sat on the steps next at the end of the Hospital Wing hall.

"Now, tell me what is this important and terrible thing." He was smiling and his tone was playful, but I could see the way his hands were shaking and the worried spark in his steel eyes.

"Now, some time ago, I had this dream-"

"Oh, not those dreams again."

"No, not like those ones. There was this lady, my ancestor, one of the ones that landed their abilities to me to help me live when I was born."

"Ok."

"And, remember how I realised quite some time ago that I can't talk to my mom anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Well, during the first potions lesson this year I found out I can't read minds anymore either. And she explained to me what happened, or, rather, _is_ happening. "

"I feel like the bad part is coming now."

"Well, the thing is, the only reason I have this powers is because my body and my core weren't strong enough to sustain me. But now my powers grew and I did as well and that's why I don't need them anymore. So, besides being a Parselmouth and having a soulmate, all of the other special abilities are going to fade until there are none left."

"But what does that have to do with me then?"

"I'm not going to be a Metamorphmagus anymore, and that means all the scars and marks, mine and yours are going to be visible again."

"Oh."

"Yes, but, we can hide them with glamours, although it takes a lot of energy to do that."

"And what will we do then?"

"I don't know. But I know for sure my friends aren't going to be too happy about it."


	124. Chapter 123: First date

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 123: First date

"So, Harry, we forgot to ask, what did you talk about with Dumbledore that night? You know, when you were supposed to come to the Slug Club party."

"Oh, right, I guess I _did_ forget to tell you. Well, it was weird and I still don't understand much of what happened."

"That's quite normal for anyone who meets him."

"Yeah, I know. So, you know about the Pensieve, right?" we nodded "Well, we both went into it, to see a memory of someone named Bob Ogden, some Ministry official. It was a memory from when he went to the house of the Riddle family, back when Voldemort hadn't been born yet. "

"And what happened then?"

"Well, to say that they were a weird family would be an understatement. The daughter, Tom's mother, she was treated like Cinderella; even worse, the poor girl seemed frightened any time her father so much as glanced towards her. Her brother seemed like a classic Slytherin though, proud to be a wizard, considering muggles scum. That's why Ogden was there actually, he used his powers in front of non wizards, even hexed one pretty bad. And his father, well, he talked about purebloods more than Malfoy's. Pretty much out of their mind, all of them. Dumbledore said that the girl, Merope, gave the muggle that her brother cursed, the one she was enamoured with, a love potion. Made him elope with her. When she got pregnant, she stopped giving it to him, thinking that he actually loved her back. He left her and she died on the steps of an orphanage, after giving birth."

"Well, that is all sorts of messed up."

"Indeed. Now it's not the time for this though. It will probably make more sense after he tells you more about this or shows you another memory. I mean, this can't be all that he wanted to show you." Hermione told Harry.

"I suppose not."

"Well then, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. We have to stop at Honeydukes first, I finished my stash of chocolate frogs. And then Zonko's, obviously." The three of them started making plans, arguing over where to spend the most time.

"Actually guys, I can't go tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I, erm, have to do some things around the castle, and it's the perfect opportunity, now that most of the kids will be gone. But you go and have fun. Oh, and bring me back some sugar quills."

"Okay then. That's too bad, but next time I guess."

"Yeah."

Hermione and I went to our dorm, and ten minutes later, we were in our beds, ready for sleep.

 _"Hey, it's the first Hogsmeade day tomorrow."_

 _"I know, I just remembered actually."_

 _"So, you still wanna go with me?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I?"_

 _"I believe the Mark on your arm is a good enough reason."_

 _"It's not, and I told you that so many times. I want to go on a date with you Draco."_

 _"Well, that's all I wanted to hear. Thank you. "_

 _"There's nothing to thank me for. When do you want to leave? "_

 _"Well, we'd better leave before everyone else. So, eight?"_

 _"Perfect. I don't think most of the others will even wake up before nine. I'll meet you at the gate?"_

 _"Yes. Now, go to sleep. If we're going to spend an entire day together, we need rest."_

 _"Good night."_

 _"Sleep tight."_

There were no dreams that night, no nightmares, no bits of anyone's mind. Just the peaceful bliss of dark nothingness.

We managed to get out of the castle without anyone noticing and to slip into a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks right as a small group of Ravenclaws were entering. I managed to alter my appearance a bit, just to be sure.

"I see you can still morph. How are the rest of the powers?"

"Well, I don't want to risk and test the poison immunity, but it's getting harder to change my looks. Though I still have the scars under control."

"Just, stay safe, ok? Now, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking we should eat something and then go around the village. Maybe go to the antique book shop. You know, the one next to Madam Puddifoot's." I shuddered at the name. I could understand why couples went there and even I had entered once when I was little but all that pink and the sickeningly sweet smell inside combined with the heat, it was too much for me.

"Sure we can go. And maybe we can grab a bite for lunch as well."

We somehow managed not to bump into anyone we knew on our way to the bookshop. As soon as we entered it, the smell of dust and old books, of parchment, ink and leather and maybe even a subtle hint of violet perfume filled my nostrills. Yes, this was definitely my kind of place.

"You know," I told to Draco while we were searching the shelves, his arms already full of some books on Northern and Greek mythology, a couple of muggle encyclopedias and even a first edition of Hogwarts, A History in great condition. (That one I was planning on giving to Hermione as a Christmas present.)

"What?"

"I never actually managed to browse this shop properly."

"Really? But you said you've been here a lot of times."

"I have, yes, but Ron and Harry mostly wanted to leave, the twins made so many jokes and were so loud the owner almost threw us out a couple of times and Mione, well, she might like all kinds of books but she inclines mostly towards science. And she drags me along every time, so I don't get a chance to get any books for me."

"Well, then it's a good thing that we came."

After buying the books, and grabbing lunch, we spent the rest of the day walking around and talking, before eventually heading for the castle.

As he couldn't walk me to the Gryffindor tower, we separated at the Grand staircase.

"Thank you. This was a really great day. It was nice to go on a date."

"Yes it was. And hopefully, we'll be able to do that again soon." Leaning down, he placed a kiss on my cheek and then pulled back to look at me, his soft smile reaching his eyes.

"Good night."

"Good night Draco."


	125. Chapter 124: Their day is just as good

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 125: Their day is just as good

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, merely an hour after his sister had left, Harry woke up, his stomach turning in a way he definitely didn't like. But he wasn't nauseous or sick; no, it was a bad feeling.

He looked over at Ron, who was still sound asleep, as well as his other roommates. Frowning, he stood and tiptoed to the door, and then down to the common room. Only when he got there did he realise the error in his plan. He couldn't walk up to the girls' dorms. After a few moments of thinking, he finally remembered of the charmed galleons from the previous year's DA. After he recovered his from the bottom of his trunk, using a spell learned from Selene, he sent a message to Hermione. Not thinking she would see it right away, Harry took his broom and the polishing set and, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut, he sat in an overstuffed chair next to where the last remains of the fire were, prepared to wait for some time.

A couple of minutes later though, light steps came down the stairs, and soon enough a head of hair, even more bushy than usually, entered the room. She looked like she just woke up, yawning every ten seconds and constantly rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Harry, you wanted to see me?"

"Actually, it was both of you."

"Both of us?"

"I sent Selene the message as well."

"She's not in the bedroom. I suppose she left early for whatever she needed to do. What _did_ you want anyways?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I felt like something was off. I still do, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Maybe it's Selene? You know you sometimes have your weird twin things, maybe it's something like that?"

"Even if it is, where is she? We don't even know what is it that she has to do"

"Let's go ask Professor McGonagall then."

"Now?"

"It's Saturday morning. I know for a fact that she is currently making class plans and grading papers. She'll be in her office. Just grab a jacket or something, it's cold."

After getting another layer on, for it was late Autumn in Scotland, they headed for the Transfiguration teacher's office. Softly knocking on the heavy door, they pushed it aside when they heard someone inviting them in.

"Mr Potter, Mrs Granger, up so early during the weekend? What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us where Selene is or what she might be doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she told us she couldn't come today with us to Hogsmeade because of some things she had to do today. And Harry thinks there's something wrong with her and we were thinking that you might inform us of her whereabouts."

"Oh. Well, I cannot tell you exactly what she is doing, but I do know where she is and can assure you that she is safe. Of course, if and when she will see fit, she can tell you all. But that is her decision to make."

"But are you sure that she is safe?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, I am. Now, it is far too beautiful outside to spend the day in the castle. Go to Hogsmeade, get some sweets, enjoy the day. And you can talk to your sister later."

As soon as they closed the door, Minerva sighed. What was that girl up to?

When they finally managed to wake Ron up, the three of them ate a quick breakfast and in no time were on their way down the hill, determined to make the most out of their day in the village, just like their teacher had recommended.

Making their first stop at Zonko's, they realized just how high their expectations became after Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had opened. This shop, that had seemed to amaze them every time they walked in, with its shelves full of toys, pranks and whatnot, now just looked dull, the colours not nearly as vibrant as in the twins'; the devices and charmed sweets seemed simple, ordinary , and it looked like the other costumers shared their opinion, sporting rather confused looks on their faces, appearing lost and maybe a tad sad.

"Is it just me, or is the shop...different?" Hermione asked while they were making their way to the three Broomsticks for lunch; she had never been a big fan of pranks, but after she got together with Fred she realized just how important they were, cheering people up when they were needed, and how much thought and skill actually went into them.

"No, you're right. But I don't think it's just because of WWW. I mean, have you seen the owner? I haven't; and he usually is in there, talking to costumers, giving advice and everything. It's about Voldemort. He's scaring everyone off. Just like Diagon Alley."

"Maybe. But now, let's go grab lunch; I'm starving."

"You're always starving Ronald." she rolled her eyes, but said nothing else.

They had Butterbeers and some pizza. It was something new on the menu, that, to Harry and Hermione's surprise, Ron had never eaten before. He promptly declared it to be one of his favourite foods though, another one on his already kilometric list.

"Harry m'boy! And miss Granger." said boy shuddered, having hoped that he could get rid of Slughorn in the village if not at school. Ron tried to hide his disappointment at not being noticed, again, and Hermione merely plastered a smile on her face.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just decided to go out with some colleagues. They looked like they needed it." sure enough, at the table he had came from, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and, surprisingly, Snape were sitting, none of them actually seeming to enjoy the 'outing'.

After getting rid of their teacher(and getting invited to another party), they went to Honeydukes to get the promised candy for Selene and restock for themselves as well.

As there wasn't much else to do, slowly but surely the group headed for Hogwarts, their bellies full and bags as well.

By the time they went to sleep, Selene hadn't come back, so they had come to the conclusion that they had to wait until the next day to ask their friend about what she had been up to.


	126. Chapter 125: Tryouts and observations

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 125: Tryouts and observations

Next morning, my brother came down pretty late, apparently trying his best to contain his amusement, followed by a disgruntled looking Ron.

"What happened? I mean, I know it's morning Ron, but it's almost eleven, you slept a lot."

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. I woke up in the middle of the night, suspended from my legs, dangling in mid air above my bed; that's what."

"How?"

"Ask your little brother here. I fail to see what's so funny here Harry!" he snapped at his now full on laughing friend.

"Come on, Ron. I didn't know what that spell would do. It was an accident."

"What spell?"

"A non verbal one from the potions book. Mione said that it's safe."

"That doesn't mean that you should practice them in the middle of the night on your roommates."

Fifteen minutes later, after we managed to calm Ron down and convince Harry not to do that ever again, we headed for the Quidditch pitch for the Gryffindor tryouts. Having been on the team for six years didn't spare my brother from having to compete for his position, even if he was the only one. Angelina wanted to make sure that her team was made out of the best players in Gryffindor and seemed to be determined to follow in Oliver's footsteps with the training sessions this year.

Hermione and I joined Neville and Luna on the bleachers while Ginny, Ron and Harry stood next to the others that wanted to get on the team.

"Alright everyone. It's Sunday and I know you all want to spend it with your friends regardless of how much you might love flying. So we'll make this quick. You'll fly ten laps around the pitch just so I can observe your method. Then seeing as we are just about the right amount of people, we'll play a match to see you in action. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and, at the captain's sign, they rose. I could notice the girl crossing off a couple of kids as soon as the first lap was done, and even though I wasn't nearly as good as my brother at flying, it wasn't hard to guess why. A little third year girl almost slammed headfirst in the teacher's tower next to the Ravenclaw section because she took the turn too late and another boy, a sixth year this time, lost control of his broom the moment he no longer had the ground under his feet.

Harry did a marvellous job, his only opponent being, in the end, Ginny, who was a great player herself and made the team, but as a substitute Seeker.

Ron however, seemed even more nervous after seeing the other guy who wanted to get the Keeper spot: Cormac McLaggen was a sixth year and full to the brink of himself; he indeed was well built and not so bad looking, but I knew for a fact that his grades weren't so good and his personality was terrible.

Hermione seemed to notice her friend's uneasiness and, seemingly in a moment of impulse, shot a Confundus charm at McLaggen, who had only managed to catch the Quaffle two times so far. In the end, our redheaded friend deviated the ball six times compared to the other's three and was accepted on the team.

"My, Hermione is Fred rubbing off on you?"

"Seriously guys, I'm not that much of a goody two shoes. I'm the one who set professor Snape's robes on fire during first year in case you forgot."

"Though I don't believe you'd want him to find out."

"Don't you dare."

"I won't. Now, let's get the others and grab lunch. I'm starving. Remind me why we didn't have breakfast today?"

"The boys woke up late and they had tryouts."

"Right. Let's go."

We ended up spending the rest of the day walking around, visiting Hagrid (who tried to feed us rock cakes), and then sitting next to the lake, for Hermione to look over Harry's potions book. While she was reading the Draught of Living Death page, one that seemed to be among the most modified, I glanced at the book open in her lap and noticed something.

"Wait a minute. This writing looks really familiar. May I?"

"Sure." she handed it to me. I flipped between the pages, some handwritten words tugging at my memories but I just couldn't remember. That is, until I saw a name.

"Lily..." My face fell and I realised in that moment whose writing it was.

"What? Selene, are you okay?"

"I know whose book this is. It's Sev's. This is definitely his."

"That's Snape's? I've been following _his_ instructions all along?"

"Wow mate, that's the first time you actually listened to the bat and something good came out of it."

"Well, the good news is, Mione, you didn't have anything to worry about, at least not regarding the safety of the potions."

"That is true Selene, yes, but we should give it back to its rightful owner."

"No way. Now I know that the instructions are right. I mean, everyone has instructions, that's how a book is supposed to work. And it's a book for fifth years. Why _would_ he want it back?" The three of them looked at me, equally quizzical looks on their faces.

"What? "

"Well, what do _you_ say we should do? You're really close to him."

"Well, as Harry said, he wouldn't need it anymore, as he already knows how to make those potions and probably all the adjustments he made to them. And if he let it at Hogwarts, I don't think there is anything actually dangerous in there. So I think you should keep it."

Hermione ended up agreeing to my suggestion a couple of days later, even if it wasn't like her to 'lie' to teachers.

In the meantime, Harry managed to get out of another one of Slughorn's parties. How Dumbledore managed to make their meetings overlap the parties or, more important, why, was completely beyond me.


	127. Chapter 126: Petty fight

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 126: Petty fight

A few weeks after the tryouts, the first match took place: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. A mean song here, a couple near punches there, coupled with us winning, and the rivalry between our teams was even worse than before.

"I can't believe Malfoy actually wrote something like that."

"Why? Didn't you say that you don't think he actually change and that he's as much of a stuck up pureblood as before the summer?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You two should really stop brawling Harry. If you take a closer look, most of these things start from you arguing." Hermione reasoned.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Here's a wild guess: try to actually solve your petty fights without attempting to choke each other."

"Yeah? Tell him that."

"You know what? I will do exactly that the next time I see him."

"What? I was joking Sel."

"I'm not. The last weeks of summer were actually pretty enjoyable, and then we came back to Hogwarts and the fragile understanding and peace shattered and you two got back to your habits."

"Mione?"

"Sorry Harry, she's right. What did Malfoy even do since the the start of the year that could explain your behaviour towards him?"

"Besides breaking his nose you mean?"Ron quipped.

"You do remember Harry busting his lip as well as spying on him, right?"

"Well, I-"

"C'mon Mione, it's pointless to argue with these two. Let's go take a walk."

The crisp air of early December engulfed us as soon as we stepped foot outside of the castle, but we put up warming charms and continued walking.

"I've been meaning to ask you: are you okay? You've been looking tired lately. And really confused at times."

"Oh, yeah, just, there's something off with my powers. I know what it is though, it's not that bad, but it'll take me some time to adjust."

"Well, you know I'm always here for you if something's wrong, right?"

"I do. Thanks Hermione, you really are a good friend. Now, who are you going to take to Slughorn's Christmas party? There's only one week left until then."

"Well, I don't really know. Maybe Fred could come. Though I guess I should send him a letter to ask."

"That's a great idea. Maybe George could come too and go with me. I don't have anyone to go with. And I'm sure Ron will be happy to see them, even though he would never acknowledge it."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, since Harry can't go, he decided to send him in his place, and Slughorn was ok with that, so..."

"Well then, it's settled."

"I guess."

The twins accepted to accompany us to the party, and they even came the night before so they could have some extra time to spend with all of us. Fred ended up sleeping in our dorm, in Hermione's bed, although judging by how tired they both were, nothing probably happened.

I woke up the day after, sprawled on the floor next to my bed, the sheets pulled down with me. Weird, last time I fell from the bed I was seven. After fighting my way out of my blanket, I dumped it back on the mattress and decided it was as good a moment as any to get a headstart on the weekend homework. Grabbing a scroll of parchment, my Transfiguration book and a muggle ballpoint pen, I went to the common room. Half an hour later, I was almost done.

 _"Are you awake?"_

 _"Yeah, just finishing an essay."_

 _"Can we meet? It's about the Metamorphmagus problem."_

 _"Sure. Broom closet under the Grand Staircase?"_

 _"Ok, but if we walk in on Blaise and Pansy again, I'm going to punch myself."_

 _"That if I don't beat you to it."_

 _"We'll see. Come on."_

His furrowed brows and downturned mouth did nothing to soothe the worry in my stomach. He opened the door and entered after me.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" I asked him, reaching out to touch the dark circles under his grey eyes.

"Not really. Still worried about my mom. And this whole thing...you know they'll have to find out eventually. My friends and yours as well."

"I know. Don't know how they'll take it though. They don't really have the best opinion about you."

"And they're right. I mean, look at everything I've done, the Dark Mark, bullying all of you."

"Well, the bullying wasn't called for, but about Voldemort...you're just a a kid Draco, you shouldn't have been brought into this in first place." I took his hand and we sat on a little bench that was sprouting out of the back wall.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's better if I show you actually." He sighted and pulled the collar of his shirt. Right there, under his right clavicle, a straight white scar stood out on his otherwise perfect skin.

"Oh, dear." I looked under my own shirt and, sure enough, I had a matching one.

"That means it has started, right?"

"I'm afraid so. Parkinson's gonna have a field day, isn't she?"

"When she finds out, yes, but no one said that has to be today."

"I'll think I'll tell my friends after New Year's day. I'd very much like a calm break."

"I don't know what to say about that. Your brother might be even more oblivious than Binns, but Hermione is smart."

"Well, isn't that an interesting way to phrase that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just admitted that _Hermione_ is smart." I laughed

"You of all people should know I'm not like I seem. At least not anymore."

"I do. It's just still weird. Especially considering the fact that Harry and Ron are still so determined to be against you."

"I just hope they'll come around. After all, we're spending Christmas with you this year."

"What??"

"My mother sent me a letter. All of us are going back to Grimmauld Place for the break."

"Well, that speeds things up, doesn't it? In this case, we'll have to be more careful. Remember to hide every scar; for now at least."

 **Third person POV:**

They really thought that their plan would work, and it would've, if only Draco wouldn't have gotten into a fight with a fellow Slytherin on the way to the library. All his worries came back, flooding his brain and impeding any rational thought. He ran into a bathroom and that's where Harry found him, crying softly in front of a mirror.


	128. Chapter 127: Sectumsempra

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 127: Sectumsempra

She was surprised by how quickly Draco's mood changed after they left the cupboard; merely a couple of minutes later, her ring turned a deep dark blue, with purple spots here and there. It didn't worry her though, being used to his mood jumps, so she went on with what she was doing, namely trying to figure out a way to glamour her scars without using up too much energy.

She was alone in the fifth years' dorm, so her books were spread on the floor around her. Being concentrated on a rather interesting page, regarding a pedant seeped in potion, she didn't notice when the blue changed to red. Soon enough though, a faded yelled curse echoed in her ears right before she felt prickling all over her chest and back and her stomach turned upside down. _"Sectumsempra"_

"No.."

She pulled off her shirt and a strangled sound escaped her neck as she fell to her knees. The skin was full of cuts, so many that it didn't even matter if they were deep or not. Hermione opened the door in that moment, just in time to catch the first bitter tear rolling down her cheek.

"Selene? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm, I-" she didn't get to continue, as her friend caught a glimplse of her torso under the half pulled shirt.

"Wait, what's that?" the girl's weak protests did nothing as Hermione pushed the fabric up and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh my God, what is this? Who did this to you?"

"Not, not to me. I think it's due time you found something out Mione. But not now, there's no time. I have, have to go. Just, I need to hurry before it's too late. l-"

The brunette rushed out the door and ran as fast as she could. She didn't really know where she was headed, but the bond somehow guided her. In her hurry, she passed Harry, but didn't pay much attention to that, or to the haunted look on his face, nor the blood smeared all over his hands. No, the moment when she started being aware of her surroundings again was when she entered the bathroom. There was a lot of water on the floor, but tinted red. In the middle, next to the sinks, the blonde boy was crying, twitching in pain every now and then, the potions teacher kneeling next to him, performing a healing spell, seeming to suck all the blood back inside the deep cuts.

"No! No, no, no, this can't be happening. Why is this happening? What's wrong with him? Who did this to him?Why?" she rambled, throwing herself to the ground, tears webbing her view, and she cupped his face in her trembling hands.

"Tell me!" she demanded from her godfather.

"I was walking down the hall and heard yelling. When I got here, Draco was bleeding out on the floor and your brother was staring at him, horrified."

"Wh, what? Harry was-he did this? But I, I" her clouded throughs cleared a little, just enough so a realization could bloom: her brother had almost killed Draco. Why? There had to be some reason behind this terrible thing. But she wouldn't ask him. If what Sev was saying was true, he was just as terrified of what he had done as she was.

"Now," Snape said getting up and dusting off his robes, ineffective in getting the bloody water off though. "I'm going to take Mr Malfoy here to the Hospital Wing. You should come to dear, and take a Calming Draught." He levitated a passed out Draco in front of him and took the girl's hand in his own, bracing himself for the reaction that Madame Pomfrey was most probably going to have.

Sure enough, the nurse took in the Slytherin's ripped button down, full of blood, and his and Selene's ravished appearance. The Gryffindor's face was red, her eyes were puffy and still full of tears, and after fussing around Draco, healing him and making the girl sit on a bed, she noticed blood dripping from her hands.

Turning them, she saw where it was coming from. Manicured nails were shoved deep into the skin, breaking it and most probably leaving bruises. But the fifteen year old didn't seem to notice, her eyes lost somewhere behind the nurse, a pained expression on her face and barely breathing. After forcing a Calming Draught down her throat, she seemed to relax a little.

"Merlin, I can't believe this is happening. Why would he do that? I know Harry has a problem with Draco but a cutting curse? Where did he even find that one?"

"I believe I have the answer to that question." Severus chimed in.

"What do you mean?"

"The curse, it was one I invented in my fifth year, Sectumsempra. But he couldn't have known about it unless-"

"Unless he has your old potions book, which he does. Is there anything else that is dangerous in there? "

"No, I promise. I was-in a bad place when I wrote that one, but everything else is safe. So that's why Slughorn has been praising Potter so much lately."

"Yes, it is. Although I do believe everyone is more comfortable without you breathing down their neck Sev. Is he going to be okay Poppy?"

"He is. It'll scar though." The nurse looked between the two teens with pity in her eyes.

"I know. It's fine. I'll go to the dorm now. I made a promise to one of my friends."

"Selene!" Madame Pomfrey called.

"Yes?"

"Make sure Mr Potter doesn't use that spell from now on. We might not be so lucky next time."

"I will."

Upon arriving in the shared room, Selene found said friend sitting on her bed.

"You've been gone for some time. And frankly, you look like you've been through a hurricane. Is that blood on your robes?"

"Yes it is. It's Draco's blood. Harry used a deep cutting curse on him, although I don't know why."

"What but, does that mean-" realization seemed to dawn on her and she looked at her friend with a combination of curiosity, sadness and suspicion.

"Well, I guess there's no avoiding it with you anymore and obviously no way around it so I'm just going to say it.

Draco and I are soulmates."


	129. Chapter 128: Aftermath

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 128: Aftermath

Although she had known that her dormmate would be far more understanding than her brother, Hermione took the news of Selene and Draco being soulmates far better than expected. She was actually happy for her friend.

"...though I still can't believe I didn't notice that something was off sooner. I mean, you disappearing all the time, not being here in the morning sometimes, and frankly, you adapted way too fast to the situation this summer, what with the Malfoys at the Black House and all."

"Maybe. But are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be Sel? I'm not as biased as Harry or Ron, you know that. Besides, I actually got to know a Slytherin. Blaise, in Muggle Studies, remember? And Draco this summer. And even if I wouldn't have, if you are happy, why would I want to take that from you? You're one of my best friends."

"Look, Hermione, in this case, I had never been able to think straight. I didn't want to lose any of you, and frankly, I didn't know how you'd react to it."

"Do you want to tell the others too?"

"No, not now. But I will, at some point."

"Well, that's your decision to make. Wanna go to the Hospital Wing? To see how your soulmate is doing?"

"If Poppy lets us in, sure."

They managed to get out of the Gryffindor tower without anyone getting in the way, and made it to their destination in no time. The only patient in there was Draco, who was now awake, laying on a bed shirtless, with his torso wrapped in bandages. Even though his cuts had been healed for the most part by the potions teacher, he was still bleeding.

"Hi Draco." He got up, wincing as his wounds stretched, and smiled weakly, until he saw the bushy haired Gryffindor behind the brunette.

"Well, I-"

"Don't worry. She...I told her. It's fine. How are you?" They walked up to the bed and sat down on chairs next to it.

"I'm better than half an hour ago, that's for sure."

"I'm glad. Now, care to tell me what happened?"

 _sigh*_ "After we left the cupboard" he ignored Hermione's surprised look "I got into an argument with a seventh year, and you know, everything with the Dark Lord and my mom...next thing I knew, Potter had his wand pointed at me, and-" he shot his soulmate a guilty look.

"And what?"

"I, I almost shot a Cruciatus at him." both girls' eyes widened at that, but none of them dared scold him while he was in this state.

"You shouldn't have tried to do that, you know how dangerous it is. And it is an Unforgivable Curse after all." Selene said softly.

"I know, and I take full responsibility for that. There is indeed no excuse for it. Besides, look where it got me." he gestured towards the bloody white bandages wrapped tightly around him.

"No, this shouldn't have happened either." To the other two's surprise, that came from Hermione, who suddenly had a determined look on her face. "You were very wrong to try and curse him, yes, but that gave Harry absolutely no right to do this to you. And the fact that he didn't know what this spell was capable of makes it even worse. What if-" she didn't finnish the sentence, but her eyes said it all.

"Wow, didn't realize you cared for me Granger."

"Well, you mostly erased all my reasons not to during the summer. And you can call me Hermione, _Draco._ "

"Oh, don't worry, he does." Selene laughed, and managed to finish her sentence through the boy's fingers covering her mouth, as he tried to prevent her from doing so.

It was curious indeed, how these two people, who had hated each other for a long time, could get along so well. But their friend knew how much they had in common, although she wouldn't tell them that, to avoid the vehement denial.

The first thing they saw upon entering the common room, were Harry and Ron, talking in front of a fire. When her brother smiled and waved at her, Selene felt her blood run cold and her eyebrows twisted into a frown. But before she could make a step towards the boy to give him a piece of her mind, a hand gripped her arm.

"Don't do this. He'll ask a lot of questions, and they're going to turn this situation against you. It's only going to make things worse."

"And what am I supposed to do? Sit her and watch as my brother _accidentally_ slaughters Slytherins?"

"He'll talk to you about what happened and you can tell him it was wrong without blowing your cover. Just stay calm, and pretend you don't know what happened."

"Thanks Mione. What would I do without you?"

"Probably more than you think. Let's go."

The last few weeks flew by, and, before they knew, they were in the Hogwarts Express, heading back home for the Christmas break. Harry and Draco didn't say a word to each other at school or during the day in the train, and didn't seem like they were intending to do so anytime soon. Selene and Hermione had both pointed out to their Gryffindor friends how wrong it had been for Harry to do what he had done, and although the burning hate for the Slytherin was still there, he understood.

The arrival at Grimmauld Place was rather uncomfortable, what with everyone knowing what had happened mere weeks before, and Narcissa looking so worried, jumping on her son as soon as he entered the house, but after a few days, the tension was almost gone.

While everyone else was barely able to contain their holiday excitement, the two soulmates had to make efforts to look happy. They were, of course, grateful that everyone was safe and that they could spend Christmas with their families, but they were also worried. Apart from Ron and Harry, there weren't really other people in the house who didn't know about them, but they were enough, and their reactions were mostly unpredictable; at least in this case.


	130. Chapter 129: New Year's eve

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 129: New Year's eve

Everything went smooth until Christmas, Draco and Harry's refusal to talk to each other and, for the most part, even be in the same room, preventing any fights from breaking; meaning they never talked about what happened in that bathroom. And the adults didn't bring it up either.

But on Christmas Eve's night, they were forced to sit in the kitchen, along with everyone else in the house, for the traditional dinner. My brother sat between Ron and Hermione, and my soulmate as far away from him as he could, and I put myself next to him.

"You will have to talk at some point, you know that, right?"

"But not now. We will tell them on New Year's eve if you want, but I won't talk to him. For the time being, at least. I know what I almost did would have been terrible, but..."

"I get it. I won't force you to have a conversation. But let's enjoy our holiday for now. And keep the painful memories away. We've had enough of them for this year."

"Agreed."

And he did keep his promise. We had a wonderful time. I taught him muggle games during the following days, we shared childhood memories laying in a nest of blankets on his bed at night, when everyone was asleep and up on the roof during the day. It was...peaceful. And that was something we didn't have these days at Hogwarts.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Selene?" Hermione held my hands tight into her own, as the three of us sat on a bed in our room.

"I'm sure guys, come on. I can't hide from him my whole life, he's my brother for Merlin's sake; and then there's your brother as well Gin. If they don't understand...well, we'll see when we get there. But I am absolutely sure. What about you two though? You really are okay with all of this? Draco and I?"

"I've known for five years now, you think I wouldn't have told you if it was bothering me? And Mione is the most open minded person I know, why wouldn't she be ok with it?"

"Just making sure."

"We're here for you. No matter what." She eyed my left arm, and I could tell, from the pained look on her face, that she wasn't lying. They had been indeed, shocked when they learned about the Dark Mark, but if both of them had managed to get through that, why wouldn't they tell the truth about this?"

Soon enough, New Year's eve came, and we were all getting ready for our little party. After putting on my emerald dress and some flats, I left Ginny and Hermione alone and headed for Draco's room. After a couple of knocks at the door, he told me to come in. He was standing in front of the mirror, buttoning up his black shirt.

"Ready for the big announcement?"

"You make it sound like something good."

"Who knows? Maybe it will be. Considering more than half of them don't know about my Mark yet."

"Well, at least we'll go through it together. "

"True. Now, let's go. I want to get to the cake before Ron has a chance to swallow it whole."

"That boy's stomach is never ending, isn't it?"

"Certainly seems to be." I chuckled, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs to the living room.

Not everyone had arrived yet, Tonks and Remus were on their way, Sev and Minnie weren't coming, and Ginny was still upstairs, braiding her hair.

"Wow, Mrs Weasley, you surely outdid yourself with the cake this year." I gaped at the four tier cake sitting high on the living room table, decorated with angels and stars, draped in red and green fondant.

"Thanks Selene dear. I certainly hope you will all like it. This is a special occasion after all, isn't it?" she looked meaningfully at me and I smiled weakly.

"It is. I just want to get it over with. And hope not have a fallout with my brother. Or with others..."

"You won't."

After we were all there, we started celebrating: Sirius had found an old pick-up and vinyl records in the attic and brought it down, helped by the twins. We all took turns choosing songs and danced a lot that night; after none of us could stand anymore, and after we had discarded our shoes, with or without heels, everyone sat at the kitchen table and ate as much as we could, under the careful eyes of Mrs Weasley and Mrs Malfoy.

The end of the night came far too early and both of us were nearly shaking. Personally, I felt like I was disillusioning myself every time someone talked to me, because of the cold trails going down my body.

"Ok then, it's now or never I guess." I whispered to Draco at around eleven. He squeezed my hand slightly.

"Let's do this." We got up.

"Since in less than an hour we are going to begin a new year of our lives, I do have something to say that some of you know, and some don't. But please hear me out, and know that regardless of these things, I am still the same person that you all know." All the heads in the room were turned to us. Apart from two of them, everyone thought they knew everything that I wanted to say. I took a deep breath and started.

"Harry, Ron...Draco is my soulmate. And, you were partially right at the beginning of the year. He _had_ to take Voldemort's mark, in order to protect his mother. And as soon as it was etched into his arm, it appeared on my skin as well." More eyes widened around the room as I pulled my left sleeve up.

 _"The scars. Should I?"_

 _"If we already started, why not do that as well? Go for it."_

I took my glamours down and heard gasps.

"That is very rare." Tonks told me.

"We know. And not that easy to keep glamoured unfortunately."

"How long have you known about this?" my brother asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Know what?"

"That _he's_ your soulmate."

"Since first year." my heart was beating faster now, looking at his expression change between betrayal and anger.

"Harry, you have to understand th-"

"No." he said quietly, but his voice was heard loud in the silent room. Ron didn't seem like he would dare say anything at the moment, shocked into silence.

"What?"

"I won't understand. You are my _sister_ , Selene! How could you lie to me? And something as big as this? "

I didn't know what to say to him, but thankfully, Draco spared me.

"Listen here, Potter: judging by the way you have been acting towards Slytherins since your first year at Hogwarts and how you never listen before you speak, I'm surprised she even chose Gryffindor as her house. And frankly, if you'd just sit and think a little, you'd realise that telling _you_ has always been out of question. It's obvious that you need some time." he sneered and guided me towards the stairs.

"Don't listen to him."he said, as soon as the door was closed behind him and we were sat on the bed. "you did the right thing, waiting until you were ready. It was your secret to share and he had no right to react like that." He wiped off the small tears that had already made their way down my cheeks.

"Just hold me. We can talk later." I leant forward and laid my head on his chest and he put his arms around me.

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

As the clock struck twelve and they entered a new year, Draco happily followed the muggle tradition that Selene had told him about. Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed their lips together and both of them felt their hearts melt the moment their breaths became one and they forgot about the people downstairs and about the imminent war, and for a moment, the two of them were the only ones in the world.


	131. Chapter 130: Surprised

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:)))**

Chapter 130: Surprised

For the remainder of the break, Harry and Ron kept their encounters with the two us at a minimum, even getting up earlier to have breakfast. When they learned that everyone else had known about it for quite some time, they got even angrier. After the shock had passed, Ron realised that he was just as pissed off as my brother about the soulmate connection.("He is a Slytherin Selene, they _never_ change. And he's the worst of them all.")

Frankly, I expected them to be mad at me for not telling them, but not that much. And it didn't help our situation when Harry walked in on me and Draco making out a few days before we were supposed to go back to school.

On the train ride, they didn't even sit with us. Me, Hermione, Ginny and Luna ended up looking at them standing in the hall, leaning on the windows and talking for hours.

 _"I think it is time."_

 _"You don't really mean it, do you?"_

 _"Blaise and Theo already know. And it's not like I'm going to shout it for my whole house to hear. Just Pansy and Astoria."_

 _"Although I'm not so sure Theo will be too happy about it."_

 _"Well, what happened is in the past. And the others have to find out at some point, you know. He can't get mad at us for telling people_ our _secret._

 _"I guess so. I'll leave you to it then. Just try to keep your surrogate sister from blowing up the train."_

 _"I will."_

The rest of the day went pretty normal, not considering our friends' antisocial behaviour. But the rest of us had fun, played Explosive Snap and traded a couple of chocolate frog cards. Luna even gave us some protect charms that she had made for us and then left to find Neville and give him his.

Soon enough, after an eventless dinner and unpacking, we were all sound asleep in our beds, some of us dreaming of seashore houses or exotic places, and others(I'll give you a wild guess as to who), of breakfast.

Next morning before I even had the chance to enter the Great Hall, I was cornered by Parkinson and Greengrass, who shoved me in the closest room, that just so happened to be the broom closet under the Grand Staircase; man, what a great deal this place must've seen across the years...

"So it looks like I was right after all."

"Don't know what you're talking about pug-face and frankly, I don't care either."

"I'm talking about you being Draco's soulmate Potter. He finally confessed. Took him a while, but he did."

My snarl disappeared and suspicion took its place.

"And what are you two going to do without that information?"

"Nothing. I may not like you, but even I have to agree: you make him happy, you light a spark in him that I didn't even know existed. A word of caution though:" a knife suddenly appeared out of nowhere, held tightly in her hand, a couple of inches away from my face "hurt him, and you will see exactly what a Slytherin is capable of."

"Don't you worry about that. The last thing I want is to hurt him. Now, if you two ladies will excuse me, I was heading for breakfast. I'm starving." Still looking her in the eye, I opened the door behind me and slipped out of the closet. None of my friends asked any questions about my late arrival, not even Hermione, who knew very well that I had been right behind her when she entered the Hall.

Weeks passed by, and the boys were finally warming up to the ideea that they couldn't change fate. And even though they still were tense around us and more or less flinched every time Draco and I held hands or kissed, at least they talked to us again.

On the bright side though, Harry and Ginny finally got together. During a pretty heated fight on a very obvious subject a couple of days after we got back after the holidays, Ginny decided to win the argument by kissing my brother; it was rather effective in getting him to shut up. She had a key role in making him see reason, and for that, I was really grateful.

School in general was relatively good. Indeed, a few kids had been taken home by their parents, who were worried about Voldemort's return. The Patil twins didn't even come back from the Christmas break and by spring, half of the first and second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were gone. No one could blame their parents though, most of them were Muggles after all; this new world that they had been thrown into was on the verge of war, and they didn't know what else to do to keep their kids safe, even though there was the danger of not being able to control their powers due to being taken out of school so early. The only house that was still intact, and that wasn't helping erase the suspicions, was Slytherin. And even though most students didn't see past the surface, I knew that a lot of those kids weren't at home by now because their parents were disappointed in them for not wanting to side with their Dark Lord.

The teachers started teaching us stronger and dangerous spells. ("If you end up fighting in this war, we won't let you be defenceless. Although we hope you won't need these spells. ") They took it upon themselves to prepare us for whatever was to come, because they believed that even if the Ministry still feared what Dumbledore could do with so many trained young witches and wizards, it was far more important to not die during battle.

All in all, it was far more peaceful than any of the previous years at Hogwarts, and that was starting to attract suspicion because for sure, this couldn't possibly be the most uneventful year, what with Death Eaters and Voldemort wandering freely around the Wizarding World.


	132. Chapter 131: Old friend

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 131: Old friend

Harry's lessons with Dumbledore were, while admittedly sparse, quite revealing. He had found out, and told us about the Horcruxes; well, most of them. The headmaster didn't really seem willing to tell my brother about the two of us and Voldemort's soul, even though I had a hunch that Harry already suspected something. That had to be dealt with at some point, but not now. Now we had more pressing matters at hand; or at least we were going to have.

Dumbledore's health was going downhill and it seemed as though there was nothing to do to help him; even if there was, I couldn't know, as he always kept his dome up around me because apparently, the loss of some of my powers didn't make the dark magic related nausea go away as well. Still, as I was saying, things were going, for the most part, suspiciously well at Hogwarts. But we started relaxing, finally calming our always alert minds. And that ended up badly.

The moment we thought everything was fine, we were proven wrong. One month before the end of school, we were woken up in the middle of the night by loud bangs. At first, I thought that maybe they were in my head, or that they would stop soon. But they didn't, and, unfortunately, the dizziness that I felt told me exactly what they were: dark magic, with the sole purpose of destruction. But what was it trying to destroy, and why was there so much noise? Opening my eyes, I got up and looked around, noticing that everyone was probably just as confused as I was; we all headed for the window and the sight left us breathless.

The big, magical protecting dome around the school, the one that was usually not visible to the naked eye, now shined with a purple light for the most part, engulfing the castle and grounds in its magic; but there was, next to the gate, a shapeless patch of muddy darkness, that kept appearing and disappearing. It was too dark to see who was responsible for it, but what was happening was more than obvious: someone was trying to break through the wards; and someone powerful by the look of it, or they wouldn't have been able to challenge the old magic in the first place.

"What's that?" Lavender asked Hermione, terrified, half hiding behind her.

"I think those are the school's protection wards."

"Yep, they are. And I hope they'll hold. That is very dark magic there. Who knows what those people may want once they get to the castle?"

 _"Oooh, I think you know exactly what I want, you foolish girl. You and your brother will not stop me this time."_

"Ahhh!" I scrunched my face and my hand shot towards my birthmark.

"Harry. Let's go get Harry."

The three of us (because Parvati was home and Lavender was afraid to remain in the dorm all by herself) walked down the stairs to the common room and then up to the fifth year boys' one, knocking slightly and opening the door without waiting for any kind of answer. They were in a similar position as we had been a few minutes earlier, all five in front of the window, Harry already half on the floor, pressing his forehead with his palm, Ron trying to get him to say what was happening. I rushed over to him and pulled him in my arms, kneeling on the floor.

"It's okay, we'll be fine. But we should wake the others up. Alert the teachers and prepare the students for an eventual hurried escape. Mione, help me send patronus messages."

"But I don't know h-"

"It's easy, just like this" I told my friend, getting up and uselessly straightening my pyjamas, conjuring my Occamy and speaking clearly into the pointy end of my wand:

 _"Alert state, unidentified powerful dark wizard indenting to breach the wards. Most probably in the company of Voldemort. Strengthen the protection spells and keep young students safe."_ And then the flash of silvery light flew off to Minnie and the other teachers.

"Your patronus is an Occamy? Do you know how _rare_ magical animals are as Patronuses???"

"I know Mione, and I promise I'll let you geek over this later, but please, can we focus on the matter at hand?"

"Of course." She shook her head, regaining composure and conjured her otter, doing as I had shown her and sending it to the prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Now what?" they all turned to me.

"Now we wake the other Gryffindors up and gather the DA. They take the young students to the Room of Requirement and stay with them until all of this is over. Hopefully they won't breach the wards, but if they do, we have to keep the small ones safe. Although I'm in no way entitled to tell any of you what to do."

"Maybe, but you know the castle far better than us, and you're the only one who can feel the dark magic." Hermione stated, while we were heading for the common room again.

"What? How do you know about that?"

"It's called research. Besides, I'm not blind."

We split up and put the plan in action; fifteen minutes later, everyone from fourth to seventh year, the teachers and the ghosts were gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to tell us what we could do.

The headmaster was looking worse than ever, the blackness of his right hand now tainting the side of his neck as well, and deep dark circles were visible under his eyes. Even the usual twinkle was almost gone from the ocean blue orbs.

"Students, teachers and ghosts, as you probably know by now, the school is under attack. We do not know for certain how grave the danger is, but best be safe than sorry. It has been brought to my attention that the younger children have been taken to a safe location along with some trained students. I would like the rest of you to stay here while Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and I find out what the situation is outside more exactly.

"Dumbledore, I'm not sure you should-"

"Hush Severus, I'm fine."

"Sure, just peachy."

"The cold air wont kill me. I think I can survive a trip outside."

But he didn't. Merely a few minutes after the door closed behind them, the entire castle shook from the foundation...

"Those would be the wards."

...followed by shouting and finally, a couple of blinding green lights, one a few moments apart, shining in front of the high windows. Silence fell over the Great Hall, no one daring to even breath, until, eventually, three of the four teachers that left barged in, disheveled and out of breath, haunted and confused looks sculpted into their features.

"It was Grindelwald. Voldemort brought Grindelwald. And then killed him as soon as Dumbledore was dead." Severus told us, a disbelieving look on his face.


	133. Chapter 132: Why?

**A/N:** **Happy Easter everyone! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.:))**

Chapter 132: Why?

After Madame Pomfrey checked the teachers for injuries, and realization finally sunk in, we opened the doors and ran outside to see it for ourselves. Indeed, as we approached the gate, we could see a long pale blue shape laying on the ground and when we reached the place, recognized professor Dumbledore. I was never very fond of the old man, with his cryptic talking and complicated, secretive plans, but he had taken me in after all, and, for the most part, let me make my own choices.

We all stood there, shocked, at the only man Voldemort ever feared laying dead on the hard, cold ground.

"Well, at least we know that he was already dying. And this death was probably merciful compared to the curse advancing through his veins."

"That is true, but now that he is dead, there is no one left for the Dark Lord to fear."

"You're right Malfoy." Harry still didn't want to call Draco by his first name. "But there's still a big question left. What did he want? Dumbledore was a big obstacle for him, yes, but he couldn't have come here just for that."

"There might be something, but it's a bit far fetched to even consid-" I swallowed my words as soon as I saw the Dark Mark floating over the castle. "That wasn't there before. Oh no...Let's go see what happened." As soon as we passed the entrance door and before any of them could even ask where I was going, I suddenly turned right and more or less flew over the flight of stairs leading to the dungeons. Severus was sitting in his chair behind his desk, blanched and staring across the room at the wall full of ingredients. He didn't even blink when we barged in.

"But if you're fine, that means he really-" I turned to run the other way, but a firm grip on my arm stopped me.

"No, you stop right now and tell us what you think happened. You can't keep running around the castle, leaving half sentences behind and us confused. We're a team, Sel and we have to be honest." I looked Ron in the eye, and realized that he was right. I didn't want to become Dumbledore 2.0. I mean, look where that got _him_.

"Alright. Slughorn was the one with proof that Tom intended to make Horcruxes. Sure, we got that memory, but he doesn't know that. I think he probably realized that we could find out about that and came here to...fix the problem. Now please let's go." they understood what I was saying ( **finally!** ) and our group dashed towards the DADA office (that currently belonged to Slughorn).

The door had been left wide open, as well as the window. There was nobody inside aside from the potion's teacher body laying on the black carpet, mouth gaping, as well as his eyes. He definitely didn't expect it to happen. I wished I hadn't been right in this case. But now at least we knew what Voldemort had wanted, why he had come to Hogwarts.

"Let's, let's just go. Now that Dumbledore's gone, Minnie is headmistress. She'll probably tell us what happens now. "

Just as promised, the whole school was gathered in the great hall, for the second time that night, and we approached the Transfiguration teacher at the head table. After she finished her conversation with professor Sprout, she turned to us.

"Yes, kids?"

"Professor, we have something important to tell you. We found out why Voldemort really came to Hogwarts."

"Besides killing the headmaster?"

"Yes. He wanted to kill professor Slughorn as well. And he did, then flew away, I'd say, based on the open window."

"Thank you for announcing me. This was a really terrible night, wasn't it?"

"Yes. We have to take him down Minnie."

"I know dear. And we will, but-"

"But we have to destroy the Horcruxes first. All of them. No matter what."

"No. We will find a way to safely do that. Everyone will come out of this _alive_. Now go, I still have to talk to a couple more teachers. And you should probably fill in your other DA members on tonight's events as well."

And we did exactly that. The other members had just gotten back with the younger students from the Room of Requirement, therefore they were all together so we didn't have to gather them. Needless to say, no one was happy with what we told them, but they couldn't do much about it. Now, more than ever, we had to start training again. It was almost certain that a war was upon us and it was essential for us to be ready when the time came, to take down the Death Eater army and stop Voldemort once and for all. Preferably, as Minnie had said, without dying. But for that, we had to find a way to destroy or at least extract the Horcruxes from inside me and Harry safely.

"Attention please!" Minnie had used a _Sonorus_ charm to amplify her voice, although it wasn't really necessary; as soon as she had opened her mouth, deafening silence fell over the Great Hall and every pair of eyes was pointed at her.

"As you all know, the headmaster, as well as Professor Slughorn have both been killed in the past hour. The attackers were lord Voldemort and the well known dark wizard Grindelwald; the latter has been killed right away. The grounds have been searched thoroughly but there is no trace of either of them. We will reinforce the wards so that hopefully this will be a sole unfortunate event. I do hope that all of you are alright, but if there is a problem, do not hesitate to tell the closest teacher. That is all for tonight, and since I already see people falling asleep standing, I do suggest that you go back to your dorms. Good night!"

We were all indeed too exhausted, both physically and emotionally to contradict her, and so a few minutes later, after everyone managed to get out, the Great Hall was empty again, the majority of us tucked into our beds, more or less sleeping.


	134. Chapter 133: Only a few days

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 133: Only a few days

We didn't really have much to do during the last month of school; with all the confusion and disorder caused by Dumbledore's death, it was decided that we'd only do only one class of each subject every week, so the teachers would have a free enough schedule to attend meeting after meeting with the school board to make executive decisions about the next year at Hogwarts.

Draco decided that it was time for me to properly meet his friends, and actually spend some time with them (even though with Blaise at least that wasn't a problem),given that he knew mine (although not all of them really liked him). I wasn't really keen on the idea, being sure that the Slytherins would be even less welcoming than Harry and Ron had been, but since we were now officially in a relationship, it had to be done at some point.

Merlin, I never would've thought that I'd get into something like this. Usually, my biggest problems included some curses, nearing death and sometimes Voldemort. But here I was, next to the Black Lake, waiting for Draco to arrive with Parkinson, Astoria, Blaise and Theo.

"Potter." Unsurprisingly, the suspicious voice belonged to Blaise's girlfriend, who seemed to have adopted a protective stance in front of her friends.

"I don't bite Parkinson. And even if I would, do you really think I'd hurt my boyfriend or my friend?" I asked her, making room for Draco to sit next to me, and looking amused at Blaise. She didn't answer to that, and Astoria didn't seem to want to contribute to our conversation either. Theo on the other hand...

"Hi Selene..." we hadn't talked in a long time and I had long ago realized that I had made too big of a fuss for something small: the way he was expected to act as a Slytherin, as well as his own permanent internal struggles; so, before he had the chance to say anything else, I got up and hugged him as tightly as I could, feeling him jump a little, startled by the slight electric shock that went through us when we touched.

"I really missed you, dummy."

"I missed you too."

"Wait, how do you know each other?" To my surprise, the Greengrass girl was the one to ask that question.

"We have been best friends since we were little. The two of us and, and Eve." I felt my heart drop and my throat swell up at the sound of her name rolling off of Theo's tongue. We hadn't really talked about her death. At all. The only time I said anything about it was in Minnie's office, with Cedric there, after the Third Task.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and put on a pretty forced smile.

"We haven't talked in quite some time, but I guess we're fine now."

After everyone sat down, I decided it was time for them to find out the truth about Kara as well.

"Since we started telling the truth, there is something else you have to know as well. Remember the party at the Malfoy manor for Draco's thirteenth birthday?"

"Yes." Pansy and Astoria replied.

"Well, the short version is, Draco doesn't have a cousin named Kara. It was just me."

"But how did you ch-"

"I used to be a Metamorphmagus."

"Used to?"

"Yes. It appears that it is possible to lose those powers. That's how I hid my scars and Draco's from view. Now we use glamours. Tiring, but worth it. We don't want the whole school to know about us."

"I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"If his scars show up on your skin as well, does that mean that you also have the-" she gestured towards my left arm.

"Unfortunately yes. And there really isn't a way to get rid of it so I guess we're both stuck with the Mark for the rest of of our lives. Oh well, c'est la vie."

All in all, the meeting went well, Pansy and I actually made it to first name basis, and they didn't hate me. We ended up telling them about more or less every time we had lied to them about us and they were surprised at how oblivious they had been in so many cases.

The last few weeks flew by and soon enough, I was saying goodbye to most of my friends. Harry was going back to the Dursleys, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Astoria, Theo and Blaise to their respective homes and Draco was staying with me at Hogwarts. We were all going to meet at the Burrow a month before the start of the school year for Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour (well that was unexpected, but apparently they had been together since the summer after the Triwizard Tournament and Mrs Weasley eventually calmed down after lashing out at her son for keeping something so big from her).

"What now?" Draco asked after everyone had left, his right hand joining the left one on my waist, turning me to face him. It was...nice to have this. We had always known that we were eventually going to end up together. Some soulmates were just not good for each other (e.g. Hermione and Ron), but not us.

"Now we take advantage of having the library just for us and we find a damn way to get this thing out of me and my brother. The soul fragments aren't so big, so maybe there's a way to do it without killing ourselves."

"We will find a way. But let's just take a few days for ourselves before we dive into all those books." I got up on my tiptoes, holding his neck for balance and kissed him.

"Okay. Just a few days. Then we work."

"Then we work. Shall we?" he extended his hand towards the grounds and got out of the castle after me.

We couldn't let this upcoming war define us. There was going to come a time when we were going to fight all day long. But that time wasn't now, and we had to take advantage of peace and quiet now while we still had it.


	135. Chapter 134: How?

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 134: How?

"Ok, write this down: Strongest poisons and toxins of the Wizarding World. How many do we have?"

Draco looked over at the parchment in front of him and counted the elements of the list again.

"Seventeen books. Don't you think we should start going through them though?"

"Nope. We'll finish going through this inventory and _then_ check the books. Take things one at a time."

We had, just as decided, rested a few days, and we were currently in the library, third day in a row, going through a seemingly endless list of all the books in the there, writing down every one of them that seemed like it could be of use for us, based on the title. Most of the ones that we had chosen by now were in the restricted section, but that was not a problem in this case.

"This is going to take forever." I groaned, jumping down from the mostly empty shelf that I was sitting on, taking advantage of Madame Pince being gone on holiday.

"But we have to do it, you know there isn't another way."

"Well, technically, there is a way, quick and without side effects."

"No, we're not killing you Selene. I wouldn't have wanted that even for Harry back in first year when I hated him with burning passion."

"Ufff, okay then. At least there aren't many books left. I'm actually surprised that there are only about thirty books about poisons, toxins, venom and such here."

"Well, this _is_ a school full of kids after all. I don't imagine anyone would want us to poison ourselves."

"Yeah, and still, Voldemort managed to make so many Horcruxes using information found in this very library."

"He did, but what were the odds? Almost nobody knows about this form of dark magic."

"Indeed." I sighted, looking at the twenty something titles left on the long parchment in my hand. "Let's just go through these and we'll start searching for them tomorrow. I wanna go outside and breath fresh air instead of dust."

And we did exactly that. I took him to the Forest and for the first time showed him the Thestrals. Back in fourth year when Hagrid had taken us there, he didn't pay much attention, therefore was surprised to see the skeletal big black horses coming towards him, their beady, shiny black eyes void of any emotions.

"They're very gentle you know. Unlike Buckbeak, none of them is going to bite or scratch you. Unless you attack them of course."

"Yeah, I think I changed since second year. I'm not that much of a dumbass anymore."

We lost track of time playing with the foals and wandering through the Forest, and when we finally got back to the castle, it was already dark outside and the newly put up wards glowed over the castle's grounds. You couldn't see them before, they used to just be hidden in plain sight, but there was so much magic shoved in that dome now that you had to be either a Muggles or just actually blind to not notice the purple lights over your head during the night.

We had dinner in the kitchens and then retreated in the Slytherin quarters; even up in the mountains where Hogwarts was situated, the temperature rose during the summer, just enough so the temperature down in the dungeons was just right.

Being exhausted after spending so much time in the library we fell asleep soon after we sat on the bed, my head on Draco's chest and his hands wrapped around me.

Just two weeks and a couple of nervous breakdowns later we managed to narrow the methods down to a short list, most of which required Phoenix tears right away in order for us to keep living:

-stab with Basilisk fang

-cut with Gryffindor's sword(it's seeped in venom)

-fiend fire(if and only if we manage to get the Horcrux out, we set it on fire)

-the clear poison used by ancient families to protect valuable heirlooms

"Well, at least it's shorter now."

"But we still don't know if it's safe."

"We'll talk to Sev, Dray. And to Minnie and all the other teachers who may know anything about these things. We'll sort it out, you'll see. Now, we have to pack. We're leaving tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? How come I didn't know that?"

"You did, but you're so out of it these days that you probably forgot."

The next day, Narcissa came through the Floo to take us to Grimmauld Place, where the Weasleys were, as well as Fleur; she was going to leave to France in order to bring her parents and sister. At first, the wedding was supposed to be held at the Burrow, but it was decided that it wasn't safe. So it was going to take place in the surprisingly enlarged backyard of the Black House, where no one could possibly find us unless taken there by someone who knew about it.

While Bill's fiance was in France, it was time to bring Harry to the Order's headquarters as well. The adults insisted on no children joining the team, and Fred and George were of course grinning from ear to ear, not taking no for an answer, now that they were: "Thank, Merlin, finally of age and not under your roof anymore mom."

The convoy was attacked on the way back though; Fred lost an ear and Mad Eye barely dodged a Killing Curse and was now sporting a nasty cut on his left upper arm. Thankfully, no one was killed, aside from some death eaters.

As soon as all of us were gathered, Draco and I decided that since we had already made the list, it was time to tell my brother and friends about the other two Horcruxes. We gathered in the living room and I started.

"All right. There is something that I have to tell you about regarding the Horcruxes. You all know about the journal, about Voldemort's snake, about the few relics and all that. But there are two that you don't know about and you should."

"Well, tell us."

"I will, but promise me that you're not going to get mad that I kept this from you; because you have to understand that I could barely process it myself."

"Okay, go on."

"There are parts of Voldemort's soul in both of us, Harry. _We_ are Horcruxes."


	136. Chapter 135: Horcruxes you say?

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 135: Horcruxes you say?

He, along with the other two stared at me like I had just grown a second head. I could almost see the gears in their minds spinning, trying to comprehend what I had just said. Eventually, out of Ron's mouth came exactly what I assumed would be the first question.

"I'm sorry, what??!!?"

"I know, I really do, that I should've said something earlier but Dumbledore didn't tell Harry anything about it and I have only just found out myself about three years ago. It was stupid, I should've told you."

"Yes you sh-" Harry started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"No, she shouldn't have. Just think about how it felt for her. Unlike you, she grew up believing she knew everything about her magic. And then she suddenly found out this horrible thing, then she lost parts of her magical core. How would you have reacted?"

Draco looked surprised at the girl, along with my brother, who was apparently shocked that his friend could have such an opinion. I was actually glad that she understood my reasons and behaviour , especially given that I myself didn't quite understand them. But she had always had been very good at reading people.

"It's like you'd tell Snape that you know something about potions that he doesn't. He'd be pissed at you at first, but mad at himself after, for not knowing something that he thinks he's supposed to. Besides, look at you know, at how you reacted. She was twelve Harry, she was probably terrified."

"Yes she was. And no one told her. She found out in her sleep. From an erased memory. They didn't even want to admit when she confronted them."

"And how do _you_ know that Malfoy?"

"Because I was there. Me and the twins. Now will you stop being a jerk? You can express your disapproval about her not telling you without making her feel worse."

My brother eventually took in what I had said, and came to me a few hours later.

"Look, I shouldn't have lashed out at you. Well, start lashing out, I didn't really get to finnish."

"It's okay, I know that what Draco and Hermione said was true, but I still should've tried to tell you earlier. After all, it involves you as well. Now, it is of utmost importance to take them out of us, because if we don't, we can't kill Voldemort. But you already knew that. Draco and I took advantage of our time at Hogwarts to do some research and narrowed everything down to this. It's not ideal, but it's the best we have so far." I took the small list out of my pocket and handed it to him. His eyes widened as soon as he started reading.

"But everything here will kill us if used."

"Not if we have Phoenix tears to save us. The thing is, we found something in one of the oldest books in the Restricted section. Apparently, if the Horcrux is bound to a living creature, that being won't have to necessarily die to destroy it, just to be on the brink of death. Then it will come out somehow, it wasn't specified how or in what form, and we can heal ourselves and kill it. Easy peasy pumpkin peasy."

"That sounds far easier than it will probably be."

"Possibly. But we've done harder things before. And this has to be done. We can't let another war come with as much damage done as the first one. And now that Dumbledore is dead he doesn't really fear anyone anymore. As soon as he gathers his followers, he'll just power through Hogwarts' wards and take who or what he wants."

"But he does fear you. After everything that happened these years-"

"No Harry, he doesn't. He was just surprised to see me in first year and then I had all those borrowed powers that made me stronger. I don't have any of that anymore. We have to destroy all of his remaining Horcruxes before he realizes that we're doing it. So let's see, the Gaunt ring is out of the way, as well as the diary and the locket. Then there's the two of us and his snake; but he didn't know about us and he wanted to make six. That means there are two left."

"Dumbledore said that he wanted to make Horcruxes out of the house founders' artefacts. He made two for Slytherin, none for Gryffindor since there's only the sword and he didn't have access to it. That leaves something for Ravenclaw and something for Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, you're right. Now we only have to find out what and destroy them as well."

As soon as I entered the living room with Harry and saw my friends sitting around the small coffee table, the twins smirking, I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Why do you..."

"...always assume the worst?" Ginny sighed and handed me a teal coloured envelope, looking like something between a howler and a normal letter. I frowned.

"What's this?"

"Well, we have a shop now and we needed ideas for new stuff; and..."

"...we remembered the howlers that we used to send you with song lyrics. Their..."

"...problem was the screaming and the fact that they were out of tune."

"Sure, those were the only problems. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Open it and..."

"...you'll see."

Carefully, I opened it and a nice rhythm started flowing out of it. It was actually a song, not just screaming, not just writing. A whole song:

 **When Rome's in ruin,**

 **We are the lions free of the Colosseums**

 **In poison places, we are anti-venom**

 **We're the beginning of the end**

 **Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds**

 **I** **t's all over now**

 **Before it has begun**

 **We've already won**

 **We are wild**

 **We are like young volcanoes**

 **We are wild**

 **Americana, exotica**

 **Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?**

 **Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered**

 **Run it up the flag pole,**

 **We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes**

 **Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds**

 **And it's all over now**

 **Before it has begun**

 **We've already won**

 **We are wild**

 **We are like young volcanoes**

 **We are wild**

 **Americana, exotica**

 **Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?**


	137. Chapter 136: Biology lesson

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Chapter 136: Biology lesson

The twins' "singers" caught on, rapidly becoming one of their most popular items. I guess people wanted to feel and make the ones close to them feel happy, even in these dark times. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in general was a huge ray of sunshine in the current situation, what with being one of the only open stores on Diagon Alley and one of the two (well known) joke shops in the Wizarding World. And although the twins were in the Order now as well, and had a lot of friends and family fighting, they managed to keep up the appearances and continue making jokes constantly.

We went to their shop in July a couple of times, and they had promised to take the day off and come to our birthday. When I had talked to them they also implied something about a gift, although knowing them, it was probably better not to know about it or try to find out. The only sure thing about what they had decided to give me was that it wouldn't be harmful (hopefully).

After the information was finally fully absorbed by Ron as well and Hermione had made her research (she certainly took her time) we met in the library to present our options. Though at first they were appalled, just as Harry had been, they eventually agreed with me, in that there wasn't really any other way than the ones selected by Draco and me.

"The only thing that will be hard, well, more like harder than the others at least, will be to obtain the Phoenix tears. It's notoriously hard to make those birds cry."

"There's Fawkes. There is indeed a possibility that I won't have the same connection to him as I had prior to losing my powers, but he understands much more than people give him credit for. Besides, he has lived in that office for so long, that he probably knows about Dumbledore's plans to get rid of the Horcruxes. He'll help us."

"Well, then what do we do?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, we decided that we'll get it out of you, but there are more ways. You do have to choose only one, you know. I mean, we could do all of them I suppose, but I don't think it would feel too great to be pierced by a Basilisk fang and cut by a sword at the same time."

"Oh, you were talking about that. Harry? You choose."

"Me? You're the one who'll feel my pain tripled. You know, because it'll be two times mine as well as your own."

"Yeah, Igot it. But seriously, it's your choice. I think I made enough choices for the both of us. Whatever you say, that's what we'll do."

"Oh, okay then. Well, I guess I choose Gryffindor's sword. We don't have to be stabbed with it, just cut."

"And here's where Hermione comes in, with the biology that she somehow knows suspiciously much about."

"Really? We've been through this already Sel. There's nothing suspicious about it, I wanted to be a doctor when I was little."

"Fantastic, you and Draco both. Now teach us, master."

"Trying to use the twins' technique on me?"

"It was driving me crazy. But it's apparently really fun to be on the other end of it. Seriously now, please tell us what was it that you were thinking about this."

"Well, the Horcrux is basically latched onto the life spring if it is placed inside a living being. That means blood. So, in order to force it out of you we'd have to cut through the biggest source of blood. Unfortunately that one is the aorta artery and it is _inside_ the ribcage. So we'll have to go with the second largest, the carotid artery. It's right here." She said, pressing two fingers on the right side of my neck; I felt it pulsating under her skin.

"Oh, great, Nearly Headless Nick will have us join a club."

"No he won't."

"You're saying you'll fully behead us?"

"And that's how too much time with the Weasley twins looks like everyone."

"Hermione Granger, I never took you for a taunting one."

"You know how Hogwarts has a tendency of changing people."

"Sure, Hogwarts."

Since they were at the castle and weren't going to come by anytime soon, I sent letters to both Sev and Minnie explaining to them what we had decided. I assured them that we weren't going to proceed with our plan until we got back to school, although given the fact that the Gryffindor sword was bolted to the wall in the Headmistress' office, it was pretty obvious, but it was a good way of reassuring them nonetheless.

Over the first two months of summer, Voldemort managed to put together a bigger army than the one he had had in the Great Wizard War. It was concerning, yes, but we had a secret weapon this time, knowledge of his Horcruxes. As long as he was kept in the dark about this, everything was going to be fine. He still didn't know about Severus working with us, so that was good as well, even though the missions given by him made my godfather return exhausted, both physically and magically every single time.

All in all, it was all still good, and apart from a few nasty curses and burns nobody from our side got hurt badly. The adults gave their best in order to make sure that we could still have a normal life for the most part and enjoy the summer break as much as possible. It was going to be harder as soon as we were going to start the school year, but at Hogwarts were going to have the teachers looking after us. That gave no consolation to a lot of parents though; in her latest letter to me, Minerva wrote about how many of them decided to not send their kids to Hogwarts anymore, for their safety. So the castle was going to be a lot emptier this year.


	138. Chapter 137: Gift

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but I had a final to study for that I was really stress about so I didn't really get to write. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 137: Gift

"Wakey wakey, rise..."

"... and shine. It's ya birthdaaaay. "

"Merlin boys, please, why can't you, just once, actually let me SLEEP on my birthday. Come on... " I mumbled, stuffing my face deeper in my pillow.

"Oh, but you're turning 16 today. It'd be... "

"... such a shame to waste it by getting the... "

"... required 8 hours of sleep. We only stay here today after all... "

"... and we assumed that you'd actually like to spend some time with... "

"... your two favorite readheads. "

I figured since I was already awake, and, knowing them, wasn't going to have the chance to go back to sleep, I could tease them a little at least. So I got up from where I was laying, finally finding a reason to get up, and with the most confused look I could muster, I asked them :

"Wait, who said you were my favorite readheads? "

"Who else would it be? Surely not... "

"... itsy bitsy Ronniekins, or ole'... "

"... stuck up Percival. "

"Oh, but you're forgetting the fun brothers : Charlie, the mighty dragon tamer and what about Bill? The curse breaker, the one getting married to a Veela descendant. And your dear sister Ginny, who's almost as good, if not actually as good a Seeker as Krum. "

"... Tsk, tsk, how rude of you to... "

"... disregard two of your best friends. We... "

"... suppose you don't want our gift then. "

"Oh no, don't go there. I'm always, and I repeat, _always_ open for gifts. Every week, 20/7, you know that. Now, tell me what you've got. "

What followed was straight out of a movie : I blinked and the room had been enlarged; I was sitting on a throne, facing a stage that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The smirks on their faces said it all: the actual gift was just a part of what they had prepared ; first, they had a show. After singing a few silly songs about our friendship and our years together, and dancing like a couple of lunatics, they got rid of the stage and throne, leaving me sitting on the bed again, all of a sudden . Having not expected that, I hit my head against the lower side of the one above, but it was okay.

"Now that you have witnessed our... "

"... incredible talents, we believe that it... "

"...is finally time for you to receive your gift."

George pulled a little rectangle shaped box out of his pocket.

"You know how you always have to..."

"...use spells and long sleeved blouses to hide your soul mate marks? We've solved the problem. The only thing is, it..."

"...can't hide the Dark Mark as well, but, frankly, we started working on this a long time ago. Still,... "

"...we hope that you will like it. "

He handed me the box and when I opened it, I saw an ouroborous shaped pedant on a silver chain inside. And it was very beautiful, although...

"Why is it transparent? "

"And here's where our work comes in. It... "

"...is charmed in such a way that when you put it on, the marks on your hands dissappear and colour the snake instead. Kind... "

"...of like that mood ring that you have, but it enables you to wear short..."

"...sleeves as well. At least it was supposed to until... " he gestured towards my right hand.

"It's fine guys, really. I love it. Someday, maybe I'll actually be able to use it like you intended. Thanks. " I hugged them both tight.

"Is Harry awake yet? "

"He was the first one to..."

"...wake up actually. You know him."

"Right. Well, then we shall celebrate. "

The day was as good as we could've expected it to be, given that we were in the verge of war and the only people in the house were us(the kids), Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Both of us received gifts and letters and had a really good time at the not-party, talking with everyone about our eventual career paths and whatnot. It was pretty nice. Draco, as per usual, refused to give me our gift in front of everyone, or even give me hints as to what it was. He waited until I just couldn't anymore. Why was he so secretive about it? So, somewhere around eleven in the evening, I took his hand and dragged him all the way up to his room and closed the door.

"Ok, there isn't anyone other than us here. So spill it. You know I love gifts. Why didn't you want to give it to me? Was Harry making you nervous? Because you certainly are. "

"Of course not, it's just...I'm afraid that you won't like it. " he was very determinately looking at his feet. I lifted his chin up.

"Babe, it's from you. I'm sure I'll love it. Besides, you know what they say: it's the intention that matters. "

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. " he mumbled.

"It's going to be fine, okay? I promise. It's just a gift after all, not a death sentence. "

"If you say so...here. Happy birthday babe" he handed me a square velvet, draped in red velvet. In the cushion inside was stuck a black silver ring with a delicate diamond on top. I looked at him in shock. If he would've done that a few years before, I wouldn't have known what it meant. But now I did.

"Dray... " his face dropped the moment his name left my mouth

"It was a mistake, wasn't it? Why did I think - "

"It wasn't a mistake. Unless you don't want this. "

"Of course I do. Sel, you've always seen _and_ brought the best in me, even when I was the biggest prick in the world, and, using your friends' marvelous words, with an icicle up my ass. And you always called me out for being an idiot when it was the case . You've been there for me before and after the Dark Mark, even though because of me you got it as well. You're funny and kind and smart and even if it's probably the biggest cliché ever, we're soulmates. I love you, and even if I'm not sure of a lot of things, even small ones, I am absolutely sure that if we manage to get through this war, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "

"You've been there for me as well Dray, through every dumb thing I've made, or bad decision, to pull me to the surface whenever the memories or nightmares became too much. I love you. " And with that I slid the ring on my finger and kissed my boyfriend.

"At first I wanted to use the family ring, but it has that horrible motto inside of it: Sanctimonia Vincet Semper( _purity will always conquer_ )"

"Well, you made a great choice. I love it. "

And with that mine and my brother's 16th birthday was done. There was, however, one minor detail that neither me or Draco considered :we had to tell the others at some point, preferably before they noticed themselves and jumped to conclusions like a group of kangaroos.


	139. Chapter 138: Reaction

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :)))**

Chapter 138: Reaction

After the initial shock passed and Draco realised that I had basically just accepted to marry him after the war was over, he was not that calm anymore, and he couldn't stop smiling.

"I have to admit, I've never seen you this happy."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy. Really. The twins didn't think that you'd say yes."

"They knew?"

"Of course they knew. I think I've learned my lesson about not telling them things related to you, don't you think?"

"Probably. But it's so sweet to see you actually talking to them and my friends. I never thought I'd live to see the day when you actually hold a polite and passionate conversation with Hermione, and about school nonetheless. You've changed so much since first year." He chuckled darkly.

"True. I never would've thought that I would end up spending my summer in the Black Manor, hiding from the Dark Lord, with the Dark Mark etched into my skin. I was a foolish child to believe that I'd actually want this thing on me. " I took his hand and squeezed it lightly. That seemed to help, as his wide smile crept up his face again.

"But now is not the time to talk about the bad things. Tonight I am happy."

"That's the spirit. I'm going to go to bed now though, the twins woke me up in such a hurry this morning…"

"Everyone told them not to do that, but they wouldn't listen. 'We can't interrupt tradition.' They said. Go get some sleep then. Love you. "

"Love you too." As soon as I closed the door after me, I remained frozen in the middle of the hall, between Draco's room and mine. What had just happened? Now that I was out in the light, with the faint sounds of laughter and arguing from downstairs, it seemed far more real. I had just gotten engaged; I was 16 (barely). In the Muggle world, this would've been outraging. And still, I wasn't afraid that I was making a rushed choice. No matter how hard I tried to avoid the whole 'predestined' thing, I knew that I wasn't ever going to find someone better for me than Draco, and I'd realised that a while ago. No, I was actually happy, excited even. It took us long enough to actually get together, but we got engaged fast after that.

Forgetting about what I had said about going to bed, I walked down the stairs mindlessly, feeling like my brain was floating. Everyone was still in the living room, Harry had a lot of frosting smeared on his face and, by the way Ginny's hands looked, I assumed it had been her who did it.

"What did the poor cake do to you Gin? "

"Twas too perfect. And Harry... I don't know, I just had a feeling that he deserved it. "

"Works for me."

"Where were you though? You were gone quite some time. We assumed you went to bed. "

"I wanted to, but decided against it. Just like Fred and George told me at an unholy hour this morning : why waste such a beautiful day sleeping? "

Besides the twins, everyone got back to their conversation after that, letting the matter slip. But the two of them...their eyes flew straight to my hands, that I had stuck deep in my hoodie's pocket, having realised that the basically black ring really stood out compared to my baby blue pants and hoodie, and they smiled knowingly. I walked up to them, making myself comfortable on the arm of the small sofa they were sitting on, and started a whispered conversation with them.

"You two idiots knew about this. "

"Of course we knew, Sallie-Allie, you..."

"...don't think he would've done something like this if he wouldn't have..."

"...talked to us first, do you? "

"Maybe not. And I'm glad you didn't tell me, because it was a beautiful surprise. But why did you tell him that you thought I wouldn't accept? "

"Well, we didn't actually know how you were going to react, and you're..."

"...not really the type that makes rushed decisions like that. We just told him..."

"...that he may not like the answer that he might get. But of..."

"...course, we're glad that it worked out. "

"I'm happy as well. I can safely say that I did not expect this. I got a little confused when I saw how nervous he was about giving me his gift though. I don't know what he thought I'd do."

After everyone had another helping of cake, we actually went to our respective rooms. I thought we'd go to sleep, given how tired Mione and Ginny looked, but as soon as the door was locked, they turned to face me, determined looks on their faces.

"Okay, spill it. "

"Spill what? "

"We're not thick. You left with Draco in a rush, you came back without him, looking really confused and that conversation with the twins...you didn't actually think we wouldn't notice, did you? " No, I didn't think that. Hoped? Maybe. Thought? No way.

"So what? Why should that mean anything?"

"Really?"

"Ughh, okay. But it's not a bad thing. "

"We never said it was. And you know that you have nothing to worry about; we won't tell anyone. "

"I know you won't. That's exactly why I'm telling you. Ok, so here's the thing. " I pulled both my hands out of my pouch-like pocket and extended the left one towards them. As soon as their eyes fell on the black band adorned with a diamond, it looked like they stopped breathing.

"He asked you?!!?? " Ginny enquired.

"Well, not quite. He was fidgety and all that, and didn't actually say the words, but he was obviously very happy that I accepted the ring. After all of this is over, yes, we're gonna get married, but not now."

"That's amazing Selene. After all the time it took for you two dumbasses to get together... "

"But we didn't even know about them most of the time." Hermione looked confused.

"Actually, Ginny knew since before her first year. There was a...situation; my powers got out of control and, yeah. "

"Oh. She knew all this time? Wow, Gin, you're good at keeping secrets."

"Of course I am." she grinned.

"I think it's time to get in bed though. It's late."

"Just one more thing" Hermione said grabbing both of my hands": whatever Harry says, we're here for you, ok?"

"I know you are. I trust you."

I really did. I knew they would have my back. Draco as well. But that didn't mean I wanted to tell him right away. And I wasn't really worried that he'd realise, considering everything that was on his mind at the moment.


	140. Chapter 139:The wedding

**A/N:Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 139:The wedding

There wasn't much left to do during the summer, so after we decided on the details of the Horcrux extraction, we just had fun; well, as much fun as we could have had, being more or less bound to the house. No one wanted to think of the day when we were going to return to the school. A hell of a lot of Death Eaters were roaming the streets freely, kidnapping people and killing anyone who was inconvenient or stood in their way. It wasn't safe, and it took a lot of planning on the adults' part to decide how we were going to move from the house to King's Cross. We were going to Apparate from the stairs outside the door to the charmed wall at the entrance of the 9 3/4 platform and move as fast as possible so we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

Just as predicted, Harry was oblivious as ever when it came to my newly received ring, just as all the other men in the house. On the other hand, the eyes of every woman that I came in contact with went straight to my ring finger and within second I was showered with questions. I swear, it was like every female on the planet had a built in ring detector. And it was tiring; it wasn't like I was planning on getting married now or soon. For all we knew, we could wait a few more years after we finished school. I was seriously considering taking it off so I could have some peace.

Speaking of marriage, Fleur had returned from France, her family with her. It took a while to put the tent up, Mrs Weasley and Fleur arguing a lot over the best positioning and about how tall it should be. The bride to be chose beautiful bridesmaid dresses, knee length and sleeveless, purple so they wouldn't clash with Ginny's hair. Her own dress was, for the most part traditional, white and puffy, floor length, but it also had black appliances that complemented her figure in every way possible. In a word, she was stunning. And with her ancestry, that was indisputable. She had also convinced Bill to get a haircut, something his mother was especially thankful for, although his hair was still not as short as she would've liked it to be. There weren't going to be a lot of guests, for it would've been too risky to inform so many people about a large meeting of most of the members of the Order, but still, about 40 persons were going to attend.

Mrs Weasley seemed to set aside every inch of hate directed towards Fleur in the week before the wedding, and she helped Mrs Delacour prepare her for the event. She even gave her the little tiara that she had worn at her own wedding. At Bill's request, all the boys were going to wear black tuxedos with purple bow ties to match the bridesmaids' dresses. There were a few grumbles about that, but the coupled glares of Mrs Weasley and Delacour shut them up. So much preparation went into this wedding, and the mothers were so stressed about everything, that I was genuinely surprised to see the bride to be so calm.

"Asss long asss Bill and I get married, I will be fine. That'ss all that I want and all I need to be happy. " Her gaze towards the oldest Weasley sibling was so filled with love that I couldn't comprehend how his mother didn't like her. (or at least didn't use to like her).

When I woke up on that day, I felt weird. This was the first wedding I had ever attended and I realized that I didn't even know how it was supposed to unfold; also, I still had in mind my own eventual wedding.

As it turned out , half of the house (most of the female half), had already been awake for the past two hours, and it was only eight in the morning. As I entered the kitchen to grab something to eat, I noticed. Mrs Weasley was cooking some pooridge, her hair pinned up with bobby pins and what seemed like half of a vial Sleekeasy's hair potion, and two lace veils were floating next to her, little lists next to each of them. I frowned.

"Good morning. "

"Oh, morning dear. Here, grab a bowl and I'll give you some pooridge. "

"Thanks. May I ask what's that? "

"Oh, I'm helping Fleur pick a veil while her mother pins up her hair. I'm making lists of advantages for each of them. You know, just to be sure."

"Oh, okay. And when should we be ready? I mean all of us in the living room. You said something about another discussion that was going to take place this morning."

"Yes, that's in two hours. Just to be sure that we have time for questions and all. Then we check everything again, eat something light, finish making the last retouches and then we start welcoming the guests. The wedding starts at five. "

And that's exactly how it went, smoothly as a Swiss watch. As soon as everyone had entered the house, and were checked, they were accompanied to the backyard, that had been beautifully decorated.

The stone walls surrounding the enlarged yard had strains climbing up them, fairy lights inside each of the delicate flowers, showering everything in a light orange glow. The way leading up to the entrance of the tent had been paved with black rock tiles, so none of the ladies would stuck their heels in the mud or mess up their dresses. The big white tent had a whole dance floor inside, which was currently occupied by the chairs for the ceremony and the aisle, at the end of which a beautiful flower and moss arch was placed, where they were going to get married. After that, the floor would be cleared and tables placed around it, so the guests and the couple could dance or sit if they felt tired. It was simply beautiful.

After they exchanged vows and shared their first kiss as husband and wife, the little arch exploded into a wave of magic that engulfed them both. They were so happy.


	141. Chapter 140: Fire

**A/N: Please look between the lyrics of the song because there are some lines there thanks to which the ending might actually make sense. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 140: Fire

But their happiness was short-lived. Charlie barged in, looking alarmed. I hadn't noticed him walking out of the tent earlier.

"It's burning down. They set the Burrow on fire. Mom! They set it on fire. " he said, looking around, trying to find everyone in his family. But they were not frozen in fear or shocked as you would've expected. That's not how the Weasleys work. Instead, all of them walked up to Charlie from wherever they were and asked him how, when and from whom he had found out.

"I just received a letter from the Order member that is posted outside the Burrow. Apparently, the Death Eaters had been tipped off by someone that a wedding was going to take place today in our family. They probably assumed that it was going to be there and got mad when they found nothing. So they set it on fire and put the Dark Mark over it, then left. That's all I know, so we'll have to go and see what happened with our own eyes. But not now. I'm sorry Bill. For ruining your wedding like this. "

"Hey, it's okay, you had to tell us about this and someone has to go and put out the fire now. We don't want the damage to be bigger, so we shouldn't wait until the end of the party. And you didn't ruin it Charlie. No one is hurt and everything can be solved pretty easily for now. So we can get back to the party. "

"I guess so. I'll go, I'm good at dealing with fire. You know, dragons and such. I'll be back fast. "

"Okay. " And with that, Charlie left. Next, the dance floor was freed and the music started playing. We had to keep the party going. It was a wedding after all. And if the bride and groom were okay with it, it couldn't stop. I didn't realize how much fourty people actually meant up until everyone started dancing, each in their own different ways. Luna and her father seemed to be chasing flies with their hands and Bill's and Fleur's parents had mixed up and were waltzing next to the just married couple. Fred and George were swirling Hermione and Angelina around, occasionally hitting tables or each other, and Ron siting at a table, talking to Krum about quidditch and gesturing so wildly in his fervor, that I was surprised he hadn't hit anyone yet. Harry and Ginny had snuck off after the party started and were probably snogging somewhere.

Draco and I were sitting at a table next to the exit at the moment.

"... Anyways, that's why I don't like the Weird Sisters."

"That's a really weird reason Dray. " I said, laughing.

"Well, it's my father's fault, not mine. "

"Oh well, if you say so...Let's dance."

"Really? I thought you said you didn't like dancing. You told me that a couple of weeks ago. "

"No, I didn't say I don't like it, I said I was crap at dancing. But I got Gabrielle to help me learn how to walz especially for this wedding. I'm not fantastic, but I think I'm good enough not to step on your feet. "

He got up and held out his hand for me.

"Shall we? "

"Oh, definitely. I didn't do all that work for nothing. You'd be surprised by how many times you can actually fall while learning this dance. "

"Actually, I don't think I would. I did my fair share of falling. "

I ended up not stepping on his toes, although both of us fell once, being hit by Angelina's spinning. But we actually had fun. And we managed to get in sync pretty well. Charlie came back an hour later, looking tired but hopeful.

"Well, the structure held on pretty well. The roof completely collapsed though, as well as the last floor and most of the drapes and rugs are ruined. Still, it's not going to be too hard to fix most of it."

After he changed his mildly burnt tux, he came back to the party and soon enough, he was drunk enough to start singing and dancing with Mad Eye on the final song :

 **There are days**

 **I wake up and I pinch myself**

 **You're with me, not someone else**

 **And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared**

 **That it's all a dream**

"That's how I feel about the baby dragons."

 **'Cause you still look perfect as days go by**

 **Even the worst ones, you make me smile**

 **I'd stop the world if it gave us time**

 **'Cause when you love someone**

 **You open up your heart**

 **When you love someone**

 **You make room**

 **If you love someone**

 **And you're not afraid to lose 'em**

 **You'll probably never love someone like I do**

"Merlin, you have no idea how cute they are. "

 **You'll probably never love someone like I do**

 **When you say**

 **You love the way I make you feel**

 **Everything becomes so real**

 **Don't be scared, no, don't be scared**

"It takes a lot to make them fly, they're scared they'll fall" "

 **'Cause you're all I need**

 **And you still look perfect as days go by**

 **Even the worst ones, you make me smile**

 **I'd stop the world if it gave us time**

 **'Cause when you love someone**

 **You open up your heart**

 **When you love someone**

 **You make room**

 **If you love someone**

 **And you're not afraid to lose 'em**

 **You'll probably never love someone like I do**

 **You'll probably never love someone like I do**

 **All my life**

 **I thought it'd be hard to find**

 **The one 'til I found you**

 **And I find it bittersweet**

 **'Cause you gave me something to lose**

"But they grow up so quickly and you can't spend as much time with them anymore."

 **But when you love someone**

 **You open up your heart**

 **When you love someone**

 **You make room**

 **If you love someone**

 **And you're not afraid to lose 'em**

 **You'll probably never love someone like I do**

 **You'll probably never love someone like I do**

 **You'll probably never love someone like I do**

And that's why, while most of the guests were heading home, Charlie Weasley was siting on a chair, crying about baby dragons after hearing a love song, while Mad Eye Moody was trying to comfort him.


	142. Chapter 141: September 1st

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 141: September 1st

In the morning of September 1st, Selene woke up in Draco's room; it was still dark outside, she laying on her back on top of his back, while he was laying diagonally. For a moment, she didn't move, trying to remember what had happened that led to this.

What actually happened was: the twins had left some pretty spiked cake for the adults to eat when they left after Bill's and Fleur's wedding, but the kids didn't know; so she ate quite a lot of it, along with Ron, Hermione(on which the alcohol didn't seem to have any effects) and Ginny. That left Hermione, Harry and Draco to get them all to their respective rooms, but before Selene's fiance had the opportunity to get her through the door, she stumbled in his room instead and threw up on the floor. After he cleaned up, they cuddled until she eventually fell asleep.

However, the only thing she could remember were fireworks tingling her tongue, a couple of spinning rooms and someone caressing her back.

Someone groaned under her and she felt it through her ribcage. She rolled over until she felt the soft material of the bedsheets unde her arms instead of skin.

"Dray? Are you awake?" A pair of eyelids fluttered a bit and then opened halfway, until grey irises could be seen through the slits.

"I guess so. How are you? Feeling any better? "

"About that. How did I end up here? I can't really remember much about last night."

"You got drunk because of some cake, I tried to get you to your room but you came here and threw up. I felt like you needed someone to calm you down and since Ginny was in a similar situation, I didn't think Hermione could handle the both of you. So you fell asleep here. Shouldn't we go down? You should really eat something, I think your stomach emptied itself fully last night. "

"Now that you said it, I do feel hungry."

"What about the hangover? How bad is it?"

"Honestly, I don't feel anything other than mild confusion. My head doesn't hurt and I don't feel nauseated either."

"Weird. But very good. It looks like it's still pretty early, though the sun seems to be rising. I think you should go to your room, or who knows what your brother might think." The girl got up and started walking towards the door.

"Don't worry about him. Though we should indeed get up and go eat something. Come on. Just put a shirt on first." she said when he made a move to follow her out of the room.

It looked like they weren't the only ones to wake up so early. When they got to the kitchen, Ginny was there as well, holding a steaming cup of what looked like tea tightly in her hands, her eyes closed and brows furrowed.

"Morning Gin."

"Shhh, stop yelling. Ugh, this headache is a real bitch. I don't understand why people would willingly do this to themselves. First off, I can't remember anything from last night, then I woke up early as hell and the worst thing is the hangover. On what planet does the short lived happiness outweigh all the cons? "

"I don't know either, but I do know that we should have a serious talk with the twins about warning us next time they do something like that. We are kids for Merlin's sake. It was obvious that we'd eat the damn cake."

"I'll talk to them for you. It was a really stupid thing to do. " Hermione said from the doorway, holding her head in her left hand.

"You're hungover? But you were so fine last night. "

"Shhhh" Draco was shushed by both Ginny and Hermione.

"Just because I was thinking clear last night doesn't mean that the afterwards effects aren't the same for me as they are for everyone else. Though Selene seems to be doing really well."

"I am. Not sure why, but I am."

"I think I know exactly why. Or maybe not exactly but partially." Harry and Ron were the last to enter the kitchen. My brother had spoken, looking rather confused, but in too much pain to complain.

"But Dray said you didn't drink. How are you hungover?"

"Shhh. I don't really know how it works, but the current theory is that it somehow transferred from you to me because you were already feeling unwell."

"I heard you throw up last night. " He added as soon as he spotted my confused look.

Soon enough, Mrs Weasley had woken up and gave them each a cup of the tea that Ginny had in her hand, which apparently was a mix of herbs that was actually the matriarch's very own hangover cure.

After they drank their teas and finished packing their things, the trunks were sent to Minnie's office at Hogwarts through the Floo, along with the animals and other possessions. The kids on the other hand, already dressed in their uniforms, lined up in front of the opened door, next to the adults, so they could Side Apparate to King's Cross.

"Okay now, listen carefully. " Mr Weasley turned to them as soon as they had put their things in the train. "The Ministry has been, for the most part, taken over by Voldemort. And that means the schoolboard, as well as the appointing of the new DADA teacher is under his control. The school is no longer as safe as it used to be, what with Dumbledore dead and everything, even though most of the teachers are still on our side. So you have to stick together. And just be safe. If anything comes up you go to either Severus or Minerva. Or the Room of Requirement and straight to Grimmauld Place if anything goes sideways. This year is going to be trying for everyone, but you still have to go to school. Tell Minerva to send me a letter after you know what is done. " he looked suggestively at the twins, referring to their little Horcrux problems.

"We will Mr Weasley. We'll be very careful, don't worry. "

"Well, I'm a parent, I'll always worry about all of you kids." In the tense situation, he didn't seem to realise just what kind of effect his words had upon the children that were not his own. They felt happy. The kind of happiness a toddler feels when they see a butterfly for the first time, the one a grandparent feels when they see their grandchild or even the kind a parent feels while watching their little kid sleep peacefully. That special kind of happy.

And so they were off to Hogwarts again, after a round of bone crushing hugs from Mrs Weasley and now Fleur as well, as she seemed to have adopted her mother in law's predisposition to do that.

Just as Mr Weasley had said, it wasn't going to be easy, but at least they had each other.


	143. Chapter 142: No safer ways

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 142: No safer ways

The train ride was quite uneventful, no one came into our compartment, and the only thing that we talked about was the plan for taking the Horcruxes out of us. After that, everyone pretty much kept to themselves, too nervous and stressed out to do anything else. At some point though, I walked out and went to the Slytherins' compartment and, thankfully, Crabbe and Goyle weren't there.

"Where are your gorillas?" I asked as I closed the door behind me, not having to draw the already closed curtains. I took the window seat, next to Draco and right in front of Pansy.

"They just left; went after the candy trolley, so we have some time. What are you doing here though? Aren't the Golden Boy and his friends good enough?"

"It's too silent there. It's creeping me out, and only making me more nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"Better not to know. In this case, you're far safer this way. So, how was your summer ?"

"Well, father is back home apparently." Draco mumbled.

"I wasn't aski- wait what? How comes you're only telling me this now?"

"Mother told me this morning but I didn't have a chance to tell you. It's okay though, none of them know where we were or how to get there."

"Well," Blaise intervened "my house currently seeps magic, from all the protection wards my parents have put around it. But overall, it wasn't a horrible summer."

Pansy decided it was her turn, so she sighted and started, leaving Theo and Astoria disappointed, although not surprised.

"Well, I guess it was okay. Like Blaise said, tons of protection wards but that was pretty much it. A few self defense lessons with my mom were also part of the package, but I can't really compl- Is that what I think it is???" Her eyes were glued to the black ring.

"Indeed it is."

"Have you set a date yet? Any plans for the venue or guests or-"

"Ok, calm down Pansy. We're not doing this until You-Know-Who is dead."

"Wait, why are you calling him that? You never had problems saying his name."

"They put a curse on his name. It alerts Death Eaters."

"Really? Well, I guess it _is_ efficient though. To have a way to trace anyone brave enough to speak his name, because those people probably had a connection to Dumbledore."

"Unfortunately. Do any of you have any idea about who the new DADA teacher is going to be? I know the Ministry is going to name them, but I didn't hear anything."

"Well, taking into account the fact that You-Know-Who is more or less running the Ministry, probably no one good. Whoever it is, they're going to be spying on us big time and make our lives hell."

"We have to be very careful to not attract too much attention and stay out of trouble. I have the feeling that this one is going to be worse than Umbridge."

"Definitely. I think I'm going to head back to my compartment now. Crabbe and Goyle will probably come back soon and I would really prefer to avoid seeing or being seen by them. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

I gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and slid out of the compartment and back to my friends.

They didn't even look at me when I entered, each of them concentrated on their own activities, whether that meant reading, writing what looked like an extremely long letter or staring blankly out the window.

"We're going to have to talk about it at some point you know. It's going to happen tomorrow, so we don't have much of a choice now, do we? Unless you don't want to be there."

"Of course we will be there, we won't let you alone, but really now, what do you want to talk about? It scares all of us and we're not even the ones who are going to have to go through it. That's you and Harry."

"I don't know, pick any subject, but the silence is nerve wrecking."

Ron took my suggestion seriously, and we ended up talking about our chocolate frog cards collections and then playing a few rounds of Muggle Cards until the train arrived in Hogsmeade.

The weather was, just as always, terrible, and the fact that kids were crowding out of the train and onto the platform didn't help at all; it was raining cats and dogs, the temperature wasn't exactly acceptable, and everyone's umbrella charms were overlapping, not being helpful at all. As soon as we got into the carriages though, it was better. At least our clothes couldn't get any wetter.

"Promise us that it's going to be fine."

"Gin, we already discussed the risks. You know we can't promise that. But Sev and Minnie know how to control the Fiendfyre and that's the most dangerous thing of this whole process. We're as safe as possible when doing such a thing."

"I don't like this. How comes it's the children that are put into the most danger in this whole thing?"

"I have no idea Mione. But I don't like this either. Still, Selene and I have to do this. There aren't safer ways."

At the castle, the Transfiguration teacher was waiting for us at the door, to have a word before going to welcome the first years.

"We will proceed with the plan tomorrow if the two of you are not against it."

"I'm fine. Selene?"

"Perfect. The sooner the better. But where? When I suggested the Room of Requirement you said no."

"While you were gone, we cleaned up the Chamber of Secrets the best we could. I might even say it looks better than the Great Hall without all the algae and mold everywhere. There's nothing flammable there, so if it gets out of control we can just get out fast and the Fire won't pass the door."

"Oh, okay then. We'll meet you there after lunch?"

"Perfect. Now, off with you. Oh, and the new teacher is...an interesting choice. Try not to get in her way please. "

Miss Riyep seemed to be the upgraded version of Umbridge. The dark looks she threw around the room and her little speech about putting unruly students in their place only made it more obvious. But, unlike Umbridge, she _could_ be described as beautiful. Her small, thin nose ended just a little bit above a pair of plump rosy lips and her icy blue eyes made a beautiful contrast with the olive complexion and silky black hair.

We all went to sleep that night knowing that the next day we were going to go through the hardest and possibly most painful experience so far. But at least two more Horcruxes were going to be destroyed. And that meant two steps closer to defeating Voldemort.


	144. Chapter 143: Out with it

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 143: Out with it

When they woke up that morning, they all felt the same thing: dread. None of them had managed to sleep properly the previous night, twisting and turning, the bedsheets feeling itchy or the pillows stabbing their necks, the air being too hot or too cold, the light hitting their faces at an uncomfortable angle and making it impossible for any of them to fall into the blissful unconsciousness that they so obviously craved, as well as needed.

No matter how hard they tried to hide it, no matter how confident Minerva and Severus tried to look, and no matter how brave Harry and Selene seemed, they were all terrified. As far as they were concerned, nothing like this had ever been done before, so they couldn't really know what to expect in case anything went sideways. They were just going to jump headfirst into a terribly dangerous thing, following a plan that was, although conceived through thorough research, open to so many side effects that they didn't even know all of them.

After the morning hours, and after they managed to shove some food down their throats at lunch, the six children and two teachers headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, opened the secret door and slid down the least exciting slide of all times.

The air didn't smell like death and sewer anymore, and small lamps had been placed on the walls, lighting up the way to the heavy door.

"I forgot to ask. How did you open the door professors? No offense, but it can only be opened by a Parselmouth."

"It was left open Mr Potter, after the little trip you made during your second year. We only had to make sure it didn't close while we were inside. Now, do get in. I think all of us would rather get this over with."

They got through the door and down the ladder, and were left in awe at the newly cleaned chamber. The mold and algae weren't there anymore, and the skeleton of the Basilisk(man, that thing disintegrated quickly) had been hung to the tall ceiling. There were no lamps visible, although the entire room was undeniably bright. The once green water was now clear and the sewer smell was gone, just like on the rest of the way up from the fake-sink, and had somehow been replaced with-

"Is that vanilla I smell? "

"Indeed it is. Apparently, it is a very popular room freshener in the muggle world as well, maybe even more appreciated than in the wizarding world, although I can't really imagine that being possible."

In front of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin's head, two hospital beds had been placed, along with six chairs and a bunch of medical supplies. Two IVs connected to blood bags were put at the side of each bed, looming over them like the sword of Damocles, although that blood was supposed to keep them alive in the near future. As the twins sat on the beds and their friends in the chairs, McGonagall pulled Gryffindor's sword out of her robes and a little vial that contained Phoenix tears collected from Fawkes.

"Let's go over it one more time. We cannot administer any anesthetic because it might prevent you body from forcing out the Horcrux. So, unfortunately, you will have to power through the pain. But it will not last long. After the incision is carefully made by Severus, we will have to wait a little for the thick fog to come out and then I will destroy it with Fiendfyre. The rest of you should back off a little though, just to be sure." The children took their chairs and moved them far from the beds, until their Transfiguration teacher nodded, her tightly pursed lips still giving away her anxiety.

It was decided that they were going to start with Selene and then move on to Harry, as it was not possible to do it for both of them at the same time.

The girl put her head on the pillow and took a deep, although shaky breath, trying hard, but not enough, to calm down her fast heartbeat.

"Ok, I'm ready." Draco wanted to disagree with her, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that she could only get more nervous from here on.

The potions teacher brought the sword closer to the pulsing artery on her neck, as she closed her eyes tightly; and even though he couldn't directly feel it, Draco could hear her screaming, both aloud and inside; and that gave him a pretty good idea as to how much pain she actually was in.

They all held their breaths, waiting for _something_ to come out of the deep (and heavily bleeding) cut. After a few seconds, a dense, tar coloured smoke slithered out of her neck, making the same sound as when you throw cold water on hot asphalt. As soon as the thing took the last of itself out of Selene's artery, McGonagall lit her wand and, securing the smoke in a magical dome, set it on the cursed fire. It started bubbling at first, like melting butter in a pan, then caught fire and finally vanished.

In the meantime, Snape let a few drops of the crystal clear Phoenix tears fall into the cut on the girl's neck, that was alarmingly beginning to bleed less and less and it quickly closed, the skin coming together in thin stands instead of the usual way of healing. It would've been truly mesmerizing to watch, if not for the tense situation that they were currently in.

As soon as the IV was connected to his goddaughter's vein, and after he levitated her bed away from its current position too keep her safe, the potions teacher moved next to the bed of her brother.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" she laughed, although her entire neck still hurt and her head was pulsing so bad that her vision currently consisted entirely of little circles.


	145. Chapter 144: It's gone

**A/N:Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 144: It's gone

"I say you should wait until it's my turn to say that." her brother laughed darkly, giving her a meaningful look.

"Oh dear, I forgot about that." she groaned deeply. "Oh, whatever, you can start if you're ready."

Her fiance jumped to his feet.

"No, wait a moment at least for her to recover a bit. She'll faint if she has to go through that now. Please."

"Well," Severus said "it is clear that we cannot count on you to properly evaluate your physical state, so I'll follow Mr Malfoy's advice and take a break before you lose consciousness."

And that's exactly exactly what they did.

"So let me get this straight: that thing lived inside her ever since that night in Godric's Hollow? And Harry has one as well?" Ron asked the teachers.

"That is correct Mr Weasley. Although, if we are right, her brother's is only half as big as the one that I have just incinerated."

"By the way, professor, that was the most badass thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you Ms Weasley. Although I feel obligated to inform you that we do not us such language in this school."

"Technically, we're not in the school, we're under it."

"I see your sense of humor wasn't affected by the massive loss of blood."

"Never. That thing is in my very soul. You can't take it away so easily. Now, let's finish this thing or I'll lose my mind. And I really hope you're right Minnie, cause if his is as big as mine, well, I can't really fanthom that pain. Come on. Are you ready Harry?" the trembling of her voice was at least a little worrying, as well as the fast pace at which her eyes were moving.

"I'm good. But you..." despite himself, he shot Draco a glance; the blond clenched his jaw and pursed his lips, but nodded nevertheless. It was only going to get worse if they waited any longer.

Both of the teachers stood, and walked up to the second bed.

"Now, we are going to follow the exact same steps as we did in Selene's case. The vial of Phoenix tears is more than half full so there is no need to worry about that."

"I know professor, I trust you. I'm ready."

The exact same steps were made and, not even a whole minute later, the second IV was dripping blood inside Harry's veins. Contrary to what they thought though, the thing was just as big as the previous one had been, surprising all of them.

"But that doesn't make any sense. That's not how Horcruxes work. It should have been roughly half the size of the other one. Every text on the subject specifically states that a Horcrux splits the soul in two equal parts. What happened?"

"Maybe there is half left in Selene's blood?"

"There isn't. I checked after I put the IV in."

"I might have an explanation for Mrs Granger." Minerva said, a look of realization settling on her face.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"When Selene Apparated in the Graveyard during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, she got hit with a Killing Curse at some point, but survived. Back then, we didn't know what happened. Also, in your second year, the Basilisk stared right into your eyes and nothing happened." she told the girl.

"So what?"

"Well, what if something _did_ happen? Our original theory was that your ancestral powers are going to gradually destroy the Horcrux , but obviously that wasn't the case. But what if all those things that were supposed to kill you did not seem to have any effect because they started to wear the Horcrux away instead? And maybe they weren't enough to destroy it completely, but merely reduce it to half of its original size."

"Well that's a first. Something about this actually makes sense at last. Probably that's what happened. Is there anything that we need to do, or I can take a nap? I don't know about Harry, but I feel like my eyes will fall into my mouth if I don't close them soon."

"I'm afraid you can't dear. We have to go to a first-day meeting with the other teachers. Your friends can stay here, but Poppy will come down in about half an hour to check on you and give you some pain relievers and maybe a dreamless sleep potion, and you have to be awake for the checkup."

"But why not move them to the Hospital Wing? Wouldn't they be cared for much better there? And without the huge inconvenience of Madame Pomfrey having to walk such a long way to get here? "

"It would attract too much attention. It's only the first day of school and although the deep wounds on their necks have healed, they're going to develop some alarmingly large bruises in a few hours. Besides, it is indeed inconvenient, but not only for us, for everyone else as well. There aren't many chances for someone to just stumble upon us here. "

"And Riyep, with all her pacing around the castle and scrutinizing eyes, is not someone we can trust to keep a secret, especially if she finds out that what we did is helping us in the fight against her master. We don't want to risk the Dark Lord suspecting anything, so she can't see the two of them."

"She's a Death Eater?"

Snape nodded, not finding it in himself to taunt Ginny for asking such a stupid question this time.

"Besides, here you can visit them as much as you want, it's more or less out of Poppy's juristiction to throw you out of the Chamber of Secrets as far as we know." McGonagall added, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"We have to go Minerva, you're too punctual to be late for a first meeting, especially given that you're Headmistress now."

"Yes." she turned to the two beds and then to the twins' friends. "If _anything_ goes wrong, Severus and I each have an enchanted Galleon. So give us a message and we will be here as fast as possible. Poor kids, sucked in the black hole of the madman's rotten soul."

And with that, the two teachers got out of the Chamber, leaving the four teenagers alone with their exhausted friends. But at least they were clean of the darkness now; hopefully.


	146. Chapter 145: Lighter

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 145: Lighter

True to the teacher's word, the nurse came in just a little over fifteen minutes after they left, and just in time; both Selene and Harry were on the verge of falling asleep, and they couldn't let that happen before the checkup. She looked very worried, not managing to hide that like she usually did, especially when she spotted the two kids laying nearly unconscious on the beds, massive blood bags connected to their arms.

"Ok dear, now look at me. Hmm, okay, a little unfocused but the massive blood loss can be blamed for that. You're just fine. In fact, besides the fact that you're about to fall asleep with your eyes open, I think this is the best I've ever seen you."

"Well, well that's certainly ve-very reassuring. I'm j-can I go to sleep now Poppy?"

"Of course. I'm going to check on your brother."

Merely a few minutes after the girl had drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep, the nurse was done, rather happy with the results she had gotten.

"Now children, they are in no danger of their condition worsening at the moment. However, you should keep an eye on them while they sleep; if they start choking or convulsing, wake them up so they can calm down or start breathing properly again. Also, they have to take that potion in the blue bottle once every four hours. It's to accelerate the recovery process. For now, I gave it to them. Most likely I will be able to come administer it myself, but if I don't, you have to. Only a quarter of a glass each. Understood? " They nodded and watched her exit the Chamber.

"Do you think she's worse than Umbridge? Riyep I mean. Though I don't see how anyone could be worse than that." Ginny asked.

"Well, that's what she thinks."Draco pointed his chin in Selene's direction."It had something to do with her speech or something."

"It was quite frightening, yes. I wouldn't put it past her to finally give Filtch the right to hang children by their toes like he has always wanted to if given the opportunity."

"Maybe. So we have to stick together and not give her any reason to suspect us of anything."

"Well, isn't that easy to say? If she is indeed a Death Eater, I believe that it is safe to assume she's been informed about all of us. And I don't know about you, but I more or less betrayed her master. He doesn't really care for this type of people. But I must agree that we should stay out of her way and protect each other the best we can."

The next few hours passed by without any incidents, the little cascade falling from the mouth of the statue of the head of Slytherin being the only sound. The ones that were awake were either reading or trying to go through the assignments that they had been given that day, and the others were just sleeping peacefully, no convulsions or choking whatsoever. It wasn't really what any of them had imagined. Surely, everyone hoped that the procedures would go smoothly, but knowing their luck, they expected something to go bad at some point, a slip of a hand, a few seconds wasted, a little too much pressure; any of those could've led to a disaster. But none of that happened; thankfully.

Harry was the first to wake up. His eyes fluttered slightly, not being very sure of where he was and for the moment not quite remembering what had happened. It was all still a bit dizzy and confusing. The faint memory of pain was prodding at his mind, and he dismissed it, letting it in the past, where its place was. Some searing pain and screams, flesh sawing itself together and a slight hint of vanilla. None of those seemed to be connected in any way, although they surely were somehow, right?

But there was something that he knew for sure. He felt so light, like a weight that he wasn't aware of had just been lifted of his bones, and a very heavy one at that; like he was just about to start flying any moment now; it was like they said: you never now just how sick you feel until you are healthy. And Merlin, he had been very sick and heavy. Taking in what felt like the first proper breath in his whole life, air clean and cool against his aching lungs, he opened his eyes fully and smiled broadly, watching his friends (and Draco) stand and hurry to get to his bed. His sister seemed to still be deeply sunk into unconsciousness, her furrowed eyebrows and downturned mouth slowly but surely melting into a calm, maybe even serene expression.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Peculiar. Whatever you want to describe that _thing_ as, I'll stand by dark haze. That's just how I fell it was like before. A curtain over anything that I laid eyes upon. The air feels lighter and soothing, the sheets softer. I just-I feel so alive now, you know? Like I have just been born. I have no idea why, but I just am so happy. "

A soft smile lit Ginny's face up as she pushed her brother aside and sat on Harry's bed, next to his legs, gently taking his hand into her own.

"I'm so glad you're fine, and that all of this went well. You look so much happier too."

"I know Gin, it's fantastic." he pulled her in and kissed her, provoking a strangled sound to come out of Ron's throat.

"Oh, get over it Ronald."

"Finally fed up with Ron's shit I see." A hoarse voice was heard from the other bed's direction. It was Draco's turn to scramble to his feet, the most elegant scrambling any of them had seen, and in a couple of seconds he was sitting in the same position as Ginny, but merely caressing his fiancée's face, a loving gaze directed towards her.

"Do you feel that too Sel?" Harry managed to ruin the mood, but the girl seemed willing to answer to his question.

"What? The light and weightlessness? "

"Yep."

"Affirmative. It feels weird and fantastic at the same time."

"That just about sums up everything good that ever happened to us."


	147. Chapter 146: Back to class

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 146: Back to class

For better or for worse, both Harry and Selene had to go back to class the next day, even though no one actually knew how they were going to adjust. But Madame Pomfrey had declared that their blood was back to normal, and for the most part their bruises were gone; there hadn't been much else wrong with them, so they were physically able to go back to school.

They slept through the night,(so there was no saying how they felt mentally) and had been brought their bags and a change of clothes by Ron and Hermione. It had been particularly difficult to wake them up in the morning, none of them even stirring or making confused sounds at the violent shaking they had been subjected to at some point; that was up until Hermione started freaking out about being about to miss Ms Riyep's first class, completely lost all of her patience and nearly drowned them both with an Aguamenti, and even then they didn't seem particularly distressed after waking up.

Within the first ten minutes of being awake, before they even managed to make their way out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Selene and Harry had a combined tally of seven times fallen while standing. From what they answered when asked why they fell, a simple explanation was put together: the sensation that they were experiencing was not unlike the one you have when returning to solid ground after jumping on a trampoline for a few minutes. They felt very light, almost like they could fly, although their weight had not changed, and that confused their balance sensory receptors.

Eventually, they managed to make it to class in time, and found the room to be utterly and confoundingly lacking in personality, at least compared to the way the previous teachers had decorated it: a few basic defense rule pages from what looked like ancient books had been framed and hung around the room on the soft beige walls and a little white marble snake statue had been placed on the teacher's desk, but that was about it; nothing personal, nothing threatening, nothing. It was a little frightening though, even more so than fake Moody's threatening, because this time they didn't really know what to expect of their teacher, except for the fact that she wasn't going to be the sweetest of the sweetest; that was the only certain thing about her.

As soon as the bell rang, she showed up in the doorway coming from her quarters, effectively silencing the whole class at once. It was the first time Selene got to see her properly and noticed how tall she actually was. The long ruby red robes complemented her skin tone and her long hair had been tied in a waist length fish tail braid. There was a ghost of a smirk at the corner of her mouth as she descended the stairs to the class, each and every student attentively watching her every move, some of them barely breathing.

"Good morning class. As you know, I am Ms Riyep and I will be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher from now on."

"Good morning Ms Ryiep." A chorus of voices said in unison; oh, would you look at that: the Umbridge training kicked in again. Looks like the road had been paved for this teacher by the toad herself.

"As you probably have heard at the Opening Banquet, I will _not_ tolerate insubordination from any of you. Those who do not listen and do as I say will promptly receive detention, and I sincerely believe none of you would like that. I heard that there are some unruly students in this class and I suggest they do themselves a favor and try not to argue with me." Her glacial eyes glided over the class, sometimes stopping over someone's face, but she didn't say anything.

They were in the NEWT level class so there really weren't many of them, a handful of Ravenclaws, two Hufflepufs, and their group, without Ginny of course, along with Blaise and Pansy. None of the other Slytherins had wanted to take this class. The air between them and the teacher was so tense that it threatened to snap at any move, or at least that was how Draco felt.

And the impression only grew stronger when the woman, holding both her arms behind her, her left sleeve visibly rolled up, pressed something sharp in her arm, something that they somehow ended up feeling as well in their Dark Marks. Clenching their jaws didn't stop the slight contortion of their faces at the pain, and she just grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

The rest of the class she actually taught them, presenting the curriculum for the year and starting on the theoretical part about nonverbal spells.

"Yes, worse than the toad indeed." Selene said on the way to Transfiguration, rubbing her aching forearm with an ice cube, a relieved look on her face.

"Well, at least she's actually teaching us and seems willing to do practical things as well."

"And no detentions were given yet."

"That ' _yet_ ' is making me anxious. Why do I have a feeling that the wait is actually going to make them worse?" Harry asked.

"Because it's probably going to be like that. Make us detense and then hit us when we least expect it."

"Good morning professor."

"Can I have a word Mr Potter, Ms Potter?" McGonagall told them as they attempted to head for the back row of desks.

"Of course. What is it?"

"How are you feeling? I know you're probably not exactly happy that we made you attend classes today, but-"

"Actually, we're fine. The happiness hasn't washed off yet. Right Selene?"

"Yes. Aside from tripping over our own feet a few times, we didn't have any problems today."

And they didn't have any the rest of the day or the week either. Admittedly, they both fell like rocks into bed for the next couple of days, falling asleep immediately after getting under the covers and most of the teachers kept tabs on them, almost smothering them with their worrying, but they felt the best they had in a long time.


	148. Chapter 147: What happened in there?

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 147: What happened in there?

Face to face with four teachers who were looking expectantly at them; their small group of friends standing just outside of the office, next to the door(McGonagall had accepted a long time ago that there was no use in trying to keep them away, and that was the best she managed to do).

 _"Damn, and here I was thinking the silence between me and your father was thick as peanut butter. But you can actuality cut this one with Gryffindor's sword."_ She felt Draco let out a small laugh and smiled a little.

"You are overreacting. Just tell us. It isn't a secret or anything like that."

"We aren't overreacting." Selene said.

"Then answer the question. It is not that hard. Why are you so stubborn? "

"With all due respect professor, there is no answer we can give you. And it is pretty pointless to ask us that question. You kept such a close eye on us these past weeks that frankly, I'm starting to believe you know more about how we feel than we do. So why are we even here now?"

"That's abso-"

"It is true Minerva. We terrorized the poor children."

"Thanks for sticking with us professor Sprout." Harry smiled.

"You're very much welcome dear. You can't keep on watching their every step. You're putting more pressure on them than those things were." Upon noticing the height that the Headmistress' brows rose to, she quickly explained:

"I'm not trying to compare you with the Horcruxes Minerva, but how can they enjoy having gotten rid of them if you keep breathing down their necks every time they take a step? I know you're just protective, but that's a little too much. They want to feel free, and you're dimming their joy." The twins' mouths nearly fell open at how well their Herbology teacher had managed to capture their feelings. McGonagall looked at them and something seemed to click in the depths of her eyes.

"Perhaps you're right Pomona, I _have_ been a little too protective. So I will not keep questioning you all the time, as long as you both come to me once every two days to tell me how you are feeling and if anything bad happenes, you go to Poppy. Alright? "

"Yes professor, that's perfect. Thank you."

"Well then, you are free to go then. Come here in two days. Thank you for attending this short meeting. "

The four teachers remained in the room as the two teens stepped out and headed for the stairs, their friends by their side.

"So what did they want?"

"To know if the happiness washed off; and how we feel in general."

"Again? Don't they have enough information regarding this subject?"

"That's what we told them. And professor Sprout sided with us and convinced McGonagall that we are right."

"What about Snape and Flitwick?"

"I think they thought it wise to stay out of their discussion. Neither of them said a word."

"And that was it? They just let you go like that?"

"We'll have to come give them a report on our state every two days, but at least they won't be breathing down our necks anymore. We can have some peace at last."

"Speaking of... I heard a seventh year Ravenclaw got a detention from Riyep."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know all the details, but apparently she tried to change the subject and start talking about old Norse curses and the professor actually liked the subject, but they ended up having a row and...yeah."

"Well, I'm not saying it's a good thing, but at least now we'll know what she is making kids do in detention. It won't be uncharted territory anymore."

"Perhaps. But what will the poor girl have to suffer for that?"

They shared a dark look between their small group and then headed for Selene's tower. It was now the second time all of them were going to be there together. The first time had been...interesting, what with nearly half of them having never gone there before and a lot of questions were asked, but now it wasn't so new to them anymore.

"So, just so I know: who's staying here tonight? No, wait, who's going back to their dorms?" No hands rose. Everyone was staying.

"Great. Big sleepover. Then help me move this furniture out of the way." they moved the coffee table and the couch next to the bookshelves and summoned a bunch of fluffy blankets and pillows which they put on the big blue round rug in the center of the room. If they were going to sleep on the floor, at least they were going to be comfortable.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening they played a couple of rounds of Explosive Snap, Truth or Dare and other Muggle and Wizarding games that some of them had never heard of before. It was weird, all of them, from the two houses that held a centuries old rivalry between them, getting along so well; but it was nice at the same time.

Right after entering the Great Hall the next day, as discussed the night before, Hermione made a beeline for the mostly empty Ravenclaw table(it was Saturday so the majority of them had probably took control of the library the night before again and fell asleep there) and plopped herself down next to Shana, the seventh year girl who had managed to get the first detention from their new DADA teacher.

"Hi. So I'll get straight to the subject. I heard Riyep gave you detention and you went last night." The Ravenclaw was a bit taken aback at first, but then realized it was Hermione Granger speaking to her, so she didn't even bother asking where she got all that information from.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, if that's okay with you, I wanted to ask what did she make you do? Write lines, file things , or something more along the lines of what Umbridge used to do?"

"Look, I'd really like to answer that question, cause I remember what you did two years ago, helping all the people who had detention with Umbridge, I was one of them too a couple of times; but the thing is, I really don't remember what happened after I entered the office yesterday afternoon. And I had nightmares last night, I'm absolutely sure of that, but I can't remember what they were about. But there is one thing that I can say though: whatever happened there, it wasn't painful, or at least, not very; there aren't any marks, cuts, scars or bruises on my body that weren't there yesterday and I'm not sore or in any pain. I know it's not much, but that's all I can guarantee."

"That's okay, at least we know she's not following the toads example." Shana smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks." Hermione jumped back to her feet and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, and turned to Selene.

"Tell Draco I'll tell them later what she said, so they'll stop trying to ask me through signs." she looked behind her, to the Slytherin table, where Pansy was making weird signs with her hands.

"Now, here's what she said."

 **A/N: Oh, wow. The two year anniversary of the story is in two days. I never would have believed that I'd actually get to write this much and improve over time. This story has certainly come a long way from when I first put it on paper two summers ago and that is thanks to all of you as well, for encouraging me to continue. I may have started doing this as a way of getting this idea out of my head and "writing the story I'd like to read", but I'm glad that there actually are other people who enjoy it as well. Thank you.**


	149. Chapter 148: Detention

**A/N:Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 148: Detention

"Well it's possible that that's just a coincidence. People forget their dreams all the time; nightmares as well. Even Muggles know that. But it doesn't prove anything." she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Maybe that could've been true Pansy, but she doesn't remember anything about her detention either. And it's only been a day since, so you can't say that's normal."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right."

"Well, I guess we won't know until we go through it ourselves." Harry said, standing up.

"I hope you're not implying what I think you are."

"Well, who has the record for the most detentions out of all of us?" he raised his eyebrows.

"That doesn't mean you have a streak to keep up. You're not the twins." Ginny told him.

"Well, I am _a_ twin."

They rolled their eyes. But he was right. It was obviously not a coincidence; there was a link between the detention and Shana's loss of memory; there had to be. And if whatever Riyep did to her was worth a memory spell, then it had to have been bad. So they had to find out what it was, and quickly. Harry finally had a good idea, so why not actually implement it?

"Well, if you willingly give up your time for that, then let's do it. But you have to be careful. She can't find out that we want to do this, or she'll make it worse for everyone, whatever it is that she is doing."

"Still, if she erases his memory as well, how does doing this help us at all?"

"There is a potion." they all turned towards Draco, confused.

"For what?"

"To protect someone from the memory spell. And it's highly effective. But only a potions master would know how to prepare it."

"Then how did you find out about it?"

"I think you forgot that Snape used to tutor me when I was little, Theo. It was in one of his books, although I never really understood why he brought it to the manor. The only kinds of potions in that one were master ones."

"Right. Then how are we going to get ahold of it?"

"We'll ask him to help us of course."

"That's an idea I guess."

He wasn't as keen of the idea as the kids though.

"You want me to do **what**?"

"We need the potion to find out what Miss Riyep is doing to the children she gives detention to."

"It still makes no sense Selene. What does a memory protection potion have to do with detention? Besides, I thought Ms Gunna from Ravenclaw had detention last night. Why don't you ask her to tell you what happened?"

"I wouldn't have come to you if she would've remembered. We talked to her this morning and she doesn't remember anything from last night. The only thing she knows is that she had nightmares but she doesn't know what they were about."

"Well, that is unusual indeed. And what, may I ask, is your plan to find out what is going on?"

"Harry is going to go to detention and find out. But he needs to take the potion in case she tries to Obliviate him as well. Severus, you said yourself that she's a Death Eater. Who's to say that what she does to the poor kids in there isn't harmful?"

"Hmm, Potter in detention. That is something I'd like. Very well then. I'll make the potion for you. Just tell me the date, it has to be brewed the same day to work properly."

"Oo, thank you thank you thank you." she pulled him in a tight hug and then left.

It was the most effective way anyone could imagine to get a detention. As soon as class started, he climbed on a desk and started blasting confetti out of his wand. A couple of minutes and a floor full of coloured paper later, Riyep finally lost her temper and gave Harry detention.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Friday to come. And tell Severus to make the potion."

And they waited.

"Well, this is it then. Give it to me please." he swallowed the potion, his whole face contorting.

"Why do I have the impression that he put something there on purpose to make it taste bad?"

"It's not out of the question. Now go."

Three hours later, sweating and trembling, he more or less fell right through the portrait hole.

"Harry! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm, uh, give, give me a second, just, huff." he was breathing heavily and they laid him on the couch, giving him some water as well.

After they let him rest a few minutes, they asked again.

"What happened in there that caused you to be in this state?"

"Well, a lot of the sweating is from the memory spell. Apparently the potion makes it turn into heat instead of erase your memories. And since I wear rather thick clothes, I happened to sweat a lot as well. But what she did to me, well that's an entirely different story."

"We're listening then. We have time."

"She definitely doesn't do things like Umbridge used to. I didn't even manage to close the door behind me and she attacked my mind. There wasn't even time to put up the occlumency walls. She found my bad memories, the worst ones. And- well, that's all I remember. I think she, she made me relive them for the entirety of the detention. How, how long has it been since I left? " looking worriedly at him, his girlfriend answered the question.

"It's been three hours Harry. She tortured you for three hours straight." Ron said, eyes wide.

They talked about stupid and insignificant things for a long time until he finally calmed down and fell asleep. Ron levitated him.

"I'll take him to bed now. He's had a long night. Good night."

"Good night."


	150. Chapter 149: Telling her

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 149: Telling her

"But what can we do now that we know? To help everyone I mean."

"Well, the new information, it doesn't really help us much. We used to give balms to everyone that underwent Umbridge's regime back in fourth year. But we can't protect people from their own nightmares." Hermione reasoned.

"Well, we have to try at least. There's no way we're letting her tear everyone's mind apart. We wouldn't want to be in their place, would we?"

"I sure wouldn't want to go through that again." Harry said, a serious look on his face.

"Wait, but why is it always us? Why do we always have to fix everything that the adults screw up?"

"That's just how this world works I guess. We have to find a way though. We've got to warn everyone before they go to detention with her. That way maybe they will feel better though, or at least not as worse as they would if taken by surprise."

"Can't the teachers do something about it? McGonagall is headmistress after all, she can forbid such methods of punishment, can't she? The teacher has been put in her position by the Ministry, but she doesn't have the same power Umbridge used to. And hopefully, she won't ever have it."

"Well, they don't really have proof and it would be our word against a teacher's if we bring it up in front of the School Council. Even if she is one of Voldemort's followers. But we don't have time to concentrate on that now. We should tell McGonagall about this and she'll figure out what to do about it."

Luckily, they didn't have to wait much, as it was the day when they were supposed to go to the headmistress' office.

"Good evening professor." They said, Selene closing the heavy wooden door after them. Not taking her eyes out of the letter she was reading, the teacher gestured towards the two stuffed chairs in front of her desk.

"Good evening. Take a seat please. Let me finish reading this and then you'll have my umdivided attention." the twins did as instructed, planning on telling the headmistress about their DADA teacher's rather unorthodox methods of punishment after the short report on the evolution of their state of mind over the past couple of days.

"Very well then", she said, a few minutes later, folding the letter and placing it neatly on the desk, on the cover a very old tome. "how are you feeling today?"

"Well, just like we did two days ago professor. It started to settle in."

"Now we are sure that this is what is happening. We don't feel so strange anymore and we can't say that we don't feel happy anymore, but we've grown quite accustomed to this kind of happiness, to this kind of freedom."

"So it's going back to normal?"

"I don't think what we've felt like until the beginning of the year can be classified as normal, because it wasn't. And no, we don't feel bad that it seems to be fading, just...at peace I guess. At least that's how I feel. Selene?"

His sister nodded. They felt the same. It was starting to feel like this was something normal, and that it was not going to go away. That's what they thought at first; they were so overwhelmed by the wave of calmness and the lack of tension that they believed it to be something fleeting, and dreaded the day when it was going to dissappear. But as the days went by, they realized that that wasn't going to happen.

McGonagall stood up, unlocking the cabinet behind her and taking out the tin box full of cinnamon biscuits to give to them as usual. Taking one each, they stopped her as she made a move towards the door to lead them out.

"Actually Minnie, there was something more that we wanted to tell you. And it's pretty important. Or at least that's how we think of it."

"Oh, in that case, go on." she sat back down, resting against the tall backrest of her chair.

"We had suspected that Ms Riyep was doing something very bad to the kids that she gave detention to, so we asked a seventh year that went through it to tell us what happened."

"But she didn't remember anything about it so we decided to find out what was happening and sent Harry there."

"She dug through my memories to find the worst ones and made me relieve them countless times."

"We know that there is nothing we can do about it, because we are only children and she is a teacher appointed by the Ministry, but we thought that maybe you could do something about it, as headmistress."

"I see. That is indeed quite illegal. This kind of practice was outlawed even before the blood quills actually. I think I shall talk to her and-"

"She can't find out that you know what is happening though. She Obliviates kids before they get out of her office. It would be suspicious."

"Oh, that will not be a problem. One of the old rules of the school states that every teacher has to report the method of punishment they use for detention. As you can imagine, this rule hasn't been followed for a very long time, but it seems we have to start doing that again. She will not find out that anyone told me anything, don't worry. Off you go now, I have papers to grade and a quite long letter to write."

They knew the problem wouldn't be solved immediately, but they did what had to be done in this case and this time they had to wait. They couldn't afford the teacher getting mad at them, or as fast as she got to the bad memories, she would want to go through the rest of them; and even though they didn't know as much as they would've wanted about the Order, they knew enough to help Voldemort and his army.


	151. Chapter 150: House arrest

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 150: House arrest

Over the next three months, the kidnappings got more frequent, along with the deaths among most of the families that were publicly known to disagree with Voldemort. The Death Eaters were no longer hiding, they had started destroying lives in and outside the Wizarding World, and the Ministry wasn't even trying to cover it up anymore. Scrimgeour had mysteriously disappeared a few weeks before Christmas and was found dead three days later at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries, strangle marks around his neck but no other visible bruises.

The Order's sources from inside the Ministry were reporting that the new Minister didn't quite like Harry and his friends, and was very keen on punishing them, although he had yet to come up with a valid reason for that. They were yet to determine if he was the victim of an Imperious curse or if he was actually acting of his own accord.

But under the Imperious or not, he still represented a danger to the group of friends, and that was brought up during the first dinner back at Grimmauld Place during the Christmas break.

"We talked to Minerva and the other teachers and we all believe that it is best for you to stay home after the break." Mr Weasley said, slowly stirring his soup in the bowl to cool it down.

"You mean not go back to school? Why not?"

"The Ministry is slowly falling into You-Know-Who's hands. It's not safe for any of you to go back to Hogwarts, especially since apparently you're on Thicknesse's bad graces. He can't express exactly why he has a problem with you, and people are suspicious because of it, but that won't stop him from showing up at the school with a hand of Aurors in the middle of the night and taking you all to the Ministry." He answered, a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry kids, but Arthur is right. Your safety comes before education, always. You can't possibly return to Hogwarts after the holidays, especially..."

"Especially why Remus?" the man didn't seem like he was too keen on answering Harry's questions, but he had to.

"Miss Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, has gone missing. The School Council has already replaced her. With the Carrow twins. They believed that this subject needed more teachers because it was important for students to have a deep understanding of it. That doesn't really sound right, I know, and we can only guess what that could mean, but we can't complain. They're Death Eaters, both of them. Terrible ones. I don't think I have to tell you what's going to happen if you go back to school and meet them."

"But what are we supposed to do while we stay here then? We can't just stare at the walls all day everyday. There must be some useful activity, something for the Order maybe? "

"Well, we could come up with a way to kill that blasted snake, because something tells me it won't be as easy of a Horcrux to destroy as the other ones; he always keeps her by his side, and once he realizes what we did to his othet toys, he'll take even more care of her." Draco said.

"And even after we get that out of the way, you said there were still two other Horcruxes left, most probably artifacts that belonged to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We need to find out what and where those are and destroy them as well."Hermione told Selene.

So it appeared that they did have things to do while under house arrest after all.

"Any chance you'll tell us how much time we have until the inevitable battle with You-Know-Who and his followers?"

"We don't know much about that either. Only that it's getting close. He's gaining followers, although probably not as many as he'd like. A few months, half a year at the most."

"We'll have to be ready by then. Sirius, do you by any chance have any secure rooms that we can practice dueling in?"

"Oh, no, no, and definitely no. None of you kids will fight whenever this battle comes." Mrs Weasley pointed her wooden spoon at them menacingly. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances and the latter spoke up.

"Molly, you know we can't stop them. They already are far more prepared than you would ever give them credit for. Don't forget the battle at the Department of Mysteries."

"Ron was strangled by literal brains, Selene almost died, and everyone else suffered injuries. That hardly counts as a victory Sirius."

"But they are older now and more experienced. And not to be pessimistic, but we need all the help we can get."

They dropped the subject for the night, knowing just how far disagreements between Sirius and Mrs Weasley could go. The holidays flew past, the only wishes they had consisting of wanting no one else to dissappear or die. That wasn't entirely a fulfilled wish, but aside from some minor burns and a missing toe on Mad Eye's part, they were fine.

"It feels kind of weird, doesn't it? Not going back. Usually we'd be neck deep in essays at this time of the year."

"It does. But look at the bright side: no essays or exams."

"You do realize we'll have to make up for everything we miss on now at some point, right? Besides, we still have work to do. That damn snake is protected after all."

"Yeah, and look at the other side as well: everyone who remained at the school is now under the Carrows' regime of terror. Luna's letter barely got to me, given how thoroughly everything is searched. She said they made them practice curses on the kids put in detention. At first some Slytherins were excited by that, when it was about harmless curses. But it got worse. The hospital wing is full." Ginny's voice was breaking.

"There has to be something the teachers can do."

"There's nothing. They notified the Ministry and they were told that the two teachers are allowed to act and teach as they see fit."

"There's nothing we can do about it, so let's just focus on what we have to do, shall we?"


	152. Chapter 151: Where are the relics?

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 151: Where are the relics?

"Merlin, this is impossible. They are literally four of the most well known wizards of all times. How comes it is so hard to find out about the relics that they possessed?" Selene asked, slamming the tome closed and resting her forehead against the cover.

"I have no idea. I just read a twenty page long chapter about their favorite foods but I didn't find anything anywhere about what we're actually searching for. And even if we assume that none of the other founders had any, there isn't anything about Slytherin's locket and ring either."

"Got it." Hermione said, placing an open heavy book in the middle of the table.

"How did yo-"

"It's titled Ancient and Magical Relics of the Wizarding World. Take a guess."

"I think you're rubbing off on her Gin."

"I guess I am." she said with a smirk.

"And here I was thinking that you're different from your brothers. Oh, but what a fool I was, letting myself believe such a lie."

"Knock it off Dray."

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted" she glared at the blond ", I was saying that I believe I found what we were looking for. There is only one very valuable belonging of Helga Hufflepuff that survived the test of time: her cup, the one she made for the first House Cup ever. It was handed down in her family for generations. The last known to have had it was one of her descendants a few decades ago, but she was supposedly killed by poisoning by her house elf. The cup was not found when her house and vaults were searched, and when the testament was checked, it seemed to have been cut off of it."

"So something happened that made her take it off? Maybe it disappeared or was stolen."

"If that would've been the case, she would have reported its disappearance. That means she gave it away. We only have to find out who was so close to her that she would have given it away to them."

"And regarding Ravenclaw, a lot of her possessions were carefully kept, but the most well known of them and most important is her diadem, that was supposed to enhance the mental capacity of whoever was wearing it. This book says that she made sure it was never going to leave the castle's grounds, and she left a riddle so that only those smart enough to figure out its location could ever benefit from it."

"Well, we need to check if that one really is a Horcrux. So we have to find out if it is indeed in the location suggested by the riddle."

"Okay then, at least now we know what they are and they're objects so there's no need of an intricate plan to destroy it. We have to find out where they are and hit them hard with the sword. Or stab them with a fang, it doesn't really matter this time."

They told Snape and McGonagall about their findings, hoping that the two teachers might know or find something about the two relics. A few weeks and a couple of coded letters later, the headmistress told them about the riddle left about the location of the diadem.

She had managed to solve it, but there was nothing in that place except an empty wooden box. It had been taken away.

"How are we ever going to find out where that cup is? The only thing we know about it is that it's unusualy small." They asked one night during dinner, after telling the others about McGonagall's letter.

"I think I might be able to help you with that actually." Sirius told them.

"Really? How?"

"Well, some time ago, just before the war, when You-Know-Who was still gathering followers, my cousin Bella used to boast all the time about what great honor had been bestowed upon her, to protect a cup belonging to her master. Of course, I never personally heard her, having ran away from home and whatnot, but once in a while I used to still talk to Reggie, to catch up a little. He used to tell me what was happening at home and family reunions, and he complained all the time about Bellatrix. So I guess that we can safely assume she has it hidden deep in the safety of her vaults at Gringotts. That's the only place she ever really trusted to keep her things secure."

"Great. We have to make a trip to Gringotts then?"

"We'll have to somehow fool the goblins as well. I hardly believe they care more about the fact that an instrument of extremely dark magic is hidden deep under their bank than about the loyalty towards their clients."

"That's probably true. We'll have to be very careful. No one really knows what kind of defense systems Gringotts actually has; beside the supposed dragon guarding the ancient vaults. Category in which Bellatrix's one falls in as well I guess."

"Okay then, how do you get into a vault without them knowing then?"

"You don't. There are no entrances aside from the ones only the goblins can open. And they only let you inside if you are the owner. And none of us is Bellatrix."

"Well, we could be. We only need one hair from her and some Polyjuice potion. Only we don't have her hair."

"And even then, they check the wands. They have records for everyone who has a vault there, so only a name and a face aren't going to convince them. We need her wand." Hermione said.

"Well then, that's two things we need directly from her: hair and wand. How do we get any of those?"

"It's not that hard if you know exactly where she is. And considering the purpose of the place at the moment, it won't be hard to get in. The getting out part is a little harder though, but we'll manage." Sirius said and looked directly at Draco, a sly smirk blossoming on his face. "Kids, we're going to the Malfoy Manor."


	153. Chapter 152: That's the plan

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 152: That's the plan

"Okay, everyone sit down and shut your snake holes. The fact that I agreed to this plan doesn't mean that I'll accept anything and everything from you."

The conversations stopped and everyone took a seat, either on the couch, the chairs or, and that was the case for most of them, the floor, looking expectantly at the potions teacher, who was currently standing in front of a blackboard with a lot of bullet points on it.

"Now, let's go over this again. I still can't believe Black actually had a usable plan for once but I'm not going to complain. The two of you are going to go to the Manor as prisoners. He wants to get his hands on you specifically, so much that he has promised a big reward to anyone that manages to bring you to him. Usually he just spares of torture the people who bring him prisoners." he told Harry and Selene.

"I'll take you there, as I'm there regularly anyways. He is going to make Bellatrix question you, as he does with every prisoner, and that's when you'll get your chance to strike. You'll be alone with her, because that's how she works. No one wants to be close enough to hear her or her victims' screams. Insult her as bad as you can manage, pull her hair when she inevitably comes close to you and don't forget to keep it; her pride will take charge, and she'll challenge you to a duel. Just try as hard as you can to get her wand. I'll be there to give the signal when the interrogation starts. Kreacher and Dobby are going to come in after ten minutes. If you can't do it by yourself, they'll knock her unconscious and you take the wand. Although it won't listen to you unless you actually defeat it's previous master, and that might actually be helpful. After that the elves take you and Apparate you back here. All of this should not take more than two hours at most. All good?"

Everyone nodded. It was at least the fourth time in the past week when they went over the plan, Snape's notes on the board getting more and more detailed every time. It was almost like a pre written speech by now. But then again, no one was complaining. They were going to go in and then try to escape the place where You-Know-Who basically lived and it was a dangerous task, especially considering that they were doing it to extract hair and a wand from his most loyal follower, and the craziest of them all as well.

Selene and Harry were going to go to the Manor in a week, and their "training" in the empty room on the first floor of the Black House consisted mostly of trying their best to disarm or knock each other out. At some point, they even got Flitwick to join them for a session, as he used to be a master dueler, and he told them that they were actually good at that. That didn't really do much to calm their nerves though, but at least they knew both of them stood a chance, albeit not big, in a duel against Bellatrix. And if not, then they'd only have to stall until the house elves arrived. It wasn't a complicated plan, but they needed it to work flawlessly, and made sure to check every part of it and work out all the kinks.

"I'm afraid Draco." Selene said that night, snuggled up against Draco's side while they were looking at the stars through the window and he was gently untangling her hair by pulling his fingers through it.

"What?" He turned his head slightly to look down at her.

"I'm afraid. Of this plan, of going to the Manor, of being face to face with Bellatrix. Last time I saw her, I almost died. She was the one what tried to Stupefy my brother at the Ministry that night. If I'd have hit that rock wall any harder...Besides, back then I had all these powers that were supposed to help me in every way, especially when it came to protecting me. And now I don't anymore and who knows what will happen? Besides, everybody is counting on Harry and me to follow through with the plan and I'm just-oh Merlin, what if we fail?"

"Shh, it's okay to be scared Sel. You know you don't have to be tough all the time. You're not an adult, but you have always thought you had to act like one. You don't, and it's absolutely normal and okay to not be all grown up at sixteen. Even the adults are scared sometimes, they just hide it better. My mom taught me that. So you don't have to be ashamed of it."

They talked some more about it, Selene trying to get herself together, and Draco just comforting her the best he could, both of them eventually falling asleep.

"Are you two ready?" the twins nodded. Their hair was tousled, and their clothes looked like they had been through a duel, because they needed to make it seem like they'd actually put up a fight before they were caught.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Let's go before any of us lose our nerve."

"Any of us meaning me." Selene said, lightly nudging her brother in the ribs.

"Take care. And be safe." Hermione hugged them both, followed by everyone else in the room, though it did get weird when Draco almost hugged Harry.

They were anxious for their friends and weren't going to calm down before they saw them back in their midst.

They apparated half a mile away from the Mannor, walking the rest of the distance, because of the strict wards put up around the property. The key to pass through was the Dark Mark, so Severus had to activate his to enter. That meant _he_ knew they were there now, and as soon as they closed the front door, they saw him standing there.

"My lord, I brought you the Potter children. They were hiding near the Weasley family's burnt house."

"Well done Severus. Now, let's see what they have to say. Bella?" Draco's aunt emerged from the shadows, a wicked grin plastered on her face, and not the Weasley twins' kind.


	154. Chapter 153: The Manor

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 153: The Manor

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. They were questioned by You-Know-Who himself for a long time in what used to be Mr Malfoy's office about things they didn't think would be of use to him. The first thing he asked about were their OWL results and then about their hobbies, which they found unusual; still, they didn't give him any information about anything. It appeared that he needed them both alive and sane to answer his questions so he hadn't resorted to torturing them...yet.

The questions about the Order started after that. Who was in it, what were the plans, where were the headquarters. No answers there either.

Eventually, he got bored of seeing the two silent teenagers sitting in front of him, and he sighted.

"Very well then, I see you do not want this to go smoothly." he called Fenrir in and he more or less dragged them to the dungeon.

"Well, that went well."

"As well as it could've considering who we were with."

"Harry Potter, is, is that you?" a hoarse voice was heard from deep within the darkness of the stone room. Selene made a small ball of light. Her special gifts might have disappeared, but the wandless magic she had learned over the years remained. They walked slowly so as not to trip over something and eventually they found two people sitting next to the back wall. The bruises and dirt made it harder to recognize them, but they did: Olivander, the old wand maker from Diagon Alley, and Griphook, one of the eldest goblins that worked at Gringotts.

"Mr Olivander? Griphook? How did you get here?"

"Selene Potter, I, I never thought I'd see you again. You have, have remained the youngest person to have ever entered my shop looking for a wand."

"I'm sorry? I never got a wand from you sir. Other...arrangements were made."

"Oh, I'm well, well aware of your connection to the Elder Wand my dear. But you were brought, brought to my shop a long time ago. I assume you, you do not remember any of that."

She dropped the subject, making a mental note to ask her godfather about that later. The goblin remained silent, not even making eye contact with the others.

"We've got to get them out of here Harry, we can't let them go through whatever You-Know-Who does to them." Selene told her brother later, while they were sitting next to the door of the dungeon that was once again drowned in darkness.

"We will. We can send Dobby to take them once they get here. I think Kreacher can take both of us."

They waited a long time until the time they had waited for finally came. Pettigrew came down the stairs and unlocked the door, Snape after him.

"I don't understand why he doesn't trust me with bringing the prisoners to him. I've been his loyal servant for a long time."

"I wouldn't trust you with taking a pot off the stove. It's not that hard of a concept to grasp." they took the children out and, with Pettigrew at the front and Severus at the end, they walked up tre stairs.

 _"_ _How's it going? Are you okay?"_

 _"We're fine, they're taking us upstairs again. I think it's time. Wish me luck."_

 _"You can do this. Both of you. Good luck."_

Just before they entered the living room, Severus leaned down and whispered in his goddaughter's ear.

"Remember, ten minutes. I know you can do it." and let Pettigrew lead them in.

The room wasn't very different from what Selene remembered. The only difference was the fact that it was very dimly lit now, compared to all the lights Narcissa demanded to be constantly on in there.

"I'll leave them in your very capable hands then Bella. They'll either tell you, or, well, I'll let you decide what happens if they don't." He closed the door and left the three of them alone.

"Well well, what do we have here? Itty bitty children, twins I hear. It's been quite some time since we met. But you left so early back them. Let's play a game, shall we? I'll ask you some questions, and you'll answer. Although it'd be more fun if you wouldn't. Well, fun for me, at least." and then she proceeded to laugh like a maniac, walking slowly around them like a lion around its prey.

"You go first." she finally decided and grabbed Harry's hair, pulling him closer to the fire.

"Tell me, where are the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix? I hear that's also where my dear cousin is hiding." she dragged her long nails across the boy's face.

"And why should I tell you?" that brought a hyena like grin to her face, and she took her distinctly crooked wand out.

"Indeed. Crucio!" He almost started screaming and his sister dug her nails so deep in her palm that it started bleeding. They could tell she started easy. The Death Eater was known for her talent when it came to the Cruciatus curse.

It got progressively worse, as soon as Bellatrix realised that there was some sort of connection between their pain, and soon enough they couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears were streaming down both their faces, Harry was trembling on the stone floor and his sister's hands were covered in the blood coming out of her palms. And then the Death Eater suddenly stopped. Both of them were exhausted and wanted it to stop. It seemed like a lot of time had passed, but there was no house elf to be seen, so the ten minutes weren't up yet.

"Ready to talk? It can and it will get worse if you don't." she looked between the two of them, her tight curls jumping around with every turn of her head, and seemed amused by the tightly closed mouths of the children.

"Well I'm bored now. It's not fun anymore. Let's see, what can we do, what can we dooo? I know! Your turn." she walked up to the bloodied girl and dragged her closer to where her brother was sitting.

"We don't want to get blood on that carpet now, do we? It's actually my mother's so I think it can qualify as a family heirloom. Now, let's make an experiment."

Turns out, she was wondering if their connection went both ways; it didn't, and when seemed like she wanted to send them back, they followed the advice they were given, insulting her skills and she threw their wands at them.

"Then fight me!"

It went pretty well and they managed to dodge most of her curses, until she threw a Diffindo at Selene and it nearly got her arm; her sleeve got caught though, and it ripped off. A pair of hollow dark eyes fell on the Mark on her arm. It was hard to read everything that passed on her face: confusion maybe at fist, a little shock, recognition?

"You're his soul mate. It was you all along. Draco's match." taking advantage of her confusion, Harry disarmed her and caught the wand. Before she could jump at their throats, the two elves popped in.

"Dobby, the dungeon, take them to safety, please."

The last thing they saw before they Disappeared was a dagger thrown towards them.


	155. Chapter 154: Gringotts

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :))**

Chapter 154: Gringotts

They got to the other side in one piece...kind of. Bellatrix's knife got to them before they Disapparated and was now stuck deep in Selene's shoulder. At first they thought she had splinced, although that was incredibly rare during side-along Apparition. But her arm was still connected to the rest of her and soon enough the leather wrapped handle coming out of her was hard to ignore.

Dobby had arrived with the wand maker and the goblin before them and both of the former prisoners had been led to a room by Mr Weasley, who was going to make sure that they were comfortable, and also find out what had happened and if they knew anything about You-Know-Who's plans.

Harry sat on a stuffed chair, and Ginny came back to him with a glass of water and a Calming Draught prepared the night before. While the Weasley matron was checking Harry for cuts and bruises and healing the small ones he had from being dragged around and making sure he was fine, Draco's mother turned her attention to the other twin.

"Lay on the couch dear, we have to take it out."

She did as told and rested her back against the towel that Mrs Weasley had put on the couch to keep the blood from soaking it.

 _"Come here."_ The boy did as told and kneeled next to the couch.

"What happened?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, given that we were questioned by your aunt right before we arrived here. She isn't exactly sane."

"No she isn't. I have to make way soon for my mother and Mrs Weasley so they can get that out and clean your wound, so if you want to say something, now's the time. It's gonna leave a nasty scar, isn't it?"

"Considering the way it seems to be burning through my skin, I think it's laced with poison, so yes, it probably will. Dray, she knows about the soulmate thing , she saw the Mark on my arm. I have no idea what she's going to do with that information, but I didn't like the look on her face when she realized. I don't even know what it was."

"Alright, we need space. If you will..." the Weasley matron gestured toward Draco and he stood, moving out of the way. His mother and Molly took his place and examined the wound carefully. They put it under a spell to stop the bleeding and quickly healed the not so deep cuts caused by the girl digging her nails in her palms during Harry's exposure to the Cruciatus curse; then they took a look at the stabbed shoulder.

"The blood around it has tints of blue and yellow. It's Norwegian Slange venom." she looked at Mrs Weasley, who nodded.

"Honey, you'll have to swallow a bezoar. That poison is spreading fast and we don't have time to contact Severus and for him to make an antidote. He's still at the Manor after all." Selene made a disgusted face, but nodded.

"Okay then."

After she swallowed the stone like thing and waited a few minutes for it to take effect, Mrs Malfoy carefully took the dagger out of the girl's shoulder. Not hesitating, the Weasley matron cleaned the wound and smeared a thick healing potion on it, quickly bandaging it right after.

"Done. You will be fine dear, you just need to rest. No getting out of bed until tomorrow."

"But we have to go to Gringotts."

"Not a chance. Neither you nor Harry are going anywhere. You just came back from the Manor where you spent time with my sister. You have to rest."

"Draco Ron and I are going to go to the bank, along with Tonks. We managed to get hairs from a couple of Death Eaters who were caught yesterday so the news of their arrest can't have gotten to the ears of the goblins yet. Don't worry, we'll manage."

"But why do they get to go? They're kids as well."

"Please don't ask, you have no ideea how long it took us to convince them." Ron pleaded.

"Well now that that's settled, Selene dear, you have to go upstairs and maybe sleep a little. It'll take longer to heal if you do not rest." the girl made a move to get up, but her fiancé was faster, and, one arm on her back and one behind her knees, he took her and carried her up the stairs.

"I could've just walked you know. No need to make a show."

"Oh, but you're wounded. Besides, I have to practice, don't I?" he smiled softly.

He took her to her room and put her on the bed, pulling the thick velvety curtains to make the room darker.

"Now-"

"Rest, yeah, I know, I've already been told that by everyone. Dray?" she said as he opened the door. He turned his head, a questioning expression on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Please take care at the bank. Don't make a fuss. The goblins may be small, but you know how bad they can get."

"I know. Of course we will. I'll be the one to impersonate my aunt by the way, given that I know her the best. That'll be interesting. We'll be back before you know it. Sleep well." was the last thing he said before closing the door and letting Selene alone with her thoughts. Against her will though, she fell asleep not even ten minutes later, dreaming of empty manors and crazy aunts.

She woke up to Ginny tending to an obviously exhausted Hermione, skillfully treating and wrapping the burns and cuts on her arms and a particularly deep and painful looking one on her cheek. The clothes she had been wearing when she left were laid next to her on the bed, ripped and burnt. Taking in the sight, Selene tried to get up.

"Don't do that, or mum's gonna freak out. It won't kill you to stay there till morning. It's already eight o'clock anyway." The redhead said, not taking her eyes off the bandage she was cutting.

"What happened to you Mione?"

"Oh, I'm fine, we managed to take the cup and Remus destroyed it as soon as we arrived. Just, the Polyjuice wore off before we managed to get out of Gringotts. I don't think Ron will ever let Draco forget how ridiculous he looked standing there in a dress and high heeled boots."

"But what's up with the burns? And cuts and everything."

"Remember that thing they say, that the ancien vaults are guarded by a dragon? Well, it is true, or more like it was. We freed it, but not before it tried to kill us when we got out of the vault. And there may or may not be a giant hole in the bank's roof now."


End file.
